Breaking the Habit
by DemonessRaven
Summary: Post Tokio.Las cosas entre Robin y Star no están funcionando.Él siente que tanta luz en su vida no le esta haciendo bien.Raven a su vez lucha por ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el Chico Maravilla. Que pasa cuando ambos llegan al límite? RobxRae
1. Breaking the Habit

Hola gente! Volvi, pero en otro fandom...quien diría que iba a terminar escribiendo un fanfic de Teen Titans xD Quiero agradecer a Lady Scorpio y a Jun Tao por hacerme de betas . Este fic va dedicado para Rukia quien fue la que lo confabuló conmigo en un principio y para las chicas en el cole que me ayudaron, este ya es un fic colectivo! XD

Teen Titans no me pertenece blah blah

Raven: 19

Robin: 21

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capitulo 1: Breaking the habit? **

Eran las 6 de la mañana, de una mañana calurosa de verano, cuando Raven se levanto de la cama. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, el calor la molestaba tanto que ni siquiera pudo meditar para pasar el rato. Cuando vio que el sol salía decidió comenzar su rutina diaria, la cual empezaba con una buena taza de té en la cocina.

- ¨ _Humm…Este lugar es un desastre _¨ -

Como era de esperarse de una torre habitada por adolescentes, la cocina era un caos. El día anterior Starfire había _cocinado _ uno de sus famosos platos Tamaranianos. ¨ Cocinar ¨ era una forma de decir, si a eso le llaman mezclar cualquier cosa (Que por cierto, seguramente estaba en mal estado, como todas las cosas en el refrigerador) en un bowl y meterlo al horno. Raven no podía decir mucho, su arte culinario tampoco era excelente. Pero desde ese desastroso desayuno el día en que casi se acabó el mundo se dio cuenta que tenía que trabajar para mejorar sus ¨ habilidades ¨ de chef, ciertamente ahora podía preparar un plato totalmente comestible y podría decirse que sabroso. Era algo de lo que estaba secretamente orgullosa y de lo que sus amigos nunca se enterarían.

La pobre víctima de su amiga había sido Robin esta vez, ya que el plato estaba hecho con el fin de festejar el aniversario del día en el que ambos comenzaron su relación en Tokio. Se cumplían tres años desde entonces y no era ningún secreto para los otros Titanes que la situación entre ellos dos no marchaba nada bien, pero habían hecho el acuerdo silencioso de mantenerse al margen de eso. Durante esos tres años la pareja trató de tener un noviazgo pero la comunicación no fue buena. Cuando Robin necesitaba hablar con alguien, Star trataba de distraerlo con sentimientos alegres. Aunque esto estuviese bien para un adolescente, él era ahora un joven de veintiún años y no le hacía bien vivir en una nube de felicidad sin enfrentar sus fantasmas internos. Hacía meses que se encontraban distanciados pero no habían tenido oportunidad para hablarlo, últimamente la ciudad estaba muy violenta y tenían mucho trabajo. Esa tarde Star había intentado llamar la atención de Robin pero no tuvo éxito ya que este se la pasó tratando de distraerla para tirar ¨ la delicia tamaraniana ¨ a la basura, en lo posible sin comerla. Tuvo la suerte de que la alarma sonara, pero ya había tenido que tragar medio plato de esa masa verde y viscosa.

Ya eran las siete cuando Raven terminó de limpiar todo y pudo sentarse con su taza en el sillón.

- ¨ _Hice esto solamente porque no me gusta ver la cocina en este estado _¨ - Trató de convencerse en vano. La verdad era que desde que su padre había desaparecido ella finalmente había podido dejar sus emociones libres. Tampoco es que ahora fuese una persona que revelara lo que sentía así como si nada, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por sus amigos. Les estaría agradecida de por vida por haberla ayudado a superar sus ¨ problemas familiares ¨; especialmente a cierto Chico Maravilla que había bajado hasta el infierno para salvarla.

Robin era, al igual que ella, un ave madrugadora. Por eso, a las ocho de la mañana comenzó a preocuparse ya que no había dado señal de vida hasta el momento. De todos sus amigos él era al que siempre estaba más atenta. Sabía que a pesar de su agitada rutina de superhéroe era un animal de costumbres en sus días tranquilos, siempre procuraba prepararle el café y dejarle el diario a mano todas las mañanas. No sabía el porqué de esas pequeñas atenciones hacia el jefe del grupo. Quizás era por el lazo psíquico que tenían entre ellos o por…alguna otra razón que no se molestaba en cuestionarse.

-¨ _No trates de mentirme, sabes que no funciona _¨-

Ahí estaba la voz de Sabiduría que le recordaba que ya no era necesario reprimir los sentimientos, por lo menos no dentro de ella. La verdad era que la razón de dichas atenciones había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hacía ya largo tiempo pero había preferido esconderlo por no herir a sus dos queridos amigos y para no arruinar más su relación…más de lo que ya estaba.

-¨…_Tengo que meditar _¨-

Se perdió en su tren de pensamiento, cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró frente a frente con la palabra ROBINgravada en la puerta de la habitación del susodicho.

- Pero que dem… No juegues así conmigo Valentía, ya vamos a tener una charla vos y yo – Una risa socarrona se escuchó dentro de su mente.

No estaba muy segura de que hacer. Se fijo la hora: 8:30. Faltaba mucho para que el resto se levantara. Miro hacia ambos lado del pasillo, solo para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, y finalmente marcó el código de seguridad de la puerta. Por ser la segunda al mando tenía acceso a todos los códigos de la torre; obviemos claro que no quiso ni pensar porque se sabía de memoria _ese_ código en especial. No estaba mal asegurarse de que Robin estuviera bien, después de todo era su amigo, y resultaba _realmente _extraño que no se hubiese levantado hasta ese momento.

La habitación había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, allá lejos y hace tiempo cuando Slade atormentaba a Robin a lo Sexto Sentido. No le gustaba presumir de sus victorias, pero de no ser por ella, el joven estaría atado con una camisa de fuerza en un loquero. Los recortes de diarios habían desaparecido…pero parecía que los recuerdos aún lo atormentaban.

El Chico maravilla se revolvía en su cama, gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro…incluyendo sus párpados, su antifaz yacía en el suelo, olvidado entre sueños turbios y pesadillas. Raven se quedó paralizada en medio del lugar mientras oleadas de desesperación golpeaban su mente dejándola aturdida. Gracias a su poder de Empatía sentía las emociones por las que Robin estaba pasando en su sueño. Decidió actuar antes de que la desesperación la noqueara por completo, se acercó tambaleante a la cama, cayó de rodillas, su visión se volvió nula y su mente quedó en blanco.

Repentinamente volvieron todos sus sentidos. Más bien, eran los sentidos de Robin, estaba viendo a través de sus ojos. Se encontraba en la terraza de un edificio alto, parecía que buscaba algo frenéticamente. Finalmente lo encontró. En la punta de un rascacielos se vio a si misma con el cabello largo, el traje hecho jirones y marcas rojas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Slade detrás de ella la apresaba por los brazos. Sintió como Robin se quedaba sin aliento cuando vio que la soltaba y que caía desmayada hacía el suelo a gran velocidad. Inmediatamente quiso largarse para rescatarla, cuando llevó su mano hacia atrás para sacar la cuerda alguien lo tomó por el brazo.

- No lo creo Chico maravilla -

Slade, quien había aparecido súbitamente tras él apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, le sacó la cuerda de las manos y lo pateo de la terraza del edificio.

- AHHHH!! -

Ambos gritaron sobresaltados, despertando del sueño. Raven había sentido la patada de Slade como si se la hubiese dado a ella, por eso había salido despedida hacia atrás y ahora se encontraba de espaldas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿………..Raven? -

- …… -

- ¿Que….que estas haciendo acá? -

-Yo…yo vine a ver que…- Había logrado enderezarse y recuperar el oxígeno, pero lo volvió a perder cuando vio a Robin. Estaba sentado en la cama, la camiseta y los boxers arrugados y el cabello revuelto a causa de la pesadilla, pero lo que la paralizó fueron sus ojos, la estaba viendo fijamente a través de sus ojos color azul que mostraban una expresión de confusión.

- ¨ _Esto no esta nada bien!!_ ¨- pensó ella -¨ ¡_Se supone que nadie debe conocer su identidad sin el antifaz! _ ¨-

- ¿Qué pasa? – El joven no entendía nada, Raven había comenzado a hablar pero se había callado en el instante en que lo vio. La mirada de ella se desvió hacia el suelo, hacia un pedazo de tela blanco y negro.

- ¨ _Mi Antifaz! ¨ _- Ahora entendía porqué había dejado de hablar, las únicas personas que conocían su rostro eran Alfred y Bruce, ninguno de su compañeros lo había visto sin su mascara. Ni siquiera Star. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia entraron al cuarto.

-¡¿Que fue se grito?! - Preguntaron juntos Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

- Robin, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Star preguntó alarmada pero enseguida se quedo en silencio. Su mirada fue desde Robin, quien había logrado agarrar el antifaz y ponérselo antes de que lo vieran, hasta Raven, que seguía en el suelo paralizada y maldecía por dentro el desliz mental que la llevó a entrar a ese cuarto en primer lugar.

La hechicera se apresuró a hablar antes de que se armase otro problema entre sus dos amigos. No le gustaba tener que explicar el porque de sus acciones pero quería frenar cualquier suposición errónea que se le pudiese ocurrir a los otros Titanes.

- Escuché a Robin gritar desde la sala principal y vine a ver que estaba pasando al igual que ustedes, eso es todo- Contestó ante la mirada inquisitiva de los recién llegados, ahora había recobrado su usual tono monótono de voz.

- Pero…Porqué estas en el suelo? – Pregunto Cyborg.

- Ella llegó antes que ustedes, se asustó cuando abrieron la puerta y se cayó al suelo…yo…estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no pasó nada grave.- Robin reaccionó también, tratando de explicar la extraña situación en la que se encontraba. No planeaba contarles sobre que era la pesadilla aunque lo amenazaran con ponerse su ropa y jugar con sus armas durante un mes; y agradecía haber llegado a ponerse la mascara justo a tiempo. Lo que no estaba seguro era si Raven había entrado en su pesadilla, no pudo descifrar nada en su rostro además de sorpresa antes de que entraran los otros.

Por su parte ella le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad ¿Quién iba a creer que la joven mitad demonio quien se supone, podía sentir la presencia de los demás se había ¨ caído de la sorpresa ¨ al llegar los otros?

- Pero…yo escuché a Raven gritar… – Dijo Chico Bestia

- Tal vez deberías probar bañarte y limpiarte los oídos de vez en cuando, cerebro de animal – Dijo Raven, quitándole importancia al asunto. Robin decidió hablar antes de que Chico Bestia contestara y se armase una pelea dentro de su habitación.

- Ya es suficiente, tuve un mal sueño y punto, no pasó nada. Ahora les agradecería que salgan de mi habitación y me dejen cambiarme – Miró a Starfire que parecía más preocupada por el que otra cosa, pero le hizo señas para que se quedara tranquila. La última en irse fue Raven quien ni lo miró ni mostró señal de estar afectada en algo. Tendría que hablar con ella luego, pero primero debía pensar que significaba ese sueño para él.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño para ducharse. Se sacó los boxers y la camiseta, abrió el agua caliente y dejo que esta corriera por su cuerpo arrastrando la tensión y los nervios causados por la pesadilla y la intromisión de sus compañeros en su habitación. No era el primer sueño que tenía en el que aparecía Raven. Últimamente estaba soñando mucho con ella, veía una y otra vez como no llegaba a salvarla de esa caída. Después de haberla ayudado a derrotar a su padre apenas si había hablado con ella a pesar de ser la persona que más lo conocía, aún más que Starfire. Esa era otra cosa que lo preocupaba, se estaba dando cuenta que el y Star eran diferentes, más diferentes de lo que pensaba. Estar con ella era como vivir en un sueño alegre, donde siempre estaba todo bien. Pero a medida que fue madurando se dio cuenta de que no le hacía bien, lo único que hacia era enterrar más y más sus problemas en lo profundo de su mente. Para algunas personas era fácil superar su pasado, como Star, quien vivía en un planeta que no era en el que había nacido y estaba igual o más feliz de lo que estaría en su propio hogar. Pero el no podía, necesitaba sacar sus fantasmas afuera, necesitaba alguien que comprendiera lo que es que los horrores del pasado atacaran su mente durante las noches de insomnio, lo que se sentía estar solo en la oscuridad, necesitaba _comprender _esa oscuridad, no taparla con luz, porque la luz no siempre esta ahí, necesitaba alguien como….como Raven. Se dio cuenta el error que había cometido al dejarla de lado durante todo ese tiempo. Raven era capaz de comprenderlo y a su vez el necesitaba conocerla y comprenderla más. Pero sabía que sería difícil que ella se abriese, después de todo, que era él de ella? Solo un amigo? Y realmente solo buscaba eso de Raven? Comprensión? Y que haría con Starfire? Lo que menos quería era lastimarla, pero cada vez le resultaba más inalcanzable, era demasiada luz.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Salio de la ducha y se puso su traje, necesitaba pensar con más detenimiento que haría con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se coloco nuevamente el antifaz sobre los ojos y salio con rumbo hacia el techo donde podría meditar tranquilamente.

Raven estaba sentada en la mesada de la cocina tomando un té y leyendo sin leer un libro. Su mente estaba repasando todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

- ¨ _¿Porque estaba soñando conmigo? El me salvó aquella vez, no entiendo. Tal vez esta tratando de decirse algo a si mismo ¿Pero qué? Tal vez... _¨ -

- Amiga Raven ¿Podría pedirte consejo sobre algo? – Starfire la miraba con cara de preocupación y creía saber el motivo. Las dos tenían a la misma persona en la cabeza: Robin. Miró hacia donde estaba el sillón y la tele, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban demasiado concentrados como para escucharlas. Realmente no estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo que Star quería pero desaparecer tampoco era una opción, no estaba en sus planes dejar a su amiga hablando sola. Finalmente asintió para darle a entender que la escuchaba.

- Yo…no se que hacer amiga Raven. Robin y yo nos estamos distanciando cada vez más el uno del otro. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo pensando y cada vez que trato de comunicarle mis inquietudes sobre él, cambia de tema de conversación. ¡Hasta le preparé el pastel de aniversario que preparamos en mi planeta, y él apenas comió la mitad! ¿Qué debo hacer? -

Raven se quedo sin palabras por un momento. Ella esperaba que le preguntara sobre la pesadilla que había tenido el joven o hasta que le pidiera una explicación creíble de porque ella estaba en su cuarto antes que los demás; lo que no se esperaba para nada era que le estuviese preguntando que hacer con su relación. ¡Justo a ella que era la menos indicada para preguntarle eso y menos en este momento!

- No…Realmente no se que decirte Star…tal vez…tal vez necesita que le des un poco de espacio…tal vez esta cansado, hemos estado muy ocupados estos meses. – Le dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente para tranquilizarla. No quería meterse en ese asunto tan complicado, tampoco quería preocupar a Star con las pesadillas del joven, menos que menos comentarle que ella misma era la protagonista de dichas pesadillas!

- Amiga Raven, dices entonces que debo dejarlo solo por un tiempo para que pueda descansar y encerrarse en sus tortuosos recuerdos? -

- No todos los recuerdos son malos Star -

- Pero los de Robin…no estoy segura, no se mucho sobre su pasado. No quiero preguntar, no me gusta que sufra todo el tiempo por situaciones que quedaron atrás.-

- Recordar no siempre es malo…a veces es necesario mirar atrás para no cometer los mismos errores –

- …Muy bien! A pesar de que estoy en desacuerdo con lo que me dices amiga Raven, entiendo que Robin necesita tiempo para pensar, luego le trasmitiré mis inquietudes, si? -

- Su-supongo – Ya no estaba segura de haberle dicho lo correcto a Star – De todas formas yo creo que primero deberías hablar-

- Ya esta decidido! Muchas gracias por tu consejo amiga Raven! – Así Starfire se fue contenta de haber tomado una decisión.

- ¨_...Genial _¨ - Ahora se arrepentía de haberle contestado algo si quiera a su amiga, solo esperaba que no ocasionara ningún problema. Ella decidió también no hablarle a Robin por un tiempo, con suerte dejaría de aparecerse en su pesadillas. La verdad es que mucho no se hablaban ya, solamente tenía que mantenerse al margen como venía haciendo esos tres años desde Tokio…pero algo le decía que ahora no le sería tan fácil ignorar al Chico Maravilla.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste como va esto n,n. Y si ls gustó este primer capítulo pueden apretar ese botoncito violeta qu estaba abajo al lado de ¨submit review¨ y dejar un comentario, critca constructiva, etc.

Mucha suerte!

Riza-chuui


	2. Can t get you of my head

Hola gente!! ¿Como están? Disculpen la demora, justo estoy en época de exámenes, así que me costó poner en palabras este capítulo, cuando terminen estas semanas del infierno podré alctualzar más rápido.

Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, no pensé que hubise tanta gente que lee fics de Teen Titans en castellano, especialemente RobinxRaven o,ó. Gracias por su apoyo n,n

Sin más para decir, los dejo con el fic

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 2: Can´t get you out of my head  
**

Robin se despertó al día siguiente a la hora habitual y sin interrupciones. No había tenido una buena noche…como la mayoría de las noches de su vida. Esta vez su mente había elegido la muerte de sus padres. Era como una película de terror, no podía apartar la vista desde que comenzaban a caer hasta que se estrellaban contra el suelo. Esperó que el habitual sentimiento de impotencia se le pasara y se levantó de la cama. Se duchó, se puso un uniforme limpio y salió de su cuarto con rumbo a la cocina. Entró y su ánimo mejoró cuando vio con agrado que Raven se encontraba sentada como siempre en la mesada, leyendo un libro. Un poco más lejos de ella estaba su taza de café y el diario listos, esperándolo. Después de todos esos años recién ahora reparaba en ese detalle. Raven siempre procuraba dejar la cocina en orden, acomodaba las cosas en la heladera y les avisaba a Cyborg, Chico Bestia o a Star cuando la carne, el tofu o la mostaza se acababan o se pasaban. Luego de cenar nadie lavaba los platos, pero a la mañana siguiente siempre aparecía todo limpio; era obvio que ella había hecho todo, los demás dormían hasta más tarde. Se sonrió, Raven a veces se comportaba como la madre de todos ellos, siempre procuraba hacerlos entrar en razón (aunque eso implicara golpes, en caso de Chico Bestia), si bien estaba seguro que nunca aceptaría que se preocupaba por sus amigos de esa manera, no abiertamente.

- ¿Qué miras? -

Parpadeó y volvió en si. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado parado, mirándola. Sin decir nada avanzó, se sentó en la mesada donde estaba el café y agarró el diario para leerlo. Luego se detuvo a pensar. Nunca hablaban durante las mañanas, decidió que, si quería comprenderla mejor y volver a tener la amistad que una vez tuvo con ella, debía comenzar por hablar. Lo alentó el hecho de que a pesar del tiempo la rutina seguía igual, tal vez podría lograr hablar con Raven nuevamente sobre algo que no fuese mandarla a atacar a un villano durante una batalla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente, no se le ocurría nada. Se fijó en el libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¨_ ¿Sensatez y Sentimiento? ¿Desde cuando lee esa clase de libros? _¨- pensó -… ¿Ahora lees novelas románticas? – se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho eso de todo lo que le podría haber dicho.

Raven no sabía que hacer. Todavía tenía muy presente la situación del día anterior y su conversación con Star. No podía desaparecer, no quería que él pensara que ella estaba enojada sin ningún motivo. Podría haberlo ignorado pero _sentía_ la necesidad de Robin de hablar con ella, a pesar del tono cortante con el que se había dirigido hacia él hace unos momentos…después de todo, eran amigos no? No estaba mal que hablaran, o si? Finalmente tomó la decisión de contestarle; si era para bien o para mal, ya lo sabría.

- ¿Y el problema con eso sería…?-

- Eh…- La conversación no había empezado como él quería, pero al menos era algo – No sé…No pensé que te atrajeran las cosas cursis - Se felicitó al notar que ni una pizca de la incertidumbre que sentía se había colado en su voz. La vio arquear una ceja antes de contestar.

- ¿Y que si me gustaran las cosas cursis? Para tu información este libro no trata solamente _esa_ parte de las relaciones. Muestra lo complicadas que eran (y son, pensó ella) en esa época. Como la gente tomaba el dinero, la apariencia y la posición social por encima de lo realmente importante. Por otro lado muestra como una de las protagonistas aprende que la felicidad de una persona no siempre depende de otra -

- ¡Pero si al final termina quedándose con el que estaba enamorada! – Segundos después se dio cuenta de que se había mandado al frente y se sonrojó.

- Por lo visto conoces bien la historia, eh, Chico Maravilla? Y gracias por iluminarme contándome el final del libro -

- ¨ _Ups _¨ No…no fue mi intención - se rascó la nuca, estaba condenado - Además… sólo vi la película, si?! No había nada que ver y... -Decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente - Además no estoy de acuerdo. Nuestra felicidad, lamentablemente, está controlada en gran parte por los demás. Para eso nos relacionamos con otras personas y tenemos amigos. No hace bien aislarse, para que negarse la felicidad?

- Uno no siempre puede elegir…a veces lo que hace feliz a una persona podría lastimar a otra. Además no eres quien para hablar de no caer en el ostracismo -

- Esta bien, no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero de todas formas creo que hay que abrirse de vez en cuando…tal vez es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada para que te escuche y te comprenda - La miró fijamente para ver que efecto tenían sus palabras. Por su parte Raven maldijo el antifaz que él llevaba puesto. Podía sentir que había un significado oculto detrás de lo que le estaba diciendo, por alguna razón le había hablado esa mañana, pero la tela protegía muy bien sus ojos y sus emociones.

- ¨ _Hablas de abrirte pero no demostrás lo que sentís…Si tan solo supieras…_¨ Yo…-

-Boooya! ¡Que buen día para trabajar en mi bebé! – Ambos saltaron en sus lugares. En el momento en el que Cyborg gritó Robin se levantó, empujó su taza de café y esta cayó sobre Raven, por suerte el café ya estaba frío. Pasado el susto esta puso cara de pocos amigos, se envolvió en un aura negra y desapareció.

- No debiste haber hecho eso amigo – Le dijo Cy sin darse cuenta que él era el causante del café derramado. Robin se dio cuenta por supuesto. Gruño por lo bajo y se puso a limpiar el enchastre con un trapo.

-…Cyborg…que haces despierto a esta hora? –

- Me desperté con ganas de hacerle unas modificaciones al Auto-T – Su cara se volvió seria de repente – ¿Que estabas haciendo con Raven? Los vi muy sobresaltados cuando entré –

¡No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo! ¡¿Qué insinuaba Cyborg?! ¡Ellos estaban hablando solamente! El no tenía esa clase de intenciones con Raven…

- _¨ No es que fuese una mala idea… ¿¡Que estoy pensando?! Raven es solo mi amiga, quiero recuperar la conexión que tenía antes con ella, nada más! _– La risa de su amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Jajajaja, relájate muchacho ¡No era mi intensión perturbarte mentalmente! Solamente estoy jugando contigo, yo sé que no eres esa clase de persona Robin. ¿Cómo están las cosas con Star? –

La verdad era que Cyborg sabía que algo no estaba bien ahí, pero realmente no creía a Robin capaz de meterse con Raven…nadie debía meterse con ella, era como su hermana, y si alguien se metía con su hermanita menor debía pasar primero por su cadáver!

- Las cosas están…bien - Esto le pareció poco conviniste a Cyborg

- Bien…Sabes, si necesitas hablar, voy a estar en el taller trabajando. – Se fue sin decir más nada y Robin le agradeció mentalmente eso. A pesar de que Cy era su amigo, sentía que no podía decirle lo que le estaba pasando con Star, él le diría que se complicaba las cosas demasiado. Así era su mente, complicada.

.;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;.

Raven se apareció en su cuarto y entró al baño para ducharse y sacarse el café de encima. Durante todo se tiempo no se permitió pensar. Finalmente cuando estuvo sentada en el suelo, lista para meditar, dejó que su mente comenzara lo que sabía, sería un tortuoso razonamiento.

-¨ _No puedo haber perdido el control así…me prometí que no le iba a hablar... ¡¿Justo ahora se digna a acordarse de que existo?! …¡habla de la felicidad como si no la tuviera!_ _¿Por qué no aprovecha esa burbuja de protección que le ofrece estar con Star y me deja en paz? Suficiente tengo callándome lo que siento, para que venga a ofrecerme un cariño del que sé que nunca podré ser dueña… soy una demonio, después de todo, debería estar acostumbrada a la idea de que ese tipo de felicidad y todo sentimiento cálido no se encuentra en mi destino, son solo efímeras ilusiones ¿Pero porqué me cuesta tanto aceptarlo?_ ¨-

- ¨ _Sabes que también eres humana, ninguno de esos sentimientos te están negados y lo sabes porque ya los has sentido ¨ _-

- ¨_ ¡Solo por esta vez, no quiero escucharte Sabiduría! _¨-

- ¨ _No soy Sabiduría _¨-

- ¨… ¡No puede ser! ¨-

Esa voz era nueva, nunca la había escuchado antes. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para entrar en su mente. Luego haber salido del control de su padre había aprendido a trasladarse al ¨ mundo ¨ donde se encontraban sus emociones sin necesidad del espejo que antes usaba.

La decoración del lugar había cambiado notablemente ahora que tenía poder sobre su propia mente. Había tratado de construirlo lo más parecido posible al templo en Azar donde había sido criada. No es que no se acordara, conocía cada esquina del lugar como la palma de su mano, es solo que le traía recuerdos de su madre a quien ya no veía más. Pasó por la biblioteca y se extrañó de no encontrar a Sabiduría allí. Quería averiguar quien era el nuevo sentimiento que había escuchado antes….aunque creía saber quien podría llegar a ser y la idea no le gustaba para nada. Siguió recorriendo el lugar en busca de sus emociones, Valentía no estaba entrenando como siempre en la sala de entrenamiento, Timidez no estaba acurrucada en una esquina de su habitación torturándose la mente y Felicidad no se encontraba saltando por todos lados. No había escuchado a Felicidad últimamente.

Llegó al final del templo y allí encontró a todas sus emociones paradas cuando una puerta.

- Bien ¿Qué está pasando acá? -

- Esta encerrada allí dentro – dijo Sabiduría – No la quieres dejar salir, por eso estamos cuidando la puerta.

- ¿A _quien_ no quiero dejar salir? ¿Y donde está felicidad? -

- A Amor claro esta ¿Qué te dije sobre mentirme y mentirte? Felicidad no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien, hace un tiempo dejó de reír. Pero desde Amor se materializó ayer aquí, ha estado encerrada con ella hablando y riendo. -

Las emociones se corrieron hacia un lado y le dejaron el camino libre a Raven. Timidez dio un chillido pero Valentía le tapó la boca. Decidió no detenerse más, debía saber lo que estaba pasando, debía entrar y enfrentarse a Amor. Abrió la puerta y entró a una habitación toda decorada de rojo. En el suelo sentadas se encontraban Felicidad, daba unas pequeñas risitas y en frente a ella se encontraba otra réplica de si misma con una capa color rojo intenso quien reía discretamente. Estaban enfrascadas en una conversación que hizo que se le subiesen los colores a la cara.

- Jajajaja, ¿Y te acuerdas cuando se tiró del edificio para salvarla? Jajajaja ¡Parecía Tarzán! -

- ¡Es verdad! La ternura con la que la miró en ese momento, cuando estaban los dos solos en el techo del edificio… ¡Ahí supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro!-

Recordaba se momento muy bien, se había sentido segura en los brazos de Robin aquella vez… ¡Pero ya no más! Debía cortar esa conversación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Felicidad se levantó, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Raven! ¡Esto es fantástico, al fin tengo una amiga con quien tener una conversación decente! Bueno, me voy, las dejo hablando. -

Salió por la puerta dando saltitos y riendo como una loca.

-¨ _Realmente tengo problemas _¨- Pensó Raven. Al ver que Amor se encaminaba hacia la puerta se paró en frente de esta impidiéndole el paso.

- Raven, parece que al fin has decidido confrontarme, pero yo no quiero pelear. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes libre –

- ¡No pienso dejarte libre! ¿¡Tienes idea de todos los problemas que podrías llegar a causar?! -

- Sabiduría es la que se ocupa de esas cosas y ella esta de acuerdo conmigo, al igual que las demás. Te estás haciendo daño. -

- No puedo, no debo…él tiene que estar con Star, _debe _estar con Star…yo no puedo transmitir afecto -

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces por qué te parece que logré materializarme aquí con tus demás emociones? Además sabes que esa relación no los está llevando por buen camino. Él vive en una burbuja y ella esta demasiado pendiente de él. Star se está dando cuenta de que tal vez…-

- ¡Star no se está dando cuenta de nada! No voy a ser yo quien se ponga entre medio de ellos dos. -

- ¡No te estás metiendo en medio de nada porque allí no hay amor! Y si lo había ya no lo hay. Robin también se está dando cuenta… -

- Solamente me habló. Me habló y nada más…eso no significa que él sienta algo por mí. -

- ¿Y la pesadilla que tuvo? -

Raven había dejado el tema de la pesadilla de lado. Justo cuando estaba por contestar su alma volvió a su cuerpo al escuchar la alarma. Antes de salir de su cuarto le habló a Amor.

- Quédate ahí dentro, no voy a seguir hablando sobre esto. -

Llegó a la sala antes que los otros y se fijó en la computadora el motivo de la alerta. Cyborg apareció detrás de ella y enseguida entraron los demás.

- ¿¡No podemos tener un día en paz?! – Exclamó Cy - ¡Es domingo!-

- No, somos súper-héroes – contestó Robin

- Tenemos cinco alertas ¿Nos separamos? – Preguntó Raven quien seguía mirando la pantalla y no se atrevía a mirar para atrás. No con Amor todavía cerca de sus pensamientos.

- No tenemos otra opción. Star, Chico Bestia, vayan a las dos que están al este de la ciudad. Cy, tu dirígete a la del sur, Raven a la del oeste. Yo iré a la del norte, es el camino más rápido que puedo hacer con la moto. ¡Titanes, vamos! -

Sin decir más nada salieron los cinco a salvar a la ciudad nuevamente.

.;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;.

Cuando Raven llegó al lugar los ladrones ya habían escapado. Los policías estaban apoyados en sus autos tomando un cafecito.

- ¨_…Incompetentes _¨-

Antes de ponerse a seguir a los maleantes se tomó la libertad de tirarles el café sobre los pantalones a los oficiales. No tardó mucho en alcanzar la camioneta con el dinero robado y transportarla a la cárcel más cercana. Terminado esto se puso a buscar con su mente al resto de sus compañeros para ver quien estaba más cerca.

.;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;. .;.

Robin no tuvo tanta suerte, su alerta venía de un edificio completamente en llamas. Los bomberos corrían de aquí para allá tratando de aplacar el fuego o sacando gente. Justo cuando pensaron que todos estaban a salvo una señora gritó

- ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija está arriba! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor! -

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entrar a sacar a la niña. Se metió por la entrada principal aprovechando que habían logrado aplacar el fuego en esa parte y usando sus bombas congelantes se fue abriendo paso hasta que llegó al último piso.

- ¡¿Hola?! ¿¡Hay alguien?!-

- ¡Ayuda! – la voz de la niña se escuchaba desde uno de los departamentos.

- ¡Tranquila, ahí voy! ¡Aléjate de la puerta! – Tiró una bomba hacia la puerta, congelándola, y luego la rompió de una patada. Entró y vio a la niña esperándolo, parecía que había estado llorando.

- No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí- La tranquilizó. La alzó en brazos pero, justo cuando estaba por salir del lugar, una viga se rompió y cayó donde estaba la puerta impidiéndole el paso. La niña se asustó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. La situación no era buena.

- Shhh. Todo está bien ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Robin en un intento de calmarla, si no, no podría pensar con claridad.

- Zo-Zoe – dijo la pequeña.

- Bien Zoe, no te preocupes, sólo déjame pensar y en un instante estaremos afuera -

Miró a sus alrededores buscando una salida, pero todo estaba en llamas. Se fijó arriba y vio que había una ventana rota en el techo. Al lado había una viga.

-¨ _Perfecto, si lanzo el gancho hacia esa viga podremos subir y salir por la ventana hacia el techo._¨ ¡Zoe, agárrate fuerte!-

Agarró bien a Zoe, tiró en gancho y comenzó a subir lentamente. Justo cuando estaban por alcanzar la ventana, la viga comenzó a ceder repentinamente. El brusco movimiento hizo que la soga se sacudiera y Robin sintió como Zoe se le resbalaba de las manos.

- ¡AH! -

Alcanzó a agarrarla de de una mano a tiempo.

- ¡RESISTE! -

Ahora realmente estaba en problemas. No podía alcanzar la ventana ya que con una mano agarraba la soga y con la otra sujetando a la niña, que para colmo, se estaba deslizando de a poco.

- ¡Me duele la mano! -

- ¡Aguanta! -

La viga estaba cediendo cada vez más y sabía que Zoe no resistiría mucho. Finalmente la viga se rompió.

- ¡NO DE NUEVO! -

El instante comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. Agarró a Zoe mientras caían y se giró de tal forma que quedó debajo de ella para protegerla de la caída; no tenía tiempo ni para girar nuevamente y caer sobe sus pies. Esperó el golpe seco del piso contra su espalda…pero este nunca llegó.

Estaban volando. Una energía de color negro los rodeaba y los transportaba por el aire.

- ¨_…Raven _¨-

En el momento en el que tocaron el suelo el piso donde estaba se derrumbó. Había llegado en el momento justo, un segundo más y habrían muerto los dos.

- ¡Zoe! ¡Gracias! ¡Oh, gracias! -

Los bomberos lograron apagar en incendio mientras Raven mantenía un escudo para evitar que los escombros cayesen sobre la gente. Cuando el peligro pasó se fijó en Robin y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, mirando a la nada.

- Robin -

- … -

- ¡Robin! -

- …Estoy bien –

Buscó con la mente a los demás y vio que ya habían terminado.

- Volvamos a la torre, los otros están bien -

No entendía porqué Robin se encontraba en tal estado de shock, ya había pasado por momentos más cercanos a la muerte que ese. Mientras pensaba eso, perdió el control de su mente por un momento y trató de entrar en la mente de él, pero él no la dejó. Dio gracias a esto, no quería invadirlo y reanimar el lazo mental que tuvieron cuando ella lo salvó de las apariciones de Slade.

-¨ _Si no hubieses entrado aquella vez Robin estaría muerto. ¿Qué te hace entrar una vez más? _¨-

_-¨ ¡Dije que no quería hablar más contigo Amor! _¨-

Volaba por encima de Robin mientras regresaban. Seguía sin estar segura de si hablarle y preguntarle qué le ocurría o callarse y dejar que se guardara lo que sea que lo perturbaba.

- _Estoy bien…ahora no me siento bien como para hablar…tal vez después _-

Ella estaba preocupada por él y él lo sabía. Para peor, Robin no había abierto la boca…Raven lo había escuchado en su mente. Parecía que él no se había dado cuenta, pero ella lo escuchó claramente. Era demasiado tarde, habían recuperado la conexión mental que tenían antes de distanciarse.

- ¨ _Esto está cada vez peor _¨-

* * *

Ojojojo, Las cosas no van en favor de Raven, verdad? xP Y Qué le pasará a Robin? Ya verán, ya verán n,n. Voy a ponerle títulos de canciones a los títulos de los caps. El fic y el prmer cap se llaman Breaking the Habit por la canción de Likin Park, si quieren, escuchenla; y el segundo cap es Can´t get you out of my head de Kylie Minogue. Cualquier comentario, critica, pedido (no prometo cumplirlo x3) me dejan un review n,n

Mucha suerte!


	3. This is how you remind me

Hola gente! Les alegrará saber que terminé los examenes...y si no los alegra, a mi si xD Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews que no tienen cuenta en f f . n e t porque no les puedo contestar, asi que se los aradezco por acá. Gracias también a los que tienen cuenta, disculpen si tardo en contestarles los reviews xP Uno escribe tanto en el word y cuando lo pasa aquí parece tan poco xD En fin, espero que les guste este cap n,n

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 3:**** This is how you remind me what I really am**

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a la torre no dijeron nada. Raven cerró el comunicador, acababa de hablar con los demás que efectivamente estaban en la torre. Resuelto eso ahora trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el murmullo débil que escuchaba en el fondo de su mente...eran los pensamientos de Robin. No quería escucharlo, debía encontrar la forma de cortar el renovado lazo psíquico. Él, por otro lado, seguía sin darse cuenta de que había alguien, escuchando sin quererlo, sus tortuosos pensamientos. Al llegar a la torre los otros se lanzaron sobre el jefe del equipo.

- ¡Viejo! ¿Estás bien? -

- Nos enteramos que el edificio se derrumbó -

- Íbamos a ir para allá pero nuestra amiga Raven nos comunicó que ya estaban regresando -

- Si, estoy bien…voy a dormir -

Ante la mirada atónita de todos salió de la habitación. Robin _nunca_ se dormía temprano después de derrotar a un enemigo. Aunque hubiese peleado contra Cinderblock, Plasmus y Overload juntos durante tres días seguidos no se iría a descansar hasta tener escrito un informe detallado de la batalla, con todas sus fallas y las fallas de sus oponentes.

- Amiga Raven ¿Qué le sucede a Robin? -

Raven sentía como la culpa crecía dentro suyo. Esta sería la segunda cosa que le ocultaría a Starfire. No estaba segura, pero algo le decía que Robin no quería decir nada sobre lo que había pasado en el edificio.

- Solamente esta cansado, fue difícil sacar a la gente del edificio. Voy a meditar. -

Se fue sin darles la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas. Necesitaba apartarse de todo, así que decidió encerrarse a leer una saga épica muy larga ya que si se ponía a meditar inevitablemente escucharía los pensamientos de Robin. Él se estaba flagelando mentalmente y ella lo sabía, pero no quería salvarlo de eso. Sonaba egoísta, pero estaba segura de que si iba y hablaba con él corría peligro de dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto. Star iría a verlo, ella lo consolaría. En algún pequeño rincón de su mente esa idea le causó un arranque de celos, pero lo suprimió al instante.

¨ _-Quizá –dijo Gimli- y gracias por tus palabras. Palabras verdaderas sin duda, pero esos consuelos no me reconfortan. Lo que el corazón desea no son recuerdos… _¨ (1)

- ¡Basta! – No lo soportaba más. Ya era muy tarde y los demás se habían ido a dormir, sin embargo seguía escuchando los murmullos de Robin. Star se había tomado su consejo demasiado en serio, no había ido a hablar con él. Raven no podía seguir ignorándolo.

- ¡No lo voy a dejar solo en la oscuridad! – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió seguir lo que le decían sus sentimientos y se levantó de la cama. Salió al pasillo y caminando de puntas, casi flotando se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Robin. Marcó el código de la puerta esta vez sin dudar, y entró, pero no había nadie. Podía sentir su presencia en la torre, si no estaba en su cuarto de seguro estaría en el techo, era el mejor lugar para pensar. Se frenó ante la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

- ¨ _¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto?_ ¨ -

Robin sufría y nadie había hecho nada por saber qué le pasaba… y en parte era su culpa. Debía tratar de aligerarle un poco el dolor, así ambos podrían dormir esa noche. Si, su amigo necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara y se dio cuenta de que la única que podría entender sus demonios interiores era ella. No se sentía segura haciendo eso, pero después de todo ¿No estaba dentro de sus funciones como Titán curar las heridas de sus amigos? No todas las heridas eran físicas. Cerró el contacto con sus complicadas emociones, abrió al máximo su empatía, subió las escaleras y salió a la terraza.

Robin estaba sentado en el borde de la torre, mirando hacia el mar. Raven sintió como el murmullo aumentaba su volumen y repentinamente comenzó a ver dentro de la mente del joven maravilla. Esta vez no había tenido que buscar entre sus recuerdos, él la había guiado justo al lugar que importaba en su mente.

_Veía nuevamente a través de los ojos de él. Se encontraba en una gran biblioteca que la hizo desear estar allí realmente. Estaba sentado en un gran escritorio estudiando física, Bruce prefería educarlo dentro de la mansión. Su tutor no estaba, hacía unas horas había dejado la mansión Wayne__ para ir a una importante reunión de empresarios y no regresaría en un par de días, Ciudad Gótica podía cuidarse por si misma durante ese tiempo. Los maleantes más importantes estaban tras las rejas y les daban por lo menos una semana más antes de que se aburriesen de estar encerrados y quisiesen salir. _

_Una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar. Que todos los villanos estuviesen encarcelados no significaba que no ocurriesen accidentes graves. Richard salio corriendo a cambiarse, en el camino se encontró con Alfred._

_- Amo Richard, un edificio esta en llamas y hay gente atrapada -_

_- Prepárame la moto Alfred -_

_Una vez cambiado fue hacia el garaje, se subió a la moto y salió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del incendio. La situación era muy parecida a la de esa tarde, el fuego era casi implacable, había mucha gente adentro y los bomberos no podían controlar todo. Inmediatamente facilitó el proceso de rescate con sus bombas congelantes y pronto habían rescatado a todos…o eso creían._

_-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo sigue adentro! – _

_Uno de los bomberos se acercó a la mujer._

_- ¿En qué piso estaba?-_

_- Vivimos en el último piso - El bombero miró hacia abajo, no había esperanza. Robin por otro lado, no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, después de todo, él era el Chico Maravilla._

_- Yo voy -_

_- ¿Estás seguro niño? Se que eres un súper-héroe, pero no eres inmortal sabes? – Le dijo el jefe de policía. _

_- ¨ No soy un niño ¨ Prefiero intentar antes que quedarme cruzado de brazos viendo como se cae un edificio con alguien dentro – dicho esto entró corriendo. Llegó hasta el último piso y entró al departamento. Tirado en el suelo estaba el niño, se alivió al ver que todavía respiraba, solo estaba desmayado. En lo que había tardado en revisarle el pulso el fuego había bloqueado la puerta. La única salida era una viga y una ventana en el techo. Sin dudarlo tiró el gancho hacia allí, tomó al niño en brazos y comenzó a subir…pero la viga se quebró. Ambos cayeron y su mente se oscureció. _

_R__ecobró el conocimiento, estaba en su habitación en la mansión, si no fuese por los vendajes en sus brazos y torso habría pensado que todo había sido una pesadilla._

_- Amo Richard ¿Cómo se siente?- _

_- ¿Qué paso con el niño?- Alfred miró hacia abajo._

_- No tuvo tanta suerte como usted, no resistió al derrumbe del piso - _

_- ¿¡Qué?! - Richard se quedó sin aire._

_- La madre del niño le dio las gracias por arriesgar su vida de esa forma. Ella dijo que no se sintiese culpable, que por lo menos había intentado - _

_Su mente estaba en blanco en ese momento, ningún sentimiento predominaba. Solo vacío._

_- El amo Bruce esta abajo ¿Se siente bien para bajar o le digo que suba?_

_-…ahora bajo –_

_Se levantó de la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no pensaba mostrar debilidad, no en frente de Bruce.__ Bajó las escaleras lentamente y entró a la biblioteca._

_- ¿¡Qué diablos estabas pensando?!- _

_Su cerebro volvió a trabajar de golpe, no se esperaba tal recibimiento. _

_-¡¿Qué creías que hacías yendo a una misión tu solo?! ¡No tienes la edad suficiente para eso! – Si bien Bruce no gritaba su tono de voz demostraba que estaba muy enojado._

_-¿¡Qué?! ¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Tengo 17 años! – _

_- Eres muy inexperto todavía para estas cosas ¡No debiste ir solo si sabías que no ibas a poder! ¡¿Acaso eres suicida?!- Era la primera vez que lo veía perder el control de esa forma. _

_-¡Tú no estabas aquí!-_

_- ¡Con más razón debiste quedarte! - _

_- ¡¿Y dejar que toda esa gente muriese?! - _

_- ¡Todavía eres muy joven para salir a misiones solo! - _

_- ¡No nací ayer! ¡Tengo 17 años! – Ninguno de los dos pensaba lo que decía, estaban discutiendo por discutir. _

_-A partir de mañana voy a desconectar todas tus armas y la moto cada vez que me vaya-_

_- ¡No puedes impedirme salir! ¡No eres quien para hacerlo!… ¡No eres mi padre! -Hasta él mismo se sorprendió por haberle dicho eso. Bruce se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Cuando finalmente reaccionó su tono de voz bajo a un susurro peligroso, si las palabras que Robin le dijo le habían causado algún mal, no lo demostró. _

_- Escúchame, yo te he dado un lugar y si piensas seguir aquí deberás obedecer mis reglas.- _

_- Quizás ya no quiero estar más aquí - _

_- No durarías un día tú solo. No tienes a donde ir. - _

_Robin frunció el seño y salió dando un portazo. Esa misma noche agarró sus cosas, algunas armas, se subió a su moto y dejó la mansión Wayne. Allí terminaban sus recuerdos. _

-Por eso me fui-

Ahora entendía porqué Robin siempre hacía informes sobre las batallas hasta el punto que parecía una patología mental, porqué siempre trataba de superarse y nunca descansaba en paz.

Durante la visión Raven se había acercado y ahora se encontraba a solo unos pasos detrás de Robin. Él se había parado y ahora miraba hacia abajo.

- Pero…parece que Bruce tenía razón…después de todos estos años como Titán sigo cometiendo los mismo errores… no sé porqué peleo cada día…porqué hago lo que hago…a pesar de haberme ido siento que sigo estando a la sombra de Batman.

Este no era el Robin orgulloso y temerario que todos conocían. Por alguna razón se estaba abriendo hacia ella, mostrándole su lado débil. No sabía porqué, pero no le importaba que Raven lo viese en ese estado, sentía que ella podía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos. Raven entendía lo que era cargar con el peso de una muerte sobre sus hombros, no era tarea fácil.

-…Richard…Sabes que la muerte de aquel niño no fue tu culpa – Levantó una mano para apoyarla sobre uno de los hombros de él, pero se detuvo al ver que comenzaba a temblar y que sus manos se convertían en puños.

- ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Fue gracias a mi estupidez que el niño murió!... ¡Y hoy pasó exactamente lo mismo! Si no hubieses llegado… ¡¿Qué clase de líder puedo ser si no soy capaz de salvar a una pobre niña de un edificio en llamas?! ¡Se supone que debo cuidar de todos ustedes! ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi mismo?...No quiero parecerme a _él_, no quiero _ser_ como él. No quiero ser lo que él _quiere_ que yo sea. -

Se giró y Raven contuvo el aliento. Estaba mirando directamente a los ojos azules que había visto la mañana de la pesadilla e inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor por lo que en ellos veía. Robin estaba perdido, se encontraba atrapado en un estado de confusión, desesperanzado. Ella cerró sus ojos para no quedarse atrapada en esos mares de color añil que le pedían ayuda. Inspiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba sus poderes para curar a alguien más que no fuese ella misma. Estiró su mano y la posó suavemente en una de las mejillas del joven.

- Richard, somos un equipo, se supone que cuidemos unos de otros, lo que pasó hoy lo demuestra. No te pareces a él, aléjate un poco de esa idea. Piensa que es lo que tú quieres hacer, nadie te esta obligando a hacer nada. Nunca pienses que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora fue en vano, no lo pienses ni por un segundo. Una vez me dijiste que no había que perder la esperanza y finalmente te creí; no la pierdas ahora. Has salvado muchas vidas…me has salvado a mi.-

Su tono de voz había cambiado de su normal monótono a uno dulce y relajante. Dentro de su mente sonaba una alarma que decía ¨ PELIGRO ¨, se estaba acercando demasiado a él, pero por una vez en su vida decidió no escucharla. No sabía porque había usado su nombre real y no su apodo, este había salido naturalmente de su boca como si lo hubiese llamado así toda la vida. Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, uno en frente al otro. Robin había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

- Se que las palabras no siempre son suficientes para reconfortar al corazón. Pero recuerda que no estas solo, yo…nosotros siempre estamos aquí para ayudarte como tu siempre estas ahí para nosotros. Esa es una de las cosas que te diferencian de él. – Por poco y dejaba al descubierto más de lo que ella quería. Ese desliz era la señal que decía que debía irse. Dentro suyo, sin embargo, sus emociones volvían a tomar contacto con ella y sentía la fuerza que hacía Amor por sobre todas para quedarse en la terraza con Robin. Comenzó a retirar su mano, pero él no la dejó.

- No te vayas -

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la apresaban contra él.

- Gracias Rae, gracias por todo. Perdón por no hablarte todo este tiempo, sin embargo sigues aquí… -

No quería separarse de él por miedo a que viese el sonrojo que cubría ahora sus mejillas. Esto estaba definitivamente mal, Robin no podía estar abrazándola, pero pensándolo nuevamente, se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, como aquella vez que Felicidad y Amor añoraban tanto.

…_Lo que el corazón desea no son recuerdos_

Esa frase le vino a la mente, no podía seguir atrapada en tontos recuerdos. Robin no era para ella, nunca la amaría. Inspiró, guardando su esencia en su memoria y se soltó lentamente de su abrazo, su rostro no mostraba el menor atisbo de emoción a pesar de estar mirando a los ojos ahora.

- Está bien, para eso están los amigos. Descansa ahora – Se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de la terraza, esperando que nada la detuviese esta vez. Tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con él y aprender a quererlo como nada más que un amigo, a pesar de todo lo que le dijera Amor. Se estremeció al escuchar que Robin la llamaba.

- Raven… ¿Podrías enseñarme a meditar? -

- … Mañana a la noche aquí arriba -

Sin decir más desapareció en la oscuridad. Él se quedó mirando hacía el mar nuevamente. Todavía podía sentir calidez donde Raven había posado su mano. Ella estaba en lo cierto, nadie lo obligaba a ser algo que él no quería, él era libre. Una nueva idea se cruzó por su mente y frunció en entrecejo. Ahora estaba al tanto de la conexión mental que tenia con la hechicera y allí sentía algo que no le gustaba… Raven no era libre, había algo que la apresaba y ella no estaba poniendo resistencia.

- _¨ No la voy a dejar sola nuevamente ¨ _-

* * *

Jojojo, pobre Rae, parece que el chico maravilla esta decidido.

Aclaraciones:

(1) Esa es una cita de ¨El señor de los anillo: La comunidad del anillo¨ Es una saga bieeeen larga, como para matenerte entretenido durante un tiempo, si bien Raven lee muy rápido, ese dialogo esta casi al final del primer tomo o,óU

La canción del título es ¨How you remind me¨ de Nickelback ( Gracias Barbi/Terra por hacerme conocer esa banda n,n)

Otro punto aparte es el modo en el que Robin se separa de Batman. Realmente no se si se pelearon o qué passó realente allí, asi que es todo inventado xP

Bueno, aclarado eso me despido. En el cap que viene ya va a haber algo de acción supongo, depende como divida las proximas escenas, no se preocupen que los lovebirds ya se estan acercando xP Cualquier comentario, duda, pedido etc. me dejan un review n,n

Mucha suerte

Demoness Raven (Riza-chuui)


	4. Figured you out

Holaaaaa genteeeee!! Lo logreee!! Finalmente, despues de TANTO TIEMPO, logré escribir este cap XD Mil disculpas, es que nos estan matando en la escuela TT Bueno, no se pueden quejar porque me salió largo el cap.

Además estoy como loca porque SALIO SLAYERS REVOLUTIOOON!! Que estan haciendo acá si no lo vieron?! En cunato terminan de ler este cap y de dejarme un review SALEN CORRIENDO A BAJARLO! ES UNA ORDEN!! Mucha emocion, ne? xP

(Se viene fic de Slayers en algún momento, cuando terminen Revo, en las vacas cuando tenga más tiempo...LinaxGourry OBVIAMENTE!)

Bueno, quero agradecer a las de siempre que me bancan en mis ¨Oh, por L-sama!! Me olvide de x personajeee!!¨ o los ¨Bata o le rompe de un manotazo??¨ (ya sabran XD) y este cap es para ellas n,n

Sin más preambulo los dejo con el fic luego de mi festejo porque LEVANTE ESTADISTICAAAA!! JAAA!! TOMAAAA MEVAAAA(la profe) !!

Disfrutenlo n,n

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 4: ****Figured you out.**

_Era una noche de luna llena,__ Raven la contemplaba mientras pensaba sobre distintas cosas. Estaba esperando a Robin para su habitual sesión de meditación. Sintió unos pasos detrás suyo pero no se alarmó._

_- ¿En que piensas? - _

_- Nada importante, comencemos - _

_Estaba por girar cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir su espalda pegada al pecho de Robin. _

_- Hoy no tengo ganas de meditar – Sintió otro escalofrío cuando los labios del joven rozaron su cuello mientras hablaba. _

_- ¿Qué - Qué estas haciendo? – Intentó mostrar enojo en su voz, pero esta salió como un débil susurro._

_- Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – Su cuerpo se tensiono cuando una mano comenzó a subir lentamente recorriendo su abdomen y se quedó sin aliento al sentirla pasar entre sus pechos. No podía moverse, no entendía porqué Robin estaba haciendo eso, tampoco podía entender como no lo había mandado a volar por la estratosfera. La verdad era que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento le gustaba, aunque tratara de convencerse en vano de que era contra su voluntad. La mano terminó su recorrido en su mentón al cual utilizó para voltear su rostro. Se congeló al ver esos ojos azules nuevamente, que ardían con una pasión contenida. Luego de unos instantes Robin finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de ella._

Raven se despertó sobresaltada en su habitación.

- Basta, Amor -

_-Jejejeje –_

Meses habían pasado desde su conversación con Robin en el techo. Desde esa noche el esa clase de sueños se habían vuelto algo recurrente. Para peor, ahora no podía entrar en el rincón de su mente donde se encontraba Amor, así que no podía convencerla de que dejara de molestarla mientras dormía. Finalmente decidió resignarse y aceptó que los sentimientos eran problemas que no tenían solución.

Abandonó la idea de dormir, de todas formas ya era hora de levantarse. Fue a la cocina y puso a hervir agua para el té y para el café. Su rutina no se había modificado, salvo que ahora tenía un acompañante en sus sesiones de meditación nocturna: Robin. También solían jugar al ajedrez durante los días lentos. Ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos, no porque ella quisiera claro…. o eso era lo que trataba de hacerse creer a si misma. Nada fuera de lo normal, jugaban una partida o dos, Raven solía ganar. Para cuando los otros se despertaban Robin ya estaba metido investigando casos y ella se encontraba devorando un libro.

- Buenos días -

Ella giró y miró al chico maravilla que acababa de entrar a la sala, había algo en él que ciertamente había cambiado durante esos meses.

Sus pesadillas habían dejado de atormentarlo tanto debido a la meditación, gracias a esto podía dormir mejor. Había recuperado su motivación como Titán y como líder, algo que los demás habían notado con agrado. También había decidido hacer un cambio de imagen, así que ahora, además de su cabello desordenado se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta tener una cola de caballo en la nuca. (1) Todo en su vida parecía estar más tranquilo, pero había algo que no estaba en su lugar. La relación entre Starfire y Robin parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto, y el hecho de que Star ahora pasara más tiempo saliendo de comprar y yendo a visitar a los Titanes del Este la preocupaba, para peor Robin no parecía afectado en lo absoluto por eso, realmente no entendía qué estaba pasando allí y prefería ignorar las suposiciones de Amor, no iba hacer caso a tontas esperanzas.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo, se sonrojó y giró rápidamente acordándose de que había dejado agua hirviendo.

- Buenos días – contestó automáticamente. Robin, por su parte, la miró extrañado. A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos seguía sn conocer a la verdadera Raven. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por sus amigos, aunque lo escondiese; prefería la compañía de un buen libro antes que ir a una fiesta alocada; una taza de té a cualquier gran desayuno (a menos, claro, que hubiese waffles; y que su sonrisa, aunque pequeña y casi desconocida, le transmitía calidez…si, era un sentimiento extraño y no lo entendía bien, pero cuando estaba con Raven no se sentía solo. Más allá de ese sentimiento no la conocía más que el resto de sus amigos.

Por otro lado, ellos todavía compartían un lazo, lo había sentido aquel día del incendio del edificio. Raven había tratado de entrar en su mente, pero él la había bloqueado de alguna forma. Pudo escuchar su voz claramente dentro suyo _¨ ¿Estas bien? ¨_ . Tal vez fue el hecho de que ella no lo había hecho a propósito, o tal vez lo había agarrado con la guardia baja entonces su mente había reaccionado de forma defensiva, pateándola fuera de sus pensamientos. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa todavía podía percibir el rastro de la comunicación psíquica que habían tenido. Se concentró en seguir el rastro y sin saber como, sus mentes se conectaron. Instintivamente respondió a la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

- ¨ _Estoy bien…ahora no puedo hablar…tal vez más tarde ¨ - _

Ella nunca respondió ni mencionó nada sobre ese asunto. Sin embargo, Robin seguía sintiendo ese pequeño lazo, como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad. Este se había intensificado aquella noche, meses atrás, cuando ella lo había ayudado a enfrentarse a sus demonios internos; pero no quería invadir la mente de la hechicera de esa forma. Si, deseaba conocerla mas forzarla de ese modo no era la forma. Ya lo había hecho cuando la abrazó de improvisto en la terraza, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de esa acción! Fue un extraño impulso que no pudo frenar, como si no proviniese de dentro suyo…como si una fuerza externa lo hubiese obligado a hacerlo.

De todas formas no se iba a rendir. A Raven le pasaba algo, no estaba durmiendo bien, se le notaban marcas debajo de los ojos. Quería ayudarla como lo había hecho anteriormente cuando Trigón había atacado la tierra y la había encerrado en el infierno. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar aquella vez en la que el mundo había estado por desaparecer; ese infierno por el que había tenido que atravesar para salvarla de su prisión todavía se le aparecía en pesadillas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Cruzaría por ese mar de fuego nuevamente para salvarla s fuese necesario.

Pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de hablar con ella y esperar a que ella confiara en él como lo había hecho la vez anterior.

Mientras el pensaba, Raven se había a sentar al sillón con su taza de té y un nuevo libro. Se acercó silenciosamente por detrás y se asomó para tratar de ver que estaba leyendo, pero el libro era viejo y la letra era muy pequeña como para distinguir alguna palabra desde donde se encontraba. Decidió que era mejor acercarse de frente ya que cuando Raven leía, realmente se metía dentro del pequeño mundo del libro y no quería asustarla…prefería no arriesgarse a salir volando por la ventana, era muy temprano para eso.

- ¨ _¿¡Que tanto mira?! _¨

Hacía meses que Raven había dejado de meterse en la trama de un libro tanto como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todo desde esa estúpida mañana en la que entró a es estúpido cuarto. Eso trataba de decirse, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su _interés _por el Chico Maravilla provenía de mucho antes. Nunca podía concentrarse cuando él estaba cerca, debía leer una oración como cuatro veces hasta comprender su significado.

- ¿Qué estas leyendo hoy? -

- …Antígona – Ahí se iba al diablo otro intento por ignorarlo.

- ¿De Sófocles? -

- No, esta es una versión moderna -

- ¿Pero la trama no es la misma? ¿Qué gracia tiene si ya sabes el final? -

Ah, los libros. Siempre la agarraba en su punto débil, Raven nunca despreciaba una buena oportunidad de tener una charla sobre la trama o lo que fuera de un libro. Además ¿De eso se trataba todo, no? De una simple charla, nada más. Como ya había decidido, debía acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento en la boca del estómago cada vez que hablaban, tenía la débil esperanza de que algún día, con el tiempo, esa sensación desaparecería.

- Esto no es como esas historias policiales que lees – dijo señalando un libro sobre la mesa que Robin había estado leyendo el día anterior – Esta obra tiene, además de una buena trama, toda una serie de personajes para analizar mucho más detenidamente que cualquier cliché policial…-

- Hey! ¡¿Cuál es el problema con las historias policiales que leo?! -

- Que no hay nada más allá de la trama, una vez que descubres quien es el asesino, que seguramente lo haces en los primeros capítulos, el libro pierde su gracia -

Robin se sonrió mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente. Raven se tomaba tan enserio esas pequeñas discusiones que tenían sobre literatura. Esta vez había encontrado un punto débil en su argumento, si ella hubiera leído algún buen libro de detectives, como los de Conan Doyle por ejemplo, no podría decir que los personajes carecían de profundidad.

Se había quedado parado pensando con una sonrisa idiota, o eso trató de convencerse, de que su sonrisa no la afectaba. Mientras batallaba con Amor para poder dejar de mirar a Robin, otro sentimiento se le paso por la mente que le vino como anillo al dedo…Orgullo. Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

- ¿Porqué estas sonriendo? – Tenía el seño fruncido, claramente se notaba su enojo. Robin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se apresuró a contestar antes de que ella soltara sus poderes sobre él.

-No me estoy burlando de ti. Tengo una idea –

-Oh!, me alegra comprobar que hay algo debajo de todos eso litros de gel para pelo. –

-Apostemos- Dijo Robin ignorando el sarcástico comentario.- Lees uno de mis libros, uno de Conan Doyle. Si no te gusta admitiré que mis conocimientos en libros son menores que los tuyos y te dejaré de molestar mientras lees…-

A Raven no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, la sonrisa confiada en el rostro del Titán le inspiraba justamente lo contrario: desconfianza- …y si tu ganas?

- Te llevo a cenar -

Eso si que no tenía sentido. ¿Que clase de apuesta era esa? ¿Desde cuando lo llevaban a cenar a uno si la perdía? Definitivamente Robin estaba tramando algo. Frunció aún más el ceño al ver la cara de inocencia en el rostro del joven, era tan real que obviamente estaba fingiendo. Abrió la boca para decirle que se fuera al infierno con su apuesta pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boa. Parte de eso fue culpa de Orgullo, estaba especialmente molesto es día y junto con Valentía la instaban a aceptar el reto. Después de todo ella era Raven ¿Como iba a perder una apuesta sobre literatura? Escuchó la pequeña voz de Timidez que le decía que no! Que se iba a arrepentir, pero fue rápidamente callada por las otras dos. Sabiduría, curiosamente, no había dicho nada. Debía ser que Amor la estaba silenciando como parecía estar haciendo últimamente cada vez que estaba con Robin. Bufó por dentro ante la reacción de sus sentimientos.

- … ¿Vas a dejar de arruinarme los finales de los libros? -

- ¡Fue una sola vez y ya dije que lo sentía! De todas formas, juro que no voy a volver a hablarte mientras lees. -

Eso sí sonaba bien, si ella ganaba no tendría que depender de sus sentimientos par alejarse de él….simplemente podía pasársela leyendo… No, no la convencía del todo ¡Detestaba ser así! Desde que sus sentimientos eran libres se había transformado en una persona muy indecisa con ese tipo de cosas… ¨ Hpmh! Como si hubiese estado n esta situación muchas veces ¨ pensó.

Intentó una vez más rechazar la apuesta pero nuevamente las palabras se rehusaron a transformarse en sonido. Probó otra estrategia, parecía que Robin se había olvidado de que ella tenía sus poderes telepáticos. Se concentró y trató de entrar en su mente para ver que estaba planeando pero para su sorpresa, fue rechazada de inmediato.

-¨ _¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo hizo eso? Yo nunca le enseñe a bloquear sus pensamientos…¨ - _

-¿Entonces? – Robin seguía sonriendo inocentemente, aunque por un segundo habría jurado que su sonrisa se había torcido en una mueca burlona, pero fue solo por un segundo.

- ¨_ No debo poder concentrarme, debe ser eso ¨ _ Es un trato, Chico Maravilla -

-¡Muy bien! ¿De que quieres la pizza? Porque te voy a llevar a cenar pizza – dijo Robin dándole la mano como si acabasen de cerrar un contrato. Raven, quien sentía como si acabase de vender su alma, comenzó a arrepentirse en ese mismo instante.

-¨ _Te lo dije ¨-_ le dijo Timidez.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Era uno de esos días poco productivos para los Titanes, pero ninguno se quejaba, les venía bien una pausa entre la agitada vida criminal de la ciudad.

-Booya! ¡En el blanco!-

-Viejo, no puede ser! ¡Estas haciendo trampa!- Como siempre, Cyborg estaba barriendo el suelo con Chico Bestia.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido Cyborg, porque voy a sacarte del podio – Y ahí iba Robin.

-¡Ya quisieras!-

Así se enroscaron en una épica lucha por ver quien dominaba….los videojuegos.

Raven estaba sentada al borde del sillón tratando de leer Antígona. Aunque no le gustaran los lugares ruidosos, le gustaba estar con sus amigos, así que podía soportar un poco de ruido. Además era una buena excusa para leer lento. Todavía estaba leyendo Antígona y planeaba seguir haciendo eso durante un largo tiempo. Robin no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que leyera el maldito libro de Doyle, así que estaba estirando su lectura el mayor tiempo posible, talvez Robin se olvidaría de la apuesta…aunque muy dentro suyo sabía que eso no sería posible.

-¡Hola amigos! ¡Hola querido Robin! -

Robin puso ¨ pausa ¨ al juego justo a tiempo. La extraterrestre se arrojó hacia su espalda dándole un abrazo que podría matar a un oso.

-S-Star, no-no respiro-

Starfire aflojo su abrazo y le dio un corto beso. Todos miraban con una gota en la frente…menos Raven. Últimamente se ponía demasiado susceptible ante las muestras de cariño de la joven Tamaraniana hacia el líder del grupo. Levanto más el libro para tapar la escenita que tenía delante de ella. Por suerte nunca los otros nunca notaron cuando ella trataba de evitar ver esos momentos entre los ¨ tórtolos ¨ y si lo hicieron alguna vez, nadie dio muestras de sacar alguna conclusión sobre eso.

-¡Amigos! Hace mucho que no salimos a disfrutar el maravilloso mundo de las fiestas de noche ¿Por qué no vamos todos hoy? –

-¡Star tiene razón, yo me anoto! – dijo Cyborg

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a mover el cuerpo! Les voy a mostrar mis nuevos pasos –

-Esperemos que sean mejores que tus chistes -

-¡Oye! Por lo menos yo se más pasos, tu solo haces ¨ el robot.¨-

-¿¡Quieres apostar!?- Siguieron discutiendo un rato. Starfire por su parte seguía organizando la salida de la noche.

-…voy a invitar a nuestros amigos, los Titanes del Este…Tal vez a Jinx y Chico Flash – su rostro se iluminó – Amiga Raven, hace mucho que no nos acompañas, vas a venir esta noche, si? –

Raven fingió estar ensimismada en el mundo del libro y negó con la cabeza. Star decidió no insistir, sabía que a Raven no le gustaban mucho esas fiestas, se contentaba con que la acompañase ¨ centro de comercio ¨ de vez en cuando.

-Querido Robin, tu si vas a acompañarnos esta noche-

Robin la miro, ella estaba poniendo su mejor cara de perro mojado y hambriento…y se dio cuenta de que ya no lo afectaba. Pensó en qué le gustaría hacer esa noche y, no sin cierta sorpresa, se le vino a la mente una imagen de Raven y un tablero de ajedrez... realmente estaba cambiando si prefería un juego de mesa a salir a bailar. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le dijo que todo eso nada tenía que ver con tableros o pistas de baile.

-Lo siento Star, pero tengo que terminar unos informes -

A Star se le cayó la cara, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez fuese diferente a los últimos meses, pero a pesar de haberle dejado su espacio, Robin seguía rechazando sus salidas.

-Oh, esta bien. Amiga Raven, por favor fíjate que no se quede hasta tarde llenando los informes-

-¨ Oh, genial ¨ - pensó mientras asentía detrás del libro. Suficiente tenía consigo misma, que por más que tratase no podía alejarse del Joven Maravilla, para que encima Starfire viniese a encargárselo. De ninguna manera se quedaría pendiente de Robin toda la noche…verdad?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un brazo se deslizó por sus hombros. Chico Bestia, quien había terminado de pelear con Cyborg, estaba ahora a su lado, sentado en el brazo del sillón, en una posición que no le gustaba para nada.

-¨ ¿Vas a venir esta noche con nosotros, no? Tal vez podríamos… ¨ -

Últimamente Chico Bestia invadía su espacio personal cada vez que podía hacerlo….nada muy grave, pero el truquito del brazo sobre los hombros ya la estaba molestando. Raven, por más que cuidara el uso de sus palabras, no era alguien que se quedaba callada cuando algo la fastidiaba.

-No, ya dije que no voy a ir -

-…y talvez después de eso podríamos ir al parque de diversiones y…–

-¡Dije que NO!- Se paró, una energía negra la rodeo y unos instantes después lo único que quedaba de ella era el libro que había estado leyendo.

-Deberías saber cuando dejarla tranquila – dijo Robin levantándose del sillón.

-¡No esta bien que se quede encerrada siempre! Además, ¿¡Qué sabes de Raven?! ¡Ni siquiera le hablas!- A pesar del enojo en su vos, todos podían ver la decepción en los ojos de Chico Bestia a quien también se le había roto la esperanza.

-…Se lo suficiente como para saber cuando quiere estar tranquila – Sabía que estaba siendo duro con su amigo, pero el ¨ ¡Ni siquiera le hablas! ¨ lo había sentido como una cachetada, aunque durante los últimos meses hubiera cambiado su relación con la hechicera. Esta situación le había hecho darse cuenta de que debía hacer algo con respecto a su relación, no solo con Raven, si no que también con Starfire…sobre todo con Starfire. Necesitaba pensar.

-Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, diviértanse esta noche –

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Robin tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía concentrarse en una sola. Entro a su habitación con la intención de buscar las llaves, pero cuando se miró al espejo frunció el ceño. Cada vez le gustaba menos su traje… ¿En qué estaban pensando Bruce y Alfred cuando lo vistieron de esa forma? Fue hasta su armario, saco unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta, y se cambio rápidamente. Lo pensó un poco, se sacó el antifaz y en su lugar se puso unos anteojos negros, agarró las llaves y salió.

Recién después de media hora de andar sin rumbo por las afueras de la ciudad pudo organizar su mente y poner sus sentimientos en claro.

-¨_…ya no podemos volver a lo que era antes. Star cambio para mí…o mejor dicho, yo cambie. No quiero lastimar sus sentimientos, no puedo seguir ignorándola de esa forma. Pensé que tal vez, después de hablar con Raven, las cosas iban a cambiar, pero no voy a seguir engañándome. __Raven__…¨- _Sus pensamientos pasaron de la extraterrestre a la chica gótica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien como la estaba sintiendo ahora cuando estaba con Raven. Con la única persona con la que se había sentido así era con Star…pero de alguna manera era diferente. Raven era diferente. No sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento, sin embargo tenía la vaga sensación de que Raven estaba pasando por algo parecido. A pesar de que ella se comportara como si él fuese una molestia cada vez que hablaban, el sabía que no era lo que ella sentía en verdad. El lazo que tenían estaba haciéndose más fuerte a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos y por lo visto Raven no se había dado cuenta. Esa tarde lo había comprobado al sentir su incomodidad cuando Chico Bestia la había abrazado… pero esa incomodidad venía desde antes, de cuando Starfire lo había besado. ¿Por qué sería eso?

Presentía que las cosas terminarán diferente la próxima vez que estuviese a solas con su amiga, no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo iba a cambiar… y tal vez más pronto de lo que él pensaba.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Raven pasó toda la tarde en su habitación leyendo para abstraerse de sus amistades y para no escuchar las discusiones que tenían todas las Ravens dentro de su cabeza. Cuando decidió parar para descansar de su lectura, miró la hora y todos los problemas que tenía en su mente volvieron a acosarla. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que había estado leyendo el libro que Robin le había recomendado, lo había agarrado inconcientemente antes de desaparecer de la sala aquella tarde. Había perdido la apuesta y sabía que no sería capaz de mentirle al Chico Maravilla respecto al libro, ese maldito de Conan Doyle escribía muy buenos policiales.

También se le vino a la mente Chico Bestia… no sabía que hacer con él. A pesar de haberlo rechazado varias veces él seguía insistiendo y parecía no captar sus mensajes…¨ sutiles ¨ (Porque desaparecer gritando ¨ ¡NO! ¨ de la sala parecía ser una sutileza demasiado aguda para que la captara)

Estaba cansada de pensar y repensar las cosas, cansada de que las voces de su cabeza discutieran, así que decidió hacer algo que no hacía hace bastante tiempo. Se levantó, fue hasta su armario y sacó el pantalón negro que solía usar en invierno. Se puso una remera violeta oscuro con un escote en v no muy pronunciado y arriba un saco negro que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

Salió de su habitación y subió a la terraza. Era una noche fresca de luna llena, perfecta para refrescar su mente. Se acercó al borde del techo, inspirando el aire frío del invierno, era durante esas noches que se sentía en paz con ella misma, algo tenía esa época del año que la hacía sentir bien. Una parte dentro de su ser disfrutaba la oscuridad y era como si los rayos de la luna llena junto con el viento helado despertaran un lado al que no siempre estaba acostumbrada. Era su lado demonio. El que su padre hubiese sido derrotado no quitaba lo que ella era: una demonio. Cada tanto salía a volar, de esa forma podía dejar libres a sus poderes sin concentrarlos en otra cosa que no fuese el viento que la mantenía flotando. Inspiró una vez más y al exhalar se dejó caer. Unos instantes antes de tocar el suelo liberó su energía y comenzó a volar con rumbo incierto. Quién sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo volando, dando rienda suelta a sus sentidos. El aire helado golpeaba su cara, arrastrando cualquier pensamiento que podía llegar a surgir, sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad como los de un felino, permitiéndole disfrutar de ese mundo distinto que era la noche. Podía sentir como su poder se expandía por toda la ciudad, haciendo cada sombra aun más oscura de lo que era.

Así la sobrevoló de una punta a la otra, hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse menos espesa y su energía se fue agotando. Sabía que lo que hacía era peligroso, sobre todo porque si algún villano se dignaba a aparecer en ese momento, tendría pocas fuerzas para pelear…pero le importaba un bledo. Cuando sintió que ya no podía más comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta que aterrizó en un callejón sombrío. Se quedó parada tratando de recuperar el aliento, y justo cuando estaba por girar y empezar a caminar de vuelta a la torre una luz la encandiló sorpresivamente.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Robin se había cansado de dar vueltas por los alrededores de la ciudad y decidió entrar y recorrer un poco las calles. Seguía manejando sin rumbo fijo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a una parte de la ciudad un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo una sensación extrañamente familiar. Las sombras parecían más negras de lo normal, sin embargo esa sensación no duró mucho más. Dobló por una calle poco concurrida mientras pensaba que había sido eso. Decidió tomar un atajo y al girar en un callejón frenó de golpe al ver una silueta. Esta levanto los brazos para protegerse de la luz. La apagó y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba en la mitad del callejón. Realmente había coincidencias interesantes en la vida.

-¿Raven? ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? Pensé que no querías salir hoy -

Raven no podía creer su suerte. Había saldo para despejar su mente y no era capaz de hacerlo por una noche entera. Sin embargo su boca tenía vida propia y contestó sin pensar.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Necesitaba salir a refrescar mis pensamientos un poco -

-Yo igual - Dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a la situación. Sin embargo su mente se encontraba trabajando a mil por hora, no esperaba encontrarse en esa situación con Raven tan pronto, el supuso que pasaría más tiempo hasta que volviesen a tener la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente.

Siempre podía decir ¨ Bueno, nos vemos en la torre ¨, subirse a su moto y seguir su rumbo, pero Richard Grayson nunca huía de ese tipo de situaciones…o eso prefería pensar. Pasada la sorpresa volvió a mirar a Raven.

-Te ves bien-

-Tu no te ves nada mal tampoco- Se estaba golpeando mentalmente. ¿Cómo le iba a contestar eso? ¿Que clase de conversación cliché era esa? Definitivamente le daba verborragia al estar cerca de Robin.

Hubo un silencio mientras los dos asimilaban lo que habían dicho y las respuestas que había recibido. Robin se sonrió ¨ _Tal vez no estoy tan equivocado… _¨

-Sube- dijo palmeando el asiento de la moto.

-… ¿Perdón?- Raven arqueó una ceja, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Se te nota el cansancio en la cara ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, me da flojera cocinar y no hay nadie más en la torre-

Una parte suya le decía que negara su oferta… ¡Y la otra parte le hacía notar que él estaba implicando que ella no sabía cocinar!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-¿Ya leíste la novela que te pase?- Robin se esperaba una respuesta así y contraatacó con esa pregunta probando suerte.

-… No-

-No eres buena mintiendo ¿Sabes?- No sabía como, pero _sabía _que Raven le estaba mintiendo. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que Raven bufó exasperada.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Sí, leí la novela…toda la tarde- Necesitaba _ya_ un filtro para las respuestas que daba. Se estremeció al ver que la sonrisa del joven se hacía más amplía, parecía un gato de Cheshire.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que perdiste y que tengo que llevarte a cenar, así que vamos.-

-… ¿Piensas que me voy a subir a _eso_? – Se estaba agarrando a la última excusa que tenía, aunque sabía que solo estaba retrasando el asunto. Además de que realmente la asustaba viajar en moto, aunque nunca lo aceptaría públicamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema? No pareces estar en condiciones de ir caminando a ningún lado, además de que hace frío.-

Finalmente se dio por vencida y se sentó detrás de él. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que sus cuerpos se estaban tocando y lo logró parcialmente gracias al miedo que sentía por esa maquina infernal en la que estaba apunto de viajar.

-Tranquila, sabes de sobra que sé manejar bien, si quieres puedes agarrarte de mi-

-No gracias, estoy bien así- dijo agarrando el asiento con sus manos. Robin se sonrió nuevamente.

-Como quieras- Y dicho esto arrancó sin previo aviso. Sintió como Raven se iba hacia atrás y luego se aferraba a su cintura como si su vida dependiese de ello y apoyaba su rostro contra su espalda. A él también se le hizo difícil concentrarse en ese momento, pero sus años como conductor pudieron más que cualquier otro impulso. Atravesó el centro de la ciudad y se dirigió a una zona donde había algunos restaurantes y bares nocturnos. Finalmente encontró el que buscaba y frenó. Luego de unos momentos vio que Raven seguía aferrada a su espalda y decidió hablar…contra su voluntad.

-Ehm, Raven, ya llegamos.- Raven se soltó inmediatamente de él y bajó de la moto.

-¡_Nunca_ vuelvas a hacer eso!-

-¿Hacer qué?- Nuevamente estaba poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Acelerar así de repente!- estaba alarmada, aunque muy en el fondo había disfrutado el viaje.

-OK, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- Robin se disculpó, Raven parecía más pálida de lo normal, se ve que se había asustado enserio. Lo mejor sería no mencionar más el asunto.

-¿Entramos?- Se adelantó y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Raven seguía con el ceño fruncido pero aceptó de todas formas.

El lugar era un bar con luz tenue. Tenía una barra en el fondo, con banquillos para sentarse a tomar algo, y a los costados había mesas con sillones. Parecía un lugar tranquilo, no había demasiada gente como para no poder escucharse en una conversación; pero tampoco eran pocos como para que los demás escucharan lo que uno hablaba. Todos los que estaban allí eran jóvenes de la edad de ellos dos aproximadamente, algunas parejas repartidas en las mesas y otros que estaban solos se encontraban sentados en la barra a la espera de alguien interesante para poder hablar.

Se le acercó un joven de parecía apenas un poco mas grande que Robin, rubio y de ojos azules.

-¡Dick! ¡Al fin te apareces amigo! Tantos años ¿Cómo has estado? -

-Hey, Matt. Lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Parece que le esta yendo de maravilla al lugar. - Ambos amigos se abrazaron y se palmearon las espaldas.

-Por lo que veo sigues en lo mismo… ¡Vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Es tu novia la señorita? Porque si es solo tu amiga la podemos llevar a la barra y le presentamos a los muchachos. Créeme no te vas a arrepentir.- Esto último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a Raven. Para sorpresa de la joven, antes de que pudiera decir algo Robin la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su sí mismo.

-Si, es mi novia, se llama Raven-

-Bonito nombre. Oh, bueno, que lástima. Bien, supongo que querrán sentarse en una mesa. Pasen por las de la izquierda, al fondo, ahora los atiendo. - Matt se fue hacía la barra a atender a otros clientes.

Raven, quien se había quedado sin palabras, se dejó guiar por Robin hasta su mesa. Recién cuando estuvieron sentados le volvió el habla.

-… Muy bien, _Dick_ ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó poniendo tono enfadado esperando que su cara de enojo escondiera el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Ya viste cómo reaccionó cuando te vio, este lugar esta lleno de oportunistas y no creo que te agrade tenerlos encima. Espero que no te moleste, disculpa si te sorprendí mucho.- No parecía haber otras intenciones detrás de lo que él le estaba diciendo, así que se permitió relajarse un poco.

-Humm. ¿Cómo es que sabe tu nombre, _Dick_?- Se permitió burlarse de él, además siempre pensó que Robin era capaz de bailar en tutú antes de revelar su identidad. Se sonrió aún más ante la imagen de Robin haciendo en ridículo en un tutú.

-Matt es un amigo de la infancia. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, después de irme de la casa de Bruce, me lo encontré por casualidad. Tuvo la buena voluntad de hospedarme y darme trabajo hasta que nos mudamos todos a la torre. Con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo buenos amigos, es natural que sepa mi nombre…aunque detesto que me llamen Dick-

-Tiene sentido, ya me preguntaba como te habías mantenido hasta que nos juntamos todos. Por cierto, la apuesta era que me ibas a llevar a comer pizza, no es cierto, _Dick_?- Robin agradeció que la conversación fuese fluida entre ellos, por un momento tuvo miedo de que no pudiesen salir de esa situación incomoda. Pero parecía que, pasada la sorpresa, Raven se encontraba bastante cómoda hablando con él.

-La pizza de aquí es muy buena…no me vas a dejar en paz con ese apodo, verdad?-

-No lo sé, la verdad hoy me has dado muchos motivos para que me burle de ti- Todas las voces dentro de la mente de Raven se aquietaron, ya que estaba ahí, iba a disfrutar esa noche. Robin tomó como buena señal la respuesta de Raven y pensó ¨ _Bien, dos podemos jugar el mismo juego _¨

-Oh lo siento, no pensé que te asustara tanto viajar en moto. Digo, como te agarraste tan fuerte… ¨ _¡Touché!_¨- La conversación se cortó ahí porque apareció Matt con los menús.

-Dick, que bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que pudiese soportarte con tus problemas mentales, jejeje- Robin puso cara de pocos amigos y Raven sonrió, Matt le estaba cayendo mejor. (N/A: No sufras Tina XD)

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso?!-

-Si, pobrecito, tengo que asegurarme de que tome las pastillas todas las noches ¿Quién sabe que puede llegar a pasar si no? – En un impulso le agarró la mejilla y se la estiró como hacen las tías gordas que visitan a sus sobrinitos queridos. ¨ _Ah, la venganza es dulce _¨

-Jejeje, tu novia es simpática. Bueno, que van a tomar?- Matt anotó los pedidos, les trajo las bebidas y se fue, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue eso, _Rae_? – Utilizó ese apodo porque sabía que no le gustaba, Chico Bestia y Cyborg lo usaban para molestarla. El primero solía sufrir serias lesiones y el segundo solo una que otra mirada fría.

-Venganza Richard, venganza.- sonrió maliciosamente, luego tomo un trago de agua para ocultar el sonrojo que la volvió a molestar cuando Matt mencionó lo de ¨ novia simpática ¨. La voz de Timidez le advertía que estaban cruzando una línea de la cual le sería imposible volver…pero decidió mandarla al diablo por esa noche.

La pizza del lugar resultó ser sorprendentemente buena, competía con la que comían siempre con sus amigos. Siguieron charlando durante toda la cena de cosas sin importancia, luego se quedaron escuchando a Matt y su banda, quienes tocaron en un escenario que había por allí. Ninguno se paró a bailar, Raven porque lo detestaba y Robin porque simplemente no tenía ganas. Decidieron irse cuando la banda terminó de tocar. Se despidieron de Matt y salieron.

Robin se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que Raven se sentaba detrás de el en la moto y se agarraba a su untura, esta vez con menos fuerza. Raven se excusaba en su mente diciéndose que todavía estaba muy cansada para volar de vuelta hasta la torre.

Al bajar de la moto, se sentaron a la orilla del mar a seguir con la charla que habían cortado en el bar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Chico Bestia? –

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Yo no estoy interesada en él…creo que es bastante evidente. Además creo que él muy en el fondo sigue enamorado de Terra- un viento frío corrió en ese momento, haciendo que se abrazara a si misma en busca de calor. Todos se ponían mal al recordar como había terminado Terra, el frío que sintió se debía más a eso que al clima. Robin se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse, la cual Raven aceptó de buena gana.

-Entremos, ya es tarde y esta haciendo frío-

-Espero que te vayas a dormir tu también, no quiero tener que hacerte de niñera como me pidió Star- Ya estaban en el elevador. Robin suspiró ante la mención de su actual compañera y decidió largar la carga que tenía dentro de sí.

-Yo…no sé que hacer con Starfire.-

Mientras salían del ascensor las alarmas comenzaron a sonar dentro de la mente de Raven nuevamente. Otra vez se encontraba escuchando una confesión para la cual no resultaba ser la confidente indicada. Temía lo que estaba por escuchar, pero de todas formas siguió la conversación con el mismo temor atrapante con el que se sigue una película de horror.

-Hace meses que nuestra relación no esta bien. Yo se que ella me ama, pero… somos demasiado diferentes. A veces siento que ella no es capaz de escucharme cuando la necesito… - Se encontraban ahora en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Raven. Ella sabía que debía cortar el rumbo de esa conversación en ese momento, pero no lograba hacer que su cuerpo respondiese y levantase la mano para marcar el código de seguridad.

-Ya no siento lo mismo que antes. Es como si me hubiese encandilado en un principio, pero ahora puedo ver que somos totalmente diferentes…- Robin no sabía como había terminado confesándole todo eso a Raven. La miró hipnotizado, los rayos de la luna entraban por una pequeña ventana en el pasillo y hacían brillar sus ojos color amatista. Se sacó los anteojos para verla mejor. Raven contuvo el aliento al ver su rostro reflejado en esos ojos azules que transmitían un sentimiento extraño y sin embargo algo de eso era conocido para ella.

-En cambio, últimamente me di cuenta de que me invade un sentimiento extraño cuando nosotros hablamos…Starfire nunca me hizo sentir de esta forma…-

-… ¿Como?- Todo eso estaba ocurriendo como en un sueño. No pudo resistirse a preguntar…y esa pregunta recibió una respuesta inesperada. Robin la agarró suavemente por la cintura, la miró a los ojos una vez más, y finalmente la besó.

* * *

Bieeeeen, ahi esta!! Finalmente!! Se lo esperaban? xDDD Y sí! Es el Matt de digimon, que es un roba novias, pero lo queremos igual x3

(1) Bueno, yo tenía una idea en la mente de como quería que Robin tuviese el pelo, después me lo puse a buscar en deviant art y encontre una img perfecta, asi que si alguien no se lo puede imaginar, me manda un mail y yo le paso la img n,n

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me encanta que les guste mi historia y que buena onda que dejen review n,n

Quien mas quiere ser buena onda?? Solo tiene que apretar el botoncito lila que esta ahi abajo a la izquierda, ese que dice ¨Go¨ D

Muchas gracias por leer. Sepan que el 22 de este mes cumplo años, asi que si alguien me quiere mandar galletitas o muffins es un buen insentivo para que me ponga a escribir XD

Suerte!

_Demoness Raven _

_(O Riza-Chuui, como sea que me hayan conocido xp)_


	5. Loose Control

Hooooolaaaaa!!! Como estan?? Bueno, los saludo desde la playa (h) Si, estoy de vacaciones, disfrutando despues de este año horrible. APROBE TOOOOOOODOOOOOO OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO ESTOY EN 5to!!!!!.......Bien, pasemos a lo importante xP

Gracias por todos lo reviews que estan dejando, me alegra que la gente lea este fic y que les guste!!! Todavía meacuerdo cuando pensaba que era la única que le gustaba el RobxRae, no me suelen gustar las parejas no cannones, pero AHHG, no lo puedo evitar xP.

Disculpen que tarde tanto, fue un cierre de colegio horrible u,uU

Ah, por cierto, **la gente que quería la img de Robin, **les recuerdo que ff . net no deja poner direcciones de mail, por eso no se las pase D: Ahora, tienen dos opciones, o se hacen una cuenta en ff . net o me mandan un mail y yo se las mando. No es la gran cosa, pero para el que tenga curiosidad xP

Otra noticia **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON!!!!!! Osea, escenas con contenido para adultos....y adolescentes osados xD **Estoy pensando en cambiar de raiting el fic y pasarlo a M. Al final del fic, haré las explicaciones correspondientes (aunque es mi fic xD) voy a separar el lemmon, por las dudas, entre una linea punteada; así que **ESTAN AVISADOS**

**Insisto: Teen Titans no me pertenece, si no....hum, MUCHAs cosas cambiarían xD**

* * *

-… ¿Como?- Todo eso estaba ocurriendo como en un sueño. No pudo resistirse a preguntar…y esa pregunta recibió una respuesta inesperada. Robin la agarró suavemente por la cintura, la miró a los ojos una vez más, y finalmente la besó.

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 5: Loose Control **

La estaba besando…y ella estaba respondiendo. Sus brazos habían cobrado vida propia y se encontraban ahora rodeando el cuello del joven. Robin la sostenía por la cintura, mientras sus manos se movían suavemente, acariciándola. Parecía un sueño, las nuevas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo en forma de escalofríos, todo era tan irreal… ¡No! Debía detenerse, debía controlarse. Eso no podía estar pasando… ¡Robin no debía comportarse así con ella! Su cuerpo no respondía, no podía abrir los ojos, y sus piernas se habían vuelto débiles, por lo cual se encontraba completamente a merced de él.

-¨ _Basta…no…basta_ ¨ ¡BASTA! – Una energía de color negro se interpuso entre ellos, Raven había logrado, sin saber como, concentrarse lo suficiente como para usar algo de sus poderes. Viéndose libre del abrazo de Robin, giró rápidamente y entró a su cuarto, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-¨_…qué… ¿¡Que he hecho?! ¡Maldición! Soy un imbécil ¨_- Robin volvió en si y sintió ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared. –Raven… ¡Raven! ¡Los siento! ¡Abre la puerta! - golpeo la puerta en vano. Sabía que había cometido un gran error y que Raven no abriría aunque fuese el fin del mundo. Caminó lentamente hasta su cuarto, donde se arrojó sobre la cama.

-¨ _¿Qué me pasa? ¡Nunca en toda mi vida se me habría ocurrido hacerle eso!... Seguramente no me va a dirigir la palabra nunca más...aunque podría jurar que me correspondió, lo sentí en su mente... ¡No! No esta bien...¨ _- En medio de esos reproches a si mismo, se quedó dormido; más los esos pensamientos lo siguieron atormentando en sueños.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Raven se apoyó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Su espalda se deslizó hasta llegar a suelo donde se abrazó a sus rodillas, en medio de un estado de confusión. Se besaron. La besó. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! No comprendía lo que sucedía. ¡Robin estaba con Starfire!

-_¨ Deja de mentirte... ¿Porqué no aceptas la verdad? El te quiere a ti- _

-No, no es cierto…no puedo…yo no puedo-

-_¨ No lo niegues más, él te quiere ¨-_

-¡No quiero escucharte más!-

_-¨ Por más que no me quieras escuchar, los hechos están ¨ -_

-Pero…Starfire…- un gran sentimiento de culpa la invadió-¿Qué pasó con ella?-

-¨ _Lo que pase o no con ella depende de Robin, no de ti. Piensa un poco en tu felicidad _¨-

-Todos estos años de mí vida estuve pensando en mí, en mi futuro, en mis miedos. Cuando por fin llegué a la Tierra tuve que seguir preocupándome por mí suerte ya que nadie quiso ayudarme. Los Titanes me recibieron y me enseñaron lo que es tener en quien confiar, sentir que no estas sola. No puedo hacerle esto a Star. No es algo que puedas entender…después de todo, mis sentimientos siguen estando dominados por esa parte demoníaca egoísta dentro de mi.-

-_¨ ¿Nunca nos vas a poder aceptar, no? A mí y a las demás, aunque seamos parte tuya ¨-_

-Desearía no sentir…si hubiese sabido que era tal el sufrimiento que causaban las emociones…-

-¨_ No podrías haber hecho nada para evitarlo, una vez tomada la decisión. Raven Roth, tu alma estuvo condenada desde el día en el que fuiste concebida a ser una herramienta de tu padre. Toda tu vida te han criado con esa idea implantada en tu mente. Sin embargo, había una pequeña esperanza de que no sucediera así, y lograste convertirla en realidad _¨-

-No fui yo la que salió sola del Infierno…me siento tan débil…-

-_¨ La decisión de quedarte sin hacer nada o enfrentarte a Trigón fue tuya al final. Tú elegiste seguir este camino y tú elegiste hacerle caso a tu lado humano…aunque siempre tienes otra opción… - _

-¡No! No volveré a ser una demonio…nunca volveré a ser como ellos… ¡Nunca!-

-_¨ Entonces tendrás que aceptarnos…¨-_

-…No quiero escucharlas más – susurró

-¨ _Bien, no escucharás más de nosotras si eso deseas. Pero por más de que trates de escapar, nosotras estamos aquí, adentro tuyo. No puedes negar tus emociones Raven, ya es tarde para retroceder. No puedes dejar de sentir, los sentimientos nunca se van…_¨- Dicho esto, la voz de Amor desapareció de su mente, al igual que las demás. Lo único que quedaba ahora era silencio. La hacía sentir vulnerable, débil…y terriblemente humana. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Sintió como su pecho se oprimía, un recuerdo de los sentimientos que le decían que seguían allí…se sentía encerrada.

-Estoy atrapada dentro de mí misma…genial…-

Toda esa batalla interna la había dejado con muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta. No se sentía en condición de decidir nada así que optó por descansar. Se acercó a su cama y se refugió bajo sus sabanas, el sueño no tardó en atacarla, tantos pensamientos tenía en su mente que esta calló en un descanso sin sueños.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Había pasado una semana ya del incidente con Robin y Raven seguía escondida dentro de su habitación. Tuvo la suerte de que la alarma no sonara en ningún momento, no sabía que tan capaz era de concentrarse, pero creía que no lo suficiente como para no ser un peligro para los otros.

Sabía que eventualmente tendría que salir de allí…y tendrían que hablar. Robin había golpeado a su puerta varias veces, pero ella nunca respondió. El sabía que era inútil hablarle si no era cara a cara; de todas formas, la primera vez que fue a verla le dijo que le dejaba algo allí, frente a su puerta. Raven luchó unos minutos hasta que la curiosidad la venció. Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue un inocente libro. La noche que habían salido a cenar, ella le había comentado que se le habían terminado los libros de su biblioteca (Algo que sus amigos pensarían imposible) y que quería salir a comprar nuevos. Arriba del libro había una nota.

¨ _Tenemos que hablar. _

_Sé que necesitas tiempo, no voy a forzarte. _

_Mientras tanto te dejo esto, supongo que querrás tomar un descanso de tus pensamientos. _¨

Esa era su forma de pedir perdón. Dentro de su mente reinaban muchas dudas. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Qué pasaba con Starfire? Ella también había golpeado la puerta. Con solo escuchar su voz, el pecho de Raven se oprimió y la culpa la invadió…y una nueva pregunta surgió. ¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? Por más que trataba de razonarlo y de negarlo, muy dentro de ella sabía que lo que sentía. La fuerza de dichos sentimientos causados por ese simple y complicado beso, y el hecho de que estos sentimientos no se debilitaran por la culpa, la asustaba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?... ¿Se arrepentía, tal vez, él también?...

Después de pasar todos esos días encerrada, tratando de encontrarle una solución al asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que sola no la encontraría. Después de todo se necesitaban dos para el tango. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que saber qué sentía… ¿Estaría jugando con ella? Vagas imágenes de su último intento de relacionarse más a fondo con alguien vinieron a su mente al recordar a Malchior (1). Todo resultó ser un fiasco. ¡Como había sufrido por eso! Se había prometido no sufrir más por ese tipo de cosas, la hacían sentir tan débil. Por esa misma razón no se había permitido darle la más minima oportunidad a Chico Bestia, no quería ser ella el conejillo de indias hasta que él se diese cuenta de que en realidad amaba a Terra. Se rió sarcásticamente contemplando su situación. ¡Se encontraba ahora encerrada en su cuarto temerosa de la situación luego de haberse prometido no pasar por lo mismo!

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo (otro de Conan Doyle, no tardaría mucho en terminarlo) y se estiró, hacía mucho tiempo que se encontraba en la misma posición. Estaba evaluando la posibilidad de ir a la cocina a tomar un té, hacía días que no tomaba uno, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-¨ _¡No!... no se si estoy lista para hablar_ ¨ - Soltó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, estaba reteniendo al escuchar la voz de Cyborg del otro lado.

-Rae ¿Estas ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?-

No estaba segura si dejarlo pasar o no. Después de Robin, Cyborg era uno de los que mejor podía leer sus emociones. Era como su hermano mayor, no hablaban mucho, pero cuando lo hacían, era porque buscaban consejo de alguien que sabían, podría comprender. Pero con todo este asunto, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar su amigo. Tan preocupada estaba que ni se inmutó por el apodo con el que la llamaba su amigo, las dudas tapaban cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Vamos Rae, sé que estas ahí…te traje un té-

Pensándolo bien, un té no le haría nada mal. Solo tendría que esforzarse un poco para que él no viera a través de ella… pero el té lo valía.

-Entra- con un movimiento de su mano Raven abrió la puerta.

Cyborg entró en la habitación sin vacilar, había estado allí lo suficiente como para no impresionarse por la decoración. Se sentó al lado de Raven en la cama y le pasó el té. Ella tomó un gran sorbo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba, había estado tensionada todo ese tiempo. Se quedaron allí en silencio, Cy que la observaba con una mirada entre curiosa y preocupada, decidió romper el hielo.

-... ¿Quieres contarme o prefieres que te lo saqué a preguntas?- Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja- Vamos Rae, no me tomes por idiota, sé que te pasa algo. Hace años que no te encierras de esta forma en tu habitación.-

-…-

-…es por… ¿Chico Bestia?-

Raven estuvo a punto de escupir el té. ¿¡Chico Bestia?! ¿¡Estaba hablando en serio?! Sus problemas nada tenían que ver con él, su situación con el muchacho verde ya estaba más que decidida. Sonrió por dentro. Sin saberlo, Cyborg le había dado el camino de salida de aquella conversación incomoda, podrían seguir hablando sobre eso y Robin ni siquiera estaría a la vista.

-…Es que ya no sé que hacer con él-

-Pero ¿Estas segura de que no sientes nada por él? –

-Si Victor, estoy segura- utilizó su verdadero nombre para enfatizar la afirmación, mientras le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad. ¿¡Qué no estaba claro?!- Además, Garfield sigue sintiendo cosas Terra-

-No deberías estar espiando en su mente-

-No es mi culpa si sus sentimientos lo gritan a los cuatro vientos. No elegí nacer empática ¿Sabías?- Como detestaba cuando la gente insinuaba que ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la mente de otros, le hubiese gustado ver a cualquiera vivir aunque fuese un día con sus poderes, a ver si podría soportarlo. Al ver como Raven resoplaba, Cyborg se apresuró a disculparse.

-Tienes razón, perdona.-

Se quedaron los dos callados nuevamente, haciéndose compañía un rato. Finalmente Cyborg volvió a hablar.

-…No creo que eso sea lo único que te pasa-

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. De todas formas Raven decidió que no le iba a contar nada más de lo que ella creyese necesario, por ahora.

-No te puedo esconder nada ¿No?- sonrió tristemente- mis sentimientos son complicados, ni yo los comprendo.-

-¡Y que lo digas! Se que tu mente es un misterio, creo que solo Robin podría resolverla, con lo obsesivo que es…- Raven trató de ocultar su sorpresa. Cyborg, si saberlo, había pasado ligeramente sobre el asunto que era la causa de todo el caos mental y emocional por el que estaba pasando, que era nada más y nada menos que el Chico Maravilla. Disimuló su expresión tomando otro sorbo de té y dio gracias a la gran taza que sus amigos le habían regalado para navidad ya que ocultaba sus mejillas, las cuales amenazaban teñirse de rojo.

-Últimamente están hablando mucho ustedes dos ¿No? Tal vez puedas aconsejar a Robin, parece perdido con Star.- Tal vez la táctica de la taza no era muy buena después de todo, Raven casi escupió el té por segunda vez al escuchar eso.

-¨ _¿Por qué a mi? _¨ Yo no sirvo para esas cosas- sonrió con ironía, de repente, el té tenía un gusto amargo en su boca.

-Eres muy buena dando consejos, no dudes de ello-

-¨ _Dudo de lo que mis sentimientos puedan hacerle a los consejos, que se supone, son dados con las mejores intenciones. _¨ El camino al infierno esta plagado de buenas intenciones, y me atrevería a agregar, buenos consejos. Hay ciertos asuntos para los cuales la prudencia y el silencio son el mejor consejo-

-No creo que vuelvas a infierno Rae, por más consejos que des. Tal vez tengas razón, de todas formas. Esos dos me preocupan- Al ver que Raven no planeaba comentar nada más sobre el asunto, Cyborg dejo el tema a un lado y miró la hora.

-¡Me olvidaba! Hoy nos toca ir al parque a pasar tiempo con los niños del orfanato.

Raven soltó un quejido, no le gustaban los niños. Eran ruidosos y no entendían un no por respuesta. Vino a su mente aquella vez en la que tuvo que cuidar de esos tres niños y salvarlos de la Hermandad del Mal (2). Esta bien, tal vez se había vuelto un poco blanda y les había tomado cierto cariño ¡Pero nada más! Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no le había hecho pagar a Robin por enviarla a cumplir esa misión.

-Vamos, cuanto antes vayamos, antes se terminará tú… hum _sufrimiento_ –

-¡No pienso jugar a nada! Planeo sentarme bajo un árbol del parque a leer y nada más.

-Jajaja, como digas. –

Salieron los dos de la habitación. Raven tenía un nudo en el estómago y nada tenía que ver con la tarde en el parque ni con los ruidosos niños.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

-¡Vas a caer Robin!-

-¡Si lo hago, vendrás conmigo Cyborg!-

Los Titanes se encontraban envueltos en un apasionado juego de volley.

-Querido Robin, amigo Cyborg, no se dejen atrapar por ese sentimiento de competitividad ¿Si? Nuestros pequeños amigos también van a jugar.- Starfire señalo al grupo de niños, quienes se encontraban un poco impresionados por el espíritu competitivo de los muchachos. Robin y Cy se rascaron la cabeza, avergonzados.

-¡Vamos! ¡Formemos dos equipos!- Grito Chico Bestia, entusiasmado. Los niños inmediatamente comenzaron a pelearse para ver quien estaba en que equipo, así que los superhéroes decidieron elegir al azar para que no hubiese más problemas. Así quedaron Robin y Star de un lado y Cyborg con Chico Bestia del otro.

-¡Raven! ¿Estas segura de que no quieres jugar?- trató en vano Chico Bestia ya que como respuesta recibió una mirada gélida por parte de la joven, quien ya se había acomodado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con un libro, dispuesta a ignorarlos a todos. -…tal vez en otro momento- susurró el muchacho, dándose por vencido.

Robin no podía creer que Raven había ido con ellos esa tarde al parque. Pensó que no querría ni verle la cara, aunque de hecho no le dirigió ni una palabra desde que se reunieron todos para ir. Sin embargo, la vio depositar los libros que le había dejado sobre la mesada de la cocina, estaba casi seguro que los había leído, sino los habría dejado afuera de su habitación. Eso era, tal vez una, buena señal. Como le había dicho en su nota, no planeaba forzarla más…sin embargo, desde esa noche no podía para de pensar en ese beso robado. No podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, los suaves que eran sus labios, en lo bien que sus brazos se ajustaban a su cintura… A pesar de todo eso, no quería perder a su amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella, dejarle en claro que él no la _deseaba_ de esa forma.

-¡Querido Robin, cuidado!-

El Joven Maravilla se había quedado parado, pensando todo aquello, absorto en si mismo y no vio la pelota que fue a impactarse directo contra su enmascarada cara. Las risas de los niños se escucharon por el parque mientras un avergonzado Robin se preparaba para sacar. El juego siguió, Robin se permitió una última mirada a Raven, quien parecía estar encerrada en un mundo aparte, leyendo su libro. Vio como una pequeña niña se le acercaba, y sonrió. Por más que quisiera, Raven no podía alejarse por completo de los niños, parecía tener un imán, siempre había alguno que se le acercaba y le pedía de jugar. Le deseo suerte a la niña mientras se preparaba para golpear la pelota, no lo volverían a humillar de esa forma. Estaba seguro de que había sido Cyborg quien le había lanzado el proyectil, y planeaba devolverle el favor.

Raven se sorprendió no leyendo un libro nuevamente. Todos esos días no había dejado de pensar en Robin, y tenerlo ahí en frente, no ayudaba. En medio de todas sus preguntas que trataban de buscar una respuesta a esa situación, había una que seguía viniéndole a la mente ¨ _¿Acaso me arrepiento de lo que paso? _¨ Por más de que trataba de convencerse de que sí se arrepentía, las sensaciones volvían a su cuerpo. Recordaba como los escalofríos recorrían su espalda, en respuesta a las caricias de Robin. Los labios del él presionando sobre los suyos, demandando una respuesta que ella no dudo en darle. Eso era lo que la asustaba, la falta de duda al momento de responder… ¿Tanto deseaba sentir las manos de él sobre su cuerpo? No. Ella sabía que su atracción hacia el Joven Maravilla era más allá de lo físico, después de todo, eran los que mejor se entendían. Un sentimiento cálido la invadió al sentir el lazo psíquico que compartían, y agradeció que Robin no se hubiese aprovechado de él mientras ella había estado encerrada toda esa semana.

Al sentir las risas de los niños levantó la mirada hacia el campo de juego, donde un Robin perturbado se recuperaba del golpe de la pelota. No pudo evitar sonreírse, era extraño que él se descuidara de esa forma, si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban ya estaría pensando alguna burla para dedicarle durante el camino de vuelta a la torre.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?- Raven cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia para encarar a la vocecilla que osaba interrumpir su no lectura. Sin embargo, cuando giró no se encontró con una niña energética y risueña, dispuesta a no dejarla en paz; sino que frente a ella vio a una pequeña de pelo rubio, por los hombros, y cara de tranquilidad, con un dejo de nostalgia. Se sorprendió al verla, parecía tener tan solo doce años pero sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que solo podía tener alguien quien había tenido una vida larga. No se dejó engañar, Raven había pasado por muchas cosas en su corta vida, así que supuso que la niña frente a ella también había tenido un pasado complicado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-No esta bien responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta – Respondió la niña, sus ojos color negro se clavaron sobre los amatista de Raven. Esta se sonrió pensando que no le caía nada mal la pequeña, tenía carácter.

-Relatos de Horror de H.P. Lovecraft… ¿Te gustaría escuchar alguno? – Se sorprendió haciendo esa pregunta, supuso que la presencia de la niña no la incomodaba. Además, hacía siglos que no leía en voz alta, era un ejercicio que la ayudaba a relajarse.

La niña se sentó en el suelo con cuidado, tratando de no ensuciar su vestido negro, que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Antes de leer ¿Me dirás como te llamas?- Insistió en conocer su nombre, después de todo, los relatos de Lovecraft eran extensos así que pasarían la tarde juntas. Por dentro se alegraba de estar haciendo algo por esa niña, se había vuelto blanda, aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

-Mi nombre es…-

-¡Annita! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Un niño de cabello color marrón oscuro apareció detrás, apoyando su cabeza sobre Anna. Aparentaba tener la misma edad, tenía unos auriculares naranjas sobre su cabeza y una expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad inamovible reinaba en su rostro.

-¡Yoh! ¡Sal de arriba de mi cabeza! Y te dije que no me llames ¨Annita¨- dijo Anna con disgusto, más el tono frio con el que se dirigió a Yoh no logró ocultar el nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Pero te queda bien el apodo, Annita. – Anna trató de ocultar su sonrojo al acomodarse el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en la cabeza. Yoh se sentó al lado de ella y miró a Raven con curiosidad. A su vez esta miraba entretenida a la parejita. Allí había un caso de ¨polos opuestos se atraen¨, pero estaba segura de que esos dos niños tendrían más cosas en común de lo que se veía a la luz.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Raven estaba por leerme un relato de horror, así que mejor no escuches porque después tienes pesadillas-

-¡Mentira! ¡Eres tu la que tiene pesadillas! –

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Verdad!-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Verdad!-

-EJEM- Raven se aclaró la garganta, eso era justamente lo que detestaba de los niños… y de algunos de sus amigos- ¿Puedo comenzar?

-Si, perdón- dijeron ambos niños al unísono. Raven comenzó a leerles con voz calmada, esto la ayudaría a distraerse un rato.

-_Dentro del abrigo de Edward yacía una podredumbre semilíquida y varios huesos. También identificaron un cráneo fracturado y una prótesis dental que, tras varios estudios, reveló pertenecer a Asenath. (3) _– Así terminó el relato. Raven levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó al ver que no solo la escuchaban Yoh y Anna, sino que el resto de los niños y los Titanes también estaban sentados alrededor de ella. La mayoría de los niños tenía cara de que no iban a poder dormir durante varios meses; y la misma cara tenían Starfire y Chico Bestia. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo podía ser que no se asustaran con una película y se asustaran con ese simple relato? (4)

-Niños, es hora de irnos-

-Awwww- se escuchó el quejido general de los niños.

-No se preocupen, prometemos volver pronto- Les aseguró Robin sonriente, a lo que los niños respondieron con exclamaciones de alegría y procedieron a lanzarse sobre los Titanes para darles la despedida. Raven se había corrido en el momento justo y observaba como sus amigos eran aplastados bajo la montaña de pequeños, agradeciendo a sus reflejos demoníacos. Sintió como alguien le tironeaba de la capa y al girar vio a Anna y a Yoh.

-Gracias por leernos el relato- dijo Yoh sonriente

-Si, gracias. En el orfanato no nos dejan leer ese tipo de cosas…dicen que no son una buena influencia. Yo creo que es porque todos son unos cobardes que se harían en la cama, como paso hoy seguramente.- Dijo Anna orgullosamente- ¿Podrías leernos algo de Poe la próxima vez? Siempre quise leer algo de él.-

-De acuerdo – dijo Raven de corazón, esos dos niños le habían caído de maravilla. Había disfrutado mucho la lectura de esa tarde y parecía que ellos no estaban intimidados en lo más mínimo por su carácter frío. – Si los dejan, algún día podrían pasar por la torre así seguimos con la lectura, o les puedo prestar libros. –

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijeron los dos y, despidiéndose, se apresuraron a seguir a sus compañeros.

-¡Amigos! ¡Vayamos a comer pizza!- Obviemos claro que nadie se opuso a la idea de Starfire y los Titanes corrieron hasta la pizzería, hambrientos luego de todo el ejercicio…y de la meditación.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Que Raven hubiese llegado a la decisión de hablar con Robin no quería decir que fuese a ser cosa fácil. Luego de ese día de relajo en el parque siguieron semanas de crimen en la ciudad; y los pocos momentos que Raven había estado a solas con Robin, las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca. Valentía ya no tenía libre albedrío dentro de ella como para ayudarla a hablar. Robin seguía decidido a no presionarla, por lo que sus encuentros estaban llenos de tensión, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. La última semana la situación había empeorado, Raven comenzó a tener sueños _interesantes_ nuevamente, lo cual hacía la tensión mayor entre ellos, por lo que comenzó a rehuir la compañía del joven. Estaba avergonzada de su inconsciente, no podía evitar que las imágenes fluyeran por su mente cada vez que lo veía. ¡Debía terminar esa situación lo antes posible! Aunque no estaba segura _que_ era lo que debía terminar.

Los Titanes estaban volviendo de una misión especialmente complicada, habían tenido que llamar a los Titanes del Este, había sido una batalla dura y estaban todos muy agotados. Al llegar a la torre, Raven se escabulló hacia su habitación mientras escuchaba de lejos, con asombro, como Starfire y BumbleBee hacían planes para salir esa noche. ¡¿Qué no tenían sentido del agotamiento?! Su huida paso desapercibida por todos menos por Robin, quien frunció el entrecejo. El había decidido darle su tiempo a Raven, pero ¿hablarían acaso alguna vez? Escuchó los planes que sus amigos estaban armando para esa noche de viernes, mientras meditaba sobre qué hacer con su amiga.

,;;,;;,;;,;; ,;;,;;,;;,;;

Raven se despertó sobresaltada, leer Lovecraft siempre le causaba sueños extraños, sin sentido…como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Se había quedado dormida leyendo, pero un escalofrío la despertó. Sintió como si la temperatura del lugar hubiese bajado muchos grados, no sabía porque sentía tanto frío. Agradeció que los otros se habían ido a bailar y decidió darse un baño de inmersión. Era algo que se permitía muy pocas veces, no era una persona de dedicarle mucho tiempo a ese tipo de cosas, solo lo suficiente. Pero ahora se sentía intranquila…no había ninguna presencia extraña en la torre, de hecho no se sentía nada, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Por las dudas, largo una oleada de su poder, para cerciorarse, al no recibir ninguna respuesta supuso que solamente estaba tensionada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

El agua estaba perfecta, el frío se le pasó enseguida. Luego de un rato comenzó a pensar nuevamente en su situación, no podía seguir esquivando a Robin, y llegó a la decisión de que hablaría con él al día siguiente.

-¨_Basta de huir. Estuve huyendo toda mi vida _¨-

El calor del agua la adormecía, justo cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Había una presencia en la torre. Se vio inmersa por unos segundos en ese miedo primario, instintivo y se sintió nuevamente atrapada en esa película de terror (4) que habían alquilado sus amigos hace unos años. Por un momento se paralizó de miedo, por suerte su razón le dijo que ella era, tal vez, el ser más aterrador que podía haber en la torre. Sonriendo ante ese pensamiento se levantó de la tina y agarró una bata que tenía al lado. Mal no vendría investigar, no iba a permitir que nadie entrara allí, y si los estaban atacando se vería en serios problemas si no actuaba ahora. Al salir del cuarto pensó que tal vez la bata no era una buena idea, al sentir una corriente fría correr por el pasillo. Trazó su plan de acción, no iba a atacar directamente, sino que haría un poco de reconocimiento. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, revisando las habitaciones, luego bajo por las escaleras revisando el taller, el cuarto de entrenamiento, el cuarto de armas y llegó finalmente hasta el sótano. Allí no encontró más que las fuentes de energía de la torre y las cajas de electricidad. No había nadie ni nada. Suspiró, el estrés no le hacía bien, estaba imaginando cosas. Ya no sentía nada. Pensó con desagrado que tal vez había sido alguna rata o algún animalejo que había entrado refugiándose de alguna tormenta. Recordó que le faltaba revisar la cocina y el cuarto principal y se dirigió hacia allí, podría tomarse un té de paso.

-_¨ Hay luna llena ¨ - _

Se quedó hipnotizada mirando el orbe blanco suspendido en el cielo y sintió como su poder comenzaba a querer liberarse de su cuerpo. Su parte demonio quería salir nuevamente, como todas las noche de luna llena, sin embargo, Raven no se sentía con la energía suficiente como para consentirle eso. Miró la hora, eran las doce de la noche. Sus amigos tardarían mucho en volver…nunca había salido de su cuarto vestida con solo una bata…nunca se había negado su vuelo nocturno… sin embargo, ahora parecía que las reglas de su vida estaban cambiando. Suspiró y se acercó a la cocina a prepararse un té, podía estar tranquila de que nadie la vería vestida de esa forma. Se quedó allí sentada, tomando su té, observando la luna y reprimiendo sus ganas de salir y cubrir a toda la ciudad con sombras.

Finalmente se levantó, no quería quedarse dormida y que sus amigos llegaran y la encontraran en ese estado, aunque algo le dijo que esa prenda cubría más que la malla de bailarina que utilizaba siempre. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ya no tenía el mismo cuerpo que cuando había entrado a los titanes, necesitaba algo que fuera más apropiado para alguien de su edad. Tan inmersa estaba en esos pensamientos superficiales que no se percató de la puerta que se abría a su izquierda…menos de que esa puerta era nada más y nada menos que la de la habitación de Robin.

-¡Raven!-

Raven se quedó paralizada mirando hacia el frente, conocía muy bien esa voz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo EL ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba con los demás? No era seguro que hablaran en ese momento…no estaba segura de qué podría llegar a decir en el estado en el que se encontraba.

_-¨ ¡Maldición! ¿¡Tenía que ser justo hoy que no salí a volar!?¨- _

-Raven…sé que tal vez no quieras ni verme la cara, pero tenemos que hablar. Te prometo que después puedes salir a volar todo lo que quieras y no verme más. – Había un dejo de tristeza en lo que Robin decía.

¿Podía leerle los pensamientos? Algo no estaba bien allí. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Robin a manipular su poder psíquico de esa forma? Sintió una corriente fría por todo su cuerpo y recordó lo que tenía puesto. ¡Definitivamente no podía tener una conversación seria vestida de esa forma! Además, había algo en la voz de Robin que no sonaba como si fuera la suya, no podía determinar qué era. Evaluó la posibilidad de desaparecer y dejarlo allí, pero había decidido dejar de hacerle eso a sus amigos; después de todo, él tenía razón, debían hablar.

Se giró para contestarle y al instante se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos color añil. Se perdió por unos momentos en ellos y supo que no se iría a ningún lado. Logró separar su mirada cerrando sus ojos y asintió. Robin se corrió hacia un lado, dejándole espacio para entrar en su habitación. Raven sintió como si todo aquello fuera un sueño. Entró caminando de puntas de pie y se paró frente a la ventana. Por un lado, frente a si, tenía a luna, esplendorosa y terrible despertaba su lado más oscuro; y por otro lado estaba Robin, quien despertaba dentro de ella sentimientos nuevos, de los cuales no podía escapar. Estaba atrapada allí, debía terminarlo allí. No podía dejar de ser demonio, dentro de ella lo sabía bien; así que tendría que terminar esa situación con Robin, por el bien de los dos. Cerró los ojos, así sería más fácil. O eso pensó. Abrió la boca para decirle a Robin que todo eso era un error, que ellos no podían ser nada más que amigos, pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Suspiró y trató nuevamente pero no pudo; se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Se abrazó tratando de calmar el temblor cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura.

..............................................................

-_¿Frío?_- sintió la respiración de el sobre su cuello mientras hablaba y un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo y finalmente se asentó en su vientre. Las manos de él comenzaron a acariciar suavemente su abdomen y una mano comenzó a subir.

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo?- su voz salió en un susurro para nada amenazante, a pesar de que se repetía que eso estaba mal una y otra vez. Se espantó al ver que su cuerpo no respondía y su mente se nublaba ante las sensaciones que Robin le estaba causando. La mano de el continuó subiendo, pasando por entre sus pechos. Recordó vagamente el sueño que había tenido hacía unas semanas al sentir como él agarraba su mentón y giraba suavemente su cabeza, miró y se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos. Cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos, estaba perdida. Se giró y presionó su cuerpo contra él, profundizando más el beso. Estaba esperando el sobresalto que seguía al despertar de un sueño, mas lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era real. No podía concentrarse en nada más que sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cosa que la bata le facilitaba. Raven no perdió tiempo tampoco, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero siguió sus instintos. Sus manos también comenzaron a explorar, acariciando el pecho del joven. Cansada de sentir a través de la tela, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que él llevaba puesta, mientras el introducía sus manos dentro de la prenda de ella, acariciando la piel a su paso.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?... esto… se siente tan bien… _- Con ese pensamiento firmó la sentencia. Se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron. Los ojos de Robin brillaban con una nueva pasión que nunca había visto en él. Vagamente observó un brillo malévolo también, una expresión que nunca pensó, vería en un ser humano. Sin embargo, estaba tan atrapada en el placer, que decidió ignorarlo. Oh, como se arrepentiría más tarde de aquello, lo sabía.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez el joven comenzó a retroceder hasta la cama. Raven entró en pánico al ver a donde estaba llevando todo eso.

-¡E-espera! ¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!?- Trató de librarse de su abrazo, pero Robin la sobrepasaba en fuerza física. Quiso recurrir a sus poderes pero estos no respondían.

-Tú sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo - Era su voz, sin embargo, sus palabras tenían un tono lascivo y maligno que no concordaban con quien era Robin. Era un susurro peligroso y envolvente y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía retroceder. Ya no tenía control sobre si misma, su parte demoníaca reinaba ahora, necesitaba salir, y si ella no le daba rienda suelta a sus poderes, pues encontraría otra forma. Él la volvió a besar, esta vez, presionando más fuerte, casi lastimándola. Trató de oponer resistencia el mayor tiempo posible, pero no pudo resistirse a sus propios deseos, a lo que los poderes de la luna causaban sobre ella. Robin la empujó sobre la cama, aprisionando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolos con una mano por las muñecas. Sin reservas, abrió la bata revelando su cuerpo bien formado, que podría ser la envidia de cualquier mujer. Se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella y lamiendo sus labios, la obligó a abrir su boca. Raven no se resistió y le dio paso, comenzando a pelear por la dominancia de ese beso, mientras un quejido ahogado resonaba en el fondo de su garganta. El cosquilleo en su abdomen se había transformado en fuego, escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo al sentir las caricias de Robin. Una mano subió por su muslo y recorrió todo el camino hasta sus pechos, mientras sus labios abandonaban la boca de ella y comenzaban a besar su cuello. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como él agarraba uno de sus pechos con una mano mientras besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba el otro. Raven trató con todas sus fuerzas de safarse de la mano que seguía aferrada a sus muñecas, pero no para escapar. Necesitaba tocar, sentir, era en lo único que podía pensar su mente, nublada por el poder, el placer y la situación de sumisión en la que se veía envuelta. Sintió como Robin seguía bajando hasta llegar a su parte más íntima, finalmente había soltado sus manos. Viéndose liberada, trató de darlo vuelta sobre su espalda, pero fue en vano. Perdió todas sus fuerzas y volvió a lanzar un gemido al sentir los labios de él besándola justamente allí. Bajó sus manos y las entrelazó en el cabello del joven mientras el procedía a darle el mismo tratamiento que la había dado a sus pechos a la parte baja de su abdomen. Sintió como el calor en su vientre crecía cada vez más y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse contra su voluntad, tratando de aumentar el ritmo de la caricia. No podía más, necesitaba liberarse.

-…ah…basta…- gimió una vez más.

-Si eso prefieres- respondió él susurrando con ese tono lujurioso con el que le había hablado antes. Volvió a tomarla por las muñecas, esta vez una en cada mano, y la apresó nuevamente contra la cama. Volvió a besarla, Raven sintió el gusto de él y de su propio deseo dentro de su boca. Sintió como él presionaba su miembro contra ella, a través de sus pantalones, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, frotando. La estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba terminar con esa tortura de una vez por todas. Finalmente, luego de liberarse de la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba, él se poso en su entrada y gracias a la reacción de la cadera de ella, entró. El dolor duró solo unos segundos y solo sirvió para excitarla más. El no esperó y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, cambiando el ritmo de lento a rápido de tal forma que ella no pudiera seguirlo. Esto arrancó más quejidos y gemidos de su boca, los cuales quedaron silenciados dentro de la de él. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo, podrían haber pasado segundos como días hasta que finalmente Raven no soportó más y llegó al clímax. La presión que ejerció en él lo hizo llegar también y ambos se vieron perdidos en un momento efímero y eterno a la vez.

.....................................................................

Al volver en sí, se separaron. Incapaces de moverse de donde estaban, se quedaron los dos tendidos en la cama. Raven trataba de recobrar su aliento y su razonamiento. El primero vino eventualmente, mas su mente se negaba a asimilar por lo que acababa de pasar. Ya llegarían la confusión, la culpa, el enojo y seguramente el arrepentimiento, si embargo, luego de calmar su parte demoníaca, lo que quedaba era vacío. Agotada por todo el esfuerzo físico y mental, se rindió a las garras del agotamiento y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

....A que no se lo esperaban, no? xD Bueno, este fic es un reto para mi, es mi primer intento de Lemmon, lime o lo que sea (Porque el de FMA no cuenta! xP) **No se preocupen**, no es que puse esto porque si, va a ser algo MUY importante para lo que sigue de la trama del fic...se viene lo interesante xP.

La canción del título es Loose Control de Evanescence

Les gusto la aparición estelar de Yoh y Anna de Shaman king?? La verdad es que me encanta meter personajes así, quien haya leído mi fic de FMA se dará cuenta que adoro a Anna xD No va a haber mas apariciones estelares hasta el final (Tal vez alguna visita d elos niños...no lo se =O)

(1) Referencia al cap 32: Spellbound, en el que Raven se encuentra atrapada leyendo un libro en el que en el que un poderoso mago, Malchior, pelea contra un dragón. El mago del libro le habla y la convence de liberarlo del libro, pero al final resulta que Malchior era en realidad el dragón. Raven había sentido algo por ese mago, que a lo largo del cap le enseña muchos hechizos y parece tener otras intenciones con ella.

(2) Referencia al cap 59: Hide and Seek. Robin la manda a Raven a cumplir una misión un tanto molesta: cuidarde tres niños, cachorros de superheroe (Melvin, Timmy, and Teether) y llevarlos a un lugar protegido de Cerebro y la Hermandad del mal. Bueno, pueden imaginarse, Raven cuidando niños xD

(3) _La criatura en el Umbral. _**Relatos de Horror **_de H.P. Lovecraft. _Realmente, no es algo para leerle a los niños xD Juro que tuve sueños EXTRAÑOS luego de leer ese libro. No pesadillas...pero si raros o,óU

(4) Referencia al cap 18: Fear itself. Los Titanes alquilan una peli de terror (Wicked Scary) Luego de verla, cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar en la torre, y Raven se niega a aceptar su miedo. (Jajajaja, quien pensaria que Raven le tiene miedo a una peli de terror??....es igual que yo en eso!! XD)

Con respecto al capítulo anterior: Este fue el dialogo en realidad. Robin planea hacer pública su relación con Matt durante los proximos meses, así que esten atentos (Por favor, no se lo tomen enserio xD)

"-Matt es un amigo de la infancia. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, después de irme de la casa de Bruce, me llevó al Digimundo en un arco iris lleno de colores mágicos.. Tuvo la buena voluntad de hospedarme y presentarme a sus amigos con los que hice yaoi hasta que nos mudamos todos a la torre. Con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo buenos amigos, es natural que sepa mi nombre…aunque detesto que me llamen Dick…ya aclare que hice yaoi?-"

Esto lo dejó mi amiga Tina en su ultimo, review....me rei MUCHO jejeje. Gracias Tina por tu ayuda, y repito: tus comentarios son lo más!

Maritini, con respecto a eso de Robin engañando a Star.....que puedo decir, ni él se lo esperaba...ni yo! jajajajjaa. Ya saben, los personajes y las tramas tienen vida propia xP ....y las cosas entre Robin y Star no se van a solucionar...es un fic RobxRae!!! xDDD

Gracias a Gatita Gotica por los saludos de cumpleaños :D (Si que la pase bien...además vinieron mis novelas de Slayers :D!!)

Para Viejo Muggle: ACA TENEEEESSSSS!!!! CONTENTA!?!?!?!?!? Ahora estudiaaaa!! Mucho!!!!! Te tenemos fé!!! :D

Finalmente, Espero poder escribir mucho este verano, la verdad es que me divierto MUCHO escribiendo este fic, espro que ustedes tambien al leerlo n,n. Tengo planeados dos fics mas, aparte de este: Uno de Slayers (Sigue la nueva temporada, Slayers EVOLUTION-R, en enero. Mirenla!!!) y de Hellsing!! (Genteeeee, termino el manga de Hellsiiiing!!! Busquenlo y traumenseeeee!!! AlucardxIntegra es lo mas! (h) )

Como anotación para mis logros de este año: TERMINE DE LEER LOS TRES MOSQUETEROS (De Alexandre Dumas) , POR FIN! Se los recomiendo :D Athos dijo: _La gente pide consejos para no seguirlos o para tener a alguien a quien culpar si las cosas no salen como deseaban. _(Tenganlo en cuenta, es muy importante saber cuando hablar y cuando callar. Fue muy curioso leer esto despues de escribir el dialogo entre Raven y Cyborg xP)

Dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, me despido hasta el próximo cap. No se traumen, todo tiene una explicación xD

Mucha suerte!

Raven


	6. Objection

Hola gente!! ¿Cómo estan? Si, se habrán preguntado qué fue de mi vida xD Estuve viajando todo el verano, por eso no pude publicar nada estos meses. Además, como había prometido, escribí dos One-shot de Hellsing sobre el final del manga (_Memorias Blancas _y _Jaque Mate_) que ya estan publicados, me estaban torturando la cabeza y necesitaba sacarmelos de adentro xP. En compensación les traigo este cap que esta bastante largo y pasa de todo!

Espero no tardar lo mismo en actualizar...pero tengan en cuenta que comienzo a cursar ya la semana que viene y va a ser un año complicado, de todas formas esta historia me encanta asi que no pienso dejarla! Solo tenganme paciencia xD

Va dedicado a Agus y a Mica, que estuvieron conmigo en el sur mientras escrbía este cap y _Jaque Mate_, chicas, gracias por bancar mi frikes xD

Sin decir más, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 6:**** Objection**

-La pasé muy bien esta noche, Star. Que bueno que estén saliendo más seguido, últimamente hay muchas emergencias por esta zona. ¿No? No duden en llamarnos.-

-Gracias amigo Speedy, hemos podido manejarnos bastante bien. Prometo que si necesitamos ayuda los llamaremos.-

-Esta bien, aunque lo dudo, conociendo a Robin y lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser. ¿Qué pasó anoche? Salió disparado del lugar.-

-Dijo que no se sentía muy bien-

Speedy la miró por un momento, ella no era muy buena mintiendo.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- dijo el joven, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Starfire.

-Gracias nuevamente- dijo esta sonriendo. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un tiempo y finalmente él la soltó.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-

Más y Menos llegaron corriendo en ese momento. -¡Se durmió!- gritaron juntos, llevaban en brazos a Chico Bestia, quien había tomado la forma de un gatito y, contrario a la ternura que despertaba su imagen, roncaba muy estridentemente. Starfire sonrió y tomó cuidadosamente a su amigo. Estuvo por llamar a Cyborg pero vio que se estaba despidiendo de Bumblebee, era pública ahora la relación que tenían. Diciendo adiós nuevamente, entró a la torre, dejó al minino durmiendo en su habitación y finalmente tomó una decisión. Debía hablar con Robin. Algo le había pasado la noche anterior y tenía que sabe qué. No le gustaba tener esas conversaciones con él, sentía que no podía hacer nada por hacerlo sentir bien.

-¿Robin? ¿Te encuentras ahí?-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, despertándola. Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró más a la almohada, que para su agrado, se encontraba muy cálida. Hacía noches que no dormía así de bien. Ninguna pesadilla había perturbado su descanso, de hecho no había soñado para nada. Tampoco había sentido ninguna presencia extraña en su mente. Resultó ser su imaginación, no había nada extraño en la torre. Se reprochó mentalmente el miedo que había sentido, su vida no transcurría dentro de ninguna película de terror, se dijo. Estaba segura que no había nada, cuando iba caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitación pensó que podía volver a revisar el techo, pero entonces…abrió los ojos.

-¡No!-

Todo volvió repentinamente a su cabeza, dejándola aturdida. Cuando se recuperó vio que efectivamente su _almohada_ no era otra cosa que Robin y que, obviamente, no estaba en su habitación como ella creía. Se incorporó rápidamente y se tapó con su bata. Tuvo poco tiempo para pensar cuando Robin comenzó a moverse. Miró con terror como se desperezaba deseando despertarse de aquella pesadilla con todas sus fuerzas; pero, cuando lo vio abrir los ojos supo que su vida era mucho peor que una película de horror. Esperó en silencio hasta que él reparó en su presencia y en su mirada lo vio llegar a la misma conclusión a la que ella había llegado segundos atrás.

-Raven…- dijo en un susurro. Ambos dieron un salto en la cama cuando oyeron los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Robin? ¿Te encuentras ahí?- Se miraron nuevamente, alarmados.

-¡Tienes que irte!- le susurró Robin. Raven no pudo evitar alzar una ceja pero no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció del lugar.

-¡Robin! ¡Voy a entrar!-

Apresuradamente se colocó el antifaz, se puso una camisa y su ropa interior. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Había pasado lo que el creía? Starfire entró y se sentó a los pies de su cama.

-Robin ¿Estas bien? Anoche me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, luego te agarraste la cabeza y te fuiste. ¿Ya te recuperaste del dolor?-

-…si…más o menos. No me siento muy bien. ¿Podríamos hablar luego?-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Starfire no parecía muy convencida. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

-Si, por favor. Necesito tiempo para que se me pase el dolor.- Ella asintió y, sin decir más, salió por la puerta.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? No podía ser posible… ¿¡En qué había estado pensando?! Estaba por hablar con Star esa noche, no podían seguir así. Justo cuando salieron afuera para hablar comenzó a sentirse extraño. Fue como s de repente perdiese la conciencia de lo que hacía, veía desde arriba como su cuerpo se movía, abandonaba el lugar y salía en moto de vuelta hacia la torre.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el lavamanos. Se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo. Estaba seguro que era él mismo, y no otra persona, que le devolvía la mirada. ¿Qué estaba mal dentro suyo? Nunca había pensado sobre Raven de aquella forma tan…tan… No sabía como describirlo. Fue algo tan salvaje, instintivo, un deseo de poseerla demasiado grande, era suya y de nadie más, eso había pensado. ¿Cómo pudo? Por un momento se sintió invadido, como si no estuviese seguro en ningún lugar, como si esos pensamientos horribles pudieran regresar en cualquier momento. Raven ¿¡Cómo estaría ella?! Había sentido su desesperación en su mente al despertarse. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que saber si estaba bien a pesar de todo. Por primera vez sintió miedo, algo estaba mal, sus acciones no estaban bajo control.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Se arrancó la bata con violencia y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. Comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo fuertemente, tratando de borrar las sensaciones que sentía al recordar la noche anterior; pero, por más que tratara, el roce de sus manos estaba grabado a fuego en lo más profundo de su alma. Se vistió rápidamente y trató de meditar mas no pudo controlar su respiración. Sentía un enojo incontrolable que la quemaba por dentro.

¨ _¡Tienes que salir de aquí! _¨ No, claro, tenía sentido, Starfire no debía encontrarlos allí…oh, dioses, Starfire… ¡¿Qué habían hecho?!

¨_ Se que necesitas tiempo, no voy a forzarte _¨ ¿No iba a forzarla? ¿Entonces que había sido aquello?

_-Te esta usando, como el humano impuro que es_-

Genial, pensó, para peor había perdido el control sobre sus emociones nuevamente y las podía escuchar.

-_¡Oh! Pero yo no soy ninguna de tus estúpidas emociones. Yo soy tu parte demoníaca.-_

-Yo elegí ser humana, te saqué de mi interior. ¡Dejaste de existir cuando murió mi padre!-

-_¿A quién quieres engañar? No eres humana, la sangre oscura corre por tus venas. El te usó para desquitar sus frustraciones, ahora la debe estar pasando de lo lindo con esa noviecita suya. Te dejaste pasar por encima por un humano, quien además, te da órdenes. ¿Por qué juegas a la superheroína? ¡No puedes negar lo que eres!_-

-¡Basta! ¡Él no es así! Yo no soy así.-

-_¡Claro que eres así!_ _¡A pesar de todo, tú deseabas que él te poseyera! Por eso salí, aprovechando el poder de la luna llena. ¿Lo sentiste, no? Sentiste como tu sangre hervía, como cada fibra de tu cuerpo pedía por ello, quizás la única debilidad humana de la que puedes sacar provecho._-

-Yo soy quien decide _qué _ser ¡Déjame en paz!-

Escuchó una carcajada maligna, en vano trató de taparse los oídos, pues el sonido venía de adentro de su mente. Saló corriendo de su habitación, necesitaba dejar de escuchar…dejar de escucharse. En el camino se chocó con Cyborg, lo escuchó llamarla, pero siguió corriendo hasta llegar al techo. Allí saltó y comenzó a volar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¡Raven!-

Cyborg frunció en ceño. Algo estaba pasando en esa torre. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Starfire, quien miraba hacia fuera, perdida en algún pensamiento. Esto se ponía más extraño ¿Star pensativa? ¿Qué faltaba, Chico Bestia uniéndose a un club de ajedrez?

-Star, ¿En que piensas?-

-Estoy preocupada por mi amig… quiero decir, por Robin. No se sentía muy bien esta mañana.-

-Hm, yo estoy preocupado por Raven, la acabo de ver corriendo por el pasillo. Debe haber salido al techo. La llamé pero no me contestó, es mejor dejarla sola en esos casos…aunque no me gusta para nada.-

Algo raro estaba sucediendo…y tenía la impresión de que Robin sabía algo más. Cyborg estaba tratando de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tenía muchas **i**deas extrañas, una más improbable que la otra. Ambos giraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y Robin entró por ella.

-Buenos días.- por el tomo de voz que había usado, los días parecían ser de todo menos buenos.

-Bueno días- contestó Cyborg y notó extrañado como ninguno de sus dos amigos daba señas de saludarse más cálidamente como lo hacían meses atrás. Robin se acercó a la mesada de la cocina, parecía como si estuviese buscando algo, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si hubiese recordado algo y rindiéndose, se puso a preparar su café.

-¿Raven te dijo algo sobre viajar a algún lado?-

-¿Eh?-

-Porque me choqué con ella hace unos segundos, estaba corriendo hacia el techo y parecía apurada, no me respondió cuando la llamé.-

-No, no me dijo nada- contestó el Joven Maravilla y su voz decía que allí acababa el asunto. Tomó el diario y comenzó a leer. Así que Raven había salido de la torre. ¿Debía salir a buscarla? No es que ella no pudiese salir, todos podían salir a la hora que quisiesen. No había ninguna diferencia entra esta vez y las otra veces en las que había salido a meditar a algún lugar más tranquilo. En otras palabras, él no tenía excusa. De todas formas, no sabía que decirle. Todavía podía sentir la angustia que ella había sentido al despertarse, y eso se mezclaba con la suya propia. Tal vez eso era lo mejor, que evitaran el contacto, que no se hablasen. Aunque supiese que eso era lo correcto no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses. Se habían confiado muchas cosas el uno al otro aquella noche que habían salido a cenar. ¿Podía ser que las cosas terminaran así de mal?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la alarma, que comenzó a sonar avisando que había una emergencia.

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestra amiga Raven?-

-No hay tiempo para eso, tendremos que arreglarnos sin ella.-

En unos segundos apareció Cyborg arrastrando a Chico Bestia quien, dormido, trataba de aferrarse al suelo con todas sus fuerzas y murmuraba frases como ¨ cinco minutos más ¨. No tardó mucho en despertarse luego de que le arrojaran un vaso de agua y por fin salieron los cuatro titanes para la ciudad.

Robin subió a su moto y se permitió conectarse con su misión, esperaba que le diera tiempo suficiente como para calmarse y poder pensar con tranquilidad. Tuvo la esperanza de que no sería un problema muy grave el que tenían que resolver; sin embargo no tuvieron tanta suerte como esperaba. La llamada provenía de un banco, pero, en vez de encontrar a algún ladrón infeliz o a alguno de sus enemigos, encontraron la puerta del lugar bloqueada por un fuerte operativo policial. Adentro del banco había todo un grupo organizado y tenían rehenes. La policía no había hecho nada hasta ahora porque las personas inocentes estaban bajo amenaza. También les habían informado los atacantes que tenían francotiradores ubicados por los alrededores que tenían la orden de disparar si algún oficial trataba de entrar. Robin decidió ir por ellos primero. Se puso al mando inmediatamente y pronto se separaron los cuatro. En cuestión de minutos se encargaron de todos los francotiradores. Ahora solo quedaba el foco del problema, el banco.

Decidieron que Cyborg y Chico Bestia entraran por el techo del lugar, mientras Robin y Starfire estaban afuera en caso de poder frenar cualquier posible escape. Gracias al sistema de cámaras de seguridad podían ver lo que ocurría adentro. En estos casos era mejor proceder con cautela, había pensado Robin y la experiencia de todos esos años lo premió. Si hubiesen irrumpido repentinamente en el lugar, varios rehenes habrían muerto.

-Robin, estamos sobre sus cabezas. ¿Qué dices?- Escucharon luego de una tensa espera a Cyborg a través del comunicador.

-Actúen con cuidado, inmovilícenlos lo más rápido posible.-

-Como digas, estamos sobre el que parece ser el jefe.-

A continuación se dio una escena confusa. Cyborg y Chico Bestia salieron del escondite y se abalanzaron sobre el jefe. Sorpresivamente el hombre rodó hacia un costado, se levantó del suelo, apuntó su arma y disparó. La imagen se perdió, escucharon gritos y las maldiciones de Cyborg. Lo siguiente que mostraron las cámaras fue a un hombre tirado en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna, era uno de los rehenes. Chico Bestia se encontraba con las manos levantadas y Cyborg apuntaba su cañón, pero no parecía que fuese a disparar. El jefe de la banda se acercó al hombre herido y le dio una patada, produciéndole más dolor. Luego tomó el comunicador de Chico Bestia y se acercó a una cámara. Era alto, tenía el cabello largo por la espalda, un parche en el ojo y una cicatriz que recorría su mejilla derecha. Su mirada demente era intimidadora.

-Buenos días, Jóvenes Titanes.-

-¿Por qué le disparaste a ese hombre?-

-Vamos, ya eres grande, el mundo no es justo ¿sabes?- Jefe sonrió con malicia.

Robin frunció en ceño, lo único que le faltaba, un ladrón dándole un sermón sobre la injusticia de la vida.

-No me vengas con ese discurso, deja libre a esa gente.-

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Mientras los tenga aquí, bajo mi amenaza, ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Oh, si claro, cierto que eres huérfano, sabes sobre lo efímera que pude llegar a ser la vida.-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Quién eres?- No mostró la sorpresa que le había causado que aquel hombre supiera ese dato sobre su vida.

-No pienso decirlo si tú no lo dices. ¿Por qué ocultas tu identidad? Si te sirve, no soy nadie muy distinto a ti, yo también vengo de Ciudad Gótica. Bonito lugar ¿No? Lamentablemente el Caballero Negro nos tenía bajo la mira, así que decidimos probar suerte en Ciudad Jump. Los Jóvenes Titanes, todos con pasados complicados, tratando de salvar el lado bueno de la vida. ¡Jah! ¡Qué ridículo! No existe un lado bueno, todos los humanos somos unas basuras. Parece que solo una de ustedes sabía como era todo en realidad. Su nombre era…ah, si, Raven. Ella era la única que valía la pena, lástima que desapareció al final.-

Ahora si no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, escuchó como Starfire ahogaba un grito.

-¿De que estas hablando?... ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Oh ¿Así que la historia es verdad? Yo tengo mis fuentes. Era un amigo tuyo, de seguro recordarás a Slade. –

-¿¡Slade?!-

Escucharon a Cyborg jurar algo por lo bajo. ¿A que se refería con Slade? Ese bastardo estaba muerto. Sin embargo ya había pensado que estaba muerto una vez y había regresado junto a Trigón.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos nada que ver con ese sujeto. Ahora, queremos salir con todo el dinero tranquilamente.-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-

-Bueno, entonces es hora de hacerle caso al ciclo de la vida. Por ejemplo- hizo una seña. Un compañero suyo agarró a una mujer que se encontraba con su hijo. La soltaron del niño de un tirón, el Jefe la agarró y le apoyó la boca del arma en la sien- Volviendo a hablar de la injusticia. Podría halar el gatillo y este niño dejaría de tener madre. El niño en cuestión podría terminar como un enfermo mental…o tal vez sea un enfermo mental con un traje colorido, como el tuyo o sea un enfermo con un arma, como yo. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Sería injusto que el niño se quede sin madre? Pero, si lo es para él lo es para los otros niños que perdieron a sus madres. ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Mi conclusión es que no se puede salvar a todos. Entonces ¿Qué hace uno más?-

La mujer no paraba de llorar, al igual que su hijo. Ni Cyborg ni Chico Bestia podían hacer nada, un movimiento y el hombre le volaría la tapa de los sesos a la mujer. Starfire miró al jefe de policía.

-¡Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo!-

-Lo siento señorita, tenemos la orden de no negociar con estos hombres.-

Robin apretó tan fuerte el comunicador que casi lo rompe. Se acercó al oficial, lo agarró por los bordes de su camisa y lo levantó por el aire.

-¿¡No se da cuenta que hay gente en peligro de muerte?!-

-Ordenes son ordenes.- respondió entrecortadamente el oficial. Lo soltó y este cayó al suelo. Tenían que pensar rápido, el Jefe parecía saber todos los puntos débiles de ellos.

Pero, para suerte de todos, había algo que el hombre no sabía y era que Raven seguía viva. El arma con la que el Jefe amenazaba a la mujer se vio rodeada de energía negra.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- gatillo en vano, el arma salió volando de sus manos.

-Exactamente.- Raven aterrizó tranquilamente y abrió las puertas del banco. Esto causó una serie de disparos, algunos dirigidos hacia ella y otros dirigidos hacia los rehenes. Todas las balas fueron frenadas por un escudo protector.

-¿Así que te gusta jugar con la vida de los demás de esa forma? ¿Qué clasede autoridad tienes _tu_?- levantó la mano y comenzó a ahorcar al ladrón con sus poderes. Uno de sus compañeros quiso aprovecharse y trató de dispararle. La hechicera levantó la otra mano, le sacó el arma e hizo que esta se disparara, dándole al hombre en un brazo.

Robin decidió actuar cuando descubrió, atónito, que Raven no pensaba dejar de estrangular al Jefe.

-¡Raven, para!-

-No recibo ordenes tuyas, humano.-

Al mirarla a los ojos y al escuchar sus palabras se le heló la sangre. Ella lo observaba con desprecio, su mirada amatista era fría y calculadora. ¿Esa era Raven? A pesar de haber dicho eso, soltó al hombre, quien calló al suelo, casi inconciente. La policía aprovechó se momento para atrapar al resto de la banda. Robin se quedó inmóvil mirándola, ninguno de los titanes se animaba a acercarse.

-Así que estabas viva. Slade planeaba eliminarte o algo así. Ahora entiendo por qué. Nadie más que tú es digno de jugar con la vida de los humanos, mi señora. No puedes culparme por querer divertirme un rato.- El Jefe se había recuperado y hablaba mientras se lo llevaban, esposado, hacia la camioneta de la policía.

-No se de que hablas.- La voz de Raven sonaba totalmente diferente ahora, esta vez había hablado en un susurro y parecía cansada. Tenía la capucha puesta y les daba la espalda. Lentamente se acercó al hombre que tenía la pierna herida y comenzó a curarlo.

-¿Por qué lo curas? Va en contra de tu naturaleza.- El Jefe siguió hablando hasta que uno de los oficiales lo amordazó.

Siguió con su hechizo de curación hasta que logro extraer la bala y la herida finalmente cerró. Le dio algunas indicaciones al hombre mientras este asentía y le daba las gracias. Ninguno sabía que decir, Starfire, Cyborg, y Chico Bestia se miraban entre ellos. Robin se acercó a Raven y levantó una mano para apoyarla sobre un hombro de ella pero sintió como una barrera lo rechazaba. Quiso volver a tratar pero esta vez, cuando su mano hizo contacto con la barrera muchas imágenes se proyectaron en su mente. Eran flashes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior mezclados con recuerdos suyos y recuerdos de Raven. Escuchó la voz de ella que le gritaba _Aléjate_ y salió disparado hacia atrás, Cyborg lo atrapó por los brazos.

-Vuelvo a la torre.- dicho esto, Raven desapareció del lugar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Bueno, parece que esos infelices encontraron una de las bases de Slade que quedó abandonada justo antes del ataque de Trigón. Por eso tenía toda esa información nuestra y pensaba que Raven había desaparecido- Cyborg se sentó frente a Robin en la cocina. Starfire y Chico Bestia habían salido a comprar algunas cosas. – Aunque todavía hay cosas que no tienen sentido. ¿Por que ese hombre señaló tanto el…bueno, el origen de Raven?-

-No lo sé.- Si antes no sabía que decir, ahora menos. ¨ _No recibo ordenes tuyas, humano._¨ ¿Qué había sido eso? Esa no era la Raven que él conocía, nunca le había hablado de esa forma, desde esa posición.

-Robin ¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes dos?-

-¿Entre quienes?-

-No te hagas el idiota, entre tú y Raven. Todos vimos la mirada de odio que te dedicó.-

-No se que le pasó.-

-Claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Mira, no se cual sea el asunto, pero ella no esta bien. No me quiso decir nada la última vez que hablamos. Sea lo que sea, no hay que dejarla sola.- el tono de Cyborg era serio y hasta amenazador y Robin arqueó una ceja.

-Cyborg… tú no estarás…- él lo miró y tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que trataba de decirle.

-¿Eh? NO, no, no. ¡Ella es como una hermana para mí! Estoy preocupado solamente. ¿Te das cuenta de que la situación es parecida a cuando…?-

-Si, a cuando su padre decidió hacernos una visita.-

-Pero es extraño…esta vez no hay ojos rojos, fueron sus mismos ojos los que nos miraron.- Cyborg se levantó de la mesa- Voy a descansar un poco, cualquier problema, voy a estar mirando tele. Robin, trata de habla con ella.-

Dio por finalizada la conversación y se sentó en el sillón. Robin se levantó también. No estaba seguro de que decir, pero su amigo tenía razón, ella no estaba bien. No iba a permitir que le ocurriese lo mismo. Todavía podía recordar lo que había sentido la noche que se habían besado. Quería estar con Raven, la quería como algo más que una amiga, y si la había lastimado esa noche, necesitaba saberlo. Caminó por el pasillo pensando en qué decir, pero llegó con la mente en blanco. Inspiró y exhaló. Finalmente decidió tocar la puerta, el resto saldría por su cuenta.

-¿Raven?-

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que te alejaras!-

-Rae, por favor, tenemos que hablar, sé…- No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta- que estas confundida. Yo tampoco comprendo. Cuando me miraste hoy en el banco, sé que no eras tu misma. ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte nada? ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez que quisiste _hablar._-

-¿Por qué? Porque soy tú… Porque necesito saber, porque no voy a dejarte sola. No lo hice antes, lamento no haber seguido hablando contigo. Estos últimos meses significaron mucho para mí y sé que algo significaron para ti también, sino no nos habríamos besado aquella noche…- se encontró hablando a bocajarro y decidió callarse. A pesar de estar diciendo la verdad, no quería decir más cosas sin pensar, no quería hacer nasa más sin pensar. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. ¿Y si realmente era ella misma cuando había hablado en el banco? ¿Y si realmente lo odiaba? No hubo respuesta, así que se quedó sentado en el pasillo, en silencio. Se estaba por levantar cuando sintió que la puerta se deslizaba lentamente.

Raven se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un libro en el regazo y miraba hacia fuera a través de la ventana. Cuando entró la puerta se cerró y él se quedó parado en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer. Trató de hablarle por medio del lazo psíquico pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía, su mente se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

-¿Raven?-

Ella apretó los labios al oír su voz mas no lo miró. Su mirada no delataba nada de lo que pudiese estar sintiendo en ese momento. Decidió acercarse con cautela, si iban a hablar, por lo menos se sentará y la miraría a los ojos, no se quedaría parado allí como un idiota. Se sentó a los pies de su cama y vio como ella atraía sus piernas más para si misma. ¿Le tenía miedo? Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

-¿Qué estas esperando? Te escucho.- Seguía sin mirarlo, ahora fingía que buscaba algo en el índice del libro. Robin se molestó al ver que lo ignoraba, se sacó el antifaz y lo dejó a un lado.

-Raven, mírame.-

-No quiero.-

Entre la frustración que tenía por no saber que decir y la negativa de Raven de querer hablar estaba comenzando a enojarse. A pesar de todo él no la había forzado, todavía podía recordar las respuestas que ella daba a cada caricia suya.

-Si no planeas decir nada te pediría que me dejaras en paz, estoy en la mejor parte del libro.-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿No le iba a decir nada? ¿Cómo podía fingir que nada había pasado? Prefería mil veces que le gritara, que lo golpeara o cualquier otra cosa al frío y la indiferencia que estaba recibiendo.

-¿¡Cómo voy a decir algo si ni siquiera estas dispuesta a escuchar?!-

Raven ni se inmutó, continuó leyendo como si el no estuviese ahí. Robin no pudo tolerarlo más.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¡Ya estamos de regreso!- Star y Chico Bestia entraron a la cocina con las compras.

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra amiga Raven?-

-No lo sé, no he podido hablar con ella, no salió de su habitación desde que llegamos.-

Los muchachos se pusieron a jugar a sus tan preciados videojuegos. Starfire se extraño que Cyborg fuese tan cortante y de que no hubiese ido a hablar con Raven. Decidió que ella misma iría a hablar con su amiga y puso a hervir agua. Nunca le había gustado el té y nunca había comprendido porque Raven tomaba esa infusión tan amarga. Pero sabía que a ella siempre la relajaba una gran taza de té, se había encargado de comprarle su favorito con la ayuda de Chico Bestia. Cuando todo estuvo listo se encaminó hacia la oscura habitación, estuvo a punto de tocar pero se sorprendió al escuchar voces que elevaban su tono cada vez más.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¡No voy a salir hasta que no hablemos de esto!- Robin se había levantado de la cama y se había adelantado unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de ella.

Raven no podía controlar más su ira, esperaba que si fingía que el asunto no le importaba, él se iría y no volvería más. Le dolía ignorarlo de esa forma, pero una parte de ella seguía insistiendo en que él la había usado. Estaba demasiado cerca ahora. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no pudo seguir controlándose más.

-¿¡De qué quieres hablar?! ¡Te acostaste conmigo y me usaste para desquitar tus frustraciones! ¡Ahora vas a volver con Starfire y todo va a estar bien para ti! Me vas a decir que todo fue un error, que no sabías lo que estaba haciendo.- Lo miraba a los ojos ahora, expresando lo que sentía con su mirada y su voz. Estaba hablando desde su enojo y muy en el fondo sabía que él no era capaz de hacer eso que ella le estaba reprochando, que la idiota había sido ella misma por dejarse llevar de aquella manera. Vio la sorpresa y la herida que le había causado en sus ojos azules y deseó tragarse las palabras que había dicho.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?- Robin hablaba ahora en un susurro.

-No lo sé.- miró hacia abajo y sintió como toda su ira desaparecía. Era consciente de que ella había consentido y de que eso no debía volver a pasar. Estaba aterrada por los nuevos pensamientos que se despertaban dentro de su mente, ideas oscuras amenazaban con tomar poder de su verdadero ser, como ya lo había hecho una vez ese día.- La idiota soy yo, por pensar que esto es posible. Todo esta mal, desde el día en el que entré a tu habitación y me metí en tu pesadilla. Vuelve con Starfire y yo volveré a mi paz, es lo mejor para todos.- Dijo esto, aunque tuvo el presentimiento de que era demasiado tarde. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia, a tener alguien quien la comprendiese.

-No estoy seguro de querer volver a como era todo antes.- Robin se acercó los pocos pasos que quedaban y con la mano la obligó a que levantara la cabeza y viese que lo que decía iba enserio. Supo en ese momento que ya no había salida ni marcha atrás. Nunca había creído mucho en la fuerza de ese sentimiento que los libros y las historias remarcaban tanto. Nunca pensó que un sentimiento humano podía ser tan maravilloso y destructivo a la vez y por un segundo este le permitió olvidar que aquello no debía ser. ¿Cómo podía estar mal estar con una persona que le hacía tanto bien?

En ese momento sonó la alarma. Raven despertó de su trance y corrió la mano de él. Tomó su capa y se acercó a la puerta. Se volvió para mirarlo pero él ya tenía el antifaz puesto. Robin sintió el suave tacto de la mente de ella rozar sus pensamientos. ¨ _Pero yo sí estoy segura. No puedo negar lo que soy y tú no puedes con eso _¨. Luego abandonó su mente y sintió como si esa fuese la última vez que le iba a hablar de aquella forma.

Ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo, sin saber que detrás de ellos dejaban a una Starfire con los puños apretados y lágrimas en los ojos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado no había podido comprender como era que atrapaban a Plasmus y este siempre lograba escapar. Cada vez les llevaba más tiempo controlarlo y Robin tenía la sospecha de que el gobierno estaba haciendo experimentos con él.

Starfire no había acudido a la llamada y todos se extrañaron, sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Plasmus había descubierto un nuevo laboratorio químico en la ciudad y había aumentado su tamaño considerablemente. Se les complicó el asunto al estar reducidos en número, pero luego de unas horas, lo lograron. Al final, ni Chico Bestia, ni Cyborg, no Robin tenían heridas considerables. La única que tenía una herida algo profunda era Raven.

Estaba tratando de utilizar sus poderes al máximo y los sorprendió a todos bloqueando golpes a una distancia más grande de la que solía alcanzar con su telepatía. Cuando se había ido esa mañana tratando de escapar de su voz demoníaca había tratado de meditar, más se encontró batallando nuevamente con ella misma. Había usado sus poderes en ese estado y descubrió que eran horrorosamente más fuertes y que casi la consumían por dentro. La única opción que le quedaba era agotarlos durante las batallas lo más que pudiese, a conciencia. Tal vez así lograría controlar su parte demoníaca.

La policía estaba encarcelando a Plasmus, cuando finalmente lo tuvieron seguro se permitió liberar el escudo que había puesto alrededor de él para que no escapara. Parpadeó un par de veces, estaba agotada. Repentinamente su rango de visión comenzó a acortarse. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir descubrió que se encontraba en los brazos de Robin. Arqueó una ceja, no comprendía lo que había pasado.

-Te desmayaste.- le contestó suavemente a su silenciosa pregunta.- Usaste mucho tus poderes, no deberías agotarte tanto.-

-Estoy bien.- se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto T, no le haría mal no volar hasta la torre por una vez en su vida. Era conciente de cómo tres pares de ojos la miraban durante todo el camino de regreso y decidió ignorarlos. En el ascensor Cyborg rompió finalmente el silencio.

-Tienes un golpe feo allí en el costado.-

Raven miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, tenía la malla rasgada y una zona más oscura de su piel mostraba que ya se le estaba formando un moretón. Eso había sido un golpe dirigido a Cyborg, la invocación llego segundos después de que ella se atravesó, por eso el ataque le había llegado a afectar. Con la pelea y el desmayo no había tenido tiempo de curarse. Vio el reproche en los ojos de su amigo y se apresuró a taparse con la capa.

-No me había dado cuenta, estoy bien. Después invoco un hechizo de curación.-

-Ese golpe no iba dirigido a ti, podría haberlo recibido yo tranquilamente.-No tenía respuesta a eso, no le iba a explicar el porqué de su exceso de energía.

-Déjame darte una mirada con el scan de la computadora.-

-No lo necesito, en un rato estaré bien.- No quería que sus amigos descubriesen que estaba perdiendo el control sobre si misma nuevamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el análisis de la computadora, no le gustaba sentirse tan expuesta.

-No estoy tan seguro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te revisaste?-

-Cyborg, deja de actuar como la mamá pato, estoy bien.-

-Hace el control.-

Los dos se giraron hacia Robin, quien acababa de hablar. Había llegado al último piso. Chico Bestia salió sin decir una palabra, no quería complicar más las cosas. Se quedaron los tres inmersos en un silencio tenso, Cyborg miraba a Robin, quien a su vez miraba a Raven. Por su parte, ella trataba de resistir el impulso de gritarles que qui**é**nes se creían que eran para decirle que hacer.

El líder del grupo le puso fin al asunto, saliendo del ascensor.

-Los veo después, espero un informe.- dijo poniéndole el punto final al problema. Raven sintió que no tenía otra opción, aunque luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día, quedarse a solas con Cyborg era lo último que deseaba.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería. La última vez que había estado allí había sido cuando Slade se había apoderado de la mente de Robin y lo habían tenido que atar en la misma camilla en la que ahora se estaba recostando. Sintió con desagrado como el scanner pasaba sobre ella, nunca le había gustado esas cosas.

-Ya puedes levantarte, hay que esperar un rato a que estén todos los resultados.-

Se sentó y evaluó la posibilidad de desaparecer, pero descubrió nuevamente, como lo había hecho con Starfire, que no podía dejar a Cyborg hablando solo. Tendría que evitarlo con palabras, lo cual resultaría muy difícil pues sabía que ya no podía seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba. El no la dejaría en paz hasta que no tuviese las respuestas que buscaba y no estaba segura de poder ponerlas en frases coherentes. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que estaba enamorada de Robin? ¿Qué se habían acostado juntos, traicionando la confianza de Starfire? ¿Qué no estaba segura de poder controlar su sangre oscura? Pensó con amarga diversión qué ridículo sonaba, eso parecía una telenovela de la tarde. Todo sería mucho más fácil si aceptara ser una demonio, le susurró una voz dentro suyo. De esa forma, no importaban los demás, solo lo que ella deseaba. Sintió nauseas y se las atribuyó a las ideas con las que su propia mente la tentaba. ¿Y si abandonaba ese lugar? Tan solo la idea la enfermaba, la torre era su casa ahora, dejarla sería como abandonar todo por lo que había luchado durante esos últimos años de su vida.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres vendarte esa herida?-

-Estoy bien.-

-Raven, ¿Qué esta pasando?- Cyborg la miraba seriamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados.

-Te dije que estoy bien.- no podía evitar contestar automáticamente.

-Pasaste corriendo por mi lado esta mañana y no me contestaste cuando te llame. Llegaste tarde a la alerta, casi matas a ese hombre y todos vimos como miraste con odio a Robin. Ciertamente no fue la misma forma que lo miraste cuando volvíamos a la torre. Además de que estuviste usando tus poderes sin control y te desmayaste. ¿Tengo que volver a repetirte que no soy idiota? Me doy cuenta de que algo pasa aquí.-

Raven evitó su mirada y se frotó a los costados de la frente, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza y se sentía ahora más que agotada.

-Mira, realmente no quiero causarte un dolor de cabeza, solo quiero ayudarte. Somos amigos Rae y ya te has guardado cosas durante estos 19 años de tu vida, no te va a hacer bien guardar cada vez más. ¿Confías en mí?-

Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo, sabía que tenía razón. Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse, todavía se sentía algo débil para probar un hechizo de curación.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la cocina a tomar algo? Así descansamos un poco y puedes meditar todo esto con tranquilidad, no voy a forzarte.-

Sintió la cruel ironía de la vida al escuchar esa frase nuevamente y al recordar quien se la había dicho la última vez y todo lo que había desencadenado luego. Tuvo el presentimiento nuevamente de que nada de eso iba a terminar bien y allí fue cuando los escuchó. Gritos. Provenientes de la sala. Ambos se quedaron helados al escuchar la voz de Starfire despedir tanta rabia, era peor que aquella vez en la que habían recibido la visita de su hermana, Blackfire.

No pudieron evitar que la puerta se abriese al percibirlos y frente a ellos estaba Starfire con los puños apretados frente a Robin, quien para sorpresa e todos, se había quitado el antifaz y la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y culpa en los ojos. Chico Bestia se encontraba en el fondo de la cocina, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Raven no tuvo tiempo para registrar nada más de la escena cuando los rayos verdes se dirigieron hacia ella. En el último segundo logró poner un escudo entre ella y el ataque.

-¡Starfire, basta!- Robin la sujetó por los brazos, tratando de impedir que siguiera atacando a su amiga.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando acá?!- Cyborg gritó exasperado sujetando a Raven por los hombros, esta se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-¡_Amiga_ Raven! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¡Me dijiste que todo sería mejor si me alejaba de Robin por un tiempo y estos últimos meses has tenido una relación oculta! ¡Y, como dicen en la tierra, se acostaron juntos! ¡Nunca debí haber confiado en ti! Después de todo eres hija de un demonio. ¡No eres diferente a los villanos contra los que luchamos diariamente! – Se soltó del agarre de Robin y se arrojó en un ataque de furia sobre Raven. Las dos rodaron por el suelo, Starfire trataba de golpearla y cada vez le costaba más esquivar sus puños. Lo sintió cuando estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia. Una nueva energía surgía dentro de ella, parecida a la de la noche anterior, pero esta vez su único deseo era matar. El impulso se apoderó de cada fibra de su cuerpo y, sin saber cómo, dado que la extraterrestre era físicamente mucho más fuerte que ella, logró voltearla y quedar sobre ella, apretándole el cuello fuertemente con las manos.

-¿¡Piensas que puedes matarme, tamaraniana!? Jah! ¡Pues inténtalo! Tu raza es débil, muy débil, te arrepentirás por haberme atacado de esta forma.- Su boca se movía sola, sus palabras eran crueles.

-¡Raven!- La voz de Robin la devolvió por segunda vez a la realidad ese día. Se levantó rápidamente, horrorizada por lo que había tratado de hacer, Cyborg se abalanzó sobre Starfire y la ayudo a levantarse, esta se aferraba el cuello y se encontraba muy débil como para decir algo. Raven retrocedió mirándolos a todos. No pudo soportar el espanto en los ojos de Chico Bestia, la confusión y el reproche en los ojos de Cyborg y el miedo en los ojos de Robin. Pero allí no había simple miedo, sintió como su pecho se oprimía al ver la preocupación por ella en la mirada del joven. ¿Qué había hecho? Había atacado a su amiga. ¡Por los dioses, casi la mata! Sintió con horror como ese deseo asesino todavía persistía dentro de ella. Debía irse de allí, por el bien de todos, debía desaparecer de sus vidas.

Todos observaron en silencio el espacio vacío que había dejado Raven al desaparecer. Un sonido interrumpió el silencio. Cyborg dejó por un momento a Starfire mientras se acercaba al monitor de la computadora.

-Son los resultados de la prueba de…no puede ser…-

* * *

Wow! No se esperaba esto o si? xD Estuve hablando con Agus y llegamos a la conclusión de que Star no se podía tomar las cosas tan tranquilamente, su aracter es bastante explosivo como para simplemente llorar, o eso creo yo.

No puden tener secretos en esa torre, siempre se terminan enterando de una forma u otra. Raven realmente es mitad demonio, es lógico que tenga ese tipo de confusiones, sus poderes son demasiado oscuros.

La verdad que quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews, no pense que les fuera a gustar tanto esta hsitoria, prometo seguir sorprendiendolos, o al menos trataré!

Off-topic I ....Alguien esta siguiendo Slayers Evolution R??? Vieron el ep 4???? Que opinan al respecto??!?!? xDDD Por los dioses, no se que paso con los productores y guionistas, me parece que se pasaron con la marijuana en ese cap! XDDDD Y el que no lo esta siguiendo, que lo mire! Se pone interesante la trama! o,ó

Off-topic II ....este mes compre una revista que se dedica a hacer informes de anime, series, juegos y demas bastante conocida en mi país. Traía un informe de Hellsing y estoy **_indignada_**! Se supone que hablan sobre el manga y el anime y la vez que se dignan a nombrar a Integra Hellsing la llaman malcogid*!!!!!!! No voya dar nombres y les pido que si alguien lo leyo y me lo va a comentar tampoco los de (Porque se arma problema en la página, confío en su inteligencia muchachos n,n) , pero la verdad que me molesta que un informe que se supone debería exponer la serie tal cual es, trate tan mal a un personaje que es una de las protagonistas! Listo, ya me desquite.

Bueno, ya basta, cap nuevo con seccion editorial y todo! XD

Me despido, hasta el proximo cap!

Mucha suerte!

Demoness Raven


	7. Snow White Queen

Hola gente!!! Ay por favor, no puedo creer que terminé este cap. Bueno, la verdad es que llegué esa parte de la historia que se escribe sola y que se escapa de las manos del autor, pero no teman! Tengo todo fríamente calculado! xDDD Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por sus reviews, me pone contenta que tanta gente este enganchada con este fic. Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, como siempre, la escuela me mata! Y para colmo, tengo muchos fics en la mente! Ya que finalmente terminó la ultima temporada de Slayers, puedo empezar con ese (Cuando tenga tiempo) (Obviemos que sería un LxG) Y si, tengo en mente por lo menos dos one-shots mas de Hellsing...pero creo que nadie de este fandom me leyo en Hellsing as que no importa xP (AlucardxIntegra rlz!) (Si, yo les lavo el cerebro igual!) Sin mas preambulos, los dejo con el cap!

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 7: ****Snow White Queen**

Raven pestañeó desorientada. Blanco. Nieve era lo único que podía ver a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un bosque desconocido, se había transportado sin pensar, cegada por la confusión de sus sentimientos y por sus actos. Al no saber donde estaba no le era posible regresar.

-_¨ ¿Regresar a donde?... Tal vez así sea mejor.¨_-

¿Qué había hecho? Casi mataba a Starfire… y después de derramar su sangre no sabía si hubiese sido capaz de frenar su instinto asesino. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía verse reflejada en todos esos arranques que había cometido últimamente, sin embargo, sentía que realmente venían de ella misma, que ella realmente había querido causar todo el daño que había inflingido a sus amigos. No podía regresar, las miradas de todos ellos la quemaban por dentro. Recordó las palabras de la tamaraniana y la culpa cayó sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua fría. Ella tenía razón. Era una demonio, su naturaleza era hacerle daño a los demás, no podía seguir engañándose. Pero Robin… ¿Podía estar tan mal lo que ella sentía? Recordó sus ojos color añil mirándola, preocupado por ella… era importante para él. ¿Por qué? No podía comprenderlo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba sufriendo el contraste entre el calor abrazador que había desprendido momentos atrás con el frío mortal que ahora la rodeaba. Cerró los ojos, sus miembros comenzaban a entumecerse y sus párpados se cerraban. ¿Y si se dejaba estar allí? Si seguía así comenzaría a morir lentamente. No estaba segura de si sus poderes volverían a actuar nuevamente, lo dudaba, estaba demasiado agotada. Además conocía los signos del congelamiento demasiado bien, había leído muchas veces sobre la eternidad congelada que les esperaba a los que se perdían en la nieve. No podía terminar así, se aferraba a la vida como todo ser viviente. Siempre hay esperanza le habían dicho y quería seguir creyendo en eso.

Abrió los ojos y vio un destello rojo que se acercaba hacia ella. Los cerró, pensando que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Al abrirlos nuevamente vio la imagen clara de un lobo rojo sangre que la miraba directamente a los ojos…su mirada le pareció extremadamente familiar.

-No puede ser… ¡Tu!-

El lobo sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes bien afilados y al instante su par de ojos se duplicó. Abrió la boca y lanzó una risa macabra y oscura.

-Si Raven ¡Soy yo! Tu padre.-

En el lugar de la bestia había ahora un hombre de tez pálida, cadavérica y cabello blanco. Lo que lo delataba eran sus ojos carmesí, que brillaban con una maldad profunda y revelaban su verdadera naturaleza. No había lugar a dudas, él era Trigón. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

-¡Pero yo te destruí!- Le costaba hablar entre el frío que ahora le calaba los huesos y la sorpresa.

-Oh, querida hija, hace falta mucho más que algo de magia blanca para destruirme. ¿Cómo yo, Trigón, señor de la oscuridad, podría ser destruido por un ser incompleto?-

-¿A que te refieres?- La rabia se le notaba en la voz, a pesar de todo.

-Lo sabes muy bien ¿Qué eres? No eres más que dos mitades de seres incompatibles, no puedes ser ambas cosas.- Ahora estaba parado junto a ella, y no dejaba de mirarla directamente a los ojos, lo cual aumentaba el frío que sentía. Comenzó a temblar, los escalofríos sacudían todo su cuerpo.

-Déjame en paz, no quiero ser demonio como tú.- Raven trató de retroceder mientras el se arrodillaba frente a ella, no podía desviar su mirada de la de él. Sintió como si su rostro ardiese en llamas, él había posado su mano sobre su mejilla.

-¿Porqué quieres ser un ser tan inferior como el ser humano? Ninguna hija mía puede rebajarse a ese estado tan triste de existencia. Yo puedo guiarte a ser lo que realmente mereces ser, aunque mucho no te falta. ¿Esos ¨ amigos ¨ tuyos te hacen dudar, no?-

-Déjalos fuera de esto- contestó apretando los dientes.

-Ah, no. Eso no. Esos humanos y seres inferiores trataron de derrotarme, me humillaron y van a sufrir por eso. Te llenan la cabeza de ideas ridículas, al igual que tu madre. Confía en mi Raven, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no puedes ir en contra de tu naturaleza. Ahora mismo la estoy viendo, tus ojos arden en deseo de matarme, de despedazarme lentamente. ¡Que vista tan maravillosa!-

-¡Deja de mirarme!-Juntando todas sus fuerzas Raven logró asestarle una cachetada, sabía que era inútil, pero no soportaba más su mirada sobre ella.-Tú eres el que esta mal. Ya no te pertenezco, no puedes manipularme de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra. Te vencí una vez. ¡Puedo volver a hacerlo!- A pesar de sonar temblorosa, la voz de Raven demostraba que no le tenía miedo a Trigón, en sus ojos se veía el odio que le guardaba a su padre.

En un arrebato de violencia, él la aferró fuertemente por los brazos y por un momento su cuerpo dejó de sentir frío. Al instante siguiente, Raven abrió los labios, formando un grito mudo mientras sentía como si mil agujas al rojo vivo se clavasen en su cuerpo. Finalmente su voz salió en un aullido de dolor, su cuerpo se encendió con los tatuajes que demostraban su ascendencia y su cabello creció. Sus cuatro ojos destellaron luces color carmín y sus colmillos crecieron.

-La que no entiende aquí eres tú, hija. Ah, esto es lo que eres, una demonesa, naciste del fruto de la maldad y maldad es lo que corre por tus venas. ¿Dices que yo te manipulo? Todo esto esta ocurriendo porque tú lo deseas de este modo, no lo puedes negar. Dentro de ti duerme una bestia infernal. ¡Esa eres tú! ¿Por qué negarte lo que eres? Eres una demonio y reinarás junto a mí. ¡Sobre todos los seres inferiores!-

-Ahg…no…-

-Tienes más potencial del que yo creía. Volví a este mundo porque sentí tu poder llamándome. Podrías consumir al mundo en unos segundos, si así lo quisieras.-

Aprovechando la nueva energía que tenía Raven golpeó a Trigón nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez logrando alejarlo unos metros. Se resistía a que la transformación siguiese su curso, no debía perder la conciencia. Trigón la miraba deleitado, de su labio partido caía sangre negra que recorría su mentón. Ella trató de golpearlo por tercera vez pero sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su abdomen y se encogió en el suelo, aferrándose el vientre. El demonio la miró con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

-Mira que imagen patética eres ahora. Eso es lo que causan esos sentimientos que tanto reivindicabas. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de ellos? Ese maldito lado humano que heredaste de tu madre, ese que te insta a hacer lo que sea por esa ilusión que los mortales llaman _amor_. Fue tan simple como tomar el control de la mente de tu _amigo_ aquella noche. Ya no tienes escapatoria, durante estos nueve meses te quedarás sin poderes. Esa basura que llaman amor te impedirá tratar de abandonar este mundo, no cuando llevas vida dentro tuyo. ¿No es así? Luego decidirás si quieres transformarte, aunque la otra opción que tienes es matarte. Si ese fuera el caso, utilizaré al nuevo ser al que darás a luz como un portal, al igual que lo hice contigo, pues lo que llevas dentro fue concebido para ser un demonio…y ninguna basura humana contaminará su mente esta vez.-

Raven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podían ser verdad las palabras que escuchaba. Se quedó congelada por dentro y por fuera, tratando de asimilar la fatalidad con la que se encontraba ahora y de la cual ella misma había sido la causante.

-Así he asegurado mi descendencia. Que disfrutes de tu maternidad, hija mía, fruto del deseo y la lujuria más oscura que había dentro tuyo. Tu retoño tiene mi bendición. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Te estaré esperando para cuando decidas abrir los ojos a tu verdadero mundo.-

Trigón desapareció dejándola hecha un ovillo en la nieve. Sus ojos miraban al vacío. Sentía como si estuviese cayendo en una oscuridad sin fin. No podía aceptar lo que había escuchado, mas su presencia se hizo clara en ese momento. Trigón había regresado, nunca se había ido y en su vientre llevaba a su hijo, un demonio al igual que ella. Su padre la había utilizado a ella y a Robin. Había transformado los sentimientos de ambos en la atrocidad más grande que podía ocurrir.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

Robin se aferraba fuertemente a los controles de su nave mientras sobrevolaba el mar. En su mente no paraba de repasar los últimos acontecimientos una y otra vez.

_-Tú… ¡Tú! Maldito hijo de… - Cyborg se abalanzó sobre Robin, golpeándolo en la cara con un fuerte puñetazo. -¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto!?- luego se quedó mudo de la rabia. _

_No podía parar de mirar los resultados sin poder creerlo. Raven estaba… ¡embarazada! La computadora marcaba como fecha la noche que ambos habían…no podía ni recordarlo. La culpa lo invadió y la sensación de que en realidad la había forzado se acrecentó dentro de si. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Raven? Merecía más que el golpe que le había dado Cyborg._

_-¡Vamos! Di algo para que pueda seguir golpeándote.-_

_-Amigo Cyborg, ya basta.- Starfire se había levantado. Sus ojos mostraban una enorme tristeza, pero también la resolución de alguien quien acepta la más dolorosa verdad. –Yo…lamento haber atacado así a…Raven…me parece difícil de aceptar lo que mis oídos oyen, sin embargo es verdad. A-amigo Robin…tienes razón, antes de que comenzases a hablar con…ella, ya no era lo mismo de antes… ¿Tú la amas, si?- _

_-Si- contestó sin pensarlo._

_-Entonces no hay nada por lo que discutir. Me retiro a mi habitación.- Star abandonó la sala, seguida de Cyborg, quien lazó un bufido de rabia y apretó los puños. Chico Bestia se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada. Él también tenía cosas que aceptar, y tomaría su tiempo._

_Robin tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo habían llegado a todo eso? Aferró su antifaz en la mano. ¿Sabía Raven la verdad? ¿Por eso había actuado así? Tenía toda la razón y todos los motivos para odiarlo, sin embargo, él sentía que no era así, que había algo más._

_Ya no había dudas dentro suyo, sabía lo que sentía por la hechicera y se lo haría saber. No la deseaba de la forma en la que se lo había demostrado, realmente la quería y necesitaba estar con ella. Tenía que averiguar si ella le correspondía realmente a pesar de todo o si la había perdido para siempre como compañera y como amiga. Si era así, sería un dolor que llevaría toda su vida. Si era necesario, se iría de ese lugar si ella así lo deseaba. Lo que fuese con tal de que Raven fuese finalmente feliz como siempre se mereció y hasta ella misma se lo negaba. Aunque su partida fuese de alivio para ella, él estaba dispuesto a eso. ¿Qué sería de su amistad con los demás? ¿Aceptarían la decisión que ellos tomaran? _

_En todo eso pensaba mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Raven. Golpeó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, era de esperarse. Sin decir una palabra entró, esperando recibir un golpe de energía que lo expulsara del lugar, mas no recibió nada. La habitación estaba vacía. Ese vacío se trasladó hacia lo más profundo de su ser. Ella se había ido. Sin aceptarlo la buscó por toda la torre sin encontrar rastro alguno. Se sentó en el pasillo y se aferró la cabeza de igual forma que lo había hecho cuando había tratado de hablar con ella. Recordó su mirada herida al decirle que la había usado y luego al afirmarle que lo que había entre ellos no era posible... ¡¿Qué estaba pensando tanto?! Quería demostrarle que realmente la amaba y que lo suyo sí era posible. Debía encontrarla. En ese momento la realidad lo golpeó. Ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre. ¡Y no sabía donde se encontraba! ¿Qué pasaba si algún enemigo la hallaba en ese estado, luego de batallar toda la tarde? No tendría energías para defenderse. Para peor, ya casi terminaba de oscurecer. Se maldijo por haber perdido tanto tempo y salió corriendo hacia la sala, necesitaría ayuda para encontrarla. _

_Los demás titanes acudieron a su llamada y se mostraron muy preocupados por la noticia que les dio su líder. Para su tranquilidad todavía se mostraban dispuestos a escucharlo. No hubo más discusiones y los cuatro salieron en busca de Raven._

Se habían dividido para poder rastrear mejor. Ya habían pasado varias horas y Robin se ponía cada vez más nervioso. No quería pensar en qué le podría haber pasado si la había encontrado alguien que no fuese su aliado. Trató de negar con todas sus fuerzas la posibilidad de que estuviese muerta. No, se decía, Raven era muy poderosa como para morir así.

Finalmente suspiró aliviado al recibir una señal proveniente de unos bosques nevados cerca de Rumania. No entendía como era que se había alejado tanto y no quería pensar el porqué. Para su molestia la nave se estaba quedando sin energía, por lo que tuvo que aterrizar. El invierno era muy duro por esos lugares, tomó su abrigo de la nave y comenzó a caminar en el sentido que había marcado el radar por última vez. Estaba dejando demasiados rastros de su presencia, no había llamado a los demás, realmente estaba actuando sin cuidado. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Raven lo más rápido posible, así podrían regresar a la torre y todo estaría bien… ¿A quien trataba de engañar? Nada se solucionaría así de fácil, pero él nunca había perdido las esperanzas en ella, si ella estaba viva, habría una forma de seguir adelante, de eso estaba seguro y se lo haría ver nuevamente, todas las veces que fuese necesario si ella así lo necesitaba.

Cada vez se internaba más en el bosque y para empeorar las cosas, había comenzado a nevar. Trataba de enfocar mientras el viento soplaba más fuerte y los copos dificultaban su visión. Se esforzó por ver hacia delante y finalmente lo vio. Había un claro que no había sido cubierto por completo y en el medio del claro logró distinguir la capa azul de Raven.

-¡Raven!- la llamó pero ella no contestó. Temiendo lo peor luchó contra el viento, que ahora soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenar su paso, hasta que consiguió acercarse a ella. Tomó su pulso y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al descubrir que solamente estaba inconsciente. La envolvió en su capa y la levanto en brazos. ¿Ahora que? La nave estaba muy lejos y el comunicador no captaba ninguna señal debido a tormenta de nieve que se tornaba más poderosa. Un refugio, debía hallar algún lugar donde pudieran resguardarse hasta que la tormenta cesara. Estaban cerca de las montañas, los Cárpatos, si se acercaba más al pie de la montaña tal vez encontraría alguna cueva o algo donde pudiesen esconderse del mal tiempo. Presionó a Raven contra su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, trató de no desesperar al sentir lo fría que se encontraba.

-_¨ He atravesado el infierno, puedo superar esto también.¨_-

Por fin la suerte lo favoreció y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una abertura en la montaña con rocas a ambos lados de la entrada que frenaban un poco al viento. Perfecto. Rogó a su suerte que no fuese un chiste del destino y que adentro no viviese ningún tipo de criatura, porque no estaba de ánimos para luchar contra osos gigantes, y entró.

Depositó a Raven en el suelo suavemente. Presionó su mano contra su mejilla y recordó que debía buscar alguna forma de hacer que entrara en calor. Prendió su linterna, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a creer que las cosas le salían demasiado bien cuando vio unas ramas desperdigadas por todo el lugar. Comenzó a recoger algunas, a pesar de que estuviesen húmedas. Las apiló todas y les lanzó uno de sus discos explosivos. La explosión seco la madera y la encendió, un fuego comenzó arder rápidamente. Sonrió al ver que su idea había funcionado, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que eso no era lo importante. Se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba Raven, la cargó nuevamente y se sentó frente al fuego con ella sobre su regazo. Se sorprendió al mirarla bien, su cabello había crecido bastante y se veían aún las marcas, ahora débiles, de los tatuajes por todo su cuerpo. Le sacó la capa, la dejó a un lado para que se secara y siguió examinándola. Su estado no le era desconocido, se veía igual que cuando Slade la había arrojado desde la terraza de aquel edificio, tres años atrás. Frunció en seño, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando. Raven estaba ocultándole cosas nuevamente…pero esta vez supuso que sí tenía motivos para hacerlo. Al prestarle más atención a su rostro vio algo que no había visto antes, tenía unas cortadas sobre el labio inferior y al ver sus brazos reprimió el deseo de apretar los puños para no lastimarla. Tenía magulladuras en ambos antebrazos. Había peleado con alguien. Trató de recordar, aunque no quisiese, la pelea con Star pero ninguno de esos golpes concordaba con los que había recibido. Definitivamente había luchado con alguien. ¿Pero, si la había noqueado…por qué la habían dejado allí? O tal vez ella los derrotó y perdió el conocimiento luego de todo ese esfuerzo. Se detuvo a mirar las marcas en sus labios, eran demasiado simétricas para ser de un golpe, pero no se le ocurría otro motivo. Luego de eso sus pensamientos se perdieron mientras miraba como ella respiraba tranquilamente. Si no fuese por la situación en la que se encontraban podría pensar que ella era finalmente feliz, pues su sueño parecía ser tranquilo. Feliz. Habían tenido una conversación sobre la felicidad una vez y por más de que entendiese lo que ella decía, que era triste que la felicidad de una persona dependiese en gran parte de los demás, no podía figurarse el mundo de otra forma. Y estaba seguro de que en el fondo Raven tampoco. ¿Porqué los humanos insistían tanto en complicarse la felicidad? Starfire le había dicho que era porque se aferraban a los recuerdos, pero Raven le había enseñado como afrontarlos y si uno lograba no quedarse atrapado en ellos, podría aprender de sus errores. Además, pensó, no todos los recuerdos son malos. Allí su mente volvió a registrar lo que estaba mirando, sus labios. Sin pensarlo rozó su boca suavemente contra ellos, dejando que su mente volara y se llenara de buenas memorias. Tenía que dejar de pensar, pero no pudo evitar la triste idea de que esa podría ser la última vez que se besaran. Se alejó lentamente y suspiró, no sabía cuando había empezado a filosofar sobre todos esos asuntos de su vida, conocer a Raven esos últimos meses lo había cambiado en ese aspecto…y descubrió que no le desagradaba para nada. Podía pensar sus acciones con más cuidado, eso siempre era bueno. No como aquella noche…por primera vez reparó en eso…iba a ser padre. Vacilando levantó su mano y la posó suavemente sobre el vientre de Raven, esperando sentir algo. Nada. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico pero se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que no se suponía que sintiese nada aún. Eso lo alivió por un lado…no estaba seguro de estar contento con la situación hasta que no supiese lo que pensaba su compañera. Muy en el fondo esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada a su futuro… no quiso ni formar la palabra en su mente. Supuso que era una reacción natural la que estaba teniendo, después de todo, ningún padre desea perder a sus…¨ _¡Basta! Suficiente de pensar sobre mis sentimientos ahora._¨ Debía concentrarse en lo importante, tenían que salir de allí la antes posible y para eso debía descansar, si no le costaría volver el camino de vuelta, o tal vez podría esperar a que los otros los hallaran…lo decidiría después de dormir un rato, ya que Raven estaba fuera de peligro grave. Hacía frío, y el fuego se estaba consumiendo rápidamente. Con un poco de dificultad arrojó lo último que quedaba de leña, si bien el fuego era fuerte, no lograba calentarlos bien, ya que sus ropas estaban húmedas por la nieve.

En ese momento maldijo su suerte nuevamente al escuchar unos gruñidos detrás de él. La caverna en la que se había metido era profunda, lo suficiente como para albergar una manada de lobos, quienes ahora lo miraban y mostraban sus dientes, en clara señal de hostilidad. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, lobos hambrientos. Ya no tenía discos explosivos y no estaba en condiciones de ponerse pelear con tantas criaturas, eran demasiadas y tenía que mantener sus ojos sobre Raven. Agarró un tizón, por suerte sus guantes era a prueba de fuego y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo cuando un lobo se adelanto lentamente. Este no mostraba los dientes, si no que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, cauteloso. La criatura trataba de decirle algo, lo cual ya de por si era extraño, él único animal que sabía que podía hablar era Chico Bestia y ese lobo no era verde. Dejó el tizón y levantó la mano hacia el lupino, no sabía como, pero quería hacerle comprender que si no los lastimaba él no le haría nada. El animal se acercó lentamente hasta que finalmente frotó su cabeza contra su mano y bajo las orejas, en clara señal de sumisión. Bien…estaba acariciando a un lobo… ¿Ahora qué? El lobo pareció comprender su confusión y se acercó a olfatear a Raven. Lanzó un quejido, giró la cabeza y comenzó a comunicarse con el resto de la manada. Luego se ubicó detrás de su espalda, se echó y se lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué significaba eso? Nadie le había enseñado lenguaje animal corporal, y Chico Bestia no recreaba el comportamiento típico de un animal. Probó su suerte una vez más, por lo que comprendía, ese lobo quería ayudarlo. Comenzó a reclinarse lentamente hasta que su espalda se apoyó completamente sobre el cuerpo del animal. Se preparó para salir disparado rápidamente mas el lobo no hizo ademán alguno de atacarlos. Por el contrario, movió su cola alegremente y apoyó su cabeza sobre el suelo, decidiendo echarse una siesta. Los demás lobos, todos de pelaje gris, copiaron las acciones de su jefe, que era el único de pelaje negro, y se echaron lo más cerca posible a ellos. Se preguntó si no estaba teniendo alguna clase de sueño fantástico, los lobos los rodeaban para darles calor y protegerlos de cualquier cosa que pudiese aparecer. Esto ya superaba toda expectativa que tenía sobre su suerte.

-¨ _Por lo menos ahora puedo dormir tranquilo…creo._¨- Se dijo que había corrido peligros peores que eso y cerró sus ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo y extrañamente tranquilo.

Unas horas después el sol comenzó a salir. La tormenta había parado, lo cual era buena noticia, ya que podría comunicarse con los otros. Robin abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al estar acostado sobre el suelo. No habría soñado a los lobos… ¿O si? Vio algunas huellas de patas en el suelo. Se tranquilizó al ver que no imaginaba cosas, aunque no le veía ninguna explicación a la forma de actuar de los animales. Se encogió de hombros y puso su atención nuevamente en Raven. Ella seguía durmiendo y eso ya lo estaba comenzando a preocupar. Se levantó lentamente, como para no perturbar su sueño, y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva.

-Robin llamando a los titanes.-

-Aquí Cyborg.- La respuesta de su amigo fue seca, nada de saludos cálidos entre amigos. Debería hablar con él más adelante.

-La encontré, quedamos atrapados en una tormenta de nieve. Estamos en algún lugar en los bosques de Rumania, cerca de los Cárpatos. Se agotó la energía de mi nave, por eso no regresamos. ¿Quién esta más cerca?-

-Yo… ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Inconsciente, así la encontré. No tiene fiebre, debe estar exhausta.-

-Vamos a hablar sobre esto. ¿Lo sabes bien, no?-

-Si.- Estaba comenzando a molestarse, Cyborg insistía en tratarlo como si fuese su padre… hacía años que había rechazado ese tipo de relación con alguien y no pensaba volver a tenerla.

-Voy para allá.- Ambos cortaron comunicación al mismo tiempo. Estaba seguro de todo, no iba a comenzar a dudar ahora. Volvió a meterse en la cueva, debía comenzar a moverse si quería llegar antes que Cyborg a la nave. Envolvió a Raven en su capa, la alzó en brazos nuevamente y comenzó a caminar, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Oww- Su cabeza se partía en mil pedazos del dolor. ¿Dónde estaba? Se enderezó en la… ¿cama?

-¿C-cómo? – En ese momento sintió un quejido a un lado, giró la cabeza vio a un gato verde salir por la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Gato verde? ¿Enfermería? Había regresado a la torre… ¿Cómo? Inspiró profundo y hundió su espalda en la almohada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas. Su padre había regresado. La había engañado a ella, lo había utilizado a Robin… ¡Estaba embarazada! Trató de evitar el sentimiento de repugnancia que tenía hacia el hecho. Trigón le había dicho que lo que llevaba dentro era un demonio…al igual que ella. Se abrazó, tratando de calmarse. Tenía que haber una forma… ese nuevo mal tenía que desaparecer. Lugo ella podría dedicarse a entrenar su autocontrol hasta dormir nuevamente a su lado demoníaco. Se miró las manos… ¿Realmente sería capaz de matar a la criatura que llevaba dentro? En ese momento supo que su padre tenía razón, no era capaz de matar a su propio bebé… Robin… supuso que a esa altura los resultados habrían terminado de revelar lo que Starfire no había dicho ya. Sus amigos la odiarían, no podía evitar pensar en eso. Había traicionado la confianza de todos, como lo había hecho años atrás al no decirles la verdad hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde. Por más que pensara, no podía encontrarle una solución al problema, la cabeza le dolía cada vez más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Levantó la mirada y vio a Cyborg entrar, ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, solamente se dedicó a observar los datos de la computadora.

-Estoy bie…-

-Rae, por favor.- En ese momento la miró y ella tuvo que mirar haca otro lado, no pudo soportar la intensidad de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.-

-Raven, no eres una persona que actúa tan…descuidadamente… no entiendo que pasó.-

-Yo…-

-¿Cómo no pensaste en lo que podía pasar? ¿Sabes el daño que le has causado a Starfire? Me sorprende de ti…pero no te culpo sólo a ti.-

Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada vez más, no necesitaba que la regañasen como si fuese una niña. Cyborg siempre le había insistido en que tenía que pensar menos las cosas, que debía tratar de hacer según lo que sentía. No pudo evitar pensar que por unos momentos, por tan solo unos ínfimos segundos, aquella mañana en la que se despertó junto a Robin, antes de que su mente hiciese las conexiones necesarias, había sido feliz. Cerró los puños sobre la sábana, ese pensamiento había sido la peor broma que le había mostrado la vida, amagándole algo que no estaba destinado a ser suyo. ¿Sería que buscaba la felicidad en lugares donde, se suponía, no debía encontrarla? Trataba de aceptar su naturaleza, pero el sentimiento de desolación se hacía cada vez más presente ante las acusaciones de su amigo. Sintió como un enojo surgía desde adentro y temió perder el control de nuevo. No quería dejarse controlar pero ¿cómo evitar aquel mandato que venía desde su propio ser?

Sin embargo, toda esa confusión de sentimientos se transformó en la nada más oscura al levantar su mirada. Robin acababa de aparecer en la puerta. Parecía haber perdido la costumbre de usar el antifaz, lo cual la obligó a mirar hacia abajo nuevamente. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle todo? ¿Qué su padre era el culpable de toda su confusión sentimental? Que él en realidad no sentía nada por ella… esa conclusión fue la peor a la que había llegado hasta el momento. Al mirar hacia abajo se perdió en intercambio de miradas duras entre Robin y Cyborg, pero de todas formas sintió la tensión en el ambiente, confirmando su teoría de que se había roto el lazo de amista que todos ellos tenían. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Sintió como la puerta se cerraba y segundos después como el peso cerca de sus pies aumentaba.

Robin se había sentado a los pies de la cama y miraba hacia el suelo. En su mano tenía los últimos resultados del scanner de la computadora. Tenía miedo de lo que podría ver en ellos, se estaba armando de valor para afrontar todas las posibles opciones. Quería ver como estaba ella antes de comenzar a hablar, aunque sea cual fuese el resultado, no sabía por donde empezar. Siempre era un desafío hablar con ella. Se obligó a leer las palabras que tenía enfrente y se sintió muy aliviado al ver que estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Nada le había pasado ni a ella ni a su hijo. Tragó ante el pensamiento y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, supuso que no podía equivocarse ya que todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Física o mentalmente? Cualquiera de las dos, es una pregunta estúpida.-

-Tienes razón…lo siento.-

¿Porqué le había contestado de esa manera? Por lo menos no le había gritado, o comenzado a darle un sermón. Supuso que él estaría confundido, después de todo realmente no la amaba. Todo era un invento de Trigón. ¿Por qué no se había levantado y se había ido de ese lugar? Ah, claro, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sería mejor dejar todo en claro en ese mismo momento, todavía no sabía bien que quería hacer, pero había decidido dejar a los Titanes en paz.

-No…yo lo siento. Todo esto esta mal, todo esto es mi culpa.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Robin, no te hagas el idiota. _Todo _esto…nunca debí… ya lo sabes, ya hablamos de esto-

-Raven…-

-No entiendo ni siquiera porqué estoy aquí. Traicioné la confianza de todos… ¡Ataque a Starfre! ¿Qué hago en este lugar?-

-¡Raven!-

Veía impotente como Raven era atacada por la verborragia, pocas veces dejaba a sus pensamientos correr libremente por sus labios. Un sentimiento de sobreprotección se apoderó del él, ella debía descansar y él la estaba molestando. Pero debía tranquilizarla, todos habían estado de acuerdo en salir a buscarla y en que ella se quedase en la torre, por lo poco que habían hablado. Parecía que Raven pensaba todo lo contrario, tal vez tenía razones para hacerlo, aún así tenía que convencerla de que ese era su lugar. No había dudas con respecto a lo que sentía, no había vuelta atrás y en ese momento supo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Quería estar con ella y si ella aún le hablaba quería decir que no lo odiaba.

Raven miraba ahora hacia abajo en silencio, sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, que sentía culpa, pero nada más. Robin era así con todos, era ¨ su deber como líder cuidar de sus compañeros ¨ como él decía, pero nada más. Se sonrió tristemente al pensar que antes, durante esos meses que fueron ¨ amigos ¨, tenían más posibilidades de estar juntos que ahora.

-Rae, mírame.-

-Se que es infantil…pero tengo miedo. No de ti, si no de mí. Ya te dije una vez que lo nuestro no es posible y ahora lo creo menos posible. Cualquier cosa que hayas creído que sentías por mí ahora no es real…así que deja de tratar de protegerme. Yo puedo sola, así debe ser…-

-Se que la situación es aún más complicada ahora…pero no tiene que serlo. No es como dices, ahora estoy más seguro que antes.-

-Robin, no tienes que sentirte obligado por esto, no necesito tu _ayuda_. Créeme, sé que no sientes realmente nada de lo que dijiste que sentías. No es tu culpa…-

No pudo terminar hablar porque Robin la había rodeado con sus brazos y ahora la estaba besando.

-¨ Maldición…¨- Pensó Raven, su padre estaba jugando nuevamente con ella, y esta vez no sabía como iba a escapar. Esperó a que el beso se profundizara, que él se lanzara sobre ella nuevamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿_Gritar_? Esperó. Sin embargo nada más pasó, Robin se separó de ella lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

-Tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de empezar a decir lo que quiero decir pero…no, no siento nada de lo que dije que sentía…esto es mucho más… ¿fuerte? Raven, quiero estar contigo, _necesito _estar contigo. No lo digo por ningún sentido de culpabilidad, sí lamento que hayamos comenzado de ese modo, realmente lo siento. Lamento haberte metido en esa situación, debí haber hablado con Starfire antes, no fue justo para ninguna de las dos…No se si esta bien lo que siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz a pesar de todo, aliviado de que estés bien y extrañamente feliz de que…tengamos un hijo. Raven ¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que también puedes ser feliz? No, no estoy contento, no hasta que me des una respuesta, suena egoísta…pero así lo son los sentimientos ¿No?-

Robin la miraba intensamente, el beso que le había dado no era como los anteriores. Este había sido suave, sincero, no demandante, podría llamarse casto. Se sonrojó al estar pensando como una de esas novelas rosa de antaño (Las cuales nunca confesaría que había leído) No percibió ningún tipo de energía extraña y la expresión en los ojos de él mostraba conciencia en lo que decía, no había dudas en ninguna de las palabras que le había dicho. No era su padre quien hablaba a través de sus labios, esta vez si era Robin. Realmente la quería, realmente quería estar con ella… y decidió por primera vez ser feliz como él le decía, ya que ella lo quería. En un impulso lo abrazó, escondió su cara n su pecho. El correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza. Se sentía extraña, por un lado no era como las cosas que había leído, donde las protagonistas se olvidaban del mundo que las rodeaba y parecían flotar en una nube rosa. Para empezar, no le gustaba ese color, y por otro lado, sus problemas seguían allí, presentes en su mente. Lo que si había cambiado era que ya no se sentía sola, sentía que podía confiar en Robin… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente? No, se dijo que habría podido seguir sola, pero que el hecho de que alguien confiase en ella de esa forma y que estuviese para ella cuando ella más lo necesitara era algo que la ayudaría a seguir. Se acordó de Malchior, de la emoción que había sentido cuando el mostraba todos sus hechizos más poderosos y se dio cuenta de que esa emoción era mínima comparada con lo que ahora sentía…ya que podía estar segura de que esta vez sí era real.

-Esto se siente…raro.- dijo ella, sin poder reprimir un suspiro. No sentía la urgencia clásica de besarlo, solamente quería quedarse así, durante mucho tiempo…ese hecho a avergonzaba y por eso era todo tan extraño.

-¿Tú crees?-

-…lo que dijiste…fue _muy_ cursi…-

-Lo sé, tendré que ensayar más. Trataré de evitarlo…no soy bueno para estas cosas-

-Esta bien, tampoco podemos esperar originalidad de los sentimientos humanos. Además…fuiste sincero.- Sintió como él la abrazaba más fuerte…tal vez se hubiese sentido cómoda si no fuese por el hecho de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.- Oww.-

-Lo siento- Robin la soltó inmediatamente.

-Esta bien, digamos que no dormí muy bien.-

-¿No quieres tomar nada para el dolor?-

-No, detesto esas cosas.- Robin la miró con el seño fruncido- ¡Enserio! Solamente quiero descansar.

-Es verdad, no fue un buen lugar para descansar esa cueva. Lo siento-

-¿Cueva? ¿De qué hablas? Por favor, deja de disculparte, me estas poniendo nerviosa.-

-Esta bien. La cueva donde te lleve cuando te encontré inconsciente.- Al verla hundirse en la cama supuso que era mejor contarle bien toda la historia en otro momento- Mejor sigo después, estas cansada.-

-¡No! Estoy bien, quiero escuchar.-

-Rae, deja de fingir, estas agotada.- Dicho esto comenzó a levantarse de la cama, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de ella que lo frenaba.

-… ¿Puedes quedarte?- Raven sintió como se sonrojaba mientras miraba haca cualquier lado que no estuviese Robin. No recibió respuesta mas sintió como él se acomodaba a su lado en la cama. El pasó su brazo por arriba de su cintura y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sin hacerla doler.

-¿Se sigue sintiendo raro?-

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme.-

Robin todavía tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle, pero por ahora se contentaba con tenerla en brazos y que ella le correspondiese. Cerraron los ojos sin dirigirse una palabra más, tenían muchas conversaciones pendientes en el futuro. En ese momento estaban tranquilos porque podían confiar el uno en el otro.

Cyborg se alejó lentamente por el pasillo, se había quedado escuchando a pesa de saber que no estaba bien, porque temía lo que podrían llegar a decirse. Estaba sosegado ahora al darse cuenta de que Robin hablaba en serio y de que Raven realmente lo quería. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero decidió que por ahora no había nada de malo en la relación de ellos dos. Aunque eso si, sabía que se complicaría durante los meses siguientes y esperaba que, por el bien de ellos dos, pudiesen superar las dificultades y seguir adelante.

* * *

Bueno, bueno!!! Asi que salió la verdad al descubierto!!! Supongo que al final del cap anterior muchos sospechaban lo que pasaba con Raven, pero se los corté ahi porque...tuve ganas xD

Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles algo que ni Robin ni Raven tuvieron en cuenta durante su ataque de pasión desenfrenado.

Rob/Rae: HEY!!!

Es la verdad!!! Bueno, USEN PROTECCION!!!! Para fines practicos en este fic se obvio ese tema, pero gente, no sigan el ejemplo de estos dos irresponsables, no esta bueno quedar embarazada si uno no quiere!

Rob: a quien le decis irresponsable! Es tu fic, es tu culpa!

Rae:....sea como sea, tiene razon.

Bien, me gusta que esten de acuerdo n,n Yo digo esto porque emmm, desde 6to grado de primaria leo fics en los que pasane estas situaciones y si bien hay mucho romance, todo muy lindo, esta bueno que s pasen algunos valores, no les parece? Y nada de Starfire cabrona!! Le puse algo más de seso que en otro fica porque, a pesar de que no es de mis personajes favoritos, no me parece defenestrarla. Ella es optimista y si bien tiene arranques de ira, me parece bastante comprensiva. Con el que voy a tener que trabajar va a ser con BB, lo tengo un poco abandonado, no? Ya lo vamos a agarrar, jejeje.

Poniendo fin a eso, espero que les haya gustado el cap! Lamento haberlos traicionado por Hellsing, pero bueno, es así, uno tiene muchos personajes favoritos, que se le va a hacer. MIREN LA NUEVA DE FMA!!! LEAN FMA QUE HAY ROYAI!!!! Algo mas?.... No, creo que eso es todo.

AH! INSISTO F F . N E T no muestra los mails! Para los que querían esa img de Robin, mandenme un PM

Nos leemos en un tiempo!!! Espero tener las ideas mas claras más rápido para la próxima!!!

Demoness Raven


	8. In This Together

Hooola gente!!!!!! Discupen si tardo en actualizar, voy a tratar de tardar menos!!! T_T Este capítulo fluyó solo! Así que acá lo tienen! =D Me puse como objetivo escribir algo todas las semanas, a ver si lo logro :S Tenganme paciencia T_T A todos los que siguen la historia y dejan comentarios gracias!! Me alegra que les guste! Y a los que no pero me leen igual, lo mismo n,n

**Para Lucia (Y vos Shadow?)** Emm, la verdad que Red x no esta programado para esta historia, lo siento D: Como ya vas a ver, apunta para otro lado, no hay lugarcito para x y no creo que lo haya en el futuro, espero no decepcionarte mucho :P Pero bueno! Otras tres autoras han aceptado meterlo! Que mas podes pedir? xD

Siii Trigón esta de vuelta...pero hay que ver si el es lo terrible en esta historia o hay más...ya veran :P No digo más nada así no les arruino la trama xD

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo**** 8: In This Together **

_¨ El tiempo pasa rápido Raven, no queda mucho. ¿Qué estas esperando para hacer lo correcto?¨ _

Raven abrió los ojos lentamente, había escuchado una voz que le hablaba, pero en la enfermería no había nadie más que Robin y ella. Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su relativa normalidad pensó, mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del joven. Con la cuestión del embarazo, sus poderes habían comenzado a disminuir, por lo que, por primera vez, estaba sintiendo como si fuese una simple humana. Se dio cuenta, un poco avergonzada, de que podría quedarse en esa posición toda la vida. Él la amaba y eso había sido suficiente para tranquilizarla el día anterior, pero ahora, las dudas comenzaban a atormentar su mente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Lo correcto sería…matar al niño antes de que naciera…no podía ni pensarlo. Y cuando naciera ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Su padre le había dicho que era solo cuestión de tiempo, que tarde o temprano ella se transformaría en una demonio completa. Tenía que investigar más, por el momento no quería decirle nada a nadie… Sí, estaba repitiendo exactamente el mismo error que había hecho antes, les estaba ocultando cosas a todos. Pero si en ese momento quisiera contarles lo que pasaba, no sabría por donde empezar.

-Buen día Rae- Sintió como los brazos del joven la estrechaban contra su pecho, a lo que ella no pudo reprimir un suspiro y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, recordó las historias que hablaban sobre mariposas que revoloteaban que en aquel entonces le habían parecido unas descripciones ridículas, mas ahora iban perfectamente con lo que sentía. Sentía tanta paz.

-Buen día-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Algo-

-No quieres ir a ver a un doctor. ¿Verdad?-

-No-

-Debería llevarte contra tu voluntad de todas formas-

-No te atreverías.-

Se quedaron en esa posición durante un tiempo. Robin estaba feliz de que ella finalmente lo hubiera aceptado. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer y que hablar, pero por ahora se contentaba con estar así. Quería preguntarle sobre las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo cuando la había hallado pero no quería presionarla más, así que decidió esperar pacientemente a que ella le contara, después de todo, el hecho de que estuvieran juntos quería decir que había confianza entre ellos, no? Sabía que tenían que levantarse, no quería que los otros entraran y los vieran así. Para empezar no sería buena idea, después de la pelea de la última vez, por más de que Starfire lo hubiese aceptado, tampoco había que forzarla. Prefería evitar confrontaciones con Cyborg también, y Chico Bestia…no sabía como se lo estaba tomando, no había salido más de su habitación desde que Raven había despertado.

-¿En que piensas?-

-Puedes leer mi mente tranquilamente, no hay nada más que ocultarte.-

-De hecho, creo que no puedo leer tu mente ni ninguna…por lo menos por ahora.-

-Pero ¿Y tus poderes?- Robin se incorporó ante la sorpresa. Raven lo miró con mala cara ya que al haberse levantado la dejó caer torpemente sobre la cama.

-Perdón. ¿Qué paso con tus poderes?-

-Se ve que disminuyeron y casi se anularon. Apenas puedo usar un poco mi empatía.-

-Eso es un problema…- contestó Robin, luego de pensarlo un poco siguió-… supongo que ya no saldrás más a pelear.-

-¿¡QUE?!- Se asustó ante la impulsividad de Raven, quien ahora se había levantado también y lo miraba consternada.

-¡Y claro! Por el momento no puedes andar arriesgándote, no durante los próximos nueve meses.-

-¡No pienso quedarme en la torre mientras todos ustedes salen a pelear!-

-¡Raven, estas embarazada!-

-¿Y? ¡Dime algo que no sepa, Chico Maravilla! ¿Todavía sirvo del ago, sabes? Si piensas que me voy a quedar como una inútil esperándolos a que regresen con la cena preparada…- No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Robin interrumpieron a su boca. Cerró los ojos instantáneamente y se dejó llevar por el beso, indignada. Cuando finalmente se separaron él la miraba sonriente.

-Se que eso fue muy cliché… ¿Hay forma de que estas cosas no lo sean? Pero bueno, tenía que callarte de alguna manera Rae. Yo en ningún momento dije que fueras inútil ni lo pienses así. Discúlpame, pero me preocupo por tu salud y la de…nuestro hijo, no creo que eso este mal. ¿O si? Pero si tienes otra idea, te escucho.-

-Está bien, pero borra esa cara de idiota. ¡Y que me preguntas a mí! Soy más nueva que tú en esto.- Lo miraba consternada pero más tranquila ahora. El hecho de que él se estuviese tomando con esa tranquilidad el embarazo a su vez la tranquilizaba a ella. Podía sentir un poco con su empatía que todavía le era difícil aceptarlo en el fondo, pero le agradecía infinitamente por la calma que le mostraba. Sintió algo de culpa porque no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad sobre el asunto, pero no diría nada, no hasta no estar segura de qué hacer.- Tengo que investigar más sobre la condición en la que me encuentro, pero tal vez, _tal vez_, pueda seguir usando magia, tengo que buscar más sobre ese asunto.- Pensar en eso la agotó de inmediato, así que volvió a acostarse. Unos momentos más tarde se encontraban en la misma posición en la que se habían despertado. Por un lado les parecía todo tan raro, increíble. Pero por otro lado sentían como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-No lo sé, pero es tarde.-

-Deberíamos levantarnos.-

-Deberíamos...-

-…En un rato.-

-Oh, vamos Richard, no seas flojo.-

-¡Pero no sonó la alarma ni nada! Un día que no haga nada no me va a matar, Rae.-

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no eres tú el embarazado, señor adicto al trabajo?-

-¡Hey! Una vez que decido hacerles caso y descansar un poco… ¡Y no me digas Richard! –

-Pero ese es tu nombre _Dick,_ querido. Además, te dije que no me digas _Rae_-

-¡Pero antes te llame Rae y no te diste cuenta!- El momento tenso había pasado, ahora discutían por discutir.

-…tal vez. De todas formas tenemos que levantarnos, si mal no recuerdo, hoy tenemos que ir al orfanato.- Robin la miró con los ojos como platos y le puso una mano en la frente.

-Realmente te esta afectando…que yo sepa, no te gusta ir al orfanato…debe ser el instinto maternal. Siempre supimos que eras buena madre, por como te fue cuidando a esos tres chicos aquella vez…y por como golpeas a Chico Bestia.-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Raven algo avergonzada- Debí haberte asesinado cuando volví de esa misión.

-Pero te encariñaste con los chicos.-

-Lo que sea. Además, estuvo interesante la última vez que les leí algo, tengo que llevar algo bueno hoy.-

-La última vez que les leíste algo la mayoría se fueron aterrados.-

-Por eso ustedes van a jugar con esos cobardes, yo se que tengo un par de oyentes que quieren una buena historia de Poe- Dicho esto se levantó. Estando con Robin todo le parecía tan simple y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ese sentimiento de tranquilidad le durara todo el día. –Voy a cambiarme…nos vemos en la sala.- Tragó en seco al salir de la enfermería, no quería que viera lo nerviosa que estaba por ver a los demás.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Raven entró en la sala casi sin mirar a su alrededor y se dirigió al sillón. No quería ver con quien tendría que hablar primero. Sabía que había alguien, pero ni se había molestado en mirar. Se quedó sentada allí, con los ojos cerrados, juntando coraje. Para su sorpresa sintió algo que pasaba frente a su rostro y cuando abrió los ojos vio una taza de té en frente suyo.

-Te había prometido sentarnos a tomar algo.- Sentado al lado de ella estaba Cyborg, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y con la empatía reducida apenas si pudo saber que su estado de animo no era como el de la última vez que habían hablado. Levantó la taza de té de la mesa y antes de tomar un sorbo pasó por su mente la bizarra idea de que podría estar envenenado. Por como se daba la situación que parecía una novela barata no le extrañaría. Tomó finalmente el sorbo y esperó pacientemente….pero Cyborg seguía sin decir nada más y la paciencia se acabo.

-¿Y entonces…?- Esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar, pero ni siquiera ella sabía que decirle exactamente.

-¿Entonces?- El la miró extrañado, arqueando una ceja en un gesto muy característica de ella misma.

-¿Entonces? No sé mamá Cyborg, estaba esperando que continuaras el sermón que me estabas dando la última vez que nos vimos.- Por más sentimientos humanos que tuviese no podía evitar, su carácter y sarcástico siempre sería igual; demonio, humana o lo que fuera.

-No tengo nada más que decir. La verdad es que me sorprendió…nos tomaron a todos por sorpresa. Yo se que no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie de esa forma y todos sabíamos como estaban las cosas en realidad entre Robin y Star. – Finalmente su rostro dio muestras de sinceridad. Dios un suspiro y continuó.-Espero que salga todo bien, solo eso te digo.-

-Gracias.- Raven no podía más que agradecerle por el apoyo que le brindaba su amigo, no se hubiese sentido del todo bien si el se enojaba con ella. Se quedaron los dos en silencio pensando, la hechicera tomaba su té tranquilamente y Cyborg la miraba.

-… ¿Hace cuanto?-

-¿Hace cuanto qué?-

-¿Hace cuanto que estas sintiendo esto por Robin?- Dudo en contestarle, pero pensó que nunca había desconfiado de Cyborg. Además, ya no había nada que ocultar.

-Digamos que todo empezó hace tres años… Por favor, evita los gestos exclamativos, gracias.-

-¿Tanto?-Él la miraba sorprendido.- ¿Cómo…cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo…?-

-Al principio lo negaba, trataba de no verlo. Estos últimos meses me di cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente. Todo empezó esa mañana que entré en su pesadilla sin querer.-

-Si, supuse que algo extraño había pasado aquella vez. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo él sin poder evitar mirar su vientre. Raven se sintió un poco incómoda, pero lo aceptó, la situación era extraña para todos.

-Estoy mejor, no me pasó nada malo.-

-¿No quieres ir a ver a un doctor?-

-No- la respuesta fue tajante.

-Pero, por más análisis que hagamos con la computadora, nadie es médico aquí.-

-¡Dije que no!- Cyborg se cubrió la cabeza y esperó…pero nada pasó. Raven lo miraba divertida.

-¿Tanto miedo te doy?-

-¿Miedo, yo? Nah, claro que no. Es solo que a veces eres un poco…ejem…impulsiva.-

-Lo que digas.-

Podía estar más tranquila ahora que sabía que estaba todo bien con Cyborg. Al hablarle de impulsividad recordó sus últimos ataques a causa de los poderes demoníacos… ¿Cómo es que nadie le preguntaba sobre aquello? No podían pensar que todo eso le afectaba las hormonas tanto como para actuar como lo había hecho… ¿o sí? Bueno, Cyborg había dicho que nadie era médico allí y tenía razón. Por ahora los dejaría creer eso, estaba demasiado perdida como para sacar alguna conclusión.

-_¨ Se acaba el tiempo Raven…no puedes seguir negando lo que ocurre. Debes destruir a ese demonio antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no puedes controlarte y controlarlo a él también.¨_-

Giró la cabeza sobresaltada, alguien le hablaba en la mente. Era la misma voz que había oído aquella mañana. Definitivamente no era su padre, pero entonces ¿Quién? Trató de contestarle y rastrearlo, pero sus poderes no funcionaban. Esperó para ver si le decía algo más, pero la voz no volvió a hablar. Si no su vida no fuese de la forma que era pensaría que se estaba volviendo loca. No pudo seguir pensando porque sintió como dos brazos le rodeaban el cuello y la apretaban efusivamente.

-¡Amiga Raven! Losiento, nodebícomportarmedeesamanera.-

-¡Star! ¡No puede respirar!- Raven comenzaba a ver negro cuando Starfire la soltó por fin. La tamaraniana seguía olvidándose de la fuerza inhumana que tenía. Cunado finalmente recuperó el aliento, Star se había sentado al lado de ella y la miraba con ojos grandes y llorosos.

-Amiga Raven, lo siento, no debí comportarme así como lo hice la última vez que nos vimos. -

Starfire se estaba disculpando… ¡¿Se estaba disculpando?! A pesar de que la naturaleza de su amiga fuera esa, pensó que la había lastimado más allá de cualquier disculpa posible y sin embargo, allí estaba la extraterrestre pidiéndole perdón por su arranque de celos. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Sintió como la emoción la golpeaba y en un impulso abrazó a Star. Ella era la que tenía que pedir disculpas por no haber confiado en su amiga, por no haberle dicho la verdad de entrada. Al diablo con reprimir las emociones, no había poderes que dominar por el momento.

-La que lo siente soy yo Star, no te lo dije. Debí de habértelo dicho desde el comienzo…pero ni yo comprendía lo que estaba pasando.-

-Esta bien, yo se que te cuesta hablar de este tipo de cosas, amiga.-

-¿Entonces…amigas de nuevo?- La palabras que en otro momento habrían parecido extrañas en ese momento se sintieron bien, se sintió tranquila exponiendo su interior a sus amigos.

-¡Si! ¡Seremos siempre amigas! ¿Si? - Raven asintió y se separaron.

-Además, en mi planeta decimos que cuando el Scronort te pica, no hay nada que hacer.-

-…claro.- Cyborg y Raven la miraron mientras ella tarareaba felizmente y se miraron. Su amiga tamaraniana podía llegar a ser realmente impredecible…y no les vendría mal un diccionario del idioma de Tamaran.

-Buenos días a todos.- Robin entró en la sala, y para su agradable sorpresa vio que Raven estaba sentada entre Cyborg y Starfire, y los tres parecían estar llevándose perfectamente bien. Se había cambiado el traje y tenía puesto el antifaz nuevamente. Estaba contento de ver que la hechicera no había perdido si amistad con el resto del grupo…y esperaba no haberla perdido él tampoco.

-Buenos días amigo Robin- Star lo miraba sin resentimiento, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Esperaba que realmente se sintiese tan bien como mostraba por fuera. El siempre estaría para ella como su amigo, pero quería darle su espacio ahora.

-Buenos días Star.- Se sintió aliviado al ver que no había ambiente de tensión, ella realmente lo había perdonado.

-¿Buenos días? ¿Sabes que hora es Chico Maravilla?- Cyborg lo miró burlonamente. Su mirada le decía que tendrían que cruzar algunas palabras aún, pero que no había resentimientos.

-Si, claro son las… ¡Dos de la tarde!-

-¿¡Qué?!- Raven también se sobresaltó. ¿Tanto habían dormido?

-¿Por qué nadie nos avisó?- El jefe del grupo se apresuró a tomarse una taza de café.

-Bueno, no me pareció indicado interrumpir…- La pareja se sonrojó. Ambos tomaron de sus tazas discretamente para ocultarlo.

-Tenemos que ir al orfanato.-

-¿¡Enserio?! ¡Que emocionante! ¡Me encanta ver a los niños sonreír mientras jugamos todos juntos!- Star se levantó de un salto y salió de la sala a prepararse.

-Supongo que tú te quedas Raven-

-¡¿Por qué todos suponen lo mismo?! Nada de eso, aún puedo moverme ¿Saben?- Esto de que pretendiesen cuidarla como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana la estaba empezando a molestar bastante. Si, no tenía poderes, eso era un problema, pero sabía cuidarse sola.

-Pero…Robin, no conviene que vaya en su estado…además…no te gusta ir.-

-¡No hables como si yo no estuviese aquí!- Contestó ella antes de que el joven pudiese abrir la boca.- ¡Y si! Quiero ir al orfanato. ¿Algún problema? Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ir a buscar un libro para llevar.- Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la salida. Le dirigió una mirada de exasperación a Robin mientra se mordía el labio inferior. No le quería dar cabida a Cyborg para que se pusiera más sobre protector de lo que ya era con ella.

-¿Rae, estas segura? Tus poderes…-

-Mis poderes se encuentran perfectamente.- Pensó que Cyborg se estaba poniendo pesado, pero no tuvo en cuenta que Robin podía llegar a ser mil veces más insistente.

-Voy a ir y punto.- Dicho esto finalmente abandonó la sala. Debería sentirse indefensa sin sus poderes, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía como si estuviese lo más protegida que podía estar en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa con sus poderes?- Le preguntó Cyborg a Robin.

-Nada, solamente que no quiero que los fuerce.- Raven había puesto énfasis en su respuesta y el no pretendía desenmascarar su mentira. Tampoco le agradaba no decirle la verdad a Cyborg, pero ella le había dicho que quería investigar más sobre el asunto.

-¿Estas seguro que esta bien dejar que vaya?-

-Raven no se quedaría acá contra su voluntad aunque la atáramos y la encerráramos…aunque por su bien… no es una mala idea. No pienso obligarla a nada, si ella quiere ir, que vaya. Para cuidarla estoy yo.-

-Más te vale que lo hagas bien entonces…demás esta decirte que si la hace sufrir te dolerá, ¿No?-

-Cyborg, enserio. ¿Realmente me crees capas?- Lo miró lo más seriamente que pudo detrás de la tela blanca, lo cual no era muy convincente, pero esperaba que Cyborg lo conociera mejor que eso.

-La verdad que no, pero hemos tenido tantas sorpresa desagradables que no me puedes culpar por avisar.-

-Si, tienes razón.- Un dejo de culpa lo atacó al recordar cuando se había pasado al lado de Slade. Pero eso nunca volvería a suceder, era la promesa que tenía con sus amigos y consigo mismo.

-Oye-

-¿Mm?-

-…Hay que despertar a Chico Bestia.-

-… ¿Y si hacemos sonar la alarma?-

-No es mala idea…pero las chicas se van a preocupar.-

-Si, no queremos que a Raven le agarre un ataque…quien sabe que podría pasarnos.-

-…juguemos una carrera rápida a ver quien va a despertarlo.- Así los dos amigos se arrojaron sobre los controles del sillón

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-¡Esta vez si vas a caer Robin!-

-¡Esta pelota tiene escrito el nombre de tu cara Cyborg!-

Como la vez anterior los dos amigos se miraban desafiantemente, casi se podían ver las chispas que salían de sus ojos. Starfire y Chico Bestia estaban organizando a los chicos en distintos equipos. A pesar de estar en invierno, los niños habían querido ir al parque a jugar de todas formas y los Titanes no se negaron. Todos habían notado lo decaído que se veía Chico Bestia, sin embargo él dijo que quería participar también. No podía mirarla a Raven a la cara. Al notar esto Robin le dedicó una miraba de simpatía a su compañera, sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Raven realmente no sabía que hacer con su amigo, tendría que hablar con él tarde o temprano, parecía que todo había sido un golpe duro.

A pesar de la depresión del joven el juego comenzó sin problemas. Robin se había puesto como objetivo devolverle el golpe en la cara que Cyborg le había dado con la pelota la última vez, pero tampoco quería lastimar a los niños, así que estaba esperando el momento justo. Mientras aguardaba para entrar nuevamente a la cancha no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el mismo árbol donde Raven se había sentado antes. Allí estaba ella nuevamente y comprendió a que se refería con que tenía ¨ un par de oyentes. ¨. La niña rubia y el niño de los auriculares estaban sentados con ella, escuchando algún relato de terror que parecía atraparlos pos completo. No los culpaba. Cuando Raven hacía algo que le gustaba, se notaba. Su voz era más suave y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Era como si una energía cálida la envolviese y rodease también a los que estaban con ella. Por más de que hacia frío casi como si estuviese a punto de nevar ninguno de los tres parecía sentirlo, tan absortos que estaban en la lectura. Le hubiese gustado estar allí, tal vez en un rato se uniría a ellos. Trató de guardar esa imagen en su mente y se dijo que tal vez, en unos meses ella les estaría leyendo a él y a su hijo. Fue un pensamiento feliz que duró poco tiempo ya que estaba alerta y, como había supuesto, Cyborg había tratado de pegarle en la cara nuevamente. Levantó el brazo y frenó la pelota, a lo que los niños comenzaron a aplaudir. Se sonrió, no iba a caer en el mismo truco dos veces. Se levantó y se preparó a sacar…la venganza sería dulce.

-_El cadáver, ya muy corrompido y manchado de sangre coagulada, apareció de pie ante los ojos de los espectadores. Sobre su cabeza, con la roja boca abierta y el único ojo como de fuego, estaba agazapada la horrible bestia cuya astucia me había inducido al asesinato y cuya voz delatadora me entregaba al verdugo. ¡Había emparedado al monstruo en la tumba! (1)- _Así terminó Raven de leerles _El Gato Negro _de Edgar Allan Poe a Yoh y Anna, quienes la miraron maravillados hasta el final.

-Sabía que era muy buen escritor.- comentó la niña satisfecha.

-¿Quieres que lea otro?-

-¿No puede ser en un rato? Quiero dormir una siesta.- Las dos arquearon la ceja ante el pedido del joven.

-Yoh ¡Eres un vago!-

-Pero Annita, solo un rato.- Sin decir más, el joven se acostó sobre el regazo de Anna y esta no dijo más nada.

-Esta bien, después seguimos la lectura.- Raven los miraba entretenida, eran una parejita interesante. Anna asintió y se quedaron las dos pensando en silencio.

Por más de que trataba no podía sacarse de encima ese sentimiento de que todo estaba bien. La razón era porque sabía que en el fondo nada estaba completamente arreglado. Inconcientemente llevo su mano a su vientre y la dejo allí. Sentía una nueva energía, débil, pero definitivamente estaba allí. No quería que le quitaran esta nueva felicidad. Robin había dicho que quería tener al hijo de ellos dos… ¿Seguiría diciendo lo mismo luego de saber la verdad? Ella lo amaba, de eso estaba segura. De todas…era su hijo y se prometió que nadie más tomaría decisiones por ella en su vida, ni su padre….y por más de que le doliese que Robin le dijera que no, encontraría una forma de salir adelante. No quiso pensar más en esa posibilidad, no quiso pensar más en perderlo cuando recién se habían puesto juntos. Recordó la calidez que había sentido esa mañana cuando habían estado los dos juntos, felices. Nunca pensó que el amor pudiese ser algo tan maravilloso y tranquilizador. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por él, olvidando por completo donde se encontraba, lo único que importaba eran ella, Robin y su futuro hijo.

-_¨ ¿Realmente sólo eso te importa? ¿Tu felicidad? Raven, no te dejes llevar. Debes apurarte si no quieres que el desastre suceda. No puedes vivir en esa burbuja de felicidad. Destrúyelo. Controla tus impulsos. Contra un demonio solo pudiste…contra dos no lo lograrás.¨_-

¡Otra vez esa voz! ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le decía eso? Quiso insistir nuevamente en contactarse con él, pero fue en vano, sus poderes no funcionaban. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para tratar de percibir algo mas no había nada extraño. Sus ojos continuaron su búsqueda de todas formas hasta que se toparon con unos ojos negros que la miraban tranquilamente. Se había olvidado por completo que Anna estaba a su lado. La niña, lejos de mirarla asustada por su actitud inquieta, la miraba serenamente, como si comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Podía ser?

-Tranquila, él no es malo.- Raven pestañeó un par de veces.

-… ¿Tú también lo escuchaste?-

-Si.-Anna miró hacia abajo, un poco avergonzada.- Disculpa que escuchara tus pensamientos, parecías preocupada y tal vez…podría ayudar.-

-¿Sabes quien me esta hablando?-

-No, no te puedo decir quien es. Solamente puedo percibir sus intenciones verdaderas y te puedo decir que no es alguien malvado.-

-Mm- A Raven la tomó por sorpresa el poder de esa niña y el hecho de no haberla percibido antes. Ahora apenas podía sentir un dejo de energía con su empatía, esta provenía de Anna y también de Yoh.- ¿Hace cuanto que tienen estos poderes?-

-Percibiste a Yoh también. Desde que nacimos, podemos ver espíritus. Nuestras familias murieron cuando éramos muy chicos, tal vez sea por eso.-

-¿Yoh también puede leer mentes?-

-No, solamente yo puedo…pero no tengo mucho control. A veces termino odiando a la gente de tanto que escucho sus pensamientos. Pero Yoh me entiende, siempre esta ahí para mí cuando la situación se sale de control.- Raven no podía creer que esos niños tuviesen semejante poder.

-Podría ayudarte a controlar tu poder, tendríamos que practicar mucho.- Realmente quería ayudar a esa niña, entendía por lo que estaba pasando, no era nada fácil entrar en la mente de las personas.

-Me gustaría, gracias. Pero tú tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte por lo que veo.- Anna miró directamente a su vientre. –Estas embarazada.-

Raven guardó silencio por un momento. Pensó en negarlo, no era seguro que se supiera. Pero por otro lado la niña podía sentirlo, no había caso en negar algo que ella sabía que era verdad. Terminó asintiendo.

-Si, pero prefiero guardar el secreto.-

-Esta bien, de todas formas ¿A quien se lo diría?- Tenía razón. – Tú tampoco eres mala. Veo que tus poderes están sellados-

-Si, eso también es un secreto.-

-Mis labios están sellados, y los de Yoh también…y si no, se ganará una buena golpiza.- Anna le inspiraba confianza así que continuaron hablando tranquilamente, con cuidado para no despertar a Yoh. Lo cual fue en vano, ya que el niño se despertó y escuchó la conversación tranquilamente.

-Y…ese es él padre ¿No?- Raven se sobresaltó al ver que Anna señala hacia atrás, al igual que Robin, quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Eh, hola.-

-Hola- Contestó la hechicera, pensando que ese dialogo era ridículo, pero no pudiendo decir otra cosa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-No tienes por qué preguntar.- Supuso que él haría algo por el estilo cuando se sentó muy junto a ella paso su brazo por sus hombros. En ese momento se dio cuenta del frío que hacía y se acurrucó más contra el en busca de calor, la presencia de los niños no la intimidaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Le dijiste?- Robin la miró inquisitivamente, a lo que ella miro a Anna y esta asintió.

-Se llaman Yoh y Anna. Ambos tienen poderes y lo sintieron, así que es inútil que lo niegue.- El Chico Maravilla arqueó las cejas y los miró primero a uno y después al otro.

-¿Podemos confiar en ustedes?- Les dijo muy seriamente, le bastaba con que Raven lo hiciera, pero quería cerciorarse.

-¡Claro que si!- Respondió Yoh y les dedicó su gran sonrisa de ¨ Todo estará bien ¨. ¿Cómo podía dudar de alguien así? -¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Estábamos hablando, pero ¿Qué les parece si leo otra historia?-

-¡Si! Ya que el vago de Yoh se despertó.-

-¡Hey! ¡No soy vago!-

-Si lo eres-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-EJEM- Raven los interrumpió y ellos se callaron de inmediato. Así los cuatro se sumergieron nuevamente en otro relato tenebroso, olvidándose por el momento de sus problemas.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

En cuanto llegaron Raven decidió encerrarse en su cuarto a tratar de buscar las respuestas a varias de sus preguntas en sus libros. Le pidió a Robin que la dejara sola, que en la noche le contaría sobre lo que había encontrado. Este accedió y se fue a ordenar archivos e información, pero no se fue sin antes robarle un beso. Pensaba que podría llegarse a acostumbrar a eso cuando entró a su habitación. Dio un suspiro y trató de concentrarse en lo que quería hallar.

Para empezar, alguien más que no era su padre estaba leyéndole la mente. Anna le había dicho que no tenía malas intenciones, pero no por eso lo iba a dejar entrar, trataría de rastrearlo, y si no podía, sellaría la conexión. Buscó varios tomos de hechicería en su biblioteca y se sentó en el medio de su habitación. Primero debía ver si era capas de conjurar magia simple. Ella tenía una capacidad mágica que iba más allá de sus poderes demoníacos, pero nunca la había explotado, salvo aquella vez en la que el maldito dragón la había engañado. Supuso que era hora de probar nuevamente. Comenzó por tratar de prender las velas del círculo que la rodeaba, sabía que podía practicar magia sin ese amplificador, pero si planeaba rastrear a alguien, le sería útil. Recitó el hechizo para conjurar una pequeña llama sin mirar el libro ya que lo sabía de memoria, y para su agrado, las velas se prendieron nuevamente. Se sonrió. Si su padre pensaba que estaba totalmente indefensa ante el, estaba equivocado. Buscó el conjuro de rastreo en el grueso tomo, arqueó las cejas al encontrarlo, era bastante largo y probablemente la agotaría, pero valía la pena intentar.

Una hora más tarde, jadeando, se rindió. Sea quien fuere el que le hablaba en su mente, no estaba al alcance de sus poderes. Tal vez tenía activado algún tipo de bloqueo. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego, se dijo y comenzó a buscar el hechizo de bloqueo mental. Luego de unos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como si una pequeña puerta se cerrara con llave en su mente, lo había logrado, nada escaparía por esa vía energética.

Ahora se dedicaría a practicar la invocación de los otros elementos, y ver la fuerza que tenían. Con eso podría salir a pelear tranquilamente y nadie le podría decir nada.

Horas más tarde, luego de una ducha, Raven decidió ir a la cocina a ver que hacían los demás. Al llegar encontró una nota.

_Queridos amigos,_

_Decidimos salir con Cyborg y Chico Bestia _

_a encontrar un poco de entretenimiento nocturno._

_No quisimos interrumpirlos en sus ocupadas tareas._

_¡No nos esperen despiertos!_

_Starfire._

Así que habían decidido salir. Dudaba que Chico Bestia estuviese de ánimos para salir, seguramente lo había obligado a salir. Se sentía culpable por la tristeza del joven, pero sabía que nada podía hacer, no es que ella le hubiese dado indicios de que algo podría llegar a pasar entre ellos. Suspirando decidió dejar ese tema para después. Sintió como su estómago hacia un ruido y se sorprendió de si misma. Supuso que era resultado de su nueva condición y una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si cocinaba algo? Tenía antojo de… ¿Lomo al Champignon? Sin cuestionarse más decidió ponerse a trabajar en la cena, Robin seguramente estaría hambriento luego del registro de archivos. Y después de cenar…hablarían.

Robin se levantó de la silla de la computadora de su cuarto. Se masajeó el cuello dolorido, pero se dijo que si él no hacía el trabajo, nadie lo haría. Le gustaba tener la información sobre los últimos casos policiales actualizada. Últimamente la policía les estaba pidiendo ayuda con cosas como asesinatos y secuestros y él siempre tuvo alma de detective. Ciudad Jump se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligrosa, y estaba pensando en que podría salir a patrullar durante las noches. Reprimió el pensamiento que le decía que era exactamente lo mismo que hacía Bruce, no quería parecerse a él, pero a pesar de todo le parecía una buena idea. Se miró en el espejo y frunció el seño. Si quería salir a recorrer la noche sus ropas eran _demasiado_ llamativas…realmente ¿En que estaba pensado? Quería cambiar de atuendo…sentía como si la etapa de ¨ Robin ¨ se estuviese quedando cada vez más atrás en el tiempo. Tantas cosas habían pasado esos años, le costaba recapitularlas.

Estaba bien dejar esa etapa atrás, pero por ahora no podía pensar en salir a patrullar ni nada, tenía sus propios asuntos que atender. Fue a ver a Raven a su habitación para saber como le había ido en su investigación. No era solo eso, necesitaba verla y estar con ella. Se había sentido tan bien esa tarde, al escucharla narrar. Quería que ella le leyera algo nuevamente. Pero antes tenían que hablar, no se olvidaba de las marcas sobre su cuerpo, no se olvidaba de su imagen cuando la encontró. Al llegar a la habitación la encontró vacía. Antes de pensar cualquier cosa se dirigió a la sala, a ver si estaba allí. En el camino comenzó a sentir un olor exquisito a carne asada, tal vez Cyborg estaba cocinando algo mas fue grande su sorpresa cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala.

Allí estaba Raven, en la cocina, usando un delantal de cocina y sacando algo del horno que realmente tenía muy buena pinta. ¿Qué clase de sueño extraño era ese?

-¿Desde hace cuanto que sabes cocinar?- Raven se sobresaltó y casi tira la asadera con la comida, esto de no poder sentir presencias la estaba empezando a molestar.

-Hace un par de años aprendí… no hace falta que hagas ningún comentario sobre como cocinaba antes, gracias.- Dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto.-La cena ya esta lista.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Lomo al Champignon – Robin cerró la boca para evitar babearse y se acercó a la mesa. Comenzó a poner los platos y se sacó el antifaz mientras Raven preparaba los últimos detalles. Finalmente se sentaron los dos a la mesa. La hechicera miró expectante mientras su compañero cortaba y daba el primer bocado a la carne. Se alivió bastante cuando él la miró con gran sorpresa y cerró los ojos luego, su rostro expresaba que realmente estaba sabroso lo que estaba comiendo.

-¡Es una de las mejores comidas que he comido en años!- Le dijo luego y Raven no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No podía permitirme seguir así después del desastre con los waffles aquella vez.-

-Digamos que con todo lo que pasó después, los waffles perdieron importancia. ¿No te parece?-

-Tienes razón…no fueron días muy alegres.-

-Pero al final todo salió bien y eso quedó atrás.- Raven tragó y pensó que esa situación no había quedado tan atrás como él pensaba y como ella hubiera deseado. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? ¿Si le decía que Trigón lo había controlado, él la seguiría queriendo de la misma forma, o comenzaría a dudar? No pudo seguir pensando porque Robin la interrumpió.

-Así que esos niños tienen poderes. ¿Qué pueden hacer?-

-Según lo que me dijo Anna, ambos pueden ver espíritus y ella puede leer mentes. Pareciera ser algo tortuoso, ya que no lo puede controlar…me gustaría ayudarla.-

-¿Y ella quiere?-

-Me dijo que si, supongo que tendré que enseñarle a meditar.-

-Esa es la respuesta a todo ¿No? Meditar-

-Si, ni lo cuestiones porque a ti te funcionó. Dejaste de tener pesadillas.-

-Yo creo que la cusa por la que dejé de tener pesadillas es otra, y tú lo sabes.- En ese momento él la miró intensamente y ella reprimió las ganas de morderse el labio. Si ella había sido la causa por la que había dejado de tener pesadillas ahora tal vez ella sería la causa por la cual la vida de él se transformaría en una pesadilla.

-¿Y qué más te dijo?-

-Que tu traje es ridículo.- Aprovechó esa salida para cambiar de tema, no quería arruinar la cena que estaban teniendo.- ¿Realmente lo es, sabías?-

-¡No fue mi elección usar este traje y lo sabes!-

-Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué lo sigues usando?-

-…La verdad es que estuve pensando en cambiar… ¿Recuerdas cuando Star viajó al futuro?-

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Mm, ¿Así que realmente estas pensando en cambiarte el nombre a Nightwing? Me gusta ese nombre.-

-No suena nada mal. Estuve pensando en colores más oscuros, como azul y negro. Sería más fácil para camuflarse en la oscuridad.-

-Cuidado Chico Maravilla, no te estaré contagiando.- Siguieron los dos hablando tranquilamente de cosas triviales después de eso y la cena siguió su curso. Finalmente, cuando terminaron, prepararon algo caliente para tomar y se fueron a sentar al sillón. Nuevamente el pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y se quedaron así un largo tiempo, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Ambos estaba meditando qué decirse, cómo empezar a hablar. Robin decidió empezar por lo más simple.

-¿Qué averiguaste sobre tus poderes?-

-Mis poderes demoníacos están sellados, por lo que entiendo es porque están enfocados en mi vientre, sin embargo, puedo hacer otro tipo de magia.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cual?-

-Magia elemental.- Dicho esto levantó la mano y en su palma encendió una pequeña llama que luego apagó. Robin arqueó las cejas.

-Bueno, es un comienzo.-

-Todavía debería probarla en batalla.-

-…esta bien, pero no sin antes pasar por un entrenamiento. ¿Entonces ya no puedes leer mentes?-

-No, no puedo…. Hay algo que tengo que decirte…son varias cosas, y ninguna te va a agradar.- Tanto que había pensado como decirlo las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-Si, yo también tengo cosas que preguntarte, pero te escucho primero. No te guardes nada, voy a escucharte hasta el final y digas lo que digas…sabes que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Si de la forma, me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pero aquí estamos.- Raven no pudo mantenerle la mirada y bajó la cabeza. Él decía que no se arrepentía de nada…y la verdad que ella tampoco. Había sido tan feliz esos últimos meses, durante los momentos buenos…y ahora lo era y no quería perder esa felicidad.

-Dices que no te arrepientes de nada…pero eso que hicimos…no eras tú en realidad.- Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿A que te refieres?-

Ella inspiró profundo y tomó coraje para decirle la verdad. Levantó la mirada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Trigón…regresó. Poseyó tu mente, te manipuló y por eso te comportaste como te comportaste aquella noche. Y yo…no pude hacer nada, ya que en alguna parte de mí, muy retorcida, quería que eso pasara. Por eso te dije que lo que sentías no era real…pero no es así… ¿Verdad?- A Robin le partió el alma la mirada de ella, casi le rogaba que le dijese que era real, que lo que él sentía por ella era real. Lo que le había dicho era terrible. Ese maldito demonio había regresado, y había jugado de esa forma con él… ¡Y con su propia hija! El solo hecho de pensar que lo habían utilizado para un acto tan aberrante le causaba nauseas. Y más el hecho de que agravaba lo que le había hecho a Raven, por más de que ella dijera que era su culpa también, no podía aceptarlo. No quería que ella siguiera sufriendo. No lo permitiría. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla, quería transmitirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Rae, lo que siento es real. Esto es real. Ningún demonio ni ser de otro mundo puede cambiar eso. ¿Cómo…cómo te enteraste de todo esto?-

-Es que no es solo esto.- Su voz sonaba cada vez más angustiada, algo que pensó que nunca oiría.- Seguramente notaron todos los ataques que me agarraron estas últimas semanas…incluyendo la pelea con Star. Fueron ataques demoníacos…y no fueron por él… ¡Fui yo misma! ¡No puedo convivir con lo que realmente soy! Hay veces, _pocas_ que la oscuridad dentro mío se hace presente…con eso puedo luchar…o eso pensaba. Pero últimamente los ataques fueron más seguidos. Y con el regreso de ese demonio, es como si los poderes se potenciaran cada vez más. No se que hacer, tengo miedo de estar transformando en algo que no quiero ser. Luego de que ataque a Star reaparecí en un bosque helado, y allí lo encontré. Me dijo que era cuestión de tiempo, que mis poderes oscuros, mi sangre corrupta no tardaría mucho más en consumirme. En ese momento, me tomó de los brazos y sentí como me transformaba. Sentí un instinto asesino correr por mi cuerpo mientras me crecían garras y colmillos…finalmente pude controlarlo, pero por un momento pensé que había sido consumida por las llamas heladas del odio que sentía hacia el todo que me rodeaba.- El la presionó más contra su cuerpo, tratando de que ella se relajara. Lo que le contaba coincidía ahora con las marcas que tenía en los labios y en los brazos.-Eso no es todo. También me dijo que…este bebé esta maldito. Que cuando diera a luz en nueve meses él lo utilizaría como un portal, como había hecho conmigo. Yo no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir no se lo voy a permitir- Terminada la confesión ella hundió su cara el pecho del joven y comenzó a respirar profundo, para tratar de calmarse. Él acariciaba su espalda, tratando de ayudarla, aunque él también estaba shockeado. Luego de un rato finalmente habló.

-Rae, no pienso dejar que nada malo te pase a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Ya fui a buscarte una vez al infierno, y lo volveré a hacer las veces que sean necesarias.-

-Pero…yo no estoy asustada de él. Estoy asustada de mí misma, de lo que puedo llegar a hacer si pierdo el control.-

-Raven, tu siempre serás tú, no te olvides de eso. Yo nunca perdí ni perderé las esperanzas en ti y lo sabes muy bien. Es más, tú eres la que me da a mí esperanzas, siempre lo has sido y eso ya te lo dije.-

-Entonces… ¿Quieres seguir adelante a pesar de todo?-

-Si, no me arrepiento de nada y quiero estar contigo, y si eso implica irte a buscar mil veces a los distintos niveles del infierno, que así sea.- Ella lo abrazó y él pensó que ambos se daban esperanzas. Raven era una persona muy fuerte, por más de que estuviese angustiada por todo esto, seguía confiando en él y ni una lágrima corría por su rostro.

-Entonces… ¿Durante estos nueves meses no hay peligro?-

-Hipotéticamente no…pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Alguien más sabe.- Robin se separó de ella y la miró confundido.

-¿Quién?-

-No lo sé, traté de rastrearlo, pero no pude. Me estuvo hablando en mi mente…me decía que hiciera lo correcto…que destruyera al demonio antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.- Antes de que Robin pudiese decir algo, ella lo aseguró.- Pero no pienso hacerle caso. Yo…tampoco me arrepiento de nada.-

Se miraron y supieron que no había nada más que hablar esa noche. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y sus bocas finalmente se encontraron. Se besaron durante un largo tiempo del cual perdieron la cuenta y cuando finalmente se separaron, los dos se quedaron tendidos allí, en el sillón, dándose tranquilidad mutuamente. Raven sentía como si un peso se hubiese liberado algo de su corazón, no estaba sola para enfrentarse a ella misma, estaban juntos en eso.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

En la Atalaya había sido una noche tranquila para todos menos para Jonn. El Marciano trató de usar su telepatía una vez más, pero esta no dio resultado. La situación no parecía estar para nada bien. La joven hechicera había bloqueado su mente con eficacia, ya no podría comunicarse con ella. Por lo poco que había estado dentro de su mente, sin embargo, logró sacar en blanco una sola cosa. Ella no tenía intenciones de matar al niño, y eso era un gran problema para todos los habitantes de ese mundo. Viendo que el problema estaba fuera de su alcance decidió tomar otras medidas.

-Es hora de llamar a una junta.-

* * *

(1) Este extracto de _El gato Negro_ de Poe es una traducción hecha por Julio Cortazar.

Jujujuju, se pone interesante no?? No lo se ustedes, pero a mi ya me estaba exasperando la ropa de Robin...no aguanto a que se haga Nightwing! Pero todavía tiene que superar un par de cosillas.

Si, no lo puedo evitar, Yoh y Anna volvieron xD Pero ahora si, prometo que ya no estaran mas, hasta el final final. Pobre Chico Bestia, me dio penita la verdad D:

Espero que el proximo cap fluya tanto como este xD

Suerte!

Demoness Raven


	9. Thoughtless

Hola Hola!!! Cómo estan?? Bueno, no se cuanto paso desde la actualización anterior, espero que no mucho xD Si genteee, se viene, se viene La Liiigaaaa, pero no como esperaban :P Las aclaraciones al final n,n

Espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 9:****Thoughtless**

El batimovil se deslizaba silenciosamente por las calles de Ciudad Gótica. Su dueño patrullaba tranquilamente las calles, la semana pasada había atrapado a algunos jefes mafiosos y calculó que pasarían un par de semanas más antes de que volviesen a estar libres. El sistema no funcionaba, pero hasta que no encontraran otra forma de arreglar las cosas, él era la única salvación en ese lugar. El Caballero Negro no podía evitar hundirse en recuerdos cada vez que tenía esos extraños momentos de paz entre una cacería y la otra.

_-El pasado quedó atrás. ¿Por qué insistes en recordarlo?-_

-…-

_-Necesitamos que vengas a la Atalaya.-_

-Lo que sea que ocurra seguramente pueden resolverlo ustedes solos.- No estaba de ánimos como para ir hasta el satélite. La semana anterior la había pasado en vela, tratando de localizar a los mafiosos. No es que hubiese sido un trabajo difícil, pero tuvo que seguir sus movimientos durante todo ese tiempo antes de poder actuar, y parecía que las épocas en las que podía quedarse semanas sin dormir se estaban acabando. Se sentía un poco fatigado. Alfred se había aventurado a sugerirle que tal vez era la hora de buscar un nuevo aprendiz, a lo cual el le contestó que el mayordomo debería hacer lo mismo. Alfred se calló, todavía era un tema delicado. Hacía unos meses que Jason Todd (1) había muerto y estaba empezando a pensar que no era tan buena idea trabajar con alguien más, después de todo, el siempre había sido un ser solitario.

_-Digamos que esta vez tu pasado no quedó tan atrás.-_

-Eso fue hace meses ya, no hay nada más que hablar.-

_-No estoy hablando de Jason, hablo de alguien anterior a él.-_

Bruce frenó del golpe el auto en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué paso con…él?-

_-Será mejor que vengas.-_

Una hora más tarde Batman entraba en la Atalaya. Ignoró los pocos saludos que recibió, lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta donde estaba Jonn. Lo encontró reunido con Wonderwoman y Superman. Allí se encontraba también Zatanna. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Jonn solamente se limitó a señalarle la pantalla de la computadora. Allí pudo ver claramente la foto de la hechicera de los titanes y también la de su líder. No pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que el joven había crecido corriera por su mente, pero no lo habían traído allí para ver fotos. Parecía estar frente a una especie de resultados de algún tipo de prueba. Se acercó más para leer y se quedó helado, su mente se paralizó como pocas veces en su vida le había pasado. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al girar Diana estaba detrás de él, dirigiéndole una mirada de simpatía. Ella se sentó nuevamente y lo miró. Bruce se acercó a la mesa tratando de digerir la nueva información. Se sentó, cerró los ojos y luego de unos momentos finalmente los abrió y habló.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- Su voz era áspera y su tono era liso, como de costumbre, aunque por dentro se sentía lejos de estar tranquilo.

-Bruce.- Wonderwoman lo miraba ahora con reproche, ella sabía que él estaba tratando de desentenderse de ese asunto. Después de todo, el muchacho había decidido independizarse hacía años ya. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo el asunto? Ella lo miraba severamente porque sabía la respuesta a eso, no por nada él había insistido en seguirles los pasos al grupo de superhéroes adolescentes, aunque siempre se habían mantenido todos al margen…tal vez demasiado.

-Creo que no esta entendiendo el asunto del todo.- Intervino Zatanna.

-¿¡Qué tengo que entender?! Es su vida, puede hacer lo que quiera.-

-Él en sí no es el problema. El problema es _ella_.-

-¿Qué tiene la chica hechicera?- Estaban agotando su paciencia.

-Raven es mitad demonio, seguramente recuerdas todo ese problema que hubo hace tres años con su padre.-

-Si, recuerdo que muchos se acobardaron y nadie hizo nada.- Recordaba muy bien ese día, la tierra se había transformado en el mismo infierno. Ese día se encontraba en la Atalaya y hubo un llamado de emergencia. Ni Jonn ni nadie sabía como enfrentarse a ese demonio Trigón, unos pocos se animaron y hasta que logró organizarse todo, la tierra ya estaba perdida. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue observar cómo se desenvolvían los hechos hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Esas eran las razones que lo hacían dudar del trabajo en equipo, era muy lento. Por eso no debía contar con nadie más que consigo mismo.

-Nadie se acobardó, fue algo demasiado repentino.- Contestó Superman a la ofensiva, sintiendo su orgullo dañado.-Pero eso quedó atrás.-

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora Jonn?- Preguntó Diana previendo una pelea entre los otros dos superhéroes. El marciano no había querido hablar hasta que Batman llegara.

-Como dijo Zatanna, Raven es hija del demonio llamado Trigón. Hipotéticamente ella también es una demonio, pero logró sellar los poderes de su padre hace tres años.- Empezó Jonn

-El problema es que, como ya dije años atrás, ella también lleva ese poder adentro. Ella es demonio por naturaleza y eso no lo puede cambiar. Ahora, como observaron el los resultados, ella esta embarazada.- Siguió Zatanna.

-Para empeorar las cosas, Trigón ha regresado, con menos fuerza, pero regresó. Resumiendo no solo tenemos un demonio contra el que luchar si no que hay otro más y otro que todavía no se sabe.-

-Raven se encuentra momentáneamente sin poderes ya que se están formando los poderes del niño. La pregunta es ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

El silencio reinó durante un buen rato, todos se encontraban meditando alguna solución. Nadie pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión así que Jonn decidió hablar.

-Hay una opción…Raven es ahora humana casi por completo. Según tengo entendido las humanas pueden pasar por ese proceso llamado ¨ aborto ¨ y así pierden a sus hijos antes de que estos nazcan. Creo que en este caso sería la opción más correcta.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Diana lo miraba con horror.- No pueden obligarla a hacer eso. ¿¡Tienen idea de lo traumático que puede llegar a ser?!-

-Diana, estamos hablando de que el mundo entero corre peligro, no podemos arriesgarnos…-

-¡Me niego!- Ahora los miraba a todos en busca de apoyo, pero no encontró ninguna mirada amiga. – ¡Zatanna! Tiene que haber otra forma de derrotar a ese demonio sin someter a Raven a esa tortura.-

-N-no lo sé- Titubeó la joven, intimidada por la indignación de su compañera.-Hay una posibilidad de que el niño no sea un demonio, ya que su madre no lo es del todo. De todas formas, derrotar al nuevo demonio de esta forma sería lo más adecuado, derrotar a uno desarrollado es un asunto muy complicado. Son seres de otra dimensión y solo uno de su misma especie es capaz de eliminar a otro. -

-¡Bruce!-

-…Si esa es la forma adecuada, no hay nada que hacer.-

Wonderwoman se levantó de su lugar hecha una furia.

-¡Por los dioses, Bruce! ¡Lo quieras o no, Richard es tu hijo, por alguna razón nunca lo desheredaste! ¡Estaríamos matando a tu propio nieto!-

-…-

-¡Esto es increíble!- Dicho esto abandonó el lugar. Un silencio tenso inundó el lugar, todas las miradas apuntaban a Batman, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, nuevamente pensando.

-Si ya sabías lo que había que hacer Jonn. ¿Para que me necesitas?-

-No creo que quieran recibir instrucciones de gente desconocida. Supuse que sería lo mejor si tú hablaras con ellos.-

-Si piensan que me van a recibir con los brazos abiertos, están equivocados. ¿Estas segura de que esta es la única forma?-

-Si, realmente no se me ocurre otra.- Contestó Zatanna mirando hacia el suelo.

-Será lo que tenga que ser, entonces.-

Hacía años que no hablaba con Robin. El chico lo había dejado y desde ese momento lo había considerado muerto. El muchacho parecía haber pensado lo mismo sobre él. Desde que él había crecido no habían tenido nunca una buena relación, después de todo, Batman era un ser solitario. Tal vez no debió haber sido tan estricto con él. Le había prometido que solamente iba a ser su mentor, aquella vez cuando lo había adoptado. Sin embargo, el niño necesitaba un padre, y por mantener su promesa se había limitado solamente a entrenarlo y se mantuvo siempre distante. Prácticamente Alfred había sido el vinculo entre ellos dos más allá del combate. Si le hubiese prestado más atención tal vez todo sería diferente. Pero todo eso era noticia vieja ahora, debía hacer lo que debía hacer; y esperó que esta vez Richard estuviese dispuesto a escuchar razones.

*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*

-Jaque Mate- Dijo Raven, sonriendo satisfechamente. Era el tercer juego que ganaba esa tarde y Robin comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Lo peor de todo es que mi teoría de que me leías la mente para ganar queda totalmente destruida.- Dijo este sin consuelo.

-¡Por mal perdedor te pasa! ¿Cómo voy a leerte la mente para ganar? Vamos, no seas llorón.-

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, la tercera el la vencida. Pero no me voy a rendir, no puede ser que la única forma de ganarte sea instalándose un programa como hizo Cyborg aquella vez. Voy a preparar Café. ¿Quieres un té?-

-Si, por favor.- Raven tenía que admitir que la tranquilidad por la que estaba pasando ahora era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Cyborg y Starfire se encontraban en el sillón. Habían estado toda la tarde tratando de que Starfire entendiese como funcionaban los videojuegos y cuando finalmente se puso a jugar, le ganó atrozmente a Cyborg la primera carrera que jugaban. ¨ Suerte de principiante ¨ masculló este, humillado, a lo que Robin no pudo contener la risa. Por otro lado se sentía extrañamente agotada. Unas semanas había pasado ya de la noticia y se ve que su cuerpo había decidido mostrarle signos de su condición. Por primera vez aquel día había sentido nauseas matinales. A pesar de todo, ella había insistido en entrenar usando su nueva magia. Robin casi muere de un ataque cuando vio que uno de los obstáculos del campo de entrenamientos se desmoronaba sobre ella, pero por suerte la hechicera tenía un conjuro de escudo preparado y no sufrió daño alguno. Luego sobrevino una pequeña discusión ya que él insistía en que no debía esforzarse de aquella manera. Finalmente, sin embargo, Raven terminó ganando la discusión al observar que a pesar de todo no tenía ni un rasguño sobre su cuerpo y que cuando le demostrara que su defensa fallaba, recién ahí ella consideraría dejar de pelear. Había estado leyendo sobre embarazos y si bien siempre había un riesgo, no se pensaba quedar con los brazos cruzados hasta que se le dificultase el movimiento.

Con orgullo y todo, igual sintió la fatiga luego del entrenamiento de la mañana y se froto el cuello con una mano, tratando de aligerar la contractura que tenía. Sintió como unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros y comenzaban a masajearlos suave aunque efectivamente.

-¿No quieres ir a descansar un poco?- le sugirió Robin mientras continuaba sus atenciones hacia ella.

-Tal vez…- Raven soltó los hombros y el cuello, ladeándolo hacia un lado y hacia el otro para poder estirarlo. Levantó la mirada hacia el sillón y vio que Star y Cyborg seguían concentrados en las carreras y suspiró aliviada. Podía estar tranquila luego de hablar con Star, ambas habían vuelto a ser amigas. Por esa razón justamente se sentía algo incómoda al estar de esa forma con Robin tan cerca de ella. Sabía que la extraterrestre tenía un poder de recuperación mental muy rápido, pero no quería exponerla a ningún tipo de situación que terminara por lastimarla.

-Todo está bien- Le susurró Robin y ella se relajó. Tenían realmente buenos amigos, después de todo lo que había pasado, si no se habían separado, era porque no lo harían en un buen tiempo.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y Chico Bestia apareció en el pasillo. Todos levantaron la vista y vieron cuando el se fijó en Raven, dio media vuelta y se volvió por donde había venido. Al cerrarse la puerta lo único que se escuchaba el la música de fondo del juego en pausa que había quedado olvidado. Todos le dedicaron una mirada de simpatía a Raven y esta arqueaba ambas cejas. Pensó que con todo ese asunto Chico Bestia ya habría superado su ¨ atracción ¨ hacia ella y se habría dado cuenta de la realidad, pero parecía ser que no era así.

-No tienes que ir a hablar con él si no quieres.- Le dijo Robin, comprendiendo la complicada situación por la que pasaba.

-No, pero tengo que hablar con él. Si él no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a esta altura, alguien debería decírselo.-

-¿Estas segura que lo mejor es que tú hables con él?- Intervino Cyborg

-Quiero que las cosas queden claras de una vez por todas, es por su bien.-

Se levantó de la silla y agradeció a Robin con la mirada el masaje. Salió de la sala y se encamino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Chico Bestia. Podía escuchar la música retumbar por las paredes del corredor aún antes de llegar. Supuso que tocar la puerta sería totalmente inútil así que probó con el botón de la puerta. Esta se abrió y agradeció no tener que volver en busca de Cyborg por ninguna clave. Su cabello se voló hacia atrás cuando la fuerza del sonido golpeó su rostro. Caminó directamente hasta el equipo de música y lo apagó.

-¨ _Mucho mejor…este lugar esta cada vez más desastroso. _¨ Chico Bestia…-

El joven estaba tirado en su cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Hacía días que no lo escuchaban hablar, lo único que hacía era ir a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y luego volver a encerrarse en su habitación y encender la música a todo lo que daba.

-Gar… ¿Me vas a escuchar? Porque no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que lo hagas.- Corrió varios objetos de carácter indefinido del suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, esperando. Finalmente, el cuerpo decidió moverse y Chico Bestia se sentó sobre su cama, mirando hacia el suelo. No podía mirarla a los ojos, lo comprendía muy bien.

-¿Esta segura de que tú…?-

-Si, y lo sabes. Creo que nunca te di pie a nada y si lo hice sin darme cuenta, lo siento.- No lo iba a obligar a que la mirara, pero esperó que el supiese que hablaba enserio.

-No puedo tener tanta mala suerte para estas cosas.- Siguió un quejido que recordaba el de un perro herido.

-No hables de suerte. Sabes que realmente no estas enamorado de mí, Gar. Tu y yo conocemos bien de quien lo estas en realidad.- Para su sorpresa el levantó la mirada y en sus ojos vio una gran desesperación.

-…-

-No te voy a obligar a hablar si no quieres, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. Sabes que tus sentimientos hacia ella son muy fuertes.-

-…-

-Pensándolo mejor, quiero que quede esto bien claro. No te voy a dejar a la deriva y no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo aceptes.-

-¡Pero Raven! ¡Ella no sabe quien soy!-

-Eso es mentira.- Sentía que tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con el muchacho, pero él necesitaba que lo despertaran a la realidad. Trató de ignorar la mirada de desesperación en sus ojos.

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes? La perseguí un día entero tratando de hacer que hablara conmigo pero finalmente ella me dijo que no.-

-Terra recuerda perfectamente quien eres y quienes somos. No se cómo logró revivir, pero parece ser que ha perdido sus poderes por completo…digamos que en su momento me tomé el trabajo de entrar en su memoria.-

-Pero. ¿Porqué?-

-Somos amigos. ¿O no?- Chico Bestia la miró unos segundos, el joven casi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Repentinamente se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Supuso que por esta vez podría dejarlo pasar…solo un poco.

-Está bien…No respiro.-El la soltó inmediatamente y volvió a su lugar en la cama.-Entonces ¿Amigos?-

-Si, Rae. Lo siento, no quise amargarte el día de ese modo, en el fondo siempre supe que las cosas no eran como yo pensaba.-

-No te preocupes, solamente dedícate a volver a ser el de siempre, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero comenzaba a extrañar tus chistes ya.-

-Si quieres puedo…-

-Ni lo intentes. Probablemente si no estuviese en este estado hormonal tan extraño ni siquiera me habría molestado en decirte todo esto, aunque eso no quita que realmente sienta todo lo que te dije. Bueno. ¿Vas a salir de aquí o no? Por cierto, este lugar es un desastre. Si no haces algo por esto le voy a decir a Starfire que encierre a Silkie en tu habitación un rato.-

-¡No por favor! ¡Juro que voy a acomodarlo todo!-

-Más te vale.- Raven le sonrió malignamente, a lo que Gar solo atinó a temblar.- Te esperamos en la sala.-

Raven salió de la habitación y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala. Sonrió al verlo a Robin jugar contra Starfire una carrera, mientra Cyborg miraba con mala cara. Parecía ser que Star le había agarrado la mano al juego demasiado rápido para el gusto de los muchachos. El Chico Maravilla perdió bochornosamente y se unió al humor de su amigo, parecía que ese no era su día. Star, ajena a las caras largas de sus dos amigos continuó jugando felizmente. La alegró ver que no parecía haber ningún tipo de problema entre su amiga y su novio.

Cada vez le resultaba menos raro llamarlo de ese modo en sus pensamientos, estaba acostumbrándose muy rápidamente a su compañía y deseo no volverse totalmente dependiente de él. Por otra parte, parecía ser que él también buscaba aun más estar a su lado ahora. La alegraba saber que se buscaban mutuamente, aunque fuese una mirada, una sonrisa o un roce de manos. El usaba cada vez menos su antifaz cuando estaba en la torre. Ella se había acostumbrado a dormir con él y él no tenía ningún tipo de objeción al respecto. Algunas noches se dormían entre abrazos y caricias y otras simplemente caían rendidos, uno junto al otro.

Al abrirse la puerta y los tres giraron. Le costaba demasiado no quedarse inmóvil viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo esta nuestro amigo Chico Bestia?-

-No lo sé. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que salga de su habitación.-

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Chico Bestia entro campante en la sala y se arrojó sobre el sillón, sentándose al lado de Star.

-¿Quién ganó?-

Cyborg y Robin cambiaron sus caras de estupefacción a humillación nuevamente y señalaron a Star.

-¡Starfire! ¿Enserio?-

-Claro que les gané. ¡Encuentro este juego sumamente fácil, emocionante y divertido!-

-¡Genial!- Contestó Gar, alegremente. Raven no se esperaba que se recuperara tan rápidamente. Ahora sí podía decir que estaban todos contentos y reunidos nuevamente.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Nadie vence a Cyborg! Los reto a todos a un torneo.-

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijo Robin, dispuesto a recuperar su honor.

-¡Maravilloso!-

-¡Esta bien! Pero soy Chico Bestia, el rey de los videojuegos. ¡Van a arrodillarse todos ante mi!-

-Tranquilo _rey de los videojuegos_, no valla a ser que agotes la única neurona _útil_ que tienes en esa caja llena de aire a la que llamas cabeza.- La hechicera no pudo evitar ese comentario, realmente estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento.

-¿No quieres jugar Raven?- Preguntó el chico verde ignorando completamente su comentario sarcástico.

-No, prefiero leer, gracias.-

-Bueno, pero ven a sentarte con nosotros.- Cómo iba a negarse ante la mirada que le dedicaba ahora el Joven Maravilla. Los demás asintieron y ella encogió los hombros ocultando con el gesto el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las hormonas realmente estaban destrozando su reputación, aunque, estando con sus amigos, lo que menos le importaba era eso. Agarró el libro que estaba leyendo de la mesada y se sentó al lado de Robin quien automáticamente pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, aprovechando que todos estaban concentrados en el juego. Se sumergió en un relato extravagante y fantástico sobre un joven profesor de universidad quien es transportado a la edad media al cuerpo de un dragón para salvar a su novia quien también había sido transportada allí por un físico amateur. Una historia bastante extraña, a decir la verdad. (2)Cada tanto las palabras se mezclaban con las maldiciones y gritos de victoria de sus amigos, pero bastaba concentrarse un poco para reanudar el hilo de la historia, ya no sentía deseos de golpearlos a todos como sentía antes, cuando no la dejaban leer en paz.

Repentinamente la luz se cortó. Una expresión de sorpresa general se escuchó por toda la sala seguido de un ¨ Chico Bestia ¿Estuviste jugando de nuevo con los fusibles? ¨. El lugar estuvo a oscuras unos segundos en los cuales todos se levantaron del sillón. Robin estaba por dar la orden de ir a investigar la torre cuando la pantalla de la computadora se encendió y un el rostro de la persona que menos deseaba ver sobre la faz de la tierra apareció.

-Buenas tardes Titanes. ¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-… ¡TÚ!- El Joven Maravilla no creía lo que veían sus ojos. En la pantalla de la computadora se encontraba el mismo Batman, su mentor y su padre adoptivo. A su lado de encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba puesta una galera y un smoking por lo que llegaba a ver. De todas formas no le importaba la joven sino él. Apretó los puños tratando de contener la furia que sentía hacia aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo entraste a nuestra red?- Su voz sonaba fría, pero por dentro sentía una violencia casi incontrolable.

-¿Quién te enseño todo lo que sabes sobre sistemas _Chico Maravilla_?-

-No me llames así.-

-Veo que no te agrada verme de vuelta.-

-En lo más mínimo.-

-De acuerdo, entonces haremos esto rápido. Veo que sigues siendo igual de irresponsable.-

-¡Ah! ¡Mira quien habla!- No pudo contener más su ira, ese hombre nunca había confiado en él realmente. ¿Quién se creía que era para cuestionarlo de esa manera? No, esta vez sí lo iba a escuchar.-Tú y tu _Liga de la Justicia_. Me hablas de responsabilidad cuando hace tres años los llamamos pidiendo auxilio y nunca respondieron. Nunca confiaste en nadie, siempre estuviste y estarás sólo. Si no fuera porque finalmente logramos reunir a todos los Titanes aquella vez, el mundo estaría bajo el control de ese cerebro encapsulado. ¿Dónde estaba La Liga de la Justicia? ¿Dónde estaba Batman?-

-No entiendes nada. Y sí, te hablo de responsabilidad, nunca fuiste capaz de seguir las reglas.-

-_Tus _reglas, querrás decir. Nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacer algo más, de ayudar realmente. Digas lo que digas nunca te hubiera escuchado…nunca fuiste un padre para mí.-

-¿Y por eso estas buscando resarcir mis errores pasados? Nunca entendiste los riesgos que trae este tipo de vida, muchacho.-

-¿A que te refieres con ¨ resarcir tus errores ¨? Si por mí fuera, no estaría hablando contigo.- Todos observaban en silencio la escena entre el Caballero Negro y el Joven Maravilla. Sabían que habían tenido algún tipo de discusión pero realmente los shockeo el hecho de enterarse que Robin había llamado a la Liga y ellos no habían acudido. Todos recordaban los momentos difíciles por los que habían pasado aquella vez y si no fuera por los amigos que se habían hecho, no habrían vivido para contarlo. Raven tenía un muy mal presentimiento de hacia donde llevaba la conversación e instintivamente se cubrió el abdomen con ambas manos. Para su desgracia, Batman vio ese movimiento y levantó un dedo, señalándola.

-Me refiero a tu…hijo.-

Un silencio tenso reino durante unos segundos en los cuales Cyborg, Star y Chico Bestia se miraban entre ellos y miraban nerviosamente a los demás.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Respondió Robin finalmente retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Raven, tapándola de la mirada acusadora de los dos miembros de la Liga.

-Nunca mediste las consecuencias de tus actos y ahora puede ser el fin por culpa de eso.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Él también presentía el rumbo de esa conversación y tampoco le gustaba. Retrocedió más hasta quedar pegado a Raven y tomó su mano. Era obvio que ellos se habían enterado de la verdad, pero debía ganar tiempo para pensar qué hacer y ver qué querían.

-Veo que él tampoco entiende el asunto muy bien.- Zatanna intervino finalmente.-Esa joven es una demonio por ende su hijo también lo será.-

-Nuestra amiga Raven es una demonio, pero ella no es mala. ¡Sus acusaciones nos ofenden!- Star saltó casi sin darse cuenta en defensa de su amiga.

-¡Tu amiga es una demonio y esa será siempre su naturaleza! Y su hijo también. ¡Traerá la destrucción a este mundo! La Liga de la Justicia ha decidido que deben destruir a ese ser antes de que nazca, sino será demasiado tarde.- Sentenció Zatanna.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora si te dignas a tomarme en cuenta!- Raven se adelantó y fulminó a la maga con la mirada.-Hace años cuando llegue a la tierra en busca de ayuda acudí a ustedes pidiéndoles consejo. ¡En ese momento fuiste tú la que me tacho de demonio! No lo pensaron dos veces y me negaron cualquier tipo de ayuda. ¿¡Y ahora pretendes venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!?-

-¿Eso es cierto?- Batman miró a Zatanna con una ceja levantada, en señal de reprobación más la maga ni se inmutó.

-Así fue, una decisión en conjunto. Justamente porque en el pasado no pudimos ayudarte, ahora queremos hacerlo.-

-Pues no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda, gracias.- Contestó Raven fríamente.-Vencimos a mi padre una vez, podemos volver a hacerlo.

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y puedes luchar contra tú misma, demonesa? No tienen poderes ahora por lo que sé.-

-Ese asunto no te incumbe.-

-Un demonio es una cosa, pero tres se escapan de nuestras manos.- Batman recuperó la palabra.-La decisión ya esta tomada lo quieran o no. Si no lo hacen voluntariamente, aténganse a las consecuencias.-

-¡No vas a tomar decisiones sobre nuestra vida!- Gritó Robin apoyando los puños sobre el teclado de la computadora. Si antes lo detestaba, ahora lo odiaba profundamente con todo su ser. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a desaparecer de esa forma y luego aparecer para decirle como vivir su vida?! ¡No mataría a su hijo ni permitiría que nadie lo hiciese!

-¿Esa es su decisión entonces?-

-Así es.-

Batman cerró los ojos unos segundo procesando la respuesta. Si no fuera porque era el mismo tutor insensible que lo había criado quien le hablaba en ese momento, Robin podría haber pensado que realmente estaba sufriendo por lo que les estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, aunque así fuese, se dijo, el Caballero Negro tenía el corazón de hielo, el deber siempre estaba por encima de los sentimientos, no importaba si debía cometer una aberración contra sus seres más queridos.

-Entonces no nos dejan otra salida, iremos por ustedes.-

-¡Inténtenlo!- No soportando más la furia levantó su brazo y golpeó la computadora, rompiéndola y cortando finalmente la comunicación. La habitación quedó casi completamente a oscuras, ya había anochecido. Era luna nueva y la oscuridad helada comenzó a colarse en las almas de los Titanes, que se encontraban en absoluto silencio. Robin tenía una mano sobre sus ojos mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Debían huir de allí, y rápido. Calculó que tendrían una hora hasta que los encontraran. Miró a Raven y sintió como su alma se enfriaba más. A pesar de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana pudo ver que ella se aferraba a su abdomen y su mirada perdida en la nada. Sus ojos amatista brillaban y mostraban la frustración y desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Se acercó, la abrazó y ella respondió rápidamente. A pesar de todo, no lloraba, ella nunca lloraba. Habían logrado llegar hasta allí y nadie iba a decirles que hacer. Debían escapar hacia algún lado, esconderse lo suficiente hasta que encontraran una solución a todo ese asunto.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo esa mujer?- Cyborg rompió el silencio.

-¿Y si así fuera…?- Respondió Raven sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía confiar plenamente en sus amigos y decirles toda la verdad. Si ellos decidían que no querían apoyarla…no quería ni pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-…entonces no tenemos otra opción.- La pareja se tensó al escuchar eso.-… ¡Hay que huir!-

Ambos sintieron como el aire les volvía a sus pulmones al escuchar eso. Por una fracción de segundo habían pensado que Cyborg estaría de acuerdo con Zatanna y Batman. Podían ir en contra de la Liga de la Justicia misma, pero se dificultaría a la hora de pelear en contra de sus amigos. Cyborg al verles la cara de espanto les sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué pensaban? ¡Nadie le pone un dedo encima a mi hermanita o a mi futuro sobrino!-

-¡Exactamente!- Exclamó Starfire, la preocupación emanaba de su rostro, pero también la firmeza de voluntad.

-¡No importa si nos patean el trasero todos esos superhéroes!- Se hizo un silencio nuevamente luego del comentario de Chico Bestia. Nadie se gastó en decirle que justamente si ¨ les pateaban el trasero ¨ sería el fin de todos ellos.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Tengo una idea. Agarren todo lo que necesiten. Nos encontramos en cinco minutos en la plataforma de despegue.-

Nadie cuestionó nada y Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia salieron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Raven alzo una ceja de manera inquisitiva y Robin se limitó simplemente a darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Vamos a huir, a ganar tiempo hasta encontrar un buen lugar para escondernos. Tus hechizos podrían sernos útiles en este momento. ¿Puedes llevar tus libros?-

-Mi capa tiene un compartimiento astral.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es como otra dimensión donde puedo guardar todos los objetos que desee. Pero vamos, no hay que perder tiempo.- Ambos se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones, antes de separarse en el pasillo, Robin la llamó.

-Rae.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te quiero. Todo va a salir bien.-

-Yo también.- Ella no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo unos segundos y finalmente se dio vuelta. Robin se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y comenzó a cargar en una mochila de viaje mapas, vendas y otras cosas que podrían llegar a ser útiles. Estaba tratando de mostrarse optimista, pero sabía que tenían pocas esperanzas de escapar. Si ellos actuaban como el pensaba, tendrían a toda la Liga de la Justicia sobre sus talones y sería cuestión de tiempo que los encontraran. Se sentía culpable por la persecución que estaban por sufrir. Siempre pensó que Bruce era ciego en muchos aspectos, pero realmente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo y no dudaría un segundo en enfrentarse contra Batman si este se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Raven, pelearía contra Superman, Wonderwoman, Linterna, Flash y todos ellos, pero nadie le pondría un dedo encima ni muerto a su compañera, eso podía asegurarlo. Observó una caja que le había llegado aquella mañana. Su contenido le sería muy útil más adelante, pensó y lo guardó también con las demás cosas. Pocas veces había sentido deseos de matar como en ese momento, y por esa vez no se sintió conmovido por esos oscuros deseos para nada, no si los otros _superhéroes_ planeaban hacer lo mismo con ellos.

*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*;-;*

Batman miraba la pantalla negra de la computadora. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que pensar. Una voz dentro de su mente le decía que todo eso estaba mal, que debía haber otra forma, pero ese método nunca había funcionado en su vida. La forma era la que _debía_ ser.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Zatanna apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y abandonó el lugar. En ese momento entró Jonn a la habitación.

-¿Qué paso finalmente?-

Bruce se limitó a negar con la cabeza y la mirada de Jonn mostró tristeza.

-¿Entonces?-

-…Da la orden.-

La voz de Jonn sonó en los comunicadores de todos.

-Escuchen. Todos los que se encuentren en condiciones deben bajar a la Tierra de inmediato. Deben atrapar a los Jóvenes Titanes y traerlos a la Atalaya. En lo posible sin ningún daño.-

-Lo lamento.- Dijo Jonn y salió del lugar. Bruce pensó que en el futuro lo lamentaría aun más de lo que lo hacia ahora y no podía sacarse esa sensación de la mente. Se dirigió a su nave y partió en búsqueda de quienes podrían haber sido parte de su familia en otro tipo de circunstancias.

Chica Halcón caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando escuchó la orden de Jonn. Justo en ese momento se cruzó con Wonderwoman. Vio como esta ponía cara de pocos amigos al escuchar las palabras del marciano.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Shayera no hablaba mucho con Diana, no después de su traición a la Liga. No es que se llevaran mal, pero les llevaría tiempo recuperar la confianza que habían tenido la una en la otra.

-…-

Wonderwoman la miró durante unos momentos evaluando que hacer y finalmente decidió confiar en ella. Se sacó el comunicador y lo rompió con los dedos, luego se acercó a Chica Halcón y repitió la misma acción con su comunicador. La joven mientras tanto la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas a los Jóvenes Titanes?-

-Si, claro. Recuerdo que casi desaparecen, pero esos fueron unos días bastante complicados. Siempre nos lamentamos de no poder ayudarlos.-

-Bueno, Raven esta embarazada…de Robin.-

-Wow ¿Qué piensa tu pareja de esto?- La mirada que le dedicó Diana la hizo arrepentirse de ese comentario.-Lo siento. Pero ¿Todo este problema por eso?-

-Raven es una demonio. Su padre ha regresado y probablemente pueda utilizar a su hijo para regresar con más fuerza. Quieren que ella aborte.-

-¿¡QUE!? Pero ¿No hay otra manera?-

-Eso mismo dije yo, pero no me hicieron caso…ni siquiera _Batman_.-

-No me gusta eso…-

-¡A mi tampoco! Tengo…-

En ese momento una mancha roja apareció en el fondo del pasillo y unos segundos después Flash se encontraba junto a ellas, antes de hablar lo vieron sacarse también el comunicador y pisarlo.

-Disculpen señoritas, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. ¿Todo el escándalo es por eso?-

-Si… ¿De que lado estas?- Shayera lo agarró por el cuello del traje y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! Estoy de acuerdo aquí con la súper mujer en que debe haber otra manera. No me gusta que Bats se meta de esa forma en la vida de los otros.-

-¡Esta confundido!- Diana no pudo evitar defender a Bruce, aunque fue un acto inconsciente y realmente estaba enojada con él.

-Bueno, bueno, calma. ¿Cuál es tu idea?-

-Síganme.-

-¿A dónde?-

-A Themyscira.-

* * *

**Sobre la linea de tiempo:** Todo este fic obviemos que al serlo sería, como todos, un universo paralelo. Pero más o menos yo lo ubico como si los tres años después de Teen Titans de los que hablé ocurrieron todos los hechos de la Justice League. Chica Halcón ya los traicionó y volvió y sería antes de Justice League Unlimited ya que en uno de sus caps aparece ya Nightwing en Blüdheaven. (Lo que no quiere decir que los Titanes al final de esta historia se vayan a Blüdheaven). Según la reedición de los comics de Batman este fic dería meses después de la muerte de Jason Todd, obviando todo lo que viene después.

(1) Jason Todd es el segundo Robin, que si mal no recuerdo, muere en manos del Joker.

(2)El libro es _La Torre Abominable_ (The Dragon and the George) de Gordon R. Dickson.

Me gusta usar los nombres que se usaron en el doblaje latino, pero La Mujer Maravilla no me gusta, por eso dejé el Wonderwoman, sabrán disculpar n,n

Ojojojo, se puso interesante, no? Son las 6:24 de la mañana, estoy agotada xD Cualquier comentario,queja, sugerencia o etc ya saben, dejen review!! Yo siempre trato de contestarlos!!! Gracias a Gatita Gótica, Ale, Maika, Lucia (y Shadow siempre esta xD) que son aquellos a los que no les puedo contestar los reviews por PM, a los demás, de nuevo gracias por seguirme n,n.

Creo que ya entendí porque metí a Yoh y a Anna tanto en este fic....OMFG QUE HORRROR EL FINAL DE SHAMAN KING MANGA!!! ALGUIEN OPINA IGUAL?! T,T

En fin, la vida continua y siempre queda FMA u,u

Mucha suerte a todos!!!

Demoness Raven


	10. Duck and Run

Hoola gente!!!! Cómo estan??? Perdonen la demoraaa!! El cole, el cole, Bleh, bleh. Tengo un examen el mes que viene y mi sentido de hacer lo que no tengo que hacer en determinado momento me llevo a escribir el cap este. Pura acción, nada más que decir!

* * *

Breaking the Habit

Capítulo 10: Duck and Run

Los Titanes subieron a la nave T y despegaron rápidamente, abandonando la Torre por quien sabría cuanto tiempo.

-¿Cuál es el plan Robin?- preguntó Cyborg.

-Por ahora es huir lo más lejos del continente, tengo una vaga idea de donde podemos ir, pero no iremos volando, es demasiado el riesgo que llevamos aquí dentro.-

Raven no tenía la menor idea de qué lugar hablaba su compañero. Para peor, el vuelo, que antes no le habría presentado ningún tipo de problema, ahora comenzaba a marearla. ¿La mareaba volar? ¿Qué más podría pasarle ahora?

-Rae ¿Estas con nosotros?- Robin le hablaba por el comunicador de la nave.

-…Si, si, estoy bien.- No le iba a decir que tenía ganas de devolver todo lo que había ingerido ese día, por más nervios de acero que tuviera el joven maravilla, era capaz de bajarlos a todos de la nave y hacerlos caminar con tal de que ni a ella ni al bebé les pasara nada. Era algo que él normalmente no haría, pero se ve que el embarazo también lo afectaba fuertemente.

-Bien, necesitamos alguna especie de hechizo que impida que nos rastreen. ¿Se te ocurre algo?-

-Si, tengo algo así en los libros, espera un minuto.- Genial, encima tendría que buscar un hechizo, nunca pensó que tendría tan pocas ganas de leer algo como en ese momento. Por suerte hace poco había visto un hechizo de ese estilo, así que no tardó en ubicarlo nuevamente y comenzar a conjurarlo.

_-Nurtalë Vilya Hácala-_

Su compartimiento de la nave comenzó a brillar, es resplandor se esparció por toda la nave y luego ceso. Se sonrió, su magia seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre, a pesar de no tener sus poderes demoníacos.

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó Chico Bestia. Es ese momento observaron como un ave casi se estrella contra la nave, Robin logró esquivarla por poco.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-

-¡Subamos más! ¡No quiero matar a ningún animal indefenso!- dijo el cambia-formas, alarmado. Se elevaron más y continuaron volando. Nadie se animaba a decir nada, estaban todos concientes de que sería una tarea muy difícil escapar de la Liga completa, no había duda dentro de ninguno de ellos. Lucharían. No se permitían pensar siquiera en los resultados.

Raven sentía una gran furia interna que sobrepasaba cualquier miedo que podría haber llegado a tener. Recordaba vívidamente el momento en el que llegó a la tierra, desesperanzada, en busca de ayuda. Llovía torrencialmente aquella noche, sin embargo ella no sentía nada, pues el frío de su alma era aún más intenso. Se vio rodeada por varios miembros de la Liga en un callejón oscuro, pero no mostró resistencia ya que deseaba hablar con ellos. Para su pesar no la dejaron omitir palabra, se la llevaron y la encerraron durante varios días. Finalmente la liberaron, pero para decirle que la maldad estaba en su naturaleza, que nada podían hacer por ella. Para peor, Zatanna tuvo el descaro de decirle que de todas formas no se debía preocupar, que sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para completar la profecía. La dejaron ir sin nada, para que ¨ disfrute su estadía en la tierra y tratara de hacerla lo más pacífica posible ¨.

Se sonrió amargamente. ¿Qué sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes? Parecía que esa hechicera era muy poco experimentada, después de todo, ella era solo una ilusionista. Sus poderes tenían una fuente muy antigua y oscura y bien que con ellos fuera de control podría destruir la tierra tranquilamente. Agradeció no tenerlos encima por ahora, era tal la rabia que sentía contra todos aquellos que se jactaban de ser ¨ La Liga de la Justicia ¨ y no eran más que otro grupo de personas que deseaban tener todo bajo su control.

-_¨ Bumblebee llamando a Robin.- _Todos volvieron de sus mundos internos esperanzados al escuchar la voz de la chica abeja. Al fin tendrían algo de apoyo.

-Si Bumblebee, te escucho.-

-Oigan. ¿Qué pasó? Detectamos que su computadora dejó de funcionar. ¿Dónde están?-

-Es una larga historia…pero resumiendo, nos busca toda la Liga…necesitamos de su ayuda muchachos.-

Escucharon un murmullo de sorpresa de sus amigos y esperaron. Cabía la posibilidad de que al escuchar _quienes_ eran los que los perseguían, sus amigos dudaran de ellos, pero preferían correr el riesgo, necesitaban cuanta ayuda les fuese posible.

-…-

-Mira, no es momento para explicar todo ahora. Necesitamos que nos cubran, estamos escapando hacía Europa… ¿No dudarías de mi moral, o si?-

La abeja lo miró seriamente durante unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-De acuerdo, espero que sea una buena explicación la que nos den. Pásame las coordenadas…-

Continuaron hablando durante unos minutos y formaron un plan rápidamente. Los Titanes siguieron volando sin ningún problema, parecía ser que el hechizo de Raven había funcionado de maravilla. A pesar de saber que habían conseguido ayuda, el silencio eran tenso. Robin activo las cámaras de las cabinas y vio la preocupación en sus rostros. Debía haber alguna forma de que los escucharan. No tenía deseos de hablar con Batman, pero pensandolo en frío, lo que estaban haciendo no era sensato. Tampoco le gustaba saber que estaba arriesgando a Raven a un peligro mucho mayor escapando de aquella forma, pero sabía que ella no lo querría de otra manera. A ella no le gustaba sentirse débil, en eso se parecían mucho ellos dos. Frunció el seño y maldijo por dentro al ver su rostro serio, sin emoción alguna. Se había prometido que le haría sentir a ella todos aquellos sentimientos que le habían sido negados por tanto tiempo y por un breve momento lo había conseguido. Ahora sus destinos eran inciertos nuevamente y se preguntó porqué sus vidas debían ser tan complicadas. Algunas veces se preguntaba que habría sido de todos ellos si fuesen gente normal, viviendo una vida tranquila. Si fuese una vida normal, no habría conocido a ninguno de ellos, no habría conocido a Raven. Apretó el volante con fuerza, saldrían de ese problema como lo hacían siempre. Si bien, sabía que la mejor forma de solucionar todo sería una negociación, pensó que primero pondría en su lugar a su mentor, los deseos de golpearlo eran más fuertes que cualquier sentimiento pacifista que su moral pudiera haber llegado a impartirle.

Aterrizó en las coordenadas que le había pasado a Bumblebee, cerca de donde su nave se había quedado sin combustible cuando buscaba a Raven y nadie se atrevió a moverse. Minutos más tarde llegaron los Titanes del Este.

-… ¿Dónde esta Robin? ¿Quién es él?-

Raven miró a un lado y se sorprendió. Robin no llevaba su atuendo de costumbre si no que ahora tenía un traje azul y negro, con un águila azul en el pecho.

-Soy yo.-

Se lo quedaron observando en silencio durante unos instantes y luego comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Amigo, que buen traje!-

-¡Por fin cambiaste esa ropa, parecías un actor de circo!-

-Más bien un semáforo-

-Los colores anteriores eran más alegres, amigo Robin. ¡Pero si te gusta ese atuendo esta bien!-

Nightwing, ahora se llamaba así, se quedó en silencio, abochornado. Sabía que su ropa era llamativa, pero nunca pensó que lo fuese tanto. Se aclaró la garganta y los demás se callaron. Miró hacia donde estaba Raven y ella le dedicó una sonrisa entre irónica y divertida; se alegró por dentro de haberla podido distraer un poco del problema en el que se hallaban.

-Mi nombre es Nightwing ahora. Supuse que esta ropa sería lo mejor para camuflarse en este momento.-

-Bien _Nightwing_, supongo que todo este asunto no tiene que ver tan solo con tu cambio de apariencia. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Preguntó Bumblebee. Tal era el aire de seriedad de todos que hasta Más y Menos se mostraban inquietos. Los Titanes se miraron entre ellos, esperando que alguien comenzara a hablar. Raven decidió contar lo hechos con su voz monótona que no acompañaba para nada la sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigos cuando terminó de narrar los hechos. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos y Speedy fue el primero en romperlo al lanzar un silbido y hablar.

-Entonces… Me están diciendo que el Chico Maravilla no solo esta saliendo con Raven si no que además… ¿_Ella esta embarazada de un demonio?_-

-Si, para resumir.- Contestó ella secamente.

-…Increíble.-

-Es una situación un poco delicada- dijo la abeja-… ¿Y están seguros de no quieren seguir con el plan de la Liga? Parecería lo más razonable….

-Por más fría que te parezca, tengo sentimientos. No voy a permitir que sigan tratándome como a un monstruo insensible. Tampoco que maten al hijo que llevo dentro, que rápidos que son los humanos en tomar el camino fácil.-

Bumblebee miró hacia abajo, avergonzada por haber sugerido siquiera tal cosa. La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado Raven en tan poco tiempo. Su mirada ya no era fría y vacía, si no seria y llena de emociones. Todo aquello era gracias a Robin y pensó, al igual que sus amigos, qué cómo eran capaces los de la Liga de dudar de la franqueza de su espíritu.

El encuentro se vio interrumpido por unos disparos que cayeron cerca del claro donde se hallaban. Los habían encontrado.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Nosotros los distraeremos, el resto esta en tus manos…Nightwing.-

Sin más palabras de despedida los Titanes del Este se dividieron en las dos naves y alzaron vuelo.

No hubo tiempo para armado de tácticas ni miradas tranquilizadoras entre la pareja. Percibieron que alguien se acercaba y Nightwing tomó de la mano a Raven y comenzó a correr. Lo demás los siguieron apresuradamente, todos en silencio y atentos, listos para contrarrestar cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Escuchaban que por arriba de sus cabezas se libraba una batalla aérea, pero mucho no se preocuparon por ello, ya que sentían que los que los seguían cada vez se encontraban más cerca. Finalmente se sintieron rodeados, aunque sus perseguidores no se habían mostrado aún.

-Robin….err… Nightwing, Raven, ustedes sigan adelante, nosotros los frenaremos el mayor tiempo posible.- Dijo Cyborg alistando su cañón láser.

-¡No! No voy a dejar que ustedes peleen mientras yo corro.- Dijo Raven decidida.

-No te preocupes por nosotros amiga Raven, pero realmente tienen que irse de este lugar.- Starfire le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si! Nosotros podemos contra ellos, vamos a patearles sus justiciosos traseros…- Chico Bestia se mostraba confiado, como si hablara de ganar alguna de carrera de algún videojuego.

-Pero…-

-A mi me gusta poco y nada todo esto, al igual que a ti, pero tengo la corazonada de que si llegamos al lugar ese en las montañas, estarás a salvo.- Richard se acercó a ella y posó su mano en su hombro.

-Y el único que puede llevarte es él.- Dijo Cyborg.- Vamos, váyanse, nosotros estaremos bien.

-_Scut reflexie daunelor._- Raven levantó sus manos y dirigió su hechizo a sus amigos. Estaba cansada de que la trajeran de acá para allá y de que la defendieran, esta era _su_ vida y _su _batalla. Si iban a pelear por ella por lo menos quería hacerse cargo de que tuvieran una defensa.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Un hechizo de escudo y rebote. No sé hasta que punto podrá ayudarlos, pero les va a aligerar algunos golpes.-

-¡Genial!-

-Rae…-Cyborg se acercó a ella y apoyo su mano en su hombro.-Hacemos esto porque queremos, así que no quiero remordimientos.-

-Lo sé.-

Escucharon pasos acercándose. Se miraron entre todos, nadie estaba dispuesto a decir nada ya que no querían que aquello fuese un adiós. No sabían como iba a terminar todo, pero sabían muy dentro de ellos que siempre habría alguna forma de volverse a encontrar.

Nightwing miró a Raven y comenzó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque. Raven corrió detrás del él sin dedicar una última mirada…ellos estarían bien, después de todo, a la que querían atrapar era a ella.

En el momento en el que la capa de Raven dejó de verse aparecieron los perseguidores al otro lado del claro. Eran Superman y Linterna Verde. Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire se prepararon para pelear.

-Chicos, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto. Déjenos pasar.-

-No nos moveremos de aquí y ustedes no van a pasar a ningún lado.-

-Podemos hablar de esto si quiere…- Superman se vio interrumpido por un gran rugido y en ese momento un Tiranosaurio Rex verde se abalanzó sobre él. Parecía ser que no había forma de negociar. Sin inmutarse golpeo al animal en un costado y lo derribó. Se preparó para derribar a los otros Titanes pero observó con sorpresa como el animal se levantaba sin inmutarse por el golpe recibido y se preparaba para contraatacar. Linterna lanzó un escudo pero con un coletazo el dinosaurio los derribó a los dos miembros de la Liga. La pelea estaba lejos de terminar.

*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*

El Caballero Oscuro corría por el bosque en silencio. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, lo cual no era normal. Generalmente, cuando se encontraba en estas misiones, había una parte de su cerebro, fría y calculadora, que era la que hacía todo el trabajo, sin importar lo que pasara. Pero esta situación iba más allá de todo eso. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Iba a atrapar a la muchacha así sin ningún tipo de reconsideración? Una voz en su mente, que sonaba como la de Diana, le decía que había otra salida. Al escucharla cerró sus sentimientos con más fuerza, esa voz era la que le marcaba todos sus deseos más profundos, y aquellos generalmente se oponían a su deber. Por ahora debía capturarlos, después tendrían tiempo para conversar, y si eso significaba golpear a su ex aprendiz hasta que entrara en razón, sentía grandes ganas de hacerlo. Ese muchacho parecía no entender de otra manera.

Finalmente, delante de él vio la punta de una capa azul. La había encontrado. Se preparó para derribarla pero en ese momento sintió una presencia a su lado. Giró la cabeza y todo lo que logró captar fue un antifaz, antes de frenar y esquivar el golpe.

-Paso mucho tiempo. Lindo traje _Robin_-

Raven paró en seco y volteó. El bosque se había abierto nuevamente y allí estaba Nightwing parado más adelante en posición de pelea, y en frente de el estaba Batman.

-No me llames así, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo.-

-Perfecto, será a la forma difícil entonces.-

En ese momento Batman fijó su atención en la hechicera, no se había olvidado de ella, y lanzó una de sus armas, con la intención de inmovilizarla. Raven no tuvo tiempo de aplicar un escudo ya que Nightwing levantó su brazo, con su vara de metal detuvo el ataque, y se lanzó a devolverlo.

-Por favor _Chico Maravilla_, todo lo que sabes te lo enseñe yo.-

-¿Si? Pues aprendí trucos nuevos.- En vez de golpearlo con su bastón como esperaba, el joven lo clavó en el suelo rápidamente al último segundo y giró sobre él asestándole una patada a su ex maestro.

-¡Raven, vete de aquí!-

-A ti si que no pienso dejarte, no me voy a mover de aquí.-

-Rae, por favor. ¿Sabes a donde estábamos yendo?-

-Sí, presiento donde queda ese lugar…-

-¡Entonces vete!-

-¡No quiero!- Raven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar nuevamente en ese lugar y comprendió finalmente hacia donde estaban yendo. No pensaba moverse de allí, no sin Richard junto a ella, ya había estado allí abajo una vez, y no se sentía capaz de volver allí ella sola. Sí, estarían a salvo de la Liga, pero allí los aguardaban cosas peores.-No me muevo de aquí.-

-Déjala, quiere pelear su propia batalla, está bien si así lo desea.-

Nightwing atacó nuevamente, exasperado. Por un lado el quería que Raven se fuese de allí, por más de que la persiguieran a ella, este era su problema también. No quería que nadie más se enfrentara a Bruce, él mismo quería demostrarle lo bueno que se había vuelto, sin ayuda de nadie. En ese momento Batman lo derribó de un golpe. Sintió los pasos de Raven correr hacia él y se incorporó rápidamente. La furia nublaba su mente, nadie más intervendría en esto.

-No te metas en esto…- le susurró amenazadoramente y se lanzó sobre el murciélago.

Raven no retrocedió ante su peligroso tono y lo miró con rostro de pocos amigos. Él también la estaba dejando afuera, todos la trataban como si fuese a quebrarse. No sabía que prefería, si que la trataran como a una muñeca de porcelana o como un monstruo desalmado. Se decidió que no quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Iban a escapar de allí los dos juntos y se esconderían en ese lugar oscuro, donde por lo menos, no la perseguirían por lo que era. Estarían nueves meses en paz relativa, y cuando naciese su hijo decidirían que hacer. Su padre no le pondría un dedo encima hasta entonces, ese había sido su acuerdo y los demonios no rompían acuerdos entre los suyos. Buscó en su mente ese hechizo que había utilizado involuntariamente una vez para parar el tiempo. Supo que no duraría más que uno minuto tal vez, pero sería lo suficiente para agarrar a Nightwing y salir de allí. Mientras recitaba el hechizo pasó por su mente la idea de que tal vez él necesitaba esa pelea, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso, el conjuro del hechizo ya estaba casi listo.

-…_timp opri!- _

En ese momento Batman se congeló a punto de asestar un golpe y Nightwing detuvo sorprendido su defensa. Lazó un bufido exasperado y giró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que no te metieras y que te fueras.-

-¡No me trates como si fuera a quebrarme de un golpe!-

-Raven, me parece que hay algo que no estas entendiendo… ¡Ahora eres más vulnerable, lo quieras o no!-

-¡No lo soy! ¡Por primera vez tengo un objetivo propio del que depende mi felicidad, déjame pelear por él!- Sonaba extremadamente egoísta lo que estaba diciendo, hablaba sin pensar.

-¡Mi felicidad depende de que tú y el niño que llevas adentro estén bien! No me importa lo que pase, no quiero arriesgarte…siento que esto es en parte mi culpa…- Dijo bajando la voz.

-Yo…la verdad es que no quería ir a ese lugar sola…-ella imitó su tono y miró hacia abajo. Richard se arrepintió de haberla tratado así, la ira se le había subido a la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente, mirando de reojo hacia atrás. Quería reconfortarla, pero no sabía cuando tiempo tenían antes de que Bruce volviese a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa con ese lugar?-

En ese momento sintieron como una ráfaga de viento golpeaba el claro al mismo tiempo que Batman comenzaba a moverse. Era como si una nave estuviese aterrizando en el claro, justo entre ellos y el murciélago. Se sorprendieron al ver como el rostro de Wonderwoman aparecía de la nada, ella se encontraba dentro de la Jabalina. Ambos se prepararon para salir corriendo pero ella los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Quiero ayudarlos! Vengan conmigo y los llevaré a un lugar seguro.-

-¿Cómo podemos creer en tú palabra?- Respondió Nightwing rápidamente.

Raven la observó durante unos momentos y luego miró a su compañero con un dejo de alivio en el rostro. Parecía ser que sí había otra opción después de todo.

-Esta diciendo la verdad.-

-¡Suban rápido!- Ambos subieron y la nave invisibles despegó. Bruce recuperó el control de su cuerpo justo para ver como Diana lo miraba con aprensión. Los observó despegar y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Así que ella quería jugar hacia ese lado? ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en su vida personal de aquella forma? Ya sus razones se cruzaban con sus sentimientos. Presionando el comunicador en su oído le habló a Jonn.

-Jonn, Diana acaba de llevárselos en su nave.-

-¡Bien!-

-No, no está bien.-Dijo secamente.-Ella los esta ayudando a escapar…tengo la leve sospecha de a donde están yendo.-

-Muy bien, alertaré al resto.-

En los comunicadores de todos se escuchó la voz de Jonn.¨_ Atención a todos, hemos localizado a Raven y Robin, están en la nave de Wonderwoman, se dirigen hacia Themyscira.¨_ Muchos de los que iban por tierra pensaron en desistir inmediatamente y comenzaron a preguntarse cual sería la razón que tendría Wonderwoman para oponérseles.

No fue el caso de Flecha Verde, quien tenía plena confianza en sus sentidos y su puntería. En ese momento sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar sobre su cabeza e inmediatamente apunto con una de sus flechas, en el momento en que su mano soltó la flecha una estela color carmesí paso frente a él. Milisegundos depuse Flash estaba frente a él, sosteniendo la flecha entre sus dedos y la miraba con interés, luego lanzó un silbido.

-Esto habría causado algunos problemas en la nave de Diana.-

Flecha frunció el seño y lo miró a Flash confundido.

-Oye ¿De que lado estas?-

-Yo sé de cual estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando? ¿_Qué_ esta pasando? ¿_Qué_ dicen los de tu lado?-

-Mmmh… generalmente me gusta dejar a cada quien con sus asuntos, pero si no hubiesen hecho algo malo no estarían huyendo de nosotros.-

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero te voy a dejar conversando con alguien que tal vez quiera patearte un poco el trasero así aprendes a escuchar.-

Flecha arqueó una ceja mientras Flash salía corriendo y luego la otra siguió al la primera al ver de quien se trataba.

-Roy…-

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Oliver.- Speedy sonrió de costado levantando su arco.- ¿Vamos a hablar o sigo el consejo de Flash?

-Si logras derribarme, escucharé lo que tengas que decir.-

-Será un placer.-

*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*

Nightwing y Raven vieron lo sucedido con Flecha y Speedy y sintieron alivio por unos momentos. Si Speedy estaba bien quería decir que tal vez los demás Titanes del Este se encontraban bien.

-No se preocupen, estamos cubiertos sobre tierra.- Les dijo Diana, dándoles una mirada tranquilizadora y una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?- Preguntó Raven un poco más relajada.

-A Themyscira. He hablado con mi madre y ella dijo que las amazonas te protegerían el tiempo que te fuera necesario hasta que encontrases otra solución…veo que llegué justo a tiempo. Sea como sea, no debes ir a ese lugar, no si no estás preparada para hacerlo.-

-¿Cómo sabes sobre ese lugar?-

-Las amazonas tenemos conocimiento sobre los lugares antiguos y entradas secretas de todo el mundo, desde tiempos de los dioses. No estás lista aún para bajar al Tártaro.-

-¿Así que esa cueva era la entrada al mismo infierno?- Preguntó Nightwing sorprendido. Con razón Raven no quería ir allí, no sola, no de nuevo.-Siento haberte arrastrado allí sin saberlo…-

-Está bien, hasta el momento era la única opción que teníamos. No quería interrumpir tu pelea con Bruce…supongo que la necesitas.-

-Saben…-Wonderwoman no pudo evitar comentar al escucharlos hablar de Batman-No se tomen lo que Bruce esta haciendo tan a pecho. Es lo primero que cruzó por su mente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo, esta el la única opción que él ve en este momento.-

-No puedo hacer lo que dices. Tampoco puedo creer que haya sido lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Él siempre meditó mucho las cosas, si esto es lo que él cree que es lo correcto, bien, me enfrentaré a él. Nunca fue muy sensible en muchos aspectos, no espero que él cambie ahora.- Richard hablaba con el más profundo veneno en su voz.

-Es muy difícil para el escuchar lo que siente.-

-¿Realmente siente algo?-

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con él. Bruce…en el fondo esta asustado de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte. Siempre lo estuvo.-

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo. Yo pensé en darle su oportunidad, lo llamé hace unos años, cuando necesitábamos ayuda…nunca contestó.-

-Yo…no se que contestarte a eso, sé que realmente lo siento por no haber podido ayudarlos en ese momento, cuando la Hermandad del Mal atacó…- Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los tres mientras sobrevolaban el mar. Raven miró hacia abajo y vio como una sombra se movía debajo de ellos, siguiéndolos.

-Tal vez sea algún submarino de la Liga, de todas formas no podrá alcanzarnos a la altura a la que estamos.- Dijo Diana.

-...¿Por qué nos ayudas?- Le preguntó Raven sin vacilar.

-Porque quiero creer en que se puede corregir los errores y en que tú deberías poder elegir tu camino. Puedo ver que no eres mala, poco de demonio tienes dentro de tus venas-

Raven se mordió el labio, si ella supiera que toda su sangre demoníaca estaba reprimida por el momento…Asintió y no dijo nada más. Posó su mano sobre su vientre y se preguntó por milésima vez como había llegado hasta esa situación. Ahora sabía que tenía más tiempo, pero luego, después de que naciese el niño… ¿Qué iba a pasar? Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente. _Luego decidirás si quieres transformarte, aunque la otra opción que tienes es matarte. Si ese fuera el caso, utilizaré al nuevo ser al que darás a luz como un portal, al igual que lo hice contigo, pues lo que llevas dentro fue concebido para ser un demonio…_ _Te estaré esperando para cuando decidas abrir los ojos a tu verdadero mundo.¨ _Definitivamente no iba a dejar que su padre controlara a su futuro hijo o hija. Pero transformarse tampoco era una opción. Sin embargo su padre lo decía como si fuese algo inevitable…poco y nada conocía ella misma sobre su condición como demonio. Era como tener una bestia durmiendo dentro suyo, que podía despertar en cualquier momento.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya y miró a Richard, el le susurró que todo iba a estar bien y ella eligió creerle nuevamente. Sería cuestión de seguir investigando durante los meses que siguieran.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Divisaron una isla con una exuberante flora. Sabían que detrás de toda esa selva se encontraban las casas de las amazonas.

Aterrizaron en la playa y descendieron de la nave, pero para su sorpresa, un misil se dirigió hacia ellos. En el aire, Chica Halcón desvió el proyectil con su martillo y lo envió lejos de allí. Al lado de ellos apareció Flash con todo el grupo de Titanes y Titanes del Este, entre ellos se encontraba también Flecha Verde. Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia eran los que parecían estar más agotados, pero para alivio de Raven no tenían casi ninguna herida.

-¡Amiga Raven! ¡Estás bien!- Star la apretujó entre sus brazos.

-Star…no es momento para esto…- La hechicera tenía razón ya que frente a ellos se encontraban una buena parte de las naves de la Liga. La voz de Bruce resonó por el aire.

-Déjense de vueltas y entreguen a la hechicera, saben que es lo mejor.-

-¡¿O si no qué _Batman_?! ¿¡Vas a atacar a mi gente?!- Diana gritó enfurecida.

-Diana, por favor, tienes que comprender…- Superman habló, tratando de convencerla.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que comprender! ¡Ustedes son los extremistas que no entienden que tal vez haya otra solución!-

Algunos de los que comandaban las naves se miraron entre ellos, inquietamente y comenzaron a dudar. Después de todo, nadie les había explicado el total del asunto y Wonderwoman no poseía una moral cuestionable. Superman cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.- Ordenó Batman a través del comunicador.

-No nos dejan otra opción… ¡Prepárense para el ataque!- Todas las naves se alinearon y se prepararon para atacar. Diana estaba sorprendida y su furia iba más allá de lo explicable. No podía creer que los iban a enfrentar. Los que estaban en la playa se prepararon también.

Raven no soportaba lo que estaba viendo….todos iban a pelear…. y era su culpa. No iba a permitir que nadie saliese lastimado. Comenzó a invocar una gran barrera pero se cuenta de que no era necesario. En ese momento escucharon muchos pasos y tintineos metálicos. Detrás de ellos apareció todo el ejército de las amazonas.

-Nadie va a iniciar ninguna pelea en _mi_ isla.- La Reina Hipólita iba al frente de todas, altiva e imponente. Se hizo un silencio de muerte y todos se detuvieron, la batalla se frenó antes de empezar para alegría interna de todos ellos…

* * *

Bueno, como dije, acción! xD

**El primer hechizo de Raven es en élfico de Tolkien, y los otros dos hechizos son en Rumano.

_Nurtalë: (_Élfico) Ocultamiento.

_Vilya: _(Élfico) Aire, cielo.

_Hácala:(_Élfico_) _Abierto.

_Scut:_ (Rumano) Escudo.

_Reflexie: _(Rumano) Reflexión.

_Daunelor: _(Rumano) Daños.

_Timp: _(Rumano) Tiempo.

_Opri:_(Rumano) Parar.

Diccionario élfico: http : / / www . grupovirtualsoft . es / elfos / diccioq . htm ; y el Rumano lo saqué del amable traductor de Goolge xP

Un lamado a la solidaridad!!!.....sjhdajsdlkashdkjhadhehbacle ALGUIEN ESTA LEYENDO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!?!!??!?! AAAHG!!! RIZAAA PORQUEEEEEEEEE?!!?!?!?

Listo, gracias por dejarme llorar en paz xD

Nuevamente gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Se me esta complicando escribir w, ya en vacaciones todo va a ser mejor xP

Mucha suerte!!

Demoness Raven


	11. Whispers in the Dark

Hola gente!!!! Como estan? Acá llego con otro cap de BTH y no se preocupen porque TERMINE LAS CLASES!!! ME RECIBÍ DE SECUNDARIAAA YAAAAYYYYY!!!! -Fiesta, fiesta-

Lo mejor es que ya empecé el capítulo 12!!! Esperemos que no tengan que esperar mucho por el próximo cap. xD

Mejor que mejor, me compré en el último evento de anime algunos comics de Teen Titans, entre ellos uno de Raven, cuando es revivída por Brother Blood y etc etc y saben que? Después de BTH se viene oooootro fic! :D Y of course, va a ser RobinxRaven!!!

Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, estuve muy ocupada con los exmenes, por eso no les respondi a aquellos que tienen cuenta en f f . net.

Para Son Hibiki: Ay, me halagas! xD Pero lamento decirte que no esta en mis planes casarme por ahora, solamente quiero dedicarme a mi felicidad personal (?) xD

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic....

* * *

**Breaking the Habit **

**Capítulo 11****: Whispers in the Dark**

La Reina Hipólita se encontraba altiva e imponente frente a su ejército de amazonas. Al acercarse a Raven, si embargo, su expresión se ablando un poco y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres bienvenida a Themyscira, Raven. Diana nos ha informado de tu predicamento y si bien ella no tiene permitida la entrada, los dioses me han dicho que debíamos ayudarte durante este tiempo, hasta que estuvieses lista para afrontar tu destino.-

-Dígame, reina Hipólita. ¿Por qué deberíamos abstenernos de atacar la isla y llevarnos a la joven demonio? ¿Es que acaso tus dioses planean exponer al mundo a otra crisis para su diversión?- Bruce hablaba por el comunicador de su nave con voz rasposa e irónica.

-¡No blasfemes contra los dioses, humano!- La reina exclamó, llena de ira.- ¡Si por mi fuese, enviaría a todo mi ejercito a derribar a todas sus naves!-

-Madre, contrólate por favor.- Diana trató de poner orden.

-Si Hipólita, relájate.-

Bruce tensó su cuerpo al escuchar una voz burlona que ahora hablaba. Zatanna a su lado maldijo al ver a la bruja Circe adelantarse y pararse al lado de Hipólita y Wonderwoman. Batman entrecerró los ojos y maldijo a Diana por dentro. ¿Tanto la confundían sus sentimientos para creer en Circe? ¿Aún cuando esta la había transformado en cerdo y había planeado derrocar a la reina de las amazonas? Ahora más que nunca pensó que él era quien tenía la razón, que debían erradicar el problema antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Diana, ahora confías en esa bruja embaucadora?-

-Los dioses la han castigado y la han obligado a servir a mi madre.- Dijo Wonderwoman.

-Además, por más de que intenten atacar, nadie que yo no quiera puede atravesar la barrera que ahora rodea la isla. Sabes muy bien que mi magia no la deshace nadie más que yo, Batman. Ni tu amiguita ilusionista pudo lograrlo.- Circe rió descaradamente mientras Zatanna apretaba los puños con furia.

Raven se cansó de mirar como esa gente que apenas la conocía debatía sobre su futuro. Ella no había pedido la ayuda de ninguno de ellos y sin embargo allí estaban todos, cual tutores, peleándose por una decisión que al fin de cuentas era suya.

-¡Esto se termina acá!- Elevó su tono de voz lo suficiente para que todos la escucharan.-Ustedes, miembros de la Liga. Yo no pedí su ayuda, ya lo hice una vez y saben cual fue la respuesta. Luchamos por la misma causa, pero nadie controlará mi destino. Decidan lo que decidan, seré yo al final quien haga o deje de hacer.- Luego miró a la reina.-Gracias por su ayuda, pero sepan que al fin de cuentas, sigo mis propias reglas. Lo que los dioses digan o no, no es de mi incumbencia. Sin embargo me tranquiliza saber que por lo menos ellos están de mi lado.-

Hipólita la miró seriamente y asintió con la cabeza, respetando su opinión. No esperaba que la muchacha sintiese algo más que gratitud hacia ellos, después de todo, ella era una demonio y no confiaba en sus dioses.

-Está bien, chica demonio. Como dices, es tu decisión, pero estate enterada que en el momento en el que salgas de esta isla, iremos a buscarte. Te deseo suerte con tu búsqueda, por el bien de todos.-

Sin más que decir, Batman viró la nave y se alejó del lugar. Zatanna lo miraba atónita.

-¿Piensas dejar las cosas así como si nada?-

-Prepárate para estudiar estos meses, debes averiguar como romper ese escudo.-

El resto de la gente de la Liga estaba atónita, no podían creer que Batman hubiese abandonado tan rápido su causa. Tampoco comprendían muy bien qué era todo el asunto en el que se había metido la joven hechicera, apenas algunos habían escuchado de su ascendencia demoníaca. Decidieron continuar con su deber como superhéroes y abandonar el lugar.

-Diana, te esperamos en la Atalaya…- Dijo Superman seriamente, aunque su rostro mostraba duda.

-Estaré allí solo porque mi deber me llama- Wonderwoman contestó secamente.

Clark asintió y se fue volando lentamente, al final del grupo de naves que cada vez se hacían más pequeñas en el horizonte.

Los Titanes y los miembros de la Liga que los habían ayudado miraron a Raven y esta no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al ver a todos sus amigos con ella. Todos ellos creían en ella y creían que sería capaz de superar el gran problema en el que se encontraban ahora. Miró hacia el horizonte y cerrando los puños se prometió en silencio que no los defraudaría. Richard poso una mano sobre su hombro y ella giró. Sabía que debajo del antifaz se encontraban sus ojos azules, llenos de ese sentimiento que sus propios ojos amatista reflejaban hacia él. Siempre había sido una sobreviviente contra todos los pronósticos que le habían dado sobre su vida, y ahora se sentía mucho más segura con Richard y todos ellos apoyándola.

-La demonesa ya ha establecido que sigue sus propias reglas, pero los demás deben respetar las reglas de la isla. Los hombres no pueden quedarse aquí.-

-¿¡Qué?!-

-¡No voy a irme de aquí!-

Cyborg y Chico Bestia exclamaron indignados. No quería dejar a su amiga en aquel lugar sola. Nightwing, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-¡Diles algo, amigo! ¡No pueden echarnos!- Garfield se dirigió hacia el líder del equipo, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigían la reina y sus amazonas.

-No podemos hacer nada, ese es el trato.- Dijo este sin inmutarse ni levantar el tono de voz.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! Si ustedes se van, yo me quedaré cuidando de nuestra amiga Raven.- Dijo Star, indignada.

-Esta bien, todos, tranquilícense.- Raven miró a sus amigos, tratando de transmitirles la calma que sentía ahora. Esforzó al máximo su empatía para ello y estuvo a punto de marearse, pero logró mantener su pose serena.-Voy a estar bien. Como han dejado en claro la reina Hipólita y Diana, ellas se harán cargo de toda la seguridad. Nadie puede entrar ni salir de la isla sin su permiso. Voy a esta bien. Star, por favor, ve con ellos y cuida que no hagan demasiado escándalo mientras no estoy. Sobre todo Chico Bestia…en especial Chico Bestia.- Sonrió de costado al ver el puchero que este le dedicaba. Starfire la abrazó y se alejó, juntándose con Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que aún dudaban.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes en llamarnos Rae…- Le dijo Cyborg, sabiendo que nada más podían hacer por ella.

-Lo haré.-

Raven sintió una mano rozar la suya y entonces giró hacia donde estaba Nightwing. Se desilusionó un poco al ver que el aún llevaba puesto el antifaz, pero se reprendió mentalmente, en no iba a mostrar su identidad frente a todos ellos solo por regalarle una última mirada, no era tan descuidado e impulsivo como para hacer eso. Sin cruzar una palabra él comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban los otros Titanes, antes la sorpresa de todos. No esperaban llanto ni nada muy cursi, pero si alguna palabra de despedida.

-Madre, te agradezco por haberme escuchado.-

-Hija, debo decirte que al comienzo la idea no me agradó, pero los dioses han dicho su voluntad y nosotras debemos cumplirla.- La reina mantuvo su semblante altanero, sin embargo Diana le sonrió.

-Sé que en el fondo piensas igual que yo, madre.-

-Tal vez…-

Sin decir más palabras los Titanes y los que restaban de la Liga abandonaron la isla. Raven no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago, al verlos a todos partir. Por un lado no podía creer la suerte que cruzaba su destino, pues esta salida era mucho mejor que todas las que se había imaginado que encontraría mas la nube oscura que se cernía sobre su futuro apenas había frenado su marcha. Podía sentirla, ensombreciéndolo todo y sabía que cada vez contaba con menos tiempo para descubrir una forma de acallar a sus poderes demoníacos para siempre. Por el bien de todos, tenía que lograrlo.

* * *

Raven se encontraba caminando tranquilamente junto a Hipólita esa misma tarde, recorriendo la isla. Estar en Themyscira la hacia sentir como si hubiese retrocedido más de dos mil años atrás, a la época de la Grecia antigua. Todas las amazonas andaban de aquí para allá vestidas con togas griegas de color blanco, y las guerreras llevaban hombreras, pecheras y demás partes de armaduras encima. Ninguna de esas partes les sería útil en una batalla de esta época, lo que realmente las favorecía era la fuerza inhumana y los poderes de los dioses.

Atravesaron distintos templos conmemorativos a distintas entidades olímpicas. Dependiendo el dios al que alababan en el lugar se realizaba una actividad relacionada con este. En el templo de Ares las amazonas practicaban sus inverosímiles artes de batalla, en el templo de Artemisa se dedicaban a carnear los jabalíes y demás animales que cazaban, en el templo de Asclepios se dedicaban las sacerdotisas a curar las heridas y así seguían las construcciones. Cada vez que entraba en alguno de estos lugares sagrados sentía un rechazo inmediato hacía todo lo que se encontraba allí y sentía como si el mismo lugar se quejara y no quisiera admitirla adentro. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y todas las amazonas que se encontraban allí clavaban su mirada sobre ella y se formaba un tenso silencio. Hipólita ignoraba completamente la situación y seguía hablando tranquilamente, lo que no quería decir que su tranquilidad se le contagiara a Raven fácilmente. Para su suerte, al ingresar al templo de la diosa Atenea no sintió rechazo hacia el lugar ni el lugar la rechazó a ella. Tendría que pasar el mayor tiempo posible allí, pues estaba lleno de bibliotecas con libros sobre distintos tópicos. Hipólita la llevó directamente a la sección de hechicería y la cantidad de gruesos tomos que había era lo suficientemente grande como para llenar tres bibliotecas nacionales.

-Puedes pasar aquí el tiempo que desees, al igual que en resto de la isla, salvo en el Templo de Zeus, donde me encuentro yo y mi corte. Iré a buscarte cada tanto para ver como avanzas en tu investigación, por lo demás, siéntete libre de sacar cuanto libro gustes y llevarlo a cualquier parte de la isla.-

Raven asintió sin decir más nada, maravillada ante los títulos de los diversos libros, escritos en distintos idiomas, algunos perdidos y otros que ni siquiera habían sido hablados alguna vez en la tierra. Se extraño de que aquellos dioses tuviesen poder sobre ese tipo de escrituras, ya que su poder solo regía en la Tierra. Hasta logró ver algunos títulos en el idioma de Azarath, pero parecían ser arcaicos. Volvería más tarde a buscarlos. Siguieron su recorrido en silencio, hasta que llegaron al borde de la zona habitada de la isla, donde comenzaba el bosque y apenas había alguna que otra pequeña construcción. Entraron en una pequeña casa tallada perfectamente en piedra, como las demás edificaciones. La casa estaba prácticamente vacía salvo por una cama, un escritorio con sillas, un armario y un pequeño baño.

-Aquí es donde dormirás, la comida debes ir a buscarla al templo de Artemisa cuando desees. Si lo deseas también puedes tomar frutas de los árboles cuando gustes. Si sigues un pequeño camino que hay detrás llegaras a una laguna donde puedes bañarte.-

-Muchas gracias por todo.- Agradeció la joven, sentándose en la cama. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, había huido toda la noche y había realizados varios conjuros complicados, así que apenas le quedaba energía para moverse y para hablar. Sin darse cuenta se había deslizado lentamente hasta acostarse sobre la suave tela que recubría el colchón. El lugar era fresco y la resguardaba del calor que comenzaba a ser insoportable nuevamente. Hipólita sonrió y dejó a la joven descansar, cualquier otra cosa que quisiese decirle tendrían tiempo de hablar más adelante.

-Y mucho será el tiempo que tendremos, Raven…tal vez demasiado…-

* * *

Raven se despertó sobresaltada horas después y por un momento se alarmó al ver que no estaba en su habitación. Instintivamente giró en busca del calor de Richard, pero al no encontrarlo allí recordó finalmente donde estaba y se tranquilizó. Se odio por unos segundos al haberse sentido débil de aquella forma al despertarse y al saber que dependía tanto de Nightwing. Entonces se recordó las noches en las que él había sido quien había ido a buscarla cuando no podía dormir y se consoló en la idea de que los dos se necesitaban de la misma forma y de que seguramente él se encontraba pensando en ella en ese momento. Hizo una mueca ante la cursilería de sus pensamientos pero no pudo evitar el sentimiento de calidez que la envolvía cada vez que pensaba en él. Tenía que esforzarse para encontrar una salida. No sabía que buscar exactamente, pero tenía esperanza en esos tomos de Azarath que había visto al pasar. Haciendo memoria, eran tomos que se había perdido en su planeta hacía muchos, muchos años. ¿Quién habría osado robarlos y como habrían terminado en la tierra? Esa sería una respuesta que no se gastaría en buscar, no por el momento. Tal vez se tomaría la libertad de devolverlos a donde pertenecían y no tenía ningún tipo de problema ya que se sentía en todo su derecho a hacerlo como sacerdotisa de Azarath.

Se levantó de la cama un poco desorientada y salió de la casa, que no tenía puerta. Dejó de caminar cuando se dio cuenta que pensaba vagar sin rumbo y por las caras que le pusieron las amazonas a lo largo de su visita guiada no le pareció buena idea. Nuevamente estaba haciendo cosas sin pensar. Supuso que debía empezar la investigación lo antes posible, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso más su estómago gruñó vorazmente. Tal vez era mejor que se dirigiese al templo de Artemisa a comer algo primero.

Disfrutó de la caminata nocturna mientras se dirigía al centro de la polis. La noche estaba despejada y la luna llena brillaba e iluminaba cual sol de plata. Caminó mirando hacia arriba, despreocupadamente ya que no había ninguna criatura en aquella isla que pudiera lastimarla. Hipólita le había explicado que los animales no las atacaban a menos que ellas los persiguieran, así todos vivían en armonía.

Desde donde estaba podía ver las distintas constelaciones y comenzó a recordar los mitos y fábulas que tenían más de verdad de lo que la gente creía. En el mundo había tanta magia que era casi increíble pensar que los humanos apenas creían en ella como un cuento para pasar el rato. Para ellos los demonios y los dioses eran cosa de fe y religión y poco sospechaban de cuan importantes eran para mantener el equilibrio en la tierra. Ese equilibrio se estaba rompiendo lentamente, podía sentirlo y sabía que lo que a ella le pasaba era uno de los puntos clave en ese rompimiento. ¿Qué pasaría más adelante? Ni los dioses lo sabían.

Llegó al templo de Artemisa y trató de ignorar el nudo en el estómago que se le formó antes de entrar. Era una construcción imponente, tallada como las demás con la perfección que solo los dioses se daban el lujo de poseer. Había mesas de madera y largos bancos; en las paredes antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente, ayudando a la atmósfera de solemnidad; en el centro, una gran fogata donde se preparaba la comida. En el momento en el que puso un pie en su interior, todas las amazonas levantaron la mirada y la clavaron fijamente sobre ella. Raven se controló fácilmente y se obligó a caminar hasta el centro del lugar donde ardía una especie de guiso en un caldero gigante. La mujer que le sirvió la comida no había dejado de mirarla aún cuando ella se dio vuelta y buscó con la vista algún lugar para sentarse, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda. No necesitaba sus poderes para saber lo que estaba pensando. ¨_ ¿Por qué debo alimentar a esta mujer demonio? ¿Qué es lo que están pensando los dioses? _¨ La ignoró al igual que al resto y continuó buscando con su plato de comida en las manos una mesa para sentarse. Se dio cuenta de que las sacerdotisas se sentaban en un grupo, las guerreras en otro, las cazadoras en otro y así. Repentinamente se sintió como en las películas, la chica nueva en la secundaria, buscando un lugar donde encajar. Oh, pero a ella no le interesaba ¨ encajar ¨ en ninguno de esos grupos, solo quería sentarse, comer y largarse de allí. Justo cuando estaba por irse a otro lugar con la comida observó que en una mesa en una de las esquinas del lugar se encontraba una amazona sola, sentada y que, a diferencia de las demás, no se había molestado siquiera en mirarla. ¡Bingo! La mujer no se interesaba por lo más mínimo en lo que le pasara y a Raven no le interesaba la vida ni el porqué ella se encontraba apartada de las demás. Caminó lentamente hacia la mesa ignorando los comentarios, aunque uno que venía desde la mesa de las sacerdotisas llamó su atención.

-Las jóvenes malditas no deberían estar juntas, eso solo nos traerá más problemas…-

-Déjalas, mejor que estén entre ellas y nos dejen en paz.-

Arqueó una ceja ante tal comentario y si hubiese tenido sus poderes les habría demostrado realmente lo que era estar ¨ maldito ¨. Toda la gente allí tenía un porte altanero, cómo si ellas mismas fueran los dioses a los que servían. _¨ De tal palo, tal astilla ¨. _Se sonrió irónicamente mientras se sentaba en frente de la solitaria amazona. Con la poca empatía que todavía poseía pudo sentir que esa joven era distinta a las demás. Comía tranquilamente, no tenía aires de superioridad y parecía ensimismada, con los ojos perdidos, rememorando épocas antiguas. Ahora bien, toda la isla parecía un oasis temporal y espacial, así que tal vez lo que recordaba podría haber pasado tanto ayer como hace unos cientos de años. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer, ella tenía sus propios problemas en qué pensar.

Pasó un largo rato en el que el murmullo de conversaciones eternas era lo único que se escuchaba, interrumpido tal vez por el ulular de alguna ave nocturna que entraba en el templo y comenzaba a revolotear adentro, en busca de un lugar cálido donde anidar. Raven terminó su plato y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha sed, el guiso estaba demasiado condimentado para su gusto. Buscó alguna jarra con algo que pudiese tomar y en ese momento vio una mano que servía un vaso de agua y se lo alcanzaba. Era la amazona solitaria, que la miraba amistosamente. Agarró el vaso y miró el contenido con desconfianza, a lo que la joven se rió ligeramente. Su cabello era rubio oro, tenía ojos celestes claros y facciones suaves.

-Está bien, es agua. ¿Por qué habríamos de envenenarte?-

Ante ese comentario Raven no hizo más que levantar una ceja y mirar hacia un lado donde las sacerdotisas giraron la cabeza rápidamente para fingir en vano que no las habían estado mirando.

-Entiendo tu punto.-

Contenta con eso, Raven volvió a mirar a su plato, suponiendo erróneamente que la conversación quedaría allí. Casi lanzó un quejido al escuchar a la mujer hablar de nuevo.

-Soy Antígona. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tengo una vaga idea de porque estás aquí, la reina Hipólita me lo dijo.-

-¿Antígona?- Se sorprendió mucho de semejante nombre, no pensó que alguien querría llevar ese nombre luego de la tragedia.

-Sí, lo sé, es horrible. Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí, sola. Es en gran parte por mi nombre.- La hechicera se limitó a arquear las cejas y la amazona continuó su monólogo, aunque ahora tenía la atención de Raven.-Mi madre tenía un hermano menor y por ser hombre no lo dejaron vivir en la isla, ella lo quería mucho, era la única familia que tenía…digamos que ella rompió muchas reglas luego, incluyendo salir de la isla al continente y quedar embarazada sin el permiso de la reina. Entonces la castigaron al destierro eterno, pero por alguna razón que ni yo entiendo se quedaron conmigo y me llamaron Antígona.-

-Pero... ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de los errores que cometió tu madre?- No podía evitar hablar ahora, algo en esa historia le era demasiado familiar como para ignorarla.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero sabes como son aquí de supersticiosos sobre el destino y demás. Las pitonisas dicen que mi nombre nos traerá desgracias.-

-¿Supersticiosos? ¿No crees en tus dioses?-

-¡Oh, si! Creo en ellos, he visto el efecto de sus caprichos. Pero no soy tan ingenua como para creer que me favorecerán si les rezo y sacrifico animales por ellos. No, solo me conformo cuando deciden favorecerme y los maldigo cuando comienzan a jugar con mi destino. Me quiero largar de esta isla, como hizo mi madre. Mientras tanto, soy la médica oficial del lugar.-

-¿Eres la médica oficial…y aún así te ignoran de esta manera?-

-La estructura jerárquica de aquí es totalmente funcional. Si sirves a la isla, te quedas, si no, lárgate antes de que quieran deshacerse de ti… disculpa, me quedé hablando demasiado de mi…no siempre tengo la oportunidad de tener una conversación duradera y me dejé llevar. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-

-Raven.- contestó la joven Titán, sentía pena por la amazona, era un miembro muy importante en ese lugar y apenas la trataban con el debido respeto. Parecía ser una persona amable y sincera, y sentía que podía confiar en ella.-Yo estoy pasando por una situación parecida….resarciendo errores familiares.-

-Si, la reina me dijo que eras una semi demonio, por parte de tu padre. ¡Ah! Además me dijo que me encargara de tu salud y de la de tu hijo mientras estuvieran aquí.- Antígona se inclinó sobre la mesa y observó su vientre fijamente durante unos momentos.- Ah, no estas de muchos meses, todavía no tienes panza. ¿Quieres que te diga de que sexo va a ser o prefieres esperar?-

Raven se sorprendió ante todo lo que Antígona había averiguado con solo mirarla unos segundos. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien más se hiciese cargo de su propia salud pero supuso que no se podía arriesgar. Además, no era como los hospitales modernos, esta era medicina antigua y funcionaba sin aparatos ni scanners y era siempre eficaz. De todas formas, era una pregunta muy repentina y todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que gran parte de su problema era en realidad por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. No era el niño el problema en si, si no todo lo que su nacimiento podría causar, entonces trataba de no pensar en él. _Trataba_ era la palabra clave, porque la realidad era que siempre estaba pendiente de la nueva energía que ahora habitaba en su cuerpo.

-Preferiría esperar…-

-Está bien, no hay problema.- Dijo Antígona, dedicándole una mirada de entendimiento y cambió de tema. Durante el resto de la cena, ambas siguieron conversando (más hablaba Antígona, claro) para desazón de las sacerdotisas que las observaban de cerca. Sí, definitivamente una desgracia caería sobre todos ellos.

* * *

Raven se encontraba caminando de vuelta hacia su pequeña casa temporal, meditando sobre la nueva sociedad en la que se encontraba ahora. Eran todas muy eficientes en su trabajo mas los grupos estaban bien marcados y nadie podría salirse bien parado si rompían a una regla. Supuso que, al igual que la madre de Antígona, Diana habría tenido problemas al salir de a isla ya que si bien no había quedado embarazada, era la hija de la reina Hipólita y ya en varias ocasiones había hecho entrar hombres a la isla. La reina lo contaba escandalizada dentro de lo que le permitía su estoicismo pero la hechicera sabía que Diana habría tenido buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo.

Al llegar a la pequeña construcción pensó que podría volver a dormirse, todavía estaba un poco agotada, pero se dijo que debía comenzar con su investigación mágica lo más rápido posible. Antes de eso, no vendría mal un baño refrescante. En sus manos tenía un vestido de tela liviana, con escote rectangular. Era una hermosa pieza color violeta oscuro con bordados hechos en hilo dorado (que no cabía duda, eran hilos de oro). Antígona le había dado aquel vestido alegando que si bien en ese momento parecía cómoda en su leotardo, el calor y la panza en unos meses no serían una buena combinación con la malla. Era una idea tan ajena aquella que no podía evitar mirar al vestido griego como si fuera uno de los platos de Starfire. Ante esa comparación no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en sus amigos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? Cyborg y Chico Bestia seguramente estarían jugando como locos frente al televisor y Star debería estar tratando de cocinar algo…tembló ante la idea. Richard seguramente estaría sentado en su habitación pasando datos en su computadora, tratando de resolver algún caso policial complicado. O tal vez estaría entrenando la técnica que tenía más que pulida en el gimnasio… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la atrayente imagen mental de su pareja entrenando fuertemente y se sonrojó, avergonzada de su tren de pensamientos. No es que no estuviese acostumbrada ya a tenerlos, hace tiempo se había resignado a su pequeños viajes imaginarios, lo que la avergonzaba era el sentimiento de calidez que se juntaba en la boca del estómago cada vez que pensaba en él de cualquier forma.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que estaba sola ahora y que si lograba concentrar toda su energía en la tarea que tenía, quizás en algún futuro no tan lejano podrían todos volver a sus vidas _normales._ No, tan normales no serían… tendrían un nuevo integrante en la Torre….aquello sería realmente un caos.

Salió de la casa y tomó el camino que le había indicado Hipólita y se dirigió hacia la laguna escondida. Era un buen lugar, ya que el acceso estaba bien oculto tras dos prominentes arbustos. El agua era cristalina pero apenas se veía el fondo ya que tenía mucha profundidad. Raven evaluó la absurda idea de que un kraken podría habitar en el fondo y tuvo que pellizcarse para volver a la realidad. Sacarse la ropa en aquel lugar no le daba seguridad, pero nadie más que las amazonas habitaba aquel lugar. De todas formas lo hizo y se metió rápido en el agua, arrepintiéndose al momento siguiente. Tardó varios segundos en parar de temblar, la laguna estaba helada. Decidió nadar un poco hasta el centro del lago, donde convenientemente encontró una gran roca que le permitía pararse para poder darse un baño.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre la superficie del agua, convirtiéndola en un lago de plata. Parecía una visión etérea la que tenía frente a sus ojos, las gotas bajaban desde las puntas de su cabello ahora corto por los hombros nuevamente, pasaban por sus pechos y volvían al agua justo después de su cintura. Por un momento sintió que se encontraba en un extraño sueño, como todo lo parecía ser en aquel místico lugar. Ella se movía con su gracia característica, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con lentitud, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando del baño y de aquella noche de luna llena. Por un momento deseó que sus propias manos fuesen las que recorriesen ese cuerpo y entonces pensó ¿Qué se lo impedía? No eran completos desconocidos después de todo. Pero estaba hipnotizado por la visión que tenía en frente y tenía miedo de moverse y de que ella notara su presencia. Si ella se daba cuenta de que él estaba allí tal vez se iría…luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo irracional, de que si ella se daba cuenta de que él estaba allí seguramente lo encararía y le preguntaría por qué se había ido así nomás y la había dejado sola en aquel lugar. Luego se dijo que Raven no era tan dependiente como para reaccionar así, seguramente le dedicaría una mirada fría y le diría que era un pervertido. No, no diría eso exactamente, tal vez…

-¿Richard…Pensabas quedarte toda la noche allí parado como un idiota o planeabas anunciarme tu presencia en algún momento?-

Bien, pensó Nightwing, esa respuesta solucionaba sus dilemas actuales. Le sonrió y se sacó en antifaz, enviándole una disculpa silenciosa con la mirada.

-No te preocupes…en el fondo sabía que ibas a volver…- Ella le hablaba sin pudor alguno, como si no se diera cuenta los sentimientos que originaba en su interior, después de todo, se encontraba en su elemento, entre las sombras y la luz de la luna. Un momento después, sin embargo, un suspiro y un sonrojo la traicionaron. Sus brazos se movieron para cubrir su busto y lo miró acusadoramente.

-¿Podrías girar? Tengo frío y quiero salir.-

-Mm....... no lo sé, tendría que evaluar los beneficios.- Si bien habían estado en una situación mucho más comprometedora meses atrás y si bien dormían juntos, ambos había decidido llevar la relación lo más lento posible. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ser tan dependientes del otro, aunque en el fondo sabían que eso no era asunto de dependencia si no algo mucho más profundo, pero hacerse a la idea llevaría tiempo. Eso no evitó que Nightwing le sonriera insinuantemente luego de ese comentario a lo que Raven le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-No inicies algo de lo que no podrás hacerte cargo luego, _Dick_. No es momento para estas cosas.-

-Solo bromeaba.- Contestó este divertido y giró hacia los árboles así ella podía salir del agua, buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera distraerlo.

Raven nadó lentamente hacia el borde y al salir sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, la noche había refrescado mas estaba segura de que ese sentimiento tenía que ver con la presencia de cierto joven en el lugar. Richard la vio temblar de reojo y en un impulso tomó una toalla que ella había dejado junto a su ropa y la envolvió rápidamente, pero en vez de alejarse, se quedó allí quieto, abrazándola firmemente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Pensé que tendrías frío.-

Raven se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y finalmente cedió, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Nightwing, escuchando su respiración. En ese momento comprendió que ella no era la única a la que se le entrecortaba la respiración y los latidos se le aceleraban. Ambos estaban enredados en la misma maraña de sentimientos y se sentía bien no estar solo en eso. Ella lo miró y él supo que, a pesar del regaño en su voz, ella estaba igual de feliz al verlo que él a ella.

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para aparecer?-

-No pensé prudente aparecer cuando las amazonas estaban cerca, vi como te miraron durante todo el día.-

-Pero, si me estuviste siguiendo toda la tarde …- continuó ella un poco molesta por no haber podido sentir su presencia.- ¿Por qué no apareciste cuando me desperté hace un rato?-

-Digamos que…- y siguió murmurando algo apenas interpretable, a lo que Raven arqueó una ceja.

-¿Perdón?-

-…dije que me quedé dormido…- La hechicera trató de contener una risa, pero él se dio cuenta.- ¡Ey! No es justo eso, hace días que no dormimos como corresponde.-

-Lo sé, hace días que no tenemos una vida normal.-

-¿Días? ¡Semanas!-

-Como sea, date vuelta, quiero cambiarme.-

-Mm, sigo evaluando los beneficios…-

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar y no podemos tener una conversación seria de esta manera.-El la soltó pero vio en sus ojos su pesar, a ella también le habría gustado quedarse toda la noche de esa manera. Giró y esperó nuevamente. Unos momentos después ambos estaban sentados a orillas del lago observando la noche, ella llevaba ahora puesto el vestido griego.

-Así que Nightwing…-

-Si, pensé que sería buena idea hacer el cambio, es un buen traje para camuflarse en la noche…-

-Di la verdad, este traje es mucho más genial que el colorido que tenías antes, parecías las luces de tráfico.-

-¿Oh enserio? Si mal no recuerdo, aquella vez que volví de entrenar escuché a cierta persona decir que el traje se sentía cool.-

-Si, que se _sentía_, yo nunca dije que se viese bien.-

-Ajam, claro.-

-…No molestes, Richard.-

-Esta bien, Rae…Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan a partir de ahora?-

Raven se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes evaluando las opciones. No pensaba abandonar ese lugar, no con los miembros de la Liga dispuestos a saltarle al cuello ante la primera oportunidad que tuviesen. Inspiró profundo y dedicó sus pensamientos a la idea que había querido esquivar desde la conversación con su padre. Ella iba a transformarse en demonio luego de los nueves meses…no, no lo haría. Ya había cambiado su destino una vez, volvería a hacerlo, contra el pronóstico de todos, lo haría…

-¿Estas asustada de…?-

-No…no es el embarazo lo que me asusta.- No pudo evitar los escalofríos al recordar al maligna euforia de su transformación durante su pequeño encuentro con su padre. Sintió entonces como Richard se sentaba detrás de ella, quedando ella entre sus piernas mientras que sus brazos la rodearon y su mentón se apoyó sobre su cabeza. Inspiró profundamente y se relajó, pero eso no logró sacar los pensamientos sombríos de su mente y siguió hablando.-De hecho, es una de las razones que me ayudan a seguir buscando una solución a todo esto. No, lo que me preocupa es en lo que me puedo llegar a transformar…-

-Raven, no eres ese demonio que piensas que eres realmente.- Sintió como el la aferraba a su cuerpo con más fuerza.

-No creo que comprendas de que estoy hablando….la cruel euforia que siento al momento en el que me transformo no tiene explicación.... no temo por mí…temo por todos ustedes…-

-Mientras sepas quien eres, no perderás tu alma…tú me enseñaste a no perderme en mí mismo…no pienso dejarte sola en esto.-

Cuando sintió la respiración de él sobre su cuello decidió creerle, aunque fuese por esa noche. La última vez que le había dicho que tuviese esperanzas él había estado en lo correcto al final. Todavía tenía hasta el próximo invierno, era tiempo suficiente se dijo. Por alguna razón hablaban en murmullos apenas audibles aunque estuviesen lejos del centro de la ciudad y por esa noche el tema de los poderes, maldiciones y demás quedó olvidado. Luego de un rato los murmullos se apagaron y miraron el cielo estrellado, alejados como estaban de las luces de las grandes ciudades podían disfrutar del espectáculo nocturno en todo su esplendor.

-Rae…cuéntame una historia.-

Raven lo miró, extrañada por la petición. Entonces sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer él. Ya no tenían más que pensar, ya no tenían más que decir, ahora si podían distraerse y pensar en otras cosas, aunque fuese por un instante. Él estaba tratando de darle esperanza, como cuando la había ido a buscar al infierno aquella vez.

-¿Cómo cual?-

-Tal vez algún mito o alguna fábula.-

-Mm. ¿Conoces la constelación del centauro?-

-No…nunca me puse a contemplar realmente las estrellas.-

-Es una pena, es un hermoso cielo. Dicen que en tiempos de estos dioses griegos caprichosos, un día decidieron armar una fiesta de la nada, ya sabes como son…-Así continuó Raven la historia hasta el final. Luego, ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, meditando.

Nightwing sonrió al sentir la respiración tranquila de la hechicera y la levantó en brazos, ya que se había quedado dormida. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa donde sabía que ella dormía, atento a cualquier movimiento, si las amazonas sabían que él estaba allí, las cosas se complicarían demasiado. Luego de asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie adentro la dejó suavemente en la cama y después de evaluarlo durante unos segundos el también se metió. No iba a quedarse dormido, solamente le haría compañía durante unas horas, hasta el amanecer, cuando las sombras de la noche dejaban de nublar los pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando terminó de acomodarse lo más cuidadosamente para no despertarla ella tiró sus esfuerzos por la borda al girar y abrazarse a él. Estaba contento ante la gama de sentimientos que Raven le demostraba, estaba feliz de que ella pudiese sentirse ella misma con él, sentía que finalmente había logrado ayudarla en algo. La sintió tensarse y esperó con paciencia a que ella le dijese lo que quería decirle.

-…Me gustaría que quedaras…pero no creo que sea prudente que lo hagas, no quiero que dejes a los otros.-

-Ellos pueden manejárselas bien solos.-

-Richard….eres el líder, necesitan que estés allí con ellos. Además, tengo la leve sospecha de que la Liga no los dejará en paz…-

-Pero-

-Voy a estar bien, en serio. Nada puede alcanzarme con la barrera que creo esa bruja, Circe.-

-¿Entonces cómo es que pude volver a entrar?-

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo….por cierto, bastante arriesgado de tu parte en mandarte así nomás a cruzar el escudo… ¿No conoces el mito de Circe?-

-Si pero, digamos que estoy acostumbrándome todavía a la idea de que la magia realmente funciona en este mundo…-

-¿Todavía te cabe alguna duda? Tal vez sea porque llevo algo de tu energía dentro de mí que el escudo no te rechazó…- Deslizó su mano hasta su vientre y la dejó allí. Sintió una mano de él posarse sobre la suya. Entraron los dos en un profundo sopor hasta que el sol comenzó a salir.

-Solamente voy a investigar, nada más. Ve con los otros.-

-No quiero.-

-Sabes que te necesitan.-

-De acuerdo…pero volveré por las noches.-

-Eres un cabeza dura.- Dijo la hechicera, poniéndole fin a la conversación ya que sabía que él no daría el brazo a torcer. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en la cama, volviéndose a dormir. Nightwing se agachó sobre ella y la beso en la frente, luego se escabulló aprovechando las pocas sombras que quedaban. Esperaba que toda esa magia que había en el mundo estuviese nuevamente del lado de Raven, como la última vez. Pero podía sentir que la situación sería mucho más compleja. Apretó el volante con fuerza y se alejó de la isla hacia la Torre, meditando qué cosas podrían llegar a salir mal y planeando, siempre planeando, cómo cubrir todos los posibles errores.

* * *

Meses pasó Raven leyendo y estudiando libros en el templo de Atenea. Allí se sentaba durante largas horas buscando información sobre dioses, demonios, hechizos y contra hechizos, mitología y demás. Se sorprendió de cuanto conocimiento abarcaban esos gigantes tomos, desde tiempos en los que apenas habitaban humanos en la Tierra. No cabía duda, las palabras habían sido escritas por los mismos dioses. Sophia, la amazona encargada de la biblioteca, parecía tener algún pasado trágico en su familia, al igual que Antígona, la ayudaba a buscar y a acomodar los libros. Era una joven de pocas palabras, así que su entendimiento con Raven se basaba más en la mirada.

Raven estaba agradecida con Antígona por haberle dado ese vestido y otros más ya que el verano en Themyscira era insoportable. Apenas podía salir a buscar agua y comida ya que a los pocos pasos al sol se agotaba completamente. La sanadora tenía razón, ya para ese momento su panza había comenzado a crecer y ahora podía sentir las pequeñas señales de vida dentro de su vientre. Pasó esa estación apenas conciente, lo único que recordaba era la información que había leído, la mayoría innecesaria. El tiempo se agotaba y aún no encontraba la respuesta. Para colmo, por el calor y el agotamiento estaba leyendo más lento de lo normal, lo cual dificultaba aún más la tarea.

Supuso que al pasar el verano el agotamiento se iría, pero ahora se encontraban en la mitad del otoño y seguía igual de cansada. Antígona sospechaba que no era normal lo que le pasaba, pero Raven insistía que solamente era la fatiga de estar leyendo todo el día.

Nightwing no iría esa noche a verla, hacía un rato había recibido noticias de los Titanes (nunca agradeció tanto tener un comunicador) de que alguien se había infiltrado en la Torre mientras ellos estaban afuera, tratando de atrapar a Cinderblock. Habían entrado en su cuarto, tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas, por suerte Richard había sido muy observador y Raven no tenía tantas cosas en su habitación. Le dijo que saldrían a rastrear esa misma noche, y compartían varias sospechas de quien había entrado al lugar. La hechicera se reprendió mentalmente no haber dejado un escudo protector sobre sus cosas, con eso Zatanna podría llegar a tratar de abrir una brecha en la barrera. De cualquier forma, dudaba que pudiese hacerlo, el poder de Circe se sentía demasiado fuerte como para romperlo con un simple conjuro de rastreo.

Cerró uno de los grandes tomos suspirando. Aún no encontraba la respuesta que quería. Se despidió de Sophia y decidió dar un recorrido nocturno por la isla. Sus miembros se quejaban mas ella los ignoró, no quería aceptar la debilidad que sentía en ese momento. Caminó silenciosamente entre los árboles del bosque, pensando hasta que perdió la noción de hacia donde la llevaban sus pies. Reaccionó cuando creyó escuchar unos murmullos y se dio cuenta de el camino que estaba siguiendo terminaba y se encontraba ahora cerca de una casa parecida a la suya, pero muy bien escondida en el bosque. Pudo sentir también un gran poder mágico, no había duda, Circe se encontraba en ese lugar. Se acercó lo más que pudo, amparada por las sombras y escuchó. Las voces eran más claras y pudo reconocer entonces a Hipólita y a Circe.

-¿Cómo va la investigación de la demonesa?-

-No muy bien, como supusimos.-

-Los dioses siempre planean tan bien las cosas. La chica no sabrá lo que le pasó en unos meses. La encerraremos en el Tártaro, al servicio de los dioses, para siempre…-

* * *

Si, pueden odiarme por dejar el cap ahí, total no me voy a enterar y no pueden golpearme por ello, JA!

Con respecto a Themyscira: Salvo Hipólita y Circe que las tomé de JL, todo el resto de las amazonas es inventado, incluyendo los nombres y los templos. No vi lo suficiente los capítulos sobre la isla, asi que me tomé la libertad de imaginar un poco :3

El mito de la constelación del centauro lo inventé yo hace unos años y me pareció conveniente utilizarlo, realemente era muy infeliz el pobre centauro en ese mito xD

Nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar n,n Y a lso que no comentan....veo los hits eh? Sé que están allí!!!! xDDDD

Mucha suerte a todos!

Demoness Raven


	12. Cry for the Moon

Hoooola gente!!!! Acá estoy, disfrutando de mis vacaciones, jejejeje. Pero no por eso estoy inactiva!!! Acá les traje el cap nuevo de BTH,como regalo de fiestas : D

Aunque, despues de este cap...creo que me van a matar xD Esoty muerta de sueño, son las 3:38 de la mañana y yo perdiendo los ojos frente de la compu x,X Sin nada que decir más que lamentablemente Teen Titans no me pertenece, los dejo con el cap...

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 12:**** Cry for the Moon.**

Se acercó lo más que pudo, amparada por las sombras y escuchó. Las voces eran más claras y pudo reconocer entonces a Hipólita y a Circe.

-¿Cómo va la investigación de la demonesa?-

-No muy bien, como supusimos.-

-Los dioses siempre planean tan bien las cosas. La chica no sabrá lo que le pasó en unos meses. La encerraremos en el Tártaro, al servicio de los dioses, para siempre…-

-Lo dudo mucho, bruja. Disfruta de la libertad que te han dado los dioses.-

-Cómo sea… ¿Siguen echándole la pócima en la comida no? Si no, no habrá forma de controlarla…-

-Si, si, para el momento del nacimiento ya estará tan debilitada que apenas podrá pensar. De todas formas, cualquier alimento que ingiera en este lugar le jugará en contra ya que todo lo que crece aquí es propiedad de los dioses.-

-Exactamente, por la misma razón no podrá abandonar la isla, una vez que entró y se alimentó de lo nuestro, no podrá abandonar el lugar…-

Raven apretó los puños fuertemente. Sabía que había algo raro en toda la ¨ hospitalidad ¨ de las amazonas. Después de todo servían a los dioses, y los demonios eran la Némesis de dichas deidades. ¿Atarla al Tártaro? ¿Controlarla? Nadie la controlaría más que ella misma. Se alejó del lugar antes de que la descubriesen. Sabía que toda la debilidad que sentía era por culpa de Circe ahora… _Mientras sepas quien eres, no perderás tu alma…¨_. Él tenía razón, por más demonio que fuese, ella sabía cual era su verdadera esencia, no estaba destinada para hacer el mal como todos pensaban. Por esa misma razón, descubrió que no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo por el engaño de las amazonas. Para colmo, no podía salir de allí, sentía ahora como si una red invisible de poderes extraños se estuviese cerrando lentamente sobre ella. Debía descubrir cómo planearían controlarla definitivamente y rápido, ya que la fecha límite se acercaba.

Al llegar a la casa no pudo evitar el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderaba de su alma, apretando su pecho. Se acostó en la cama y se abrazó a si misma. Trató de bloquear todo y poner su mente en blanco, debía pensar en frío. Pero se sentía atrapada, como si estuviese en la boca del lobo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente sola. Sus amigos estaban lejos y Nightwing no iría a verla esa noche. Probablemente todos en aquella isla estaban al tanto del plan de la reina y obviamente cooperaban con ella. Sintió una energía cálida proveniente de su vientre y sus ojos sonrieron por un momento. Por esa noche tenía que dormir, mañana pensaría que hacer.

* * *

-Es inútil, no podemos seguir rastreando la nada…-

-Si viejo, tampoco podemos entrar en la base y romper todo…aunque pensándolo bien…-

-No pienses, bestita, sabes que te hace mal…-

Cyborg y Chico Bestia siguieron discutiendo a través del comunicador. Habían salido los cuatro a tratar de rastrear a los intrusos mas no tuvieron éxito. Richard estaba seguro de que Bruce tenía que ver en todo ello y la rabia amenazaba con tomar su conciencia. Inspiró profundo y trató de relajarse, por más ganas de golpear a su mentor, no solucionaría las cosas así. Pero estaba haciendo las cosas mal, no escuchaba razones, esa era la forma de la que había actuado siempre y nunca cambiaría.

¨ _Es lo primero que cruzó por su mente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo, esta el la única opción que él ve en este momento_.¨

Wonderwoman lo defendía y sin embargo sabía que estaba mal. ¿Por qué entonces nadie lo detenía? No dejaría que le pusiera un dedo encima a Raven y las amazonas le inspiraban poca confianza. Presentía que algo estaba mal, y desde que estaba con la hechicera había comenzado a prestarle atención a sus presentimientos. Algo no estaba bien en aquella isla y su vena de detective comenzaba a crecer por dentro. Más que eso, Raven estaba en peligro y tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando antes de que algo malo ocurriese. Durante el día trabajaba como el líder que siempre había sido, pero de noche no podía evitar preocuparse. Trataba de ir a la isla todas las noche que podía, y las que no, se quedaba patrullando la ciudad y pensando. A veces pensaba en la extraña que había sido la vida de Raven hasta ese momento, otras veces se culpaba de lo que estaba pasando ahora, aunque ella le insistía en que no lo hiciera. Pero siempre su tren de pensamiento terminaba con el hijo que estaba por nacer, su hijo. Por unos instantes imágenes de lo que podría ser una vida normal invadían su mente, pero luego la ilusión se desvanecía y se preguntaba cómo harían para criar a un hijo en la torre…no era el mejor lugar, tendrían que hacer muchos cambios…

-¡Hey! ¡Nightwing! Starfire habló por el comunicador, dice que no encontró nada… Amigo, necesitas descansar.-

-Volvamos a la torre.-

-Deja de pensar, ella estará bien…-

-…-

-Ve a verla.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ve a verla, falta un poco para el amanecer, todavía puedes meterte en la isla.- Insistió Cyborg.

-Pero tengo que dejarlos en la torre, además, si ella se entera…-

-Seguramente Rae también quiere verte.- Al ver que Nightwing seguía dudando continuó- ¡Vamos! Yo cree estas naves, puedo manejarlas con los ojos cerrados.-

-…Gracias.-

-Envíale nuestros saludos.-

-Lo haré.-

Su parte de la nave se separó y se alejó rápidamente con dirección a Themyscira. Aterrizó silenciosamente al despuntar el alba y se apresuró a ocultarse entre las pocas sombras que quedaban justo a tiempo, ya que vio pasar las primeras amazonas que hacían guardia. Aprovechó la voluptuosa vegetación del lugar y se pasó de árbol en árbol, por suerte Raven se encontraba alejada del centro de la polis, así que corría poco peligro de que lo encontraran. Saber que podía entrar y salir tan tranquilamente de aquel lugar le daba la tranquilidad de saber que si necesitaban salir, nadie se enteraría hasta que estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia, y aún así. ¿Qué más podrían hacer? No es como si Raven estuviese prisionera en aquella isla.

Finalmente llegó y bajó de la rama sobre la que se posaba, sus pasos silenciosos como una criatura nocturna. De todas formas ella ya habría sentido su presencia, aunque había que tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Se acercó lentamente hasta comprobar que no había nadie más que Raven en la casa. Entró, esperando que ella lo encarara con preguntas sobre la búsqueda. Estaba esperando a hablar con ella para saber que tan grave había sido la desaparición de algunas de sus cosas de su cuarto. Tal vez con ellas Zatanna podría llegar más fácilmente la isla o romper su barrera. Trataba de no preocuparse antes de tiempo, pero iba en contra de su naturaleza cauta y no era uno de los mejores detectives del planeta por nada.

-Rae…-dijo en un susurro, más para si mismo que para ella, que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó más y se sentó en la cama, tratando de no despertarla aunque pensó que sería en vano, la hechicera tenía el sueño ligero.

Se sorprendió al ver que ella ni se movía y al inclinarse un poco más vio que respiraba profunda y pausadamente, tal vez demasiado. Frunció el seño, algo no estaba bien. Tal vez solo estaba cansada, tenía ojeras en los ojos y no dormía con paz en su rostro. Se obligó a levantarse de la cama y salir de allí, tenía que hablar con Cyborg.

-Cyborg, algo no está bien.-

-¿¡Qué le pasa a Rae?!- Su amigo respondió tan rápidamente que se figuró que había estado esperando al lado del comunicador a que hablara con él. Luego de eso escuchó un forcejeo entre el y Star por el comunicador y finalmente (y de alguna extraña manera, porque la tamaraniana tenía mucha más fuerza) ganó Cyborg.

-Te escuchamos…- Dijo, agitadamente.

-No sé exactamente qué esta pasando…-contestó Nightwing, ignorando la ridícula situación que se había dado instantes atrás.-Esta cansada, no se despertó cuando llegué y tiene ojeras, grandes ojeras….-

-¡Viejo! ¡Eso no es nada! Recuerdan aquella vez que se contagió de la gripe que trajo Star de su planeta…-

Ignoró el resto de la conversación, ya que era irrelevante y revisó a sus alrededores, habría jurado escuchar unos pasos, pero no había nadie cerca.

-Si es solo eso, no creo que sea anda grave, solo esta cansada.-

-Voy a quedarme aquí por un tiempo, para asegurarme de que esté todo bien.-

-Amigo, deja de hacer trabajar ese cerebro que tienes por un tiempo, todo esta bien. Nadie se atrevería a entrar en la isla de esas súper mujeres, Rae estará bien allí. Bumblebee estuvo preguntando, voy a hablar con ella. Le diré que estén atentos a cualquier señal de, bueno, _ellos_. -

-Volveré más tarde.- Cerró el comunicador y se sonrió. Realmente los Titanes eran toda una gran familia, bastante extraña, pero podían contar los unos con los otros. Sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda y luego uno más grande, alguien o algo le estaba arrojando piedras desde abajo.

-Ptsss, hey tú, el hombrazo que esta ahí arriba…bonito traje.-

Nightwing se giró sorprendido ante la simpatía de la amazona que le hablaba. Notó que ella lo miraba entre curiosa y divertida y no había dado señal de alarma. Se acomodó sobre la rama de tal forma que podía mirarla a ella y a los costados para ver si alguien llegaba.

-Gracias… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no estas dando señal de alarma? Evidentemente estas conciente de que soy un hombre.- No pudo evitar el humor que se coló en su voz al terminar la frase.

-No te preocupes, te he visto varias noches entrar a la isla para ver a Raven. ¿Eres el padre, no?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Calma, calma. Mi nombre es Antígona, soy sanadora del lugar.-

-Nightwing.-Bajó de un salto del árbol y la miró cuidadosamente.- ¿Cómo es que me sentiste entrar?-

-Digamos que yo no soy una guerrera, como las demás. Tiene sus ventajas, desarrollé otras habilidades. Te escuché hablar. ¿Crees que algo malo le pasa a Raven?-

-Tal vez solo esta cansada…-

-Vamos a ver.-

Entraron los dos y se quedaron helados en la puerta de la casa. Raven se revolvía en su cama, el sudor recorría su frente y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-¿¡A vos te parece que esta sólo _cansada_?!-

-¡No estaba así cuando llegué!-

-Mmh, toma esto.- Le dio una vasija de cerámica.-Tráeme agua de la laguna que esta aquí cerca, tú sabes donde esta.-

Nightwing arqueó una ceja pero salió corriendo a buscar el agua. Cuando volvió Antígona estaba inclinada sobre Raven, una luz color esmeralda salía de sus manos y recorría el cuerpo de la hechicera.

-Creo que ya esta mejor…-dijo la curandera en voz baja.

-¿Qué me pasó?- Raven apenas tenía voz, la mirada pérdida bajo los párpados a medio abrir, tratando de enfocar algo.

-No lo sé, es como si te hubiesen intoxicado con algo…-

En el momento en el que la amazona dijo esas palabras hubo un cambio repentino en la demonesa. Se sentó sobresaltada sobre la cama, aferrando la sabana a su vientre y sus pupilas se contrajeron cual felino, observándola amenazadoramente.

-Tú…- Su vos no había regresado, pero su tono y su actitud eran suficientes como para demostrar que no quería a la amazona en aquel lugar.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Rae, estabas revolviéndote en tu cama, no estás bien.-

Raven abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar la voz de Richard, pero se mareó y se cayó hacia atrás, para su suerte, Antígona la atrapó. A pesar de todo, la amazona seguía a su lado. Nightwing se sentó en la cama.

-… ¿Por qué no diste la señal de alarma? A tu reina le encantaría encerrarme bajo llave y este sería el motivo perfecto.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó la joven.

Raven la miró fijamente lo mejor que pudo y luego de unos momentos se relajó, cerrando los ojos. Nightwing y Antígona esperaron en silencio hasta que la hechicera volvió a hablar.

-Anoche escuché hablar a Hipólita y a Circe. Pretenden manipularme y ponerme bajo el servicio de los dioses.- Inspiró y exhaló pesadamente.- Pero yo sabía que algo como esto iba a ocurrir. Quieren evitar que llegue al sector de la biblioteca donde están los libros escritos por Azar. La vi a Sophia cambiarlos de lugar cuando ella creía que no la observaba. Decidí seguirle el juego, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso…-

-¿Entonces realmente te estuvieron intoxicando?-

-Cualquier cosa que coma de esta isla me hace mal por dentro, si fuese una demonio completa, me mataría. Apenas…puedo moverme…-

-No debería haberte dejado sola en este lugar.- dijo Richard, enojado consigo mismo.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?-

-Tienes que alimentarte con algo que no sea de aquí y tenemos una solución para eso.- Ambas miraron a Nightwing y este asintió.

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Lo que sea que pueda hacerle bien.-

-Ri…Nightwing…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-…No le digas a Cyborg.-

Él le sonrió y salió del lugar sin decir nada más. Si Raven creía en Antígona lo suficiente como para mostrar debilidad frente a ella entonces estaría segura, aunque fuese por el momento. No había tiempo para culparse de nada, tenía que concentrarse en ir y volver sin que lo viesen. Tenían que hablar sobre las cosas que se había llevado Zatanna, pero por ahora era más importante garantizar su seguridad dentro de la isla.

* * *

Semanas pasaron y Raven apenas se recuperó. Las primeras noches Antígona estuvo al lado suyo, poniéndole paños de agua fría en la frente. Finalmente la fiebre paró y recuperó algo de sus fuerzas con el alimento que Richard le traía. Poco y nada la preocupaban Zatanna y sus pobres conjuros, la magia de Circe era poderosa y no podría romperla. Se había llevado unos diarios antiguos que le pertenecían. Los había escrito en Azarath y tenían toda la información referente a su padre y a los primeros hechizos que había aprendido, cuando los monjes le instruían como controlar sus emociones. Nada de eso le serviría para localizarla, la conexión con esos libros era débil ya.

Cuando pensaba en su niñez sentía como si esta hubiese ocurrido en otra vida, muy, muy lejana. Sintió como el bebé daba una patada y frunció el seño. No quería que su hijo o hija tuviese la infancia que ella tuvo. Su madre la quiso mucho, pero poco tiempo pasó con ella, luego tuvieron que aislarla de todos, por su bien y el de ellos. La sacerdotisa Azar siempre la había cuidado, pero nunca tuvo el cariño de una madre, menos de un padre. Su padre…el maldito demonio estaba suelto y estaba esperando pacientemente al nacimiento de lo que el creía, sería su nueva joya. Podía sentirlo rondar cerca de su conciencia, siempre amenazando con entrar a su mente. No obstante nunca lo hacía, el perverso aguardaba con regocijo, podía sentirlo. En cuanto pudiese salir de aquella isla lo haría desaparecer para siempre…Esperaba poder salir alguna vez de allí. Según lo que había leído, una vez que caías bajo el poder de Circe, era imposible salir. Eso claro, estaba escrito como advertencia a los humanos, pero ella no era una simple mortal. Tenía confianza en sus poderes, pero le temía profundamente a una parte de ellos, justamente a la parte que no estaba presente en ese momento. Si, su parte demoníaca siempre había salido al frente en casos de vida o muerte, pero no la podría controlar cuando esta volviese luego de nueve meses de ausencia.

-Acá están los libros que me pediste, me costó bastante sacarlos sin que Sophia se diese cuenta.- Cuando Raven amago a levantarse, la sanadora se alarmó y se apresuró a posar su mano sobre sus hombros para que no se levantara.- No, quédate ahí, quieta. No puedes hacer esfuerzo.-

-¡Hace días que puedo caminar bien!- Raven protestó pero fue en vano. Le había enseñado a Antígona a hacer hechizos de telekinesia, así que la sanadora se acercó con un plato de comida mientras detrás de ella la seguían los gruesos tomos de blanco color que aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama.

-Ahora, come esto y no protestes.-

-Está bien, mientras no trates de darme ese pudín verde de vuelta. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que por más amiga mía que sea su comida no es….saludable?-

-Lo sé, ayer lo probé.- Estaban hablando del Pudín de la Salud que había enviado Starfire. _Salud…_ A Cyborg habían logrado engañarlo, pero Star había presentido algo y había cocinado eso a escondidas, Nightwing no había tenido más opción que llevarlo. Raven casi se sonrió al escuchar eso, por lo menos algo se mantenía igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado en la torre y eso la ponía de buen humor. El hecho de que sus amigos siguieran igual le daba esperanzas y le hacía sentir de que había por lo menos algo que estaba bien en el mundo.

-¿Tu novio y tus amigos se preocupan mucho por vos, no?-

-Así es…Somos como una familia…bastante extraña diría yo.-

-La vida te compensó por todos los enormes problemas que te causo…creo que no tuve tanta suerte.-

-No le desearía mi vida a nadie…aunque si, gracias a ellos todo es mejor.- Terminó de comer y se quedó mirando hacia afuera, viendo como la luz desaparecía lentamente. Volvió del pequeño viaje que había tenido hacia atrás en el tiempo y continuó hablando con la sanadora como si nada.- ¿Por qué no te vas de la isla?-

-No es tan fácil. Yo no se nada sobre el mundo, nací y fui criada en esta isla. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para vivir allí afuera?-

-Podrías…-Raven la miró y no dudó en lo que estaba por ofrecerle.-…quedarte en nuestra torre por un tiempo. Allí aprenderías lo que necesitas sobre el mundo.-

-¡¿Tu dices?!- Exclamó emocionada la amazona.

-Si. Tenemos una extraterrestre aprendiendo constantemente. ¿Qué mal nos puede traer una amazona criada en una polis aislada del mundo temporal y espacialmente?-

-¡Genial! Lo pensaré…pero va a ser difícil escaparnos de la reina y de la bruja.-

-Para eso tengo que leer esto. Estoy segura de que aquí está la respuesta. No se porque estos tomos están aquí, pertenecían a mi pueblo y fueron escritos por la sacerdotisa que nos guiaba, Azar. Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo, hace muchos años, que si hubiésemos tenido estos tomos con nosotros, la lucha contra mi padre habría sido mucho más sencilla…y nadie tendría que pasar por todo esto…-

-Bueno, pero ya no puedes cambiar nada, la realidad es esta que estamos viviendo…oye. ¿Quedan más hombrazos como el que tienes?-

-¿Perdón?- La línea de pensamiento que Raven estaba teniendo no concordaba con la pregunta que le acababa de hacer la joven, así que tardo en procesarla y no pudo evitar la conversación embarazosa.

-¡Ya sabes! Tu novio, Nightwing. ¡Que cuerpo que tiene! ¿O todos lo hombres son así? ¿O son más musculosos? Porque más musculosos no me gustan…la verdad no lo sé, no vi muchos hombres en mi vida… ¿Verdad que esta bueno?-

-Eh…-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es tu novio!-

-¡Bueno, bueno! Si…-

-¿Sí qué?-

-¡Qué si! Si, tiene buen cuer…está atrás mío…-

-Nunca pensé que te iba a escuchar decir eso…y la verdad no te quedas nada atrás.- Terminó Nightwing con un guiño a lo que Raven bajó la mirada, sonrojada como nunca antes. Sí se digno a dedicarle una mirada _muy_ amenazadora a la joven amazona y para su mayor molestia esta se rió de costado y salió de la casa tarareando como si nada.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-…-

-Rae, no vas a dejar de hablarme solamente porque te escuche decir que tengo un cuerpo mejor que el de los dioses. ¿O si?-

-Engreído.-

-Tus mejillas opinan otra cosa.- Para remarcar más el comentario pasó su mano suavemente por el rostro de la hechicera y sus mejillas la traicionaron, llenándose aún más de sangre. Levantó suavemente el rostro de ella y no se sorprendió al ver la mirada desafiante que le dedicaba ella ahora.

-Yo que vos no insultaría a los dioses, es esta isla es probable que te caiga un rayo por siquiera pensar en pensar compararte con ellos. Por otro lado, no sé como son los cuerpos de los dioses…estando acá tal vez podría ir a ver…- No pudo terminar la frase porque Richard la besó de improvisto. Lanzó un quejido dentro de su boca y el se pegó más contra su cuerpo. Ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y batallaron durante un largo tiempo por la dominancia de ese beso. Finalmente ambos se rindieron y se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente.

-No iba a dejar que dijeses eso…que ni se te cruce por la mente estar con alguien más…por que se las tendría que ver conmigo…-

-Entonces no me provoques…y te quiero ver peleando contra un dios…ni cuerpo te va a quedar…-

-Eso sería una pena. ¿No te parece?-

-Basta ya…-

No iba a dejar de molestarla, pero en ese momento ambos sintieron como el bebé pateaba. Richard se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar con la cabeza apoyada sobre el abultado vientre de Raven y escuchó durante unos minutos la respiración de su compañera junto con los movimientos de su futuro hijo o hija. Raven se relajó y lo dejó ser, mientras permitía que la calidez que la llenaba siempre que estaban juntos la arrullara. La tranquilizaba tanto su presencia y escuchar su voz que no registró cuando el le habló nuevamente y tuvo que pedirle que repitiese la pregunta.

-¿Cómo va a llamarse?-

-No lo sé… ¿No le quieres poner el nombre de tu mamá o algo así?-

-Tal vez…pero no quiero que sea un nombre tan cargado de recuerdos… ¿Tú que opinas?-

-Estuve pensando…me gustaría ponerle Lilith…-

-Pero… ¿Lilith no es el nombre de un demonio?-

-Eso es lo que quisieron hacer creer después, cuando modificaron toda la historia de este planeta y las religiones tomaron el control. Lilith fue en realidad una hechicera de magia blanca que luchaba por la libertad de las mujeres durante la edad media…la condenaron por bruja y quisieron quemarla, pero ella se escapó y se transfiguró para siempre. Dicen que ahora corre por los bosques en forma de loba, y protegiéndolos contra el maltrato de la raza humana sobre la naturaleza…Ella también era hija de un demonio poderoso, como yo, no obstante pudo cambiar su destino…-

-Raven, tu también cambiarás el tuyo…-

-Eso espero…ese nombre representa la libertad que quiero que tenga nuestra hija.-

-¿Estás segura de que va a ser niña?-

-Tal vez, es sólo un presentimiento.-

-Está bien, Lilith se llamará entonces.-

Se quedaron los dos dormidos sin importarles quienes podrían haber llegado a entrar. Para su suerte, Antígona despertó a Nightwing al amanecer y este se escabulló luego de besar la frente de su hechicera. Caminando silenciosamente entre las sombras se hizo la misma promesa que se había hecho ella antes de quedarse dormida. No dejaría que su hija pasara una infancia como la de ninguno de ellos dos.

* * *

Raven se encontraba acostada en la cama, terminando de tomar notas, con los libros abiertos y esparcidos por toda la cama. La reina Hipólita había pasado a verla varias veces. Fingió cansancio, llegó incluso a no abrir los ojos una vez y aprovechó a escuchar la charla entre Antígona y la reina. La soberana la felicitaba por su labor y le decía que siempre había pensado que era útil y que no escuchara a las demás. Cuando Hipólita abandonó la casa recibió todas las maldiciones en español, griego y demás idiomas que conocía la joven curandera por lo bajo.

-¿Terminaste de armar todo el hechizo ya?-

-Si, lo logré.-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es?-

-¿Qué ¨ cómo es ¨?-Contestó Raven irritada, frotándose la sien con los dedos.- Es un infernal hechizo de doce horas que debo conjurar desde que comiencen las contracciones hasta que termine el parto…-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-Si, lo sé…-

-¿_Qué _sabes? ¿Alguna vez has parido?-

-Si, todas las semanas… ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¿¡A vos que te parece?!-

-Calma, calma, vas a hacer que empiecen las contracciones… ¿Cómo es el plan?-

-Voy a comenzar a recitar el conjuro cuando comience la primera contracción, debo ocultarme en el bosque y estar en completa soledad.-

-¿Tienes fuerza como para lograrlo?- Antígona la miró preocupada. No estaban seguras de haber erradicado el efecto del veneno de los dioses del todo y temían que Raven no tuviese el poder suficiente a la hora de refrenar el regreso de sus poderes demoníacos.

-Si, pero solamente para conjurar este último hechizo…luego tendrá que pasar un tiempo antes de que por fin pueda sellar a mi padre para siempre…Al terminar el conjuro es probable que pierda el conocimiento, así que necesitaremos ayuda para escapar…-

-Nightwing seguramente estará aquí, y si no, te esconderé en el bosque hasta que llegue…-

-Espero que funcio…-En ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre-… ¿Cómo se siente una contracción?-

-¿Cómo una fuerte punzada…por?-

-Porque…. ¡Ah!-Antígona se levantó y de un saltó ya estaba al lado de la cama, revisando a Raven.

-Mujer…estas entrando en trabajo de parto… ¿Puedes hablar?-

-Claro que puedo.-Dijo Raven apretando los dientes con fuerza. Nunca pensó que el dolor iba a ser tan fuerte, pero en Azarath también le habían enseñado a bloquearlo. Tomó pequeñas bocanadas de aire y se levantó lentamente de la cama.

-Tenemos que apurarnos a llegar al bosque sin que nadie nos vea…- La amazona se sorprendió de la fortaleza de la hechicera y se apresuró a ayudarla. Ambas caminaban lentamente, introduciéndose cada vez más en el bosque hasta llegar a la laguna. Raven levito hasta la piedra que se encontraba en el centro y le dedico una última mirada a Antígona. Se sumergió hasta la cintura en el agua y comenzó a invocar su magia. Primero su voz era un murmullo y luego se elevó esta convertirse en un cántico melodioso en un idioma que nunca había sido hablado en la tierra hasta ese entonces.

Horas después Antígona se alejó finalmente del claro y se dirigió a la casa, donde debía esperar a Nightwing para decirle las buenas nuevas, pero apenas dio un paso fuera del claro cayó desmayada gracias a un golpe asestado por su reina.

-Deberíamos deshacernos de ella, es bastante molesta.-

-¿Piensas hacer tú de curandera de la isla, bruja?-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-

-Entonces nada le pasará, la encerraremos unos cientos de años para que aprenda.-

-Bueno, es hora de encargarnos de esa demonesa engreída, cree que puede superar mi magia, que tonta.-

Circe e Hipólita se acercaron cautelosamente hasta la laguna, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no sacar a Raven de su trance. No es que si se despertara de él les daría problemas, el tema era que lo querían hacer bajo la mayor discreción posible. Circe hizo levitar a Hipólita hasta el centro de la laguna y esta, con un golpe certero del mango de su espada, desmayó a Raven. El cántico cesó como el canto de un ave al ser asesinada por un cazador. Y luego, silencio…

* * *

Si, ustedes sabe que me quieren matar por dejarlo ahí xD Se viene lo peor de lo peor gente, asi que paciencia! Ya van a sufrir aún más, MUAJAJAJA.

**_Aclaraciones_**: La historia de Lilith que cuenta Raven la inventé yo...iba a usar la original de la Biblia (Porque hay varias) pero la verdad es que no creo en el creacionismo tal cual lo dice la biblia y no cuadraba tampoco en el universo que cree para este fic. (No planeo ofender a nadie, son solo opiniones.)

Para los que siguen el manga de Fullmetal Alchemist: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SE QUEDOOO CIEGO PORQUEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!!

Basta de tonteras xD Muy felices fiestas a todos!!! BTH ya lleva más de un año y quería agradecerles a todos los que siguen este fic. Pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida y fue un año complicado, pero acá estamos! Les deseo a todos muy felices fiestas y nos leemos el mes que viene!

Mucha suerte!

**_Demoness Raven_**


	13. The Last Night

Hola Gente!!!! Cómo estan???? Si, me fui de vacaciones a un lugar sin inet pero no me olvidé de BTH!!!! Em, bueno, el capitulo esta fuerte, estan advertidos. Cómo dice la puerta del infierno de Dante Alighieri ¨Los que aquí entran dejan toda la esperanza...¨ Asi que, los que entran a leer este capitulo dejaran todas sus lagrimas derramadas en el teclado, asi que les recomiendo tener una caja de pañuelitos descartables cerca n,n

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 13: ****The Last Night. **

-Ya casi esta listo el hechizo de rastreo, Batman.-

-Entonces comencemos…-

En la Atalaya, Zatanna terminaba de preparar los últimos ingredientes del conjuro para romper la magia de Circe. Bruce, apoyado en la pared, observaba en silencio todo el proceso. Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde que Diana había llevado a Raven a Themyscira y aún no habían podido sacarla de allí. Que Hipólita la hubiese aceptado en aquel lugar era demasiado sospechoso, generalmente las amazonas trataban de evitar los problemas dentro de la isla. No podía entender como Diana había dejado a la joven en aquel lugar, el lugar de donde su propia madre la había echado sin siquiera considerarlo dos veces.

Por otro lado estaba Circe. Había recurrido a sus contactos y habían hablado con la Justicia nuevamente y esta les había dicho que Circe no tenía ningún trato con los dioses, pero que no estaba del todo mal, porque si los dioses lo permitían entonces era algo justo. Le había costado aceptarlo, pero hacía tiempo ya que se había reconciliado con la idea de que existían entidades mágicas que jugaban con la vida de todos ellos a los que llamaban mortales. Difícil no aceptarlo trabajando con la gente que trabajaba en la Liga. No le gustaba nada esa sensación de que alguien estuviese tirando de los hilos de su vida, pero quizás esta vez él podría ser más inteligentes que _ellos_.

Ya era demasiado tarde para que Raven abortara…y la idea no le había gustado desde el principio. Recordó el golpe que Robin…, no, _Nightwing_ le había asestado. Esa pelea había sido por todo lo que el joven había sufrido. Diana tenía razón, él era su hijo. Había estado meditando el asunto desde la muerte de Jason pero llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía como hablar con él. Apenas lo conocía en realidad. No podría decir qué cosas le gustaban y qué era aquello a lo que le escapaba durante las largas noches de insomnio. Serían tal vez sus padres…pero algo le decía que el muchacho no era como él. ¿Qué podría decirle? Se avergonzaba de su anterior conducta con su protegido, lo había ignorado demasiado durante toda su niñez. No se atrevía a hablarlo si quiera con Alfred.

Pero ahora, ahora estaba seguro de que las amazonas no tramaban nada bueno, no para Raven por lo menos. No pensaba dejarlos solos a los Titanes nuevamente, si la Liga no iba a hacer nada, él trabajaría por su cuenta, sin remordimientos, como siempre.

Unos fuertes golpes interrumpieron el ritual y luego la puerta se abrió. Wonderwoman entró a la habitación y se quedó petrificada ante lo que vio. Zatanna tuvo que frenar el conjuro, las velas que se encontraban en los vértices de la estrella sobre la que trabajaba se apagaron.

-Sabía que ibas a intentar algo así… ¿¡Porqué haces esto?!-

-Espera un segundo.- Zatanna trató de hablar, pero la amazona se apresuró a callarla.

-¡Silencio, ilusionista! ¡Están metiéndose con mi gente!-

-Diana, están haciendo tratos con _Circe_.-

-¡No puedes ser tan insensible!-

-No quiero que la joven aborte. Algo no está bien en esa isla…Circe no tiene ningún trato con los dioses.-

-¿Qué sabes tú?...Simplemente eres…- Wonderwoman lo miraba con odio, atrapada en el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

-Dilo.-

-Un simple mortal.-

-Eso no es una novedad, princesa. Algo esta pasando en Themyscira y tu madre debe saberlo muy bien.-La voz de Batman sonada dura, como si le estuviese diciendo una verdad que hasta ese momento ella no se dignada a aceptar.

Diana se arrepintió al momento siguiente del que las palabras salieron de su boca. No se jactaba de su ascendencia, ya que sabía que todos allí valían lo mismo, sin importar de donde viniesen fuesen mortales o inmortales. Bruce en especial…y le dolía saber que él no confiaba en ella. Pero no podía dudar de su madre, su madre siempre había hecho lo correcto para su pueblo. Los dioses eran justos.

-Voy a Themyscira a ver a Raven.-Se acercó a Zatanna y le arrancó de la manos el diario de Raven.- Y voy a devolverle esto.- Salió de la habitación con paso decidido, sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Deberías seguirla, por lo que pude sentir, Raven estaba haciendo un hechizo muy complicado pero algo salió mal.-

Batman asintió y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Circe estaba jugando nuevamente y eso no podía permitirlo. Pero tenía la impresión de que esta vez no podría solucionar las cosas cantando.

* * *

La piedra se sentía dura y fría contra su cuerpo. Sentía como si la hubiese tragado una oscuridad donde no percibía nada más que su débil conciencia. Trató de moverse y finalmente sus miembros respondieron, pero había algo extraño, su alma rechazaba su cuerpo, como si ese no fuese el propio.

Raven abrió los ojos y se encontró encerrada en una celda. Miró a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. La cabeza le estallaba con cada movimiento que hacía y cada músculo de su ser le gritaba que dejara de moverse. En especial su vientre. Al sentir una punzada de dolor justo allí fue cuando el pánico cayó finalmente sobre ella. Estaba conjurando el hechizo para sellar sus poderes demoníacos en el medio del lago.... Estaba por tener a su hijo. ¿¡Dónde diablos se encontraba ahora?! El dolor en el vientre se hizo más profundo, como una cuchillada, como si le hubieran arrancado el abdomen. Buscó frenéticamente con los ojos alguna señal, algún indicio, pero apenas podía pensar, presa del miedo. Sintió su estómago revolverse al fijarse en el piso de su prisión. Sangre. Roja y fresca, emanaba un olor dulce y metálico, aumentando su sensación enfermiza. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que saber que había ocurrido con su hija. Trató se invocar sus poderes, pero estos todavía se encontraban débiles. Estiró sus brazos para asir los barrotes pero lo que vio la dejó helada. En el lugar de sus manos había garras. ¡Ese no era su cuerpo! ¿En que clase de criatura se había convertido? Escuchó una risa y los pelos en su nuca se erizaron. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Circe, ella era la culpable.

-Así es, querida Raven.-La bruja habló, contestando a sus pensamientos.- Quería transformarte en algo más afín a tu nombre, pero un cuervo no era lo suficientemente grande para cuidar la puerta del Tártaro. Un lobo, por otro lado…-

Raven mostró sus nuevos dientes afilados y le lanzó un gruñido en una promesa de muerte. Circe solo se limitó a reírse y mirarla con desdén. En ese momento entró a la habitación Hipólita. La reina llevaba en brazos un bulto envuelto en una manta. Al sentir la presencia que se encontraba cobijada allí la demonesa sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Allí estaba Lilith, allí estaba su hija. Gruño nuevamente y la mujer sonrió cruelmente.

-¿Realmente pensaste que íbamos a ayudarte así por qué si? No, no nos rebajamos a tratar con los de tu clase a menos de que los dioses lo ordenen, como fue el caso. Es realmente hermosa tu hija, lástima sus ojos. Amatista, como los tuyos. Esa será la marca que llevará por siempre, recordándole lo que realmente es… ¿Bruja, cuánto hay que esperar para que la transformación este terminada?-

-Un día completo. Después de eso podremos encerrarla en el Tártaro bajo nuestras órdenes. Jujuju. Parece que los dioses tienen sus internas y decidieron apoderarse del infierno, demasiado problema les trae.-La bruja caminó hasta la jaula donde Raven se encontraba y, esquivando un tarascón que esta le lanzó, la tomó fuertemente por la quijada.- ¿No serás lo suficientemente estúpida como para querer liberarte del hechizo, o sí? No tienes ni la fuerza ni el poder para hacerlo. Si lo lograses, no podrías frenar tu transformación y acabarías reduciendo este mundo a cenizas. Tu padre sólo no tiene la fuerza para volver, pero seguramente robaría tus poderes de demonesa y volvería a reducirte a la nada. La verdad que esta es la mejor solución, deberías dejar de mirarme con ese odio y agradecernos. Tu querida hija se quedará con nosotros y a partir de mañana _nadie_ entra ni sale de esta isla.-

-Deja de jugar con fuego, Circe. No le reveles más de lo que tiene que saber a esa infeliz. Mañana completará su transformación y nada recordará de todo lo ocurrido. Su hija se quedará como sirviente de los dioses, como lección para estas criaturas oscuras que pretenden tener dominio sobre lo que no es suyo.- Hipólita dejó a la niña sobre una cuna improvisada y se marchó junto con la bruja.

Raven se dejó caer, rendida, sobre el piso de su jaula. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba atrapada y en unas horas dejaría de ser ella misma para toda la eternidad. Este no era el final que ella esperaba. Esperanzas, esas estúpidas estrellas brillando en su conciencia la habían engañado. ¿Qué esperanza podía tener ella, un ser que había nacido de la oscuridad? Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, Richard estaba equivocado. Pero no lo culpaba por haberla hecho creer. Creyó por unos años que realmente podía cambiar su destino, que ella era la dueña de su propia vida, que la justicia a la que tanto defendían era real. Pero todo era una mentira. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de un mundo donde los dioses están corruptos por el poder y donde los demonios tratan de hacer el bien? Todo estaba mal, todo estaba torcido.

En medio de sus oscuras cavilaciones sintió una débil palpitación dentro de su ser. Sentía como la sangre oscura quería tomar poder, pero no podía, restringida por una magia que no era la suya. Como ser de las sombras, buscaba volver a estas, así era como debía de ser. Este pensamiento cruzó por su mente como una sentencia realizada con profunda voz y terrible eco. Como todas las que había hecho sobre su vida, los titiriteros de esta eran realmente crueles. Nunca las había aceptado en el fondo de su alma, le parecían demasiado terribles para ser verdad. Pero en ese momento, ese momento que sentía que lastimarse y dejarse desangrar hasta la muerte era lo mejor que podía hacer, su alma comenzó a aceptar la verdad. Desde ese momento vio el camino claramente, por primera vez. ¿Y…si todo era como lo habían vaticinado los crueles titiriteros?

La palpitación volvió, con más fuerza, como contestándole a su pregunta. Había notado la tensión mientras hablaban Hipólita y Circe. Le temían. Hablaban con desdén sobre lo que era ella, pero en el fondo le temían. Tenían razón en hacerlo, ya que su magia, si bien poco explorada, era de una jerarquía mayor que la de la bruja. Leyendo en la biblioteca descubrió que su poder podía llegar a equivaler al de los dioses, si se entregaba al impulso natural que sentía dentro de ella. Por eso habían tratado de disuadirla de aquella manera y casi lo lograron. Pero no contaron con que tenía una parte humana dentro. Y los humanos se caracterizan por no rendirse en los momentos más insólitos e impensables. Se incorporó y miró hacía donde estaba su hija. No iba a dejarla pudrirse para siempre en esa isla maldita, al servicio de esas desalmadas fanáticas. El instinto de supervivencia se hizo más fuerte en ella y se sonrió macabramente por dentro. Si, era lo suficientemente estúpida como para romper el hechizo y entregarse a su destino. Pero no sin antes dejar todo arreglado.

Su sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente y un orgullo que desconocía poseer la invadió. Nadie iba a jugar nunca más con ella. Nunca más. Nadie iba a poner sus manos sobre el destino de Lilith. Lo juraba aunque tuviese que destruir el mundo y en ese momento selló su destino. Sus ojos brillaron de color blanco y su poder comenzó a condensarse. Una rabia inhumana la invadía, un enojo inexplicable. No era como cuando se dejaba poseer por su padre, este era frío y provenía de ella misma. Lo había sentido antes, aquella vez que rehusó seguir las órdenes de Robin, o aquella vez que había atacado a Starfire. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora era plenamente conciente. El resplandor de sus ojos se expandió al resto de su cuerpo, iluminando el lugar de una luz pálida que recordaba más a muerte que a vida.

Probó primero sus piernas y estas le respondieron perfectamente, permitiéndole levantarse. Se miró y vio que las runas que tenía tatuadas en el cuerpo y la marcaban como hija del demonio habían vuelto a aparecer. Pero resplandecían ahora con esa luz blanca y no la roja fuego que representaba a su padre. Su capa y su traje habían vuelto, pero eran de un color rojo pálido. Detuvo su análisis ya que no tenía tiempo. Las runas palpitaban débilmente, pero sentía como su poder iba regresando de a poco. Era demasiado tarde ya para conjurar un hechizo y sellarlos. Pensó en la situación en la que se encontraba y se asustó al darse cuenta que apenas la conmovía por dentro. Su mente estaba trabajando con una frialdad que ella no habría soñado alcanzar en la época en la que se esforzaba por controlar sus sentimientos. Era como si su humanidad se estuviese desvaneciendo...

La conclusión la obligó a entrar en acción. Sus poderes destruyeron fácilmente el hechizo de barrera de la jaula y salió de esta sin tambalearse, su cuerpo estaba recuperado por completo. Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hija y ninguna sangre oscura le impidió sentir la emoción de alzarla en brazos por primera vez. La niña abrió sus ojos y poseía una mirada inteligente. Se miraron durante unos minutos, ambas reflejándose en los ojos violáceos de la otra. Raven sintió la punzada de su poder y sus runas volvieron a brillar, recordándole su existencia. Lilith, como si reconociese ese poder comenzó a llorar. Ninguna sangre demoníaca le impidió entonces a la hechicera que la invadiese la tristeza. Su hija reconocía lo que estaba pasando y rechazaba ese ser en el que se estaba convirtiendo. La frialdad volvió a su mente cuando no pudo aguantar más la puñalada de dolor en su alma.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y en ese instante la reina y la bruja entraron a la habitación. Ante sus ojos atónitos la demonesa les dedicó una sonrisa carente de alegría ni humor y desapareció de ese lugar. Ambas se estremecieron cuando leyeron algo peor que la muerte en su sombría expresión.

* * *

Raven corría a toda prisa ahora por los bosques en los que meses atrás se había encontrado con su padre. Debía dejar a Lilith en un lugar seguro, eso era todo lo que ocupada su mente por el momento. Sus poderes se estaban apoderando de ella rápidamente, como un veneno, y le quedaban apenas unas horas. Su sangre hervía ante el pensamiento de que por fin iba a destruir a su padre y sentía como su lengua pasaba inconcientemente por sus colmillos, en una actitud parecida a la de una bestia. Sabía que mientras más diera rienda suelta a esos pensamientos asesinos más rápido se transformaría. Por eso se enfocaba ahora en encontrar refugio para su hija y sabía que en aquel lugar la iba a encontrar. No era una casualidad el nombre que le había puesto ni la leyenda que le había contado a Nightwing. La hechicera Lilith de la que ella había hablado semanas atrás, realmente existía. Después de que su compañero le hubiese contado esa extraña historia sobre la manada de lobos que los había ayudado, estaba segura. Con ella podría dejar a su hija, si la hechicera optaba por ayudarla una vez más.

Continuó corriendo y llegó al claro donde se había encontrado con Trigón. Husmeó el aire y al mismo tiempo sus runas parpadearon nuevamente. Estaban reconociendo un poder que se alejaba de allí a gran velocidad. La había localizado. Invocó un hechizo y comenzó a seguir el rastro de la magia que la loba dejaba detrás hasta llegar a una cueva que ella supuso, sería donde Nightwing y ella se había resguardado de la tormenta de nieve. Esperó en la entrada pacientemente y finalmente apareció aquella a quien buscaba. Una loba negra y majestuosa salió de la cueva y clavó sus ojos verdes sobre ella.

-_Sabía que ibas a venir a buscarme, Raven, hija de Trigón. Eres una hechicera inteligente._-

-Lilith…No me llames así.- Raven estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia, pero sus inscripciones palpitaron nuevamente y el orgullo frío la quemó por dentro, impidiéndole hacerlo. Sintió una risa suave dentro de su mente y al fijarse vio que la loba la miraba, divertida.

-_Está bien niña, no luches contra ti misma o la transformación se hará más rápida. ¿Por qué no, si eso es en lo que te estas convirtiendo? _- Escuchó su risa nuevamente y no pudo evitar irritarse, logrando asomar el sarcasmo de la antigua Raven.

-Me alegro de que encuentres mi situación divertida.-

-_Calma, calma. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tu túnica se oscurece rápidamente._-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Miró hacia su cuerpo y vio que en efecto sus ropas se oscurecían lentamente mientras la transfiguración avanzaba. Por un momento la frialdad desapareció, dejando al descubierto la confusión en sus ojos. La loba cerró los suyos y negó con la cabeza.

-_No puedo decirte qué debes hacer, eso es algo que debes decidir por ti misma. Si puedo darte cierta información y proteger a tu hija, que es lo que has venido a buscar._-

-¿Qué información?-

-_Para eliminar a un demonio, este debe ser eliminado por otro demonio. El demonio que lo elimine pasará a tomar su lugar, manteniendo así la jerarquía de este mundo. Pero, como bien notaste, desde que los dioses se corrompieron y se encapricharon con los humanos todo se ha vuelto retorcido y complicado. Ahí reside tu esperanza. Las leyes de la magia están quebradas y todo puede ser posible. No puedes cambiar lo que eres ahora, pero sabes que no estás sola en esto._-

-…- Allí estaban nuevamente hablándole de esperanza cunado todo se venía abajo a su alrededor. Coincidían en el punto en el que los poderes que regían al mundo estaban fuera de lugar. Con decisión dejó a Lilith a los pies del animal, y en ese momento la niña le dedicó una última mirada y se durmió. Era una imagen tierna que planeaba guardar en su memoria el mayor tiempo posible. Hecho eso sintió como un peso se alivianaba de su corazón, sabía que aunque el mundo ardiese en llamas, su hija estaría bien. Giró sin decir nada más y se desvaneció en la noche, ahora solo le quedaba un paso más y sus poderes la apremiaban.

* * *

Nightwing patrullaba las calles de Ciudad Jump por última vez ese día. Se habían dedicado a buscar señales de Zatanna, pero era evidente que ella ya no volvería por ese lugar. Lo preocupaba enormemente no poder seguir los pasos de la ilusionista ni de su mentor. Pero faltaba poco, unos días más y podría sacar a Raven de esa isla. Esa noche planeaba viajar y quedarse allí hasta que ella diera a luz. A pesar de estar tan cerca del final no podía evitar pensar que el asunto se estaba volviendo oscuro. Confiaba ampliamente en Raven y sabía que ella tenía la fuerza para afrontar todo eso. Pero la impotencia lo invadía por dentro, se sentía nada más que un simple espectador de todo, al igual que la última vez. Estaba cansado de que en su vida ocurrieran estas cosas sobre las cuales no podía hacer nada más que mirar. Cómo la muerte de sus padres, como la ignorancia de Batman, como la muerte de Terra. Esos eran los momentos en los que se sentía más impotente, más inútil, más _humano._ Tenía que contar con que los demás sabrían resolver el asunto. Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de no saber por qué peleaba. Pero la respuesta estaba allí. Raven. Raven le daba esperanzas, Raven siempre se había mantenido fría en las situaciones complicadas (sacando cierta película de horror) al igual que él. Sin embargo, ella poseía algo que le daba la seguridad de que todo saldría bien al final, era como tener de su parte una deidad. Esa era su debilidad, no sentía justo dejar todo en manos de ella, siempre había estado sola, desde el comienzo. Por más poder que tuviese Raven, había cosas que escapaba de su control y eso los dejaba intranquilos a ambos. Se estremecía al pensar en que tal vez las amazonas descubriesen que ella se encontraba en perfecto estado. Y él nada podría hace por ayudarla, estando tan lejos. Pero ella había insistido en que iba a ser más necesario peleando junto a su amigos que postrado junto a ella.

Como la noche en la que se la encontró en aquel callejón oscuro, sintió como una sombra cubría toda la ciudad. Pero esta vez era diferente, lo sentía en el aire. La oscuridad era más espesa y apenas podía ver más allá de donde la luz artificial alumbraba. Raven había regresado. No pudo evitar sentir alegría por unos instantes, pero esta desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Frunció en ceño. Sus sospechas se hicieron más fuertes y aceleró todo lo que pudo en dirección a la torre T. Cuando llegó dejó la moto tirada en el lugar y corrió escaleras arriba, en el ascensor tardaría demasiado. Por un momento pensó en despertar a los demás, pero si ella no lo había hecho era porque quería hablar a solas con él. Se dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que tal vez ella había logrado escaparse de la isla antes de tiempo. Tan centrado estaba en encontrarla que podía sentirla dentro de la torre y no tardó mucho en llegar a la terraza. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó petrificado ante lo que vio.

Raven estaba al borde del edificio, acurrucada en el suelo. Su cabello había crecido y sus ropas estaban hechas jirones. Una enfermiza sensación de deja vu lo asaltó y por unos momentos estuvo a punto de buscar con la mirada a Slade. Al escucharla gemir reaccionó y corrió hasta donde estaba ella, sosteniéndola en brazos. No pasaron desapercibidos su nueva ropa ni las runas que brillaban en su cuerpo. Su mirada se fijo en su abdomen y el pánico lo invadió.

-¡Raven! ¡Raven!-La llamó, pero esta no respondía, presa de un dolor que él no podía comprender. Sus ojos estaban apretados y respiraba entrecortadamente. No pudo hacer más que esperar, el grito de auxilio quedó atascado en su garganta. El dolor pasó, pero las inscripciones seguían brillando, cada vez con más fuerza. Él sentía la luz fría que emanaban rozarle la piel y quemarlo, pero se negó a soltar a su pareja. Ella finalmente abrió los ojos y le sonrió suavemente.

-Siempre terminamos en esta misma posición…-

-Raven.- Le habló en el mismo tono casi inaudible en el que ella le había hablado, por miedo a perjudicarla. Pero su propio temor se escuchaba también, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento. Traté, pero no fue suficiente. Ellas lo descubrieron y no tuve otra opción.-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-Su mirada se desvió a su abdomen nuevamente.- ¿Dónde esta…?-

-Ella esta bien, esta a salvo. Pero me temo que ustedes no. Lo siento Richard. Me dijiste que siempre había que tener esperanzas, pero la verdad es que no hay ninguna para mí. Esta va a ser la última noche, todo se va a terminar finalmente.-

-Raven. ¿Qué es todo esto?-La miró nuevamente y finalmente su cerebro decidió aceptar lo que estaba negando con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Raven, no! Tenemos que ocultarte, despertaré a los otros, pelearemos contra él como la última vez.- Se incorporó de un salto con ella en brazos.

-Suéltame, te estoy lastimando.-

-No me importa.-

-Richard…-Ella suspiró y se deshizo de su abrazo. Se alejó unos pasos y con la voz quebrada siguió hablando.-Trigón no esta viniendo…yo…me estoy transformando…-

-No puedes…no… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, muestra de su confusión. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una ternura con la que nunca lo había mirado antes. En esa miraba había amor, pena, resignación y otros sentimientos fuertes que se sucedían desesperanzadoramente. Ella se estaba despidiendo.

-Nada. Ya esta hecho. Solo es cuestión de tiempo…y no hay mucho.-Raven se acercó y le sacó el antifaz del rostro. Quería mirar sus ojos añil por última vez. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla y continuó.-Gracias por estos años en los que me diste tu amistad. Gracias por estos meses en los que me diste tu amor. Pero ahora nada puedes hacer para cambiar lo que esta pasando. La oscuridad que me rodea ahora es tan fuerte que no puedo percibir la vida a través de ella. No hay vuelta atrás. Richard, tienes que prometerme que si sigo con vida después de esto, me matarás.- No había duda en su mirada ni en su voz y esto fue como una puñalada para Richard.

-No puedo hacer eso.-Cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerle la mirada y puso su mano sobre la de ella, como si de esa forma lograse impedir que se alejara de él para siempre.

-_Tienes_ que, no se cómo, pero tienes que hacerlo. No me queda mucho tiempo. Debo matar a Trigón y solo yo puedo hacerlo, si no, nunca dejará de acosar este mundo. Pero cuando eso ocurra, yo tomaré su lugar.-

-Raven, podría bajar hasta el infierno miles de veces, pero no me puedes pedir que te mate.- La última palabra salió de su boca en un susurro, como si temiese que con el simple hecho de mencionar la acción esta ocurriese y el cuerpo de su amada cayese sin vida en un instante.

-Probablemente también tengas que hacerlo, por favor. ¡Promételo! Y prométeme que una vez terminado esto, irás a buscarla, la encontrarás fácilmente.- Ahora la desesperación se hizo evidente en sus ojos y en su voz, _necesitaba_ su promesa.

-No puedo hacerlo.-

-Tienes miedo de decir adiós, pero el camino ya esta trazado y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.-

-Nunca pude hacer nada para cambiarlo…Raven, no voy a hacerlo.-

Ambos se acercaron a la vez y sus bocas se unieron en un adiós desesperado. Ella trataba de transmitirle la tranquilidad que no tenía y él lo único que quería era retenerla con sigo. La apresó en un abrazo y ella lanzó un quejido y se vio obligada a pegarse más contra su cuerpo. No podía seguir allí más tiempo, quien sabe que destrucción causaría su transformación. Repasó en su mente esos pocos años en los que había habitado en la torre, con sus amigos. Chico Bestia la había hecho reír algunas veces, a pesar suyo, Star había sido su primera amiga en la que podía confiar cosas que no le podría haber confiado a nadie más, Cyborg era como un hermano para ella y Richard…Había confiado en ella, le había dado su amistad y su amor. La había salvado y le había dado esperanzas pero sentía como si hubiese tirado todo eso que él le había dado al pozo más profundo del infierno. No podía seguir forzándolo de aquella manera, no cuando ya no había nada más que hacer. Puso toda su alma en ese beso, en ese último beso.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su espalda y separó las de él de ella deshaciéndose lentamente de su abrazo. Sabía que lo estaba quebrando por dentro, pero él era fuerte, confiaba en que se recuperaría y llevaría acabo su última voluntad. ¿La odiaría después de esto? El pensamiento de que tal vez, algún día iba a resarcirse por todo el daño que le estaba causando cruzó por su mente, y eso le dolió más que nada. Porque sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. No sabía que clase de atrocidades y horrores se encerraban en su retorcida sangre oscura, esperando por salir. Tal vez al final podría perdonarla…

Se separó de él y con una última mirada desapareció. Richard se quedó allí con un sentimiento de vacío llenando todo su ser y un gusto agridulce en los labios. El viento sopló frío, calmando las quemaduras que sentía por todo su cuerpo al haber estado en contacto con la terrible magia de la hechicera. Pero nada era peor que el dolor que sentía en su alma, solamente una vez en su vida hubiera sentido una herida tan profunda en su corazón y eso fue cuando había sido apenas un niño. Los rayos de la luna lo bañaron y en ese momento vio resplandecer algo en su mano. Sin que él se diera cuenta, ella le había deslizado un colgante en la mano. Lo miró y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo con furia hacia el mar, pero entonces vio las lágrimas en su pecho. Raven _nunca_ lloraba. Sus lágrimas lo quemaron entonces más que cualquier magia, recordando lo que segundos atrás ella le pedía. ¿Realmente lo creía capaz? ¿Realmente creía que tenía esa fortaleza?

Pues no, no la poseía.

-¡No puedo matarte!-Gritó hacía la nada y se quedó allí, solo, sin saber que hacer, esperando.

* * *

Raven apareció en la isla y la estaban esperando. Un ejército de amazonas encabezado por su reina y la bruja Circe le impedían el paso al templo de Hades y a las puertas del Tártaro. Sonrió sepulcralmente y ambas mujeres se estremecieron, recordando la promesa que les había hecho antes de partir. Por más de que su miedo se sentía en el aire, Circe tuvo el descaro de hablar.

-Veo que fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para romper mi hechizo. ¡Y planeas destruir todo el mundo! Pues no te dejaremos pasar.-

Comenzó primero por una sacudida de hombros, después por una risita y finalmente terminó en una carcajada macabra que resonó por todo el lugar. En su mirada apenas había un rastro humano, y este era de cínica diversión.

-¡No me hagas reír, Bruja! Todas aquí sabemos que no tienen oportunidad contra mí, por más súper fuerza que tengan. ¡Someterme ante tus dioses! ¿Realmente creyeron que estaban a mi altura como para lograrlo?-Sus palabras sonaban crueles y lo poco que quedaba dentro de su verdadero ser se asustó de lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

-Deja de hablar, demonesa engreída. Ya verás como cae sobre ti la furia de los dioses.-Respondió la reina Hipólita con una valentía que no se la creía ni ella y dio señal de ataque. Las amazonas comenzaron la carrera hacia su objetivo mientras Circe inició la invocación de su magia. Pero Raven sonrió nuevamente y apenas con tres palabras liberó todo su poder sobre ellas. Las amazonas y la bruja cayeron paralizadas por tiempo indefinido en el suelo.

Raven lanzó un suspiro pero no pudo evitar la satisfacción que le producía ver a todas aquellas que la habían querido controlar atrapadas bajo su magia. Comenzó a caminar entre los cuerpos inertes mientras las runas palpitaban cada vez más seguido. Miró con indiferencia el rostro de sufrimiento de Antígona, que se encontraba al final de todo el ejército. Seguramente habría querido guardar la puerta, que ingenua pensó Raven, negando con la cabeza. Poco y nada quedaba ya de su humanidad. Las runas ahora brillaban constantemente. Se acercó finalmente a la puerta del infierno y el símbolo que la sellaba reaccionó a su magia, desarmándose lentamente. Entonces, allí, en el último momento de conciencia trató de llamar los recuerdos más valiosos que tenía. Pero por más que trató, ninguno de los chistes de Chico Bestia apareció en su mente, ninguna de las risas de Star, ninguno de los consejos de Cyborg. Lilith se rehusó a mirarla a los ojos de la memoria y las caricias de Richard eran apenas la sombra de un fantasma que asomaba por su mente. Nada. Estaba sola en la oscuridad que era suya propia y esa era la única seguridad que tenía ahora. Seguridad de que ya no tenía nada.

Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y sintió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Miró en sus manos esos cristales salados con extrañeza, como si nunca hubiese escuchado hablar del llanto. Lloraba porque ya no había esperanza, pero esto ya no le significaba nada, se sintió menos humana de lo que se podría sentir nunca a conciencia pero ya nada pudo hacer. De un empujón abrió las puertas y al atravesarlas todos sus sentimientos se transformaron en helada piedra. Su túnica, o lo que quedaba de ella, mostraba ya un color gris oscuro, casi negro. Comenzó a caminar dentro del Tártaro y las puertas se cerraron con un fuerte estruendo, llevándose con sigo para siempre a Raven, la mitad demonio, hechicera, madre, amante y Titán.

* * *

Bueno, queridos lectores....si me matan nunca sabran el final, asi que abstenganse de dañar a su humilde servidora, si? n,n Por favor no desesperen, en un mes viene el proximo capítulo, que ya esta empezado! Asi que no temais!!!

Sin más palabras, los dejo tristes.

Demoness Raven


	14. Seven Days to the Wolves

Hola gente! Cómo va?? Cómo los trata el verano? A mi genial, estuve por la playa (eso no me impidió escribir, como verán xP) pero ya volví a la ciudad. Unas semanas mas y se me acaban las vacaciones, y a comenzar el año! Cómo adivinaran, estamos en las ultimas de BTH ya (No temán! Aún no ha terminado!) y quien sabe qué vendrá después...(Yo si sé xD) Sin más nada que decir, por ahora, los dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Breaking the Habit **

**Capítulo 14: Seven Days to the Wolves.**

Caminaba silenciosamente por los oscuros corredores del Tártaro. Oscuros no por su luz, ya que a cada lado del camino que seguía corría lava al rojo vivo; si no por la muerte que rodeaba el lugar. Si se asomaba a la lava podía ver cuerpos retorciéndose, eran las almas que habían sido atrapadas por los de su raza y condenadas al sufrimiento eterno. El infierno era para aquellos quienes habían osado hacer un pacto con la oscuridad, pero que no había logrado estar a la altura de esta, arrepintiéndose de sus actos. Esas almas se arqueaban y curvaban en eterna angustia mientras el fuego las consumía una y otra y otra vez. Se sonrió cínicamente, estos humanos eran tan estúpidos, se dijo. Pensar estar a la altura de seres como ellos. Mortales insensatos. Volvió de sus cavilaciones ya que esa no era su preocupación en ese momento. Debía encontrar a su padre. Oh, sí, su padre. La encarnación del poder sombrío en esa tierra. Sentía como sus runas palpitaban bajo su nueva capa negra, ahora restaurada. Su poder la llamaba, era como una tentación a la que le era imposible resistirse. Trigón, si, Trigón estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca.

El Averno era como una caverna llena de pasadizos, cuevas y pasillos tenebrosos. Se extasiaba ante este paisaje, mientras seguía lentamente a los sirvientes del demonio mayor hasta el centro del lugar. Finalmente llegó a una zona donde el camino se ensanchaba hasta formar un gran círculo flotante en medio de ese mar de fuego. Había allí una gran fortaleza amurallada, lo que en otros tiempos había sido el castillo de Hades. Un desperdició, la verdad, pensó. Que semejante lugar estuviese en manos de los dioses, esos idiotas no sabían manejar ese poder, solamente dedicándose a albergar las almas de los muertos. Oh, pero ella podía sentir la tenebrosa energía del lugar, lo que _realmente_ podía llegar a hacer su influencia sobre el mundo. Ese mundo controlado por mortales, esa naturaleza destruida, esas bestias dominadas. Todo eso debía cambiar y ella sabía exactamente como hacerlo. Pero primero, habría que hacer algunas modificaciones, empezando por el trono y quién lo ocupaba. Quiso reír, eufórica ante el poder que manaba por sus venas, pero no quería alertar a su padre de su presencia antes de tiempo, así que se limitó a mostrar los dientes en algo que para un mortal sería peor que ver el rostro de Medusa. No, quería ser una sorpresa _agradable._

Trigón dormitaba en su trono, en el medio de la recamara principal del palacio de Hades. No había sido difícil someter a ese dios ya que los otros lo habían reducido a la nada luego de todos los intentos por ocupar el Olimpo. La esposa del dios logró huir, pero eso no le preocupaba. Que supiesen aquellos que se creían más que él, que Trigón, amo y señor de la oscuridad, había regresado. No del todo, no aún, pero faltaba poco, podía sentirlo. Su hija, su adorada hija, su joya, volvería por fin con el. Ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era otro instrumento más, como lo había sido su madre. Que fáciles de ahogar en la lujuria eran los humanos, primero Arella, luego ese mortal que le andaba rondando a Raven. Por una noche de inconciencia sacrificaban el destino de los de su raza. Si, definitivamente le caían bien esos infelices seres. Peones fácil de manipular. Raven no era el caso, muchos problemas le había traído su cachorra. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Un demonio resistiéndose a serlo? Que tontería, cosas que le habrían metido en la cabeza toda esa sociedad de pacifistas. Nada grave. Sabía que al final ella llegaría arrastrándose a sus pies, luego de haber intentado en vano vivir como una humana. Con suerte traería a su hija con ella, no importaba realmente, sería solo un poco más de poder, nada más. Le pediría ayuda, le pediría que la aceptara nuevamente como su hija. Y la recibiría. ¡Cómo la recibiría! Tal vez no la encerraría esta vez, aún no se decidía si convertirla o no en una niña indefensa. Indefensa la dejaría, pero podría permitirle vagar por su reino como una sirviente, una poderosa, pero nunca tanto como el. En su mano observó la piedra del trato que ella había hecho con la magia blanca para sellarlo. Que ingenua su niña. ¡Magia blanca! Escupió a un costado del trono al nombrarla en su mente. Nuevamente pensó, que ingenua su niña. Nada puede matar a un demonio, salvo otro demonio. Pero claro, esos pacifistas no se iban a arriesgar. Después tendrían que controlarla a ella y nadie sometía a alguien de su sangre, nadie. Nadie que no fuera él mismo. Sintió como la puerta se abría lentamente y sonrió. Por fin, ella estaba allí. No llevaba a su hija con ella, seguramente esas amazonas la habrían matado. ¡Pero qué importaba! Su joya estaba allí, su poder.

Raven caminaba forzosamente por la sala. Era un lugar amplio, todo, desde el piso hasta el trono estaba tallado en obsidiana negra. Había armas que decoraban las paredes y calaveras incrustadas en la piedra. ¨_ Que cliché _¨ pensó ella, pero no era el momento de fijarse en eso. Su padre estaba allí, sentado en el trono y la miraba con placer mientras ella caminaba lentamente. Tenía el mismo cuerpo con el que se le había presentado en el bosque, pero el entorno lo hacía lucir imponente. El demonio levantó una mano y sintió como su poder se activaba, las inscripciones en su cuerpo emanaron nuevamente esa luz roja y el chakra en su frente resplandeció con fuerza. Su ropa era la que había llevado cuando estaba con los Titanes, pero toda destrozada. Sí, quería darle una buena impresión, sumisa y servicial, como la había querido encontrar cuando mandó a Slade en su búsqueda. Se arrastró hasta la escalinata donde, en su cima, se encontraba el trono. Hizo fuerza para subir, pero los bordes filosos de la obsidiana le produjeron cortes en sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar. Trigón se paso la lengua por los labios y recién entonces se dignó a levantarse.

-Padre.- ¨ _Eso es, disfrútalo padre, disfruta mi imagen humillada, postrada ante ti…pronto tú tomarás mi lugar._¨

-Raven, hija mía, carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre. Por fin te has dignado a venir hasta mí. Ya te has transformado definitivamente. Pero eres una tonta. ¡¿Realmente pensaste que tu cuerpo semi-mortal soportaría todo ese poder?! No, no debes preocuparte, no estoy enojado. ¡Tengo toda la eternidad por delante!-

-Padre, no p-puedo controlarlo…-El dolor era evidente en su voz.- ¡AH!- ¨_ Oh, el dolor, el dolor que sentirás cuando desaparezcas, el dolor será insoportable, aún para ti._¨

-¿Dónde está tu hija? ¿Dónde esta el retoño en el que tanto empeño puse para que fuera creado? De seguro esas amazonas la han matado, como querían hacer con tigo, mi niña.-

-A-así es, padre. Ella esta muerta.- _¨ Ella esta bien protegida. Nadie la matará hasta que yo la encuentre. No Trigón, no soy idiota como tu, no dejaré que nadie tome mi lugar.¨_

-No te preocupes, no la recordarás por mucho.-

-P-padre, no lo soporto, n-no puedo más.- Estiró su mano y agarró su pierna con fuerza.

-Está bien hija, esta bien, te liberaré de tu sufrimiento.-Trigón tomó la piedra del pacto y la puso frente a Raven. Esta seguía en el suelo, su cabello tapaba su rostro y por eso su padre falló en ver la sonrisa que ahora lo adornaba.¨_ Es tu fin, es tu fin _¨-Lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar todo ese poder a esta piedra. ¿La recuerdas? Tus antiguos poderes sellaron los míos aquí. Que ilusa fuiste, no debería reconocerte como mi cría después de haber insultado a nuestra raza de esa forma. ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate Raven! Es hora de que cumplas la profecía, es hora de que cumplas tu destino. ¡Joya del caos, llave de la destrucción!-

Raven se incorporó débilmente y tomó la piedra con sus manos ensangrentadas. Las inscripciones volvieron a resplandecer y Trigón gruñó de excitación. El líquido oscuro corría por la gema blanca y la demonesa comenzó a recitar un cántico.

-Oh, si. ¡SI! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Puedo sentir como mi poder regresa! ¡No te detengas!- Tan absorto estaba el demonio en su resurgimiento que no reparó en que su hija había dejado de cantar. Lo miraba ahora con ironía. _¨ Adiós padre, tu alma arderá por siempre en las llamas del invierno que caerá sobre esta tierra, frío y terrible.¨_ Lentamente, como disfrutando de un manjar, se llevó la piedra a los labios. Los frotó contra ella y luego pasó su lengua por su áspera superficie. Finalmente, abrió su boca y se tragó completa la piedra del pacto.

Los gritos de exaltación de Trigón se convirtieron en aullidos agónicos. Con un rugido la tomó fuertemente de los brazos, queriéndola quemar con su magia. Pero no logró hacerle daño y ahora su hija lo miraba a él, el placer se le notaba en el rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!-

Pretendió asustarla pero lo único que logró fue arrancarle una carcajada que resonó por todo el castillo, expandiéndose luego hasta el rincón más alejado del Tártaro.

-Ya fue suficiente de actuaciones. ¿Verdad que te gustó, Trigón? ¿Verme allí, tirada a tus pies, dispuesta a hacer lo que desearas?-

-¡Eres una estúpida! Sigues luchando contra tu sangre, contra tu verdadero ser.-

Otra carcajada resonó en el aire. Entonces las inscripciones de su cuerpo resplandecieron de luz blanca, mortífera. Sus garras, sus colmillos y su cabello crecieron. Miró con humor el rostro sufriente de su padre, quién la miraba entre atónito y extasiado.

-No, Trigón. Eso quedó en el pasado.- ¨…_sufre… _¨ Le habló tranquilamente, casi dulcemente, pero la maldad brillaba en sus ojos.

-Eres…. ¡Eres una maravillosa visión! Oh hija mía, me haré tu sirviente. ¡Juntos destruiremos al mundo!-

-Un demonio solo puede ser muerto por otro. Y luego, este tomará su lugar. ¿Realmente creíste que ibas a escaparte de esto _tan_ fácilmente?- En un rápido movimiento atravesó el pecho de su padre con su brazo izquierdo. Su mano salió por el otro lado, sosteniendo su negro corazón, estrujándolo.

-A-ahg…-

-Ah, que bien se siente esto.- ¨… _sangra, sangra hasta morir_...¨

-Maldita…-

-Ah, ¿Enserio? ¿Te parece? A mi me parece un comportamiento normal,_ para un demonio._- ¨…_muere…_ ¨

-Ahg…-

-Adiós, Trigón, adiós. Te olvidaré por siempre _padre mío_.-¨…_desaparece._¨

De un tirón sacó su brazo del cuerpo convulso de su padre y lo arrojó al suelo. Se sentó en el trono a mirar como se retorcía en el suelo y se desangraba. Decidió empalarlo con las armas que colgaban en las paredes y con un movimiento de la mano, estas respondieron a su llamada. Raven entonces se quedó allí, escuchando placenteramente el goteo de la sangre de su padre que caía, dejando una mancha carmesí en el inmaculado piso de obsidiana. Ese era su reino ahora, ese era _su _lugar. Nadie la sometería si no que ella los cubriría a todos con su poder. Primero la tierra, y luego el Olimpo. Los cuerpos de los dioses colgarían junto con el de su padre, para su eterno placer.

-Ahora…todo será cubierto por la nieve…-

* * *

Antígona sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones y su sangre volvía a correr por sus venas. A su alrededor las amazonas volvían en si, aturdidas debido al hechizo de Raven.

-Esa maldita demonio…-Circe se aferraba la cabeza. Hipólita se encontraba en el suelo, parecía incapaz de moverse aún. Algunas de las guerreras se agruparon en torno a ella y trataron de reanimarla, pero parecía ser que la reina no podía salir del aturdimiento mágico en el que se encontraba.

-Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar.- La curandera se acercó rápidamente, apartando a las guerreras. Comenzó a realizar una serie se conjuros pero era en vano, la líder de las amazonas no lograba superar la maldición que había caído sobre ella. Antígona negó con la cabeza.-Es inútil, su magia es muy poderosa…-

-¡Claro que es muy poderosa! Tú fuiste la que le dijo como enfrentarnos.- Una de las pitonisas se adelantó, el veneno era evidente en su voz.

-¡Yo no le dije nada! ¡¿Qué es este enfermo reclamo?! Ustedes la aceptaron entre nosotras y todas sabían que planeaban encarcelarla al final…-

-Ah, silencio, estúpida curandera. Nos habría convenido a todos. Hades habría dejado de molestar a tu reina y yo podría haber tenido control sobre el Tártaro.-

-Seguramente luego planeabas controlar el resto del Olimpo.-La voz rasposa de Batman alarmó a todas las mujeres que se incorporaron y tomaron sus armas.

-¿Dónde esta Raven? ¿No deberían estar atendiéndola?-

-No tienes autoridad para reclamar nada, mortal. Deberías haberla matado cuando aún era posible.-Una de las sacerdotisas espetó.

-Nunca tuve la intención de asesinarla…-

-¿¡Matarla?! ¿¡Qué están diciendo?!-

Las amazonas se alarmaron al escuchar la voz de su princesa gritarles. Se miraron nerviosas entre ellas si saber si soltar o no las armas. Algunas miraban a la reina, esperanzadas, aguardando que despertara para que las librara de aquel dilema de autoridad.

-La pura verdad, princesa Diana.-Antígona se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Wonderwoman y comenzó a hablar, para pesar de todas sus hermanas.-Envenenaron con magia la comida de Raven para debilitarla y así poder controlarla al momento del parto. Ella lo descubrió y tratamos de encontrar una solución…-

-¡Traidora!-Se oyó un grito desde las filas de amazonas.

-¡Silencio guerrera!-

-Pero Circe y la reina interrumpieron el conjuro y secuestraron a la demonio. Lo único que sé es que luego la reina nos llamó para tratar de enfrentar a Raven e intentar evitar que llegara a las puertas del Tártaro…pero no lo logramos.-

-¿Me estas diciendo que todo esto fue obra de mi madre?-

-Así es princesa, todas fueron órdenes de su madre…y ahora Raven esta…-No pudo continuar, el horror que sentía era evidente en su rostro.

-¡Es todo tu culpa, maldita bruja!-Diana se lanzó a atacar a Circe, pero Bruce la retuvo por los brazos.- ¡Tú la convenciste de hacer esto!-

-No seas ridícula, _princesa_. Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Tu madre sabía muy bien lo que hacía y que clase de poder obtendría de todo esto. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales fuiste desterrada de esta isla, eres demasiado justa. ¿Cómo podría ella ganar un poder mayor con tu alma pura entrometiéndose?-

-No, mi madre no es así…- Diana temblaba en los brazos de Batman, quien se limitó a tomarla más fuerte por los hombros.

-Lo que dice la bruja es verdad, y ahora Raven esta condenada a ese ardiente infierno…-Antígona le sostuvo la mirada, la única leal a los sentimientos justos que tenía la princesa de las amazonas.

-Diana, debemos actuar, antes de que…-

En ese momento todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y un profundo ruido resonó, era como si la tierra se quejara y agonizara, anunciando lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Todos trataban de aferrarse en vano a alguna roca para evitar caer, pero era inútil, el piso debajo de ellos no paraba de moverse. Diana se elevó por los cielos, llevando consigo a Bruce. En el aire, pudieron enfocar la vista en el momento justo en el que las puertas del Tártaro se abrían lentamente, con un chirrido agudo que traía recuerdos de un tiempo antiguo y oscuro. Tan repentino como comenzó, todo el movimiento paró, solo se podía oír un silencio de muerte. Nadie se animaba a emitir sonido alguno, todos aguardaban algo, apoderados por un miedo instintivo, como el de una presa que se esconde del cazador y esta a punto de ser descubierta. Hacia adentro no se veía nada más que una oscuridad terrible, estaban mirando las fauces de un arcaico monstruo que volvía a la vida y respiraba muerte. De pronto, el monstruo exhaló una ráfaga de aire helado, congelando los sentidos de todos. Una pequeña luz apareció en medio de la oscuridad y comenzó a crecer. Era una luz azul pálida, como las que acompañan a los faunos en las noches de luna llena.

-¡AHG!-

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Circe, quien comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. No comprendían lo que le pasaba. Estiraba los brazos, arañaba el aire, en un vago intento por respirar. Luego comenzaron los extraños movimientos debajo de su piel, como si algo quisiera salir debajo de ella. Trató de hablar, pero un graznido salió de su garganta, a la cual se aferró momentos después.

-¡M-miren allí!-

La luz azulada ahora iluminaba la entrada por completo. Escucharon pasos, suaves pasos apenas audibles para un humano, y lograron vislumbrar una silueta.

-E-esa maldita criatura…-La reina se había incorporado finalmente, pero pasaba ahora por un proceso parecido al de Circe.

-¡Madre!-

-¡No! ¡Déjala!-Bruce trató de frenarla lo mejor que pudo en la posición desventajosa que estaba, flotando en el aire.

-¿Te duele, _reina_? ¿Te duele,_ bruja?_ Yo les avisé que iba a venir a buscarlas, podrían haber escapado y hacerme las cosas más entretenidas.-

En la puerta de Tártaro se encontraba ahora Raven, pero no era la que todos conocían. Sus ojos amatista brillaban con una maldad nunca antes vista, eran como agujeros negros, peor que mirar a Medusa a la cara. Su cabello llegaba hasta el suelo, en sus manos garras y las marcas de su cuerpo eran visibles ahora, como tatuajes de color negro. Los colmillos asomaban por su cínica sonrisa y sus labios tenían un tinte oscuro, dando la estremecedora impresión de que acababa de beber sangre. Su túnica negra demostraba su nueva actitud, era un vestido color negro al cuerpo, con grandes cortes a los costados, un escote lascivo y mangas largas y anchas. La espalda al descubierto le permitía extender unas grandes alas color negro, que se batían con impaciencia.

-¡Raven! ¡Basta! ¡Estamos aquí para ayudarte!-

-¿Te parece que necesito alguna ayuda, princesa? ¡Tienes el atrevimiento de ofrecerme ayuda! Oh, no me hace falta nada de ti, ni de tus dioses. Ustedes me quisieron controlar, atrapar, sellar y utilizarme para sus fines. _Nadie_ controla a un demonio.-

-Eso no es…-

-¿Cierto? Pero si hasta me transformaron en un lobo…creo que ninguna de ustedes esta en una situación favorable aquí. Controlar a un demonio…es como si ustedes, simples criaturas, quisieran apoderarse de un dios…bueno, pero la venganza es dulce. ¿No es así, Circe?-Sonrió una sonrisa agridulce que los hizo estremecerse a todos. Con un simple movimiento de la mano, todas las amazonas menos Diana cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a retorcerse al igual que lo hacían Hipólita y Circe.

-R-raven para…piensa en Richard…piensa en Lilith…-Antígona era la única que apenas jadeaba, su magia blanca la estaba protegiendo, pero no duraría mucho más.

-Pienso en ellos todo el tiempo….cuando llegue el momento los iré a buscar…ninguna hija mía impedirá que lleve a cabo mi venganza y tome el lugar que me corresponde en este mundo. Ese estúpido humano me utilizó para satisfacer sus deseos…debe pagar…los mataré a ambos…-

Los ojos de la amazona se agrandaron del horror y su magia cedió finalmente. Diana soltó a Bruce y se lanzó a tratar de frenar a Raven, pero chocó contra un escudo y cayó al suelo. Mientras se incorporaba la escuchó reírse y hablarle.

-No es tu turno aún. Observa mi obra maestra.-

Donde habían estado las amazonas segundos atrás, ahora había unas extrañas criaturas. Llevaban las armas, armaduras y túnicas que tenían antes, pero sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de pelo y sangrantes debido a la reciente transformación. Sus cabezas eran las de lobos sanguinarios y sus garras resplandecían, mostrando su filo, a la luz del amanecer rojo. Las que habían sido Hipólita y Circe se acercaron a Raven y se arrodillaron ante ella.

-Esperamos ordenes, mí señora.-

-¡¿Qué les has hecho?!-Diana se había incorporado y miraba sin poder creerlo a la loba que había sido su madre.

-Solo lo mismo que planeaban hacer conmigo. En cuanto a ti, _princesa_…muchas ideas pasan por mi cabeza en este momento. Puedes entregarte o huir. Si elijes lo segundo tendrás unas pocas horas, pues iré a buscarlos a todos.-

-Estas…estas perdida…-

-No, yo estoy perfectamente bien. Después de todo, esto es lo que dijeron que iba a ser, lo que realmente querían que fuera, una demonio. Cuidado con lo que desean, pues se hizo realidad. ¿Y ahora, qué vas a hacer?-

-Ya no eres Raven, te has dejado dominar por la oscuridad que estaba dentro de ti. No voy a dejar que mates a tu hija ni a Richard.-Volvió a lanzarse al ataque pero al instante ya tenía encima a la mitad de las nuevas huestes de lobas, sosteniéndola sin que ella se pudiera mover.

-Sensata fue tu decisión, espero que disfrute su estadía en el Tártaro, princesa.- Escuchar el sarcasmo de su boca era como recibir mil puñalazos. De un golpe seco Raven a Wonderwoman.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, mi señora?-

-Llévenla a los calabozos y encadénenla. El resto, es hora de salir de esta isla, que frío caiga sobre todos en este mundo. Es hora de congelar los corazones de los mortales, los dioses les han dejado este lugar y lo han arruinado, todo por mezclar los sentimientos con la razón…es hora de hacerles pagar.-

Bruce recobró el conocimiento en el momento justo para ver como Diana era arrastrada por dos de esas extrañas criaturas hacia los confines del Tártaro. La luz pálida que rodeaba a la demonesa se extendió con otro ademán de sus terribles manos y el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a congelarse. No solo se congeló todo a su paso, si no que las plantas y animales que tocaban su magia caían muertos. El frío se extendió y finalmente llegó al océano, transformándolo en un gran bloque de hielo.

-John, alerta a todos…-

* * *

En la Atalaya las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, acelerando el movimiento de aquellos quienes se acababan de levantar y despertando a aquellos quienes se acababan de acostar.

-Atención todos, estamos ante una emergencia. La tierra se esta congelando rápidamente. Raven es ahora un demonio completo, debemos detenerla. Wonderwoman esta atrapada en Themyscira. Todos aquellos que estén en condiciones deben bajar ahora mismo.-

-John. ¿Cómo que Diana esta encarcelada en la isla de su madre?-Superman fue el primero en acudir a la sala de las computadoras. Momentos después Chica Halcón, Flash y Linterna Verde llegaron también pidiendo explicaciones. Sin embargo callaron atónitos al ver las imágenes de la tierra que mostraban las computadoras.

-No sé nada más de lo que dije, mi visión no logra entrar dentro de Tártaro, así que no puedo decir en que estado se encuentra Diana. Raven se ha transformado finalmente en demonio y esta apoderándose de la tierra con sus nuevos poderes. No puedo ubicar a la niña…temo que la haya matado.-

-¿Y donde esta Bats ahora?-Preguntó Flash, todos habían escuchado la acalorada discusión entre los dos miembros principales de la Liga y los habían visto salir de allí momentos después.

-Esta frente a las puertas del Tártaro, tratando de entrar.-

-¿Qué no tiene algún aerosol abre puertas mágicas o algo así?-

-No seas idiota. ¡Esto es serio!-Shayera se apresuró a callarlo.

-Lo siento. ¿Si? Saben que es la única forma que sobrellevo estas cosas…necesito un café…-

-¡No se lo den!... ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar con Raven?-

-No hay forma de regresarla a la normalidad. Puedo sentir la muerte avanzando lentamente detrás de sus pasos…esta perdida…-

Todos agacharon la cabeza, mientras distintos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Coincidían en la culpa que sentían, pero ya nada podían hacer. La habían abandonado a su suerte desde un principio y ahora en vez de ayudarla tendrían que pelear contra ella.

-Entonces no hay otra opción…-

-Esperen. ¡Siempre hay otra opción!-Flash se resistió.

-No hay tiempo, desde que volvimos el rostro hacia otro lado su tiempo se acabó. Debemos terminar esto por el bien de todos.-John se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por Superman y Linterna, quien posó su mano sobre el hombro de Flash antes de salir. Él y Shayera se quedaron sentados unos momentos en silencio, ella fue la primera que habló.

-Me hubiese gustado haberla conocido mejor…-

-…No digas eso. Tengo la impresión de que esa joven no esta acabada aún. Vamos, tenemos que sacar a Diana de ese lugar.-Al salir del lugar se cruzaron en el pasillo con Zatanna.

-Voy con ustedes, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda.-

-Dime una cosa.-Shayera la encaró, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada grave.-Si pudieras volver atrás. ¿Volverías a abandonar a Raven de la forma que lo hiciste?-

-Claro que no.-Zatanna miro hacia abajo, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.-Pero tal vez sea un error creer que todo pasa por nosotros…tal vez nuestra ayuda no habría sido suficiente-

-Siempre tenemos en cuenta eso, sin embargo nada ni nadie nos impide tratar.-

No había nada más que decir, Flash y Chica Halcón salieron de allí, pero Zatanna se quedó unos momentos. Shayera la había dejado con un gusto amargo en su boca, a pesar de que ella sabía que nada podía hacer por controlar las leyes mágicas del mundo, era conciente de que ella tenía razón en el fondo. Pero ahora ya era tarde para pensar en los hubiera, no podía decir que había aprendido pues ¿De que forma habría alguna vez alguna otra Raven en el mundo?

* * *

Nightwing estaba petrificado mirando el amanecer carmesí. No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Qué se suponía que sintiera? Su compañera había aparecido horas atrás para decirle que desaparecería por siempre y que en su lugar habría un demonio que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos y que si eso ocurría debía matarla. ¿Cómo podía Raven desaparecer de aquella manera? ¿Esa criatura realmente no era ella? ¿Cómo saber si realmente no había una parte de ella todavía dentro de ese maligno ser, esperando que alguien la sacara de allí? Ya había pasado antes. Pero aquella vez la persona contra la que tenían que luchar no era su amiga Titán, si no su padre. Raven nunca había perdido su naturaleza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero era un humano, un simple y débil humano. ¿Qué forma tendría ahora? Sospechaba que de todas formas eso no importaría, en el momento en el que estuviese en frente de ella su valor desaparecería y caería rendido a sus pies, pues no sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima. Raven era su amiga, su compañera, la madre de su hija. Muy dentro suyo siempre pensó en tener una familia, pero nunca lo creyó realidad, se sentía igual a Bruce, incapaz de dar ese tipo de cariño. Pero con Raven todo se había hecho realidad, de una forma retorcida y si pudiera lo habría querido de otra forma. Pero sabía, ahora que ella ya no estaba, que la habría elegido una y mil veces, habría caminado a infierno o escalado el Olimpo las veces que fueran necesarias para volverla a elegir.

_La luna se reflejaba en el lago escondido de Themyscira. Soplaba una pequeña brisa haciendo que los árboles murmuraran a su alrededor y que el vestido de ella se moviera levemente. A veces podía jurar que la tela no era otra cosa que alas y tenía la impresión de que ella se iría volando. Pero claro, no necesitaba alas para hacerlo y eso nunca pasaba, cuando el viento se hacía más fuerte ella presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, involuntariamente tal vez, en busca de calor. Pasó su mano por su cintura y notó con sorpresa que su vientre había crecido y ella pareció notarlo al mismo tiempo, porque lanzó un quejido._

_-No me digas que vas a empezar como en esos programas de tele a quejarte por tu cuerpo.-Ella lo miró con mala cara._

_-No seas idiota, no es eso. Solo que estuve investigando un poco y por lo que sé el embarazo no es un proceso muy agradable a nivel biológico.-_

_-…Lo siento.-_

_-No, no lo sientes, no esto. Aunque te explicara detalle por detalle no lo sentirías. Pero está bien.-Se acurrucó más a su cuerpo, tratando de eliminar un poco la culpa que él sentía. Sus palabras no habían sido suaves pero Richard era más fuerte que eso. Ella podía decirle que se fuera al infierno y el le sonreiría esa sonrisa engreída, le diría que ya había estado allí y que la estaría esperando. Se sentía tan bien estar con alguien quien no la juzgara por sus oscuras y sarcásticas palabras. No es que todo el tiempo fuera así, solamente tenía un concepto distinto de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal decirle a alguien en la cara. _

_Su concepto de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, sin embargo, cambiaría dentro de poco y aún no sabía qué hacer si realmente se llegaba a transformar en demonio. Debía encontrar una forma de proteger a sus amigos. Sintió un temblor al pensar que dejaría de existir concientemente y ya no podría protegerlos. Tenía que haber alguna forma de dejar algo de su conciencia, como había hecho la vez anterior. Pero ahora era distinto, no podía dividir su poder ya que necesitaba toda su magia para poder resistir la tentación de su sangre...Sangre. _

_-Rae ¿En que piensas?-_

_-Tiene que haber una forma de que mi conciencia permanezca en este mundo.-_

_-Estas hablando en caso de qué…-_

_-Sí, hay que tener en cuenta todo lo que puede llegar a pasar.-_

_-Pero ya estas aquí dentro, unos meses más y todo se habrá solucionado.-_

_-No lo sabemos…tal vez alguien quiera venir a buscarnos…o alguien quiera lastimar a nuestro hijo.-La palabra ¨ hijo ¨ aún sonaba ajena en su boca._

_-No voy a dejar que nada de eso ocurra.-_

_-Confío en tu promesa Richard.-Ella le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para que él se diera cuenta de que realmente confiaba en él.-Pero hay cosas…poderes, magia que va más allá de lo que puedes enfrentar…la verdad es que no quiero hacerle daño a nadie más…- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero a Richard le tocó el alma aquello._

_-No voy a dejarte hacer eso, si la oportunidad se da.-_

_-Gracias.-Continuó mirando a la nada, mientras pensaba. Sangre…todo era una cuestión de sangre. La sangre era algo muy importante para un hechicero, más que para un simple mortal. Dentro de una gota de sangre estaba toda la capacidad mágica, los hechizos aprendidos y los pensamientos. En otras palabras todo de lo que era conciente en ese momento. ¡Conciente!_

_-Aléjate un poco, tengo una idea.-_

_Él arqueó una ceja pero se levantó, dejándole el espacio que ella le pedía. No se sorprendió del todo al verla dibujar una estrella de cinco puntas en el suelo, pero si se alarmó al verla cortarse la palma de la mano y dejar caer bastante sangre dentro del círculo mágico que acababa de crear._

_-¿No es peligroso que pierdas sangre de esa manera?-_

_-Solo un poco más y cierro la herida.-Cumpliendo con lo que dijo, recitó un conjuro y su herida se cerró por completo._

_-Veo que has avanzado bastante con tu magia.-_

_-Siempre estuvo allí, pero nunca tuve la necesidad de utilizarla de esta forma. Ahora déjame concentrarme, tomará solo unos segundos.-Cerró los ojos y concentró su poder en el círculo, repitiendo un hechizo que acababa de leer hacía poco tiempo. Concentró todos los recuerdos de sus amigos y de Richard, todos sus miedos y hasta esos sentimientos que negaba a diario porque le parecían algo vergonzoso. Momentos después se encontraba jadeando en el suelo, pero en la palma de su mano tenía lo que ella quería. _

_-¿Estás bien?-Nightwing se apresuró a tomarla en brazos para que no hiciera más esfuerzo del que ya había hecho. Sabía que era inútil reprenderla por lo que acababa de hacer, pero para la próxima vez no le permitiría hacer magia a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario._

_-Sí, déjame recuperar un poco el aliento y te diré que es esto.-_

_Miró con curiosidad la gema que ella había depositado en sus manos. Era de color rubí, como el chakra en su frente y tenía el tamaño de un anillo. Miró con aprensión esa joya y Raven se apresuró a responderle la pregunta que amenazaba por salir de su boca._

_-Sí, toda esa sangre era necesaria. En esa gema están guardados todos mis recuerdos hasta ahora, todos mis sentimientos, toda mi conciencia, es decir todo lo que esta dentro de mí, con lo que creo mi magia. Quédate ahí sentado.-Se sorprendió ante su rápida capacidad para recuperarse cuando la vio levantarse y alejarse unos pasos. Se alarmó entonces cuando vio que volvía a practicar magia y cuando reconoció las palabras que ella utilizaba para los conjuros de ataque._

_-¡Raven! ¿¡Qué…!?-_

_No pudo terminar porque una gran bola de fuego se abalanzó sobre él. Solo atinó a levantar los brazos para cubrir su rostro, esperando sentir el calor quemándolo en cualquier momento. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Cuando abrió los ojos Raven lo miraba desde el suelo, agotada pero sonriéndole burlonamente._

_-… ¿Qué…?-_

_-Cómo lo pensé, esa gema anula mi magia. Con eso estarás protegido…-Entonces, satisfecha de si misma, se dejó caer. Claro que su cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo._

-¡Nightwing!-

Richard volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Cyborg llamarlo. Seguía de frente al mar, aferrando con fuerza el colgante.

-Amigo. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No ibas a ir a ver a Raven?-

-Ven, ayúdame. Debemos despertar a los otros.- Comenzó a caminar pero Cyborg lo detuvo.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera. No te portes así de misterioso conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Qué le pasó a Raven?-

Nightwing solamente se limitó a negar con la cabeza y continuó caminando, dejando a un Cyborg atónito detrás de él. Si quería reunirlos a todos antes de hablar era porque algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Así lo confirmó, minutos después, cuando Starfire lloraba desconsolada en el sillón y Chico Bestia miraba a la nada al igual que él.

-Entonces…ella se fue.-

-No precisamente, pero sí.-

-¡¿…y quiere que la matemos?!-

-…aún no sé si ha sobrevivido a la transformación.-

-Viejo…no puedo hacer eso…-La voz d Garfield sonó pequeña y desesperanzada.

-Pero tenemos qué…-La voz de Nightwing sonaba vacía y esto enfureció aún más a Cyborg, quien lo agarró por el cuello del traje y lo levantó del suelo.

-NO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ COMO SÍ FUESE ALGO FACIL, COMO SI ELLA NO SIGNIFICARA NADA PARA TÍ-No pudo seguir gritando porque Nightwing le asestó un golpe que lo obligó a soltarlo y a retroceder unos pasos.

-No te atrevas nunca a siquiera insinuar que sería capaz de pensar en Raven de esa forma tan fría. Estoy poniendo cada fibra de mi ser para mantenerme tranquilo porque eso es lo que ella quiere que haga…-Su voz sonaba áspera y amenazadora y obligó a Cyborg a callarse y limitarse a frotar su quijada. Asintió y cerró los ojos en una disculpa silenciosa.

-Amigos, por favor, no peleen.-Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas de Star, pero esto no le impedía hablar.-Nightwing. Momentos antes de golpear en el rostro a Cyborg utilizaste la frase ¨ eso es lo que ella quiere que haga ¨… ¿Quiere decir eso que aún hay esperanzas para nuestra amiga Raven?-

-Realmente no lo sé, Star…no sé que pensar.-

Se quedaron todos en silencio sin saber que decir, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo más para meditarlo porque en ese momento sintieron un fuerte temblor proveniente del mar. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y dieron un salto al sentir unos chasquidos provenientes del ventanal de vidrio. Las ventanas se congelaron por completo y se agrietaron debido a la diferencia de temperatura.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Salieron los cuatro corriendo de la sala y subieron por las escaleras hasta la terraza. Se sorprendieron al ver que no podían abrir la puerta, hasta que Cyborg utilizó su rayó. Vieron anonadados como al romperse esta la nieve comenzaba a colarse por la puerta. Salieron y se quedaron congelados ante la vista que tenían frente a ellos.

-El mar…-

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

Nightwing no necesitaba que le confirmaran nada más. Raven estaba viva. Sintió como si alguien agarrara su corazón y lo hiciera trizas. Eso quería decir que tendrían que enfrentarse a ella. Toda la calma que había mantenido hasta el momento se fue al diablo y pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, el hielo crujió al quebrarse bajo sus pies.

-¡Miren!-

Sobre sus cabezas vieron sobrevolar las naves de la Liga, que se dirigían hacia Ciudad Jump. Instantes después vieron las explosiones y varias de las naves cayeron, estrellándose contra los edificios.

No lo pensó más y se apresuró escaleras abajo, sin importarle si lo seguían o no. No iba a dejar todo en manos de esos imbéciles que nada habían hecho por ayudarlos. No les iba a dar el gusto de destruirla y de vanagloriarse de haber derrotado a otro villano. Aún no iba a dejarla morir, no en manos de ellos. Se colgó la gema al cuello y despegó la nave. Raven se había tomado el trabajo de terminar esa joya para él, eso quería decir que en algún lugar de su ser aún guardaba una esperanza.

Por suerte, los Titanes estaban siempre atentos a su líder y en cuanto lo vieron correr no tardaron en alcanzarlo. Volaban sobre lo que en poco tiempo se había transformado en las ruinas de ciudad Jump. El horror no les permitía hablar. Por todos lados había cuerpos de gente que habían muerto por culpa de los derrumbes, sin embargo, la gran mayoría eran cuerpos mutilados de formas sangrientas. Era como si por el lugar hubiese atravesado un ejército de algún tipo de criatura sanguinaria e inhumana. Ninguno pensaba, no querían que la idea que les rondaba a todos por la mente se hiciera realmente presente. No querían saber quien era la causante de todo ello mas seguían avanzando, atrapados por el horror. Aquellos que no habían sufrido heridas estaban pasando por una peor muerte, ya que sus cuerpos no soportaban el frío intenso. Siguieron hacia adelante, como envueltos en una pesadilla.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Chica Halcón!-

-… ¿¡Que?!...¿Quien es…?-

Pero ninguno necesitaba confirmación al ver a la criatura aparecer detrás de Shayera, torcerle las alas, agarrar su mazo y derribarla de un solo golpe. Se apresuraron a aterrizar la nave y correr hasta el lugar, pero al ver lo que los rodeaba cada vez iban avanzando más lento, incrédulos de lo que veían. Sobre la nieve yacían Superman, Flash, Linterna, Chica Halcón y John. Frente a ellos la visión que tanto temían. Raven sostenía por el cuello a Zatanna, y la estaba desangrando lentamente, clavando sus garras en su cuello. Nightwing sintió una puñalada al ver el placer plasmado en esa criatura en la que reconocía indudablemente a Raven. Una Raven que carecía de la pureza de sentimientos que había tenido horas atrás, una Raven maligna. Le revolvió el estómago ver que a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo Raven y se dio cuenta de que no podía matarla, aunque sus ojos amatista lo miraran con el odio y el sadismo con el que lo miraban ahora. Ella lanzó el cuerpo inerte de Zatanna al suelo y les dio la espalda.

-Mi señora ¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos?- Una de sus generales lobo le preguntó y luego se dirigió hacia ellos, mostrando sus ensangrentados colmillos.- ¿Qué hacemos con los recién llegados?-

-Nada, aún no me haré cargo de ellos.-

-¡Raven! ¡Espera!- No sabía de donde había salido su voz ni que era exactamente lo que le quería decir a esa criatura que en su corazón se negaba a aceptar que ya no era la Raven que conocía.

-Eres tú…-Ella lo miró con desprecio.-Te dije que no me dabas ordenes a _mi, humano._- Levantó su mano y una ráfaga de viento levantó por el aire a los Titanes, arrojándolos metros hacia atrás. Nightwing, sin embargo seguía parado en el mismo lugar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para decir nada más. Raven giró sin dedicarle una mirada más y comenzó a caminar. Los solados lobos levantaron rápidamente los cuerpos de los miembros de la Liga y comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella. Los Titanes estaban congelados en su lugar, sin saber como reaccionar. Todos sentían como si les hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de alma que jamás serían capaces de recuperar.

* * *

Sigue en pie la oferta de pagar terapía xD Ojojojo, la nueva Raven...verdad que da miedo, no? Mucha sangre DX (...aún falta lo peor) Gracias a toda la gente que dejo review, me alegra que les guste la historia como viene hasta ahora y que no les amargue la vida xD

Nos leemos dentro de unas semanas!

Mucha suerte!

Demoness Raven


	15. Sweet Sacrifice

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Si, si, lo sé, me pasé como dos meses de la fecha de actualización, perdonen! Este año comencé con dos carreras universitarias pero tuve que dejar una porque era una locura. La semana pasada terminé de dar los primeros parciales y finalmente tuve tiempo para terminar de escribir y subir este cap. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap!

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Capítulo 15: ****Sweet Sacrifice**

¨_ Eres tú…te dije que no me dabas órdenes a mi, humano. _¨ La maligna mirada de ella seguía grabada en su mente a fuego. Al cerrar los ojos la veía y buscaba algún rastro del alma blanca de Raven, pero no lograba ver nada. Solamente odio, orgullo y vacío. Quería moverse, quería ir a ayudar a sus amigos, quienes trataban de recuperarse del ataque, pero no podía, petrificado en su lugar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? ¿No era suficiente con ver sufrir a sus amigos y a tanta gente inocente? ¿Sufriría por dentro ella? Esa era la pregunta que predominaba sobre las otras, porque si así fuera, aún había esperanzas de… ¿De qué? Ni siquiera sabría que hacer si la tuviese en frente.

-Viejo… ¡Ey!-

Chico Bestia agitaba los brazos en frente suyo, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor y sus amigos por fin se habían recuperado, por lo menos físicamente. Ver el desconcierto es sus rostros hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Había fallado como líder y como Titán…pero no podía rendirse aún.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Preguntó Star desde el suelo, la tristeza no le permitía volar.

-Qué _debemos_ hacer es fácil…el problema es… ¿Era realmente Raven?- Los tres Titanes miraron expectantes a Nightwing, Cyborg había hecho la pregunta que tenían todos acechado sus mentes.

-…No…no era ella…-Richard había tomado una decisión, aunque fuese momentánea. En ese lugar todo parecía estar por derrumbarse, desde los edificios hasta las ocurrencias inmateriales de la conciencia. Debían encontrarla y debían detenerla, antes de que muriese más gente. Los Titanes no mataban, era un principio unánime entre ellos, pero esta vez…esta vez las reglas del juego eran distintas.

-Vamos a ir a buscarla y vamos a…detenerla…-

-Pero…-

Antes de que pudieran seguir debatiendo, escucharon un fuerte ruido sobre sus cabezas. Momentos después, la nave de los Titanes del Este aterrizaba en el lugar. Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Más y Menos se bajaron rápidamente y ante la sorpresa de los Titanes principales, les apuntaron con sus armas. Nadie se movió ni emitió sonido alguno durante unos minutos, esperando que alguien hiciera o dijese algo. Finalmente Nightwing habló, moviendo apenas la cabeza, sin querer hacer algún ademán violento para no alarmar a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué creen ustedes que es lo que esta pasando para que nos estén apuntando de esta manera?-

-Acabamos de ver como Raven derrotaba fácilmente a la Liga de la Justicia. ¿Te parece que no es razón suficiente?-Contestó Bumblebee secamente, sin bajar el arma.

-Me parece razón suficiente el que ella nos haya atacado como para que bajen sus armas y escuchen lo que tengo que decir.-

El viento soplaba frío al su alrededor. Nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo, congelados por el horror que los envolvía. Se escuchaban crujidos, eran los edificios que lentamente cedían, pero la sensación de inestabilidad era aún más profunda, como si el tiempo que tenían se estuviese quebrando lentamente.

-…Decidiré creerte, por lo menos por ahora.- Dicho esto los Titanes del este bajaron sus armas, el alivio era notorio tanto en sus rostros como en los de Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire.

-Raven…ya no existe en este mundo…lo que vieron de ella es apenas una coraza vacía…-

-… ¿Quiere decir que ella esta muerta?-

-No del todo, no aún…su poder sigue presente…pero es el mismo que esta destruyéndolo todo a su paso.-

-Entonces… ¿No nos queda otra opción que…?-

-Debemos detener su poder a toda costa.-Dijo Nightwing decidido. Todos hicieron una pausa en ese momento para contemplar a su alrededor. Los cadáveres se cubrían lentamente de nieve y desaparecían de sus vistas. El invierno lo devoraba todo y dejaba a su paso una tierra desolada. Esa tierra se estaba muriendo. ¨ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo con esto…Raven? _¨

-Vámonos de aquí, el tiempo se agota.-

-¿Pero a dónde? ¿Cuál es el plan?-Se preguntaron todos casi a coro.

-A traer a Raven de vuelta. Si lo hicimos una vez, volveremos a hacerlo. ¨ _Todavía no es el final, todavía no te rendiste Rae._¨-

A pesar de todo los Titanes se sonrieron entre sí. Nightwing tenía razón, si la habían traído de vuelta una vez, podrían volver a hacerlo, aunque su enemigo fuese ella misma. Richard corrió hacía la nave, seguro de que sus amigos lo estaban siguiendo. A pesar de eso se sentía solo, el poder de Raven parecía ser algo demasiado grande y nunca había estado más conciente de su humanidad como en aquel momento. Detrás de todos Starfire lo miraba entre afligida y esperanzada, su amigo había cambiado. Años atrás estaría estancado culpándose de la situación y ahora, sin embargo, estaba allí guiándolos como el líder que era. Era muy triste que tuviese que pasar por todas estas situaciones para poder hacerse más fuerte, se había caído y levantado tantas veces…y Raven siempre lo había sostenido de alguna forma directa o indirecta. Raven era quien los mantenía sanos mentalmente…ahora ellos la rescatarían a ella de su locura.

* * *

Las dos naves volaban rápidamente sobre lo que horas antes había sido un océano. La luz del día fue desapareciendo lentamente, siendo reemplazada por una oscuridad cerrada. La luna, ahora roja, era lo único que marcaba el camino ya que las estrellas habían desaparecido. El mundo era irreconocible en esa penumbra, que más que material, era una sombra que se colaba en los pensamientos de los Titanes. Miraban todos al vacío, tratando de no pensar en lo que tendrían que hacer horas más tarde mas los recuerdos de antiguas culpas y errores comenzaban a asomar por sus mentes. Había en el aire un zumbido, un murmullo que se filtraba dentro de las cabinas de las naves. El susurro era como la voz de sus conciencias, que les repetía todo lo que podrían haber hecho para evitar la situación en la que se encontraban ahora, que si la hubiesen escuchado más…que si le hubiesen prestado más atención…y esa voz sonaba como la de Raven. Nightwing se mantenía estoico frente al volante, la mirada siempre al frente. Podía sentir los estados de ánimo de sus amigos, Cyborg no proponía nuevas mejoras para la torre, Starfire no hablaba alegremente por el comunicador, Chico Bestia no hacía chistes…y no estaba allí la voz que lo regañaba siempre… como si Chico Bestia pudiese tener el mínimo pedazo de alma en la voz para decir algo en esa situación de cualquier forma. Inmune a _ella_, podía sentir la magia de la hechicera demonio actuar sobre los otros, pero nada podía hacer para ayudarlos. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en sus mentes, pero esperaba que fueran capaces de resistir. Mirando hacia el frente, notó con el rabillo del ojo una sombra que los seguía desde abajo, y sintió como otro poder atravesaba por unos segundos por debajo de ellos; vio como la sombra se adelantaba y se perdía dentro de una silueta más adelante. Un poco más, solo un poco y llegarían a Themyscira.

Ambas naves aterrizaron sobre la playa cubierta de nieve. Todos los árboles habían muerto y sus tétricas ramas les daban la bienvenida. Los Titanes descendieron sigilosamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta con que podían encontrarse. Aquellos que habían visto de cerca a las generales lobos de Raven no les era para nada atractiva la batalla que podrían llegar a tener en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde están las amazonas?- Preguntó Cyborg extrañado.

-Viejo…después de lo que vimos hace un rato dudo que sigan aquí…-Y Chico Bestia no pudo seguir hablando porque Nightwing comenzó a adentrase en el bosque.

-¡Ey! Espera un momento. ¿Vamos a adentrarnos así sin ningún plan ni nada?-Bumblebee se paró en frente de Richard.

-Es simple lo que tenemos que hacer. Debemos encontrar a Raven-

-Wow, espera, yo no estoy tan seguro de querer encontrarme a Raven.-Comentó Speedy.

-Si no están seguros entonces voy solo.- Dicho esto se adelantó, pasando por al lado de Bumblebee sin prestar atención a su rostro de sorpresa.

-Pero qué…-masculló esta fastidiada, mirando a los otros. Rápidamente Cyborg y Starfire se pusieron frente a su líder.

-Escucha, no me hagas golpearte.-

-Por favor Nightwing, espera, yo también quiero ir a rescatar a nuestra amiga…es solo que…-

El desconsuelo en los ojos de su amiga lo hizo regresar a la realidad de sus compañeros. El no había sentido la fuerza del poder de Raven, pero ellos sí. Los veía ahora más débiles que antes, pero en los ojos de todos había determinación, la misma que seguramente brillaba en los suyos.

-No quiero que sigan si no están seguros, no es por hacerme el héroe. Puedo ver como la magia de Raven los esta debilitando, en este momento solamente están de pie por la fuerza de voluntad que tienen. No puedo asegurarles que regresemos con vida, no puedo ni siquiera asegurar que realmente podamos salvarla.-

-No me importa eso, estamos aquí por ella y la queremos de vuelta, con o sin plan, yo te sigo.-Respondió Chico Bestia simplemente. Todos asintieron y esperaron a que Richard dijese algo más.

-…gracias. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer desde acá. Chico Bestia, Starfire y Bumblebee, nosotros vamos a adentrarnos por el bosque hasta llegar a la ciudad, ustedes vuelen por encima. Si ven algún enemigo o los ven a ustedes bajen inmediatamente, no contesten el ataque, no se expongan innecesariamente.- Los tres asintieron la cabeza. Rápidamente un pequeño zumbido apenas audible se elevó por los aires, seguido de un halcón verde y la tamaraniana.

El grupo que iba por tierra se adentró por el bosque y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Nada podían escuchar a su alrededor, era como si toda la vida de ese lugar estuviese congelada en el tiempo.

-Miren eso…esa laguna no esta congelada.-

Richard reconoció el lugar pero se obligó a seguir adelante luego de una rápida mirada. Allí estaba la laguna donde Raven solía bañarse durante las noches, por unos instantes su silueta recortada a la luz de la luna llena inundó su mente, pero fue enterrada rápidamente en su memoria. De todas formas le llamó la atención el hecho de que la laguna no estuviese congelada, eso quería decir que había algo allí que no estaba sometido a la voluntad de la demonesa.

Estaban ya cerca de la ciudad cuando un silbido atravesó el aire y vieron una forma verde caer al suelo. Antes de golpearse Bumblebee atrapó a Chico Bestia, quien tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro. Inmediatamente todos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de batalla. El silencio reinó durante unos momentos, tiempo que aprovecharon para extraer rápidamente la flecha de la herida del cambia-formas.

-Maldición.- Masculló entre dientes, sosteniéndose el brazo. Starfire con sus rayos logró desviar una ola de flechas que se dirigía hacia ellos mientras descendía. No había más tiempo para sanar lesiones, la batalla había comenzado. Los Titanes formaron un círculo en el pequeño claro en el que se encontraban, cubriéndose las espaldas. Repentinamente, en medio de la oscuridad una lanza apareció volando y hubiese atravesado a Más, si no fuese por la velocidad de su hermano en unirse a él y esquivarla. Speedy inmediatamente apuntó su flecha a la dirección de donde venía la lanzó su disparo. Segundos después un aullido mortífero resonaba por todo el bosque. Comenzaron a escuchar ruidos más cerca, hasta que Chico Bestia, despidiendo un gruñido se lanzó transformado en león sobre la cabeza de la primer soldado lobo que apareció. No fue necesario que Nightwing diera la señal, ya todos estaban enredados en una pelea sangrienta contra treinta de esas criaturas infernales. Corrió hacia donde estaba Chico Bestia para ayudarlo, ya que estaba herido, pero al querer asestarle un golpe a su atacante observó con sorpresa como su mano atravesaba el cuerpo de la criatura sin hacerle daño.

-No molestes humano, no es a ti a quien buscamos.-Rió la amazona-lobo con voz gutural, mientras esquivaba los ataques del cambia forma, quién no se había percatado del problema de su amigo.

-_¨ Pero... ¡¿Qué es esto?¨_- Trató de atacar a otra de las amazonas transformadas, que apareció a un costado de Chico Bestia, pero esta vez la criatura lo atravesó por completo. Cyborg logró librase de uno de sus atacantes y lanzar un rayo, salvando por poco a Chico Bestia y Starfire acudió a cubrirlo. Nightwing sentía en su pecho al colgante despedir un calor que lo rodeaba, era la magia de Raven que lo protegía, inclusive de la misma magia corrupta de ella. Ninguno de ellos comprendía que es lo que pasaba, pero no podían distraerse un momento. Detrás suyo Nightwing sintió el ruido metálico de alguien desenfundando una espada, y por puro instinto esquivó el golpe. Su presentimiento fue acertado, ya que la punta de la espada lo rozó por poco, haciéndole un ligero corte en el pecho.

-¡Si tanto quieres pelear, enfréntate a mí por unos momentos!- Gruñó la criatura, parecía ser líder de la manada y en ella reconoció las antiguas vestiduras de Hipólita. Blandía su espada forjada por alguna magia divina y Richard supuso que esta si podía lastimarlo al no estar hecha de la magia de Raven. Sacando su bastón comenzó a pelear contra la criatura, aunque solamente pudiese pelear contra aquella. Trató de sacarse el talismán durante varias ocasiones, así podría ayudar a sus amigos, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el poder del objeto rechazaba su mano. El tiempo pasó y comenzó a ocurrir lo que Nightwing temía. Los Titanes eran muy fuertes, pero las bestias estaban movidas por la magia interminable de Raven, y a eso se sumaba la fuerza que ya poseían por ser amazonas. Los lobos los hicieron retroceder hasta que llegaron a orillas del lago. Momentos después, inevitablemente, los héroes empezaron a caer. Primero fue Chico Bestia, quien se había debilitado por la herida que había recibido, cayó al suelo inconsciente luego de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cyborg acudió inmediatamente a su ayuda, pero una distracción le costó la desactivación de los circuitos. Bumblebee, Más y Menos tardaron pocos minutos más en caer, las heridas que tenían eran muy profundas. Starfire no tardaría mucho más, las garras de aquellas criaturas lo atravesaban todo. Aqualad trató de controlar el agua del lago, pero esta no respondió, costándole la conciencia ya que momentos después yacía noqueado en el suelo.

Nightwing, quien estaba en ese momento tratando de pensar una forma de salvar a sus amigos se fijó nuevamente en el lago. Las criaturas no podían acercarse a él, Aqualad no había podido controlarlo. Eso quería decir que el lago estaba subordinado a un poder que no era ni de los dioses del mar ni de Raven, y si así era, no podrían atacarlos allí. Para su suerte, Speedy y Starfire aún seguían en pie y con sus flechas y rayos podían mantener a raya a las bestias, aunque fuese por unos momentos.

-¡Starfire! ¿Crees que puedes hacer que retrocedan hacía los árboles?-

-¡Si! ¡Aún tengo fuerzas para hacer eso!-

-¡Speedy! ¿Tienes redes para lanzar hacia los árboles que nos rodean?-

-Si… ¿Pero para que quieres eso?-

-Necesito que formes un cerco cuando las criaturas estén en el bosque de forma que las separes de la zona del lago.-

-Puedo hacerlo… ¡Pero romperían las redes fácilmente!-

-Déjame esa parte a mí.-

-Muy bien Chico Maravilla, pero espero que sea una muy buena idea esa que tienes…-

-¿Qué idioteces estás planeando, humano?-gruño la líder lobo, que aún seguía peleando contra él. Trató de asestarle un golpe con la espada, pero el lo resistió con le bastón y con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerla retroceder hacia atrás lo suficiente como para separarla unos metros de él.

-¡Starfire, ahora!-

La Tamaraniana disparó a la líder haciéndola retroceder y luego desvió sus rayos hacia los lados, haciendo retroceder también a las demás soldados. Mientras Speedy lanzaba sus flechas Nightwing no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el lago, sumergió varios de sus discos congeladores y luego los lanzó hacia el cercó que el arquero había armado exitosamente. Las redes y los árboles comenzaron a congelarse, formando una barrera que los separaba de las bestias, quienes no podían atravesarla debido al poder del agua de lago ahora contenida en el hielo que formaba la pared. La líder de los lobos lo miró fijamente a través del hielo durante unos momentos y luego se giró, alejándose del lugar, seguida de todas las soldados. Nightwing sintió un silbido detrás de él y giró.

-No sé como se te ocurrió eso, pero nos salvaste a todos…- Speedy no pudo continuar debido al cansancio, se arrodilló en el suelo guardando silencio.

-Si bien el clima es frío, estoy seguro de que encontraran otra forma de llegar hasta nosotros.-

-¡Entonces apresurémonos! Debemos llegar hasta Raven antes de que…- El arquero apenas podía hablar del cansancio.

-Iré yo solo.-

-Pero Nightwing…- Starfire se acercó a él, también agotada por el esfuerzo.

-No hay peros, yo soy el único que tiene inmunidad a esas criaturas, no los voy a llevar conmigo si se que morirán en el camino.- Su mirada seria hizo que Star aceptara la derrota rápidamente.

-Deberíamos atender las heridas de los otros- Speedy se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

-No tenemos con que hacerlo y hay poco tiempo, pero tengo una idea. Necesito que me ayuden a llevar sus cuerpos dentro del lago. Allí las criaturas no podrán acercarse a ellos ni a ustedes.-

-No me gusta la idea de quedarme sentado esperando…pero no veo otra salida.-

Entre los tres se encargaron de acercar los cuerpos de sus amigos y sumergirlos a medias en el lago. Descubrieron con alivio todos estaban inconcientes, el más mal herido era Chico Bestia. Speedy y Starfire se sentaron dentro del agua, al lado de sus amigos y observaron en silencio como Nightwing escalaba la barrera de hielo y se alejaba del lugar, temiendo por la vida de él, la de sus amigos, y la de Raven.

* * *

Caminaba oculto entre las sombras del bosque, siguiendo el rastro de las amazonas transformadas. Estas se habían dirigido directamente hacia la ciudad, sus amigos estaban a salvo…por el momento. Por poco habían muerto bajo la influencia de la magia de Raven. Todos menos él. Se maldijo por dentro recordando como Raven había insistido en la isla en hacer más de aquellos talismanes con su sangre, pero al hacerlo corría el peligro de perder al bebé o incluso de morir ella. Se dijo que había estado bien en impedírselo, su hija estaba a salvo en algún lugar del mundo, todo esto aún no era en vano. Debía llegar a las puertas del infierno y buscarla. Pero esta vez era diferente, tenía un mal presentimiento y no si un buen fundamento ya que esta vez Raven no era una indefensa niña sin poderes. Él no era ningún hechicero como para poder comprender y controlar el poder de la demonesa y sintió con fuerza nuevamente el hecho de que era un humano, un simple humano. Siempre era conciente de ello, cada día que peleaba, cada día que hacía entrenar a los Titanes estaba conciente de que ellos ponían sus vidas en sus manos. Raven lo había hecho desde un principio, cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a ayudarla él la había aceptado. Ella seguía confiando en su lado humano, era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y a su vez era el mayor signo de esperanza que había visto él alguna vez en su vida. ¨ _¿Cómo puedo pelear contra ella, quién fue la esperanza más grande que tuve en la vida? _¨.

Desde una rama de un árbol observó como las amazonas-lobo se dirigían hacia uno de los templos de la ciudad. Vio con desagrado como la sangre goteaba de las armas y garras de las criaturas, esa era la sangre de sus amigos. Apretó los puños y saltó de la rama sigilosamente. Caminando silencioso como un gato, se acercó a la puerta del templo de Hades. Todas las paredes se encontraban congeladas, salvo por la puerta, hecha de obsidiana, tenía una estrella de cinco puntas tallada en su centro. Se acercó a esta y posó su mano sobre esta, pero la magia lo rechazó, lanzándolo metros hacia atrás. El colgante quemaba en su pecho.

-Con magia o sin ella, la puerta es imposible de abrir.-

Nightwing no se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz rasposa de su antiguo mentor detrás de él, él era el único capaz de aparecer por detrás sin que lo percibiera.

-…era de esperarse que no podrían atraparte fácilmente. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Vine a terminar esto, si planeas entrar ahí debes estar libre de dudas…-

-Sé lo que debo hacer.-siseó Nightwing.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas en el cuello? Raven te lo dio… ¿No es así? Aún piensas que ella sigue con vida allí adentro. Yo la vi… créeme que ya no es la joven inocente de antes.-

-Vi lo mismo que viste y no voy a rendirme, voy a traerla de vuelta.-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que nuevamente sea controlada por su padre y sus poderes demoníacos? Deberías dejar de alagar su sufrimiento.-

-¡No voy a destruirla! ¡No sin estar seguro de que ella no existe más en este mundo!-A pesar de habérselo confirmado a sus amigos él aún se negaba a creerlo.

-Entonces no puedes atravesar las puertas del Tártaro.-Sentenció Batman.

-¿Porqué te importaría? Si atravieso las puertas del infierno y encuentro la muerte, no te importaría, ya que lo habría hecho contra tu palabra, _Caballero Oscuro_.-Nightwing estaba dispuesto a continuar la pelea que habían dejado en el bosque. Por su parte, Batman pensaba hacerle entrar en razón a la fuerza si era necesario, nunca había sido de otra manera con Richard. En ese momento escucharon ambos una risa condescendiente de mujer en sus mentes y de las sombras surgió un gran lobo negro. Nightwing lo reconoció como la loba que lo había ayudado en la cueva, durante aquella tormenta de nieve.

-_Simples humanos, no pueden atravesar las puertas del Inframundo y pretender pelearse entre ustedes para decidir el destino de un ser superior…tan típico de su raza._-

A ninguno de los héroes le hizo la menor gracia el comentario de la antigua hechicera que tenían en frente, pero reconocían la razón en sus palabras. Ambos estaban concientes de su humanidad, y sin embargo, irónicamente, eran los que aún permanecían con vida en ese mundo acallado por la magia de la muerte. Dirigiendo su cabeza al más joven, la loba continuó hablando en sus mentes.

-_Tu hija esta a salvo con migo, si eso te sirve de alivio alguno y yo se que es así…pero aún no es momento para que la veas…quien sabe si habrá tal momento…_-

Esto lo dejó sin palabras, no podía evitar el sentimiento de tranquilidad que lo embargaba al saber que su hija estaba aún con vida, realmente, más allá de la magia de Raven. Era la confirmación que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Batman.

-_Soy muchas cosas, y ninguna, ya que provengo del caos, la nada de la que surgió la creación. Pero en este momento soy una hechicera y mi nombre es Lilith. _–

-Asumo que eres lo suficientemente poderosa para no haber sido afectada por la magia de la demonesa.-

-_Así es…pero no me esta permitido inmiscuirme más de lo necesario en los asuntos de este mundo, debo cuidarlo en silencio. He venido para ayudarlos a entrar al Tártaro ya que tengo el mismo derecho que la actual reina de caminar libremente por él._-

-¿Entonces porqué no la enfrentas tú?-

-_No esta en mi poder interferir en la decisión de un igual, ella es la que debe elegir si aliarse a sus poderes o negarlos para siempre. Solamente alguien con mayor poder puede interferir en su conciencia. No diré más nada sobre estos asuntos, mortal, ya que ustedes deben vivir en completa ignorancia de la jerarquía universal._-

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer para entrar?- Nightwing, quien escuchó atentamente la conversación y estaba dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones que ese ser le imponía con tal de atravesar las puertas negras.

-_Al momento en el que abra las puertas, sus mentes deben estar en blanco, vacías de cualquier pensamiento o emoción. De esta manera, Raven no se dará cuenta de que han ingresado en sus tierras. Irán atravesando distintas puertas y no les puedo decir que es lo que verán allí dentro, pero por nada del mundo deben dejar que alguna emoción invada sus mentes, ya que en el momento que lo hagan las criaturas que habitan allí los atacaran…aunque no me preocuparía si fuera tú, Richard._- La loba miró su colgante significativamente.-_Allí dentro tienes lo que queda de la conciencia de Raven en este mundo, tu no vas a traerla de vuelta, tu la llevas siempre contigo, ten en cuenta eso.-_ El asintió.-_Una cosa más. Raven es hija de Trigón, todos los vástagos de él representan lo que ustedes llaman pecados capitales, ella es el Orgullo…te dolerá saber realmente se envanece de todo lo que ha hecho, no hay piedad en su corazón en este momento, toda la bondad que ella poseía esta encerrada allí dentro. Una vez que atraviesen una puerta esta se cerrará y no podrán volver hacia atrás. Prepárense para entrar._-

-Recuerdas cómo hacer esto ¿No?- Inquirió Batman a su discípulo.

-No eres tú quien me enseño a librar mi mente de emociones, irónicamente.- Respondió secamente Nightwing.

Lilith pasó entre los dos mientras estos bajaban el ritmo de su respiración, evitó reírse de lo que para ella eran palabras que no valían la pena ser pronunciadas y se paró frente a la puerta. Comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca que luego de unos momentos encendió la estrella y la puerta comenzó a abrirse con un fuerte ruido. Por unos momentos pudieron distinguir la figura de una mujer de cabello oscuro en donde antes había estado la loba. Esta se giró y dedicándoles una última mirada, desapareció. Sin mirarse atravesaron las puertas del Inframundo y estas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Una vez adentro, la oscuridad reinó por unos segundos, hasta que una luz pálida inundó el camino. El frío del lugar era algo que penetraba en las almas de los mortales, congelándolos de adentro hacia afuera, pero ambos habían vaciado su mente de todo, por lo que apenas eran concientes de lo que pasaba en sus cuerpos. Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero congelado, a los costados corría un río de alguna sustancia que no era agua, era algo evanescente que no se podía decir a ciencia cierta si estaba allí o no. Atravesaron la primera puerta y se encontraron a orillas de un gran río donde desembocaban los anteriores. En sus aguas se podían ver los rostros de las almas, sufrientes eternas, que estaban atrapadas allí. Los esperaba en silencio una barca, y sobre ella el barquero. Este estiró su esquelético brazo haciéndoles una seña para que subieran al bote y si hubiesen podido se habrían sorprendido de que el viaje no costara las dos monedas usuales.

-Ustedes, que están entre los vivos, pagaran con sus vidas a la señora de este lugar.- Dijo riendo la calavera, su mandíbula colgaba en una sonrisa eterna. Ambos subieron en silencio y así se mantuvieron todo el viaje, mientras la risa macabra cual canción de la muerte resonaba en sus mentes, atravesándolas sin revolver un solo pensamiento de sus conciencias.

Al atravesar la segunda puerta llegaron a un gran claustro inundado de olor a descomposición. Distintas partes de cuerpos mutilados yacían esparcidas por el suelo. Frente a ellos un gran perro de tres cabezas masticaba un cráneo recién cortado al que todavía podía vérsele la expresión de horror justo antes de su muerte. Avanzaron en silencio y el can no les prestó la minima atención, entretenido como estaba en su cena. Detrás de la tercera puerta vieron cuerpos colgados de los pies, con las cabezas sumergidas en agua, en un eterno ahogamiento. El cuarto nivel era un puente suspendido en el medio de la oscuridad que llegaba hasta la otra puerta. Se podían escuchar el aullido de miles de almas que caían y caían por esa oscuridad, sin llegar jamás a tocar el fondo. El quinto nivel eran cuerpos empalados en estacas, las cuales no sufrían el menor daño del fuego perpetuo que sí los quemaba a ellos. En el sexto nivel había personas enterradas hasta la cabeza, sus gemidos hacían vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies.

El séptimo nivel era un largo pasillo con jaulas a los lados, dentro de las jaulas había varios prisioneros sufriendo castigos bajo distintos artefactos de tortura. Avanzaban en silencio por lo que era el último nivel antes de llegar a donde se encontraba la demonesa. Richard podía sentir su corrupta presencia cada vez más cerca, ya había vislumbrado la puerta del otro lado cuando un quejido llamó su atención. Recordando el consejo de Lilith siguió caminando hasta llegar al final de la habitación, pero Batman se había detenido.

-…Bruce…-

Este conocía muy bien la voz que le hablaba, en una celda, a su derecha, se encontraba encarcelada Diana. En ese momento registró a los presos de las demás celdas y lo que vio logró sacarlo de su estado elevado de conciencia. Chica Halcón se encontraba encadenada, sus alas habían sido arrancadas de su espalda con violencia y las heridas sangraban. Linterna ya no tenía manos, y una de ellas colgaba en frente suyo, con su anillo, como burlándolo. El Marciano colgaba sobre una pira que amenazaba con consumirlo en cualquier momento, en la celda de al lado el cuerpo de Superman estaba crucificado sobre una enorme cruz de kriptonita. Flash yacía inconciente, sus piernas y brazos en una posición inhumana, evidentemente no volverían a funcionar.

-…Diana.-

-Bruce…no debes estar aquí…solo los muertos no se ven afectados ante las señales de la propia muerte…..aaaahg- En ese momento el cuerpo de Diana comenzó a sangrar y a cubrirse de pelo. Su rostro de alargó y sus comillos crecieron, se estaba transformando al igual que su madre y sus hermanas. Se escucharon gruñidos acercarse por la puerta que daba a los niveles anteriores, habían sentido la presencia de los héroes en el lugar. Nightwing sentía como si mirara ocurrir todo en cámara lenta, desde arriba de su cuerpo, como en un sueño. Las bestias entraron al lugar y la que había sido Diana se liberó de sus cadenas y rompió la jaula. Batman corrió hasta donde estaba su protegido y de una patada lo empujó para que atravesara la última puerta.

* * *

Recobró su conciencia justo para ver por el espacio entre la puerta como las criaturas atacaban a Bruce.

-¡Maldición!-La puerta se cerró al momento en el que reaccionó y trató de volver, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El ruido sordo resonó por toda la gran sala de obsidiana en la que se encontraba ahora.

Sintió una risa sarcástica detrás de él y giró para enfrentarse finalmente a la visión que temía ver desde que había llegado a la isla. En la cima de una escalinata, sentada en su trono, Raven lo miraba. Terrible, maligna y poderosa, su mirada invadió todos sus sentidos, penetrándolo y clavando sus garras en lo más profundo de su alma. Su cabello largo hasta el suelo ahora, sus garras relucían y reflejaban la luz que salía de las marcas sobre su cuerpo. Sus colmillos sobresalían sobre su labio inferior, las comisuras de ellos torcidas hacia arriba en una expresión cruel.

-Así que por fin estas aquí, _mi amor._- Sus palabras eran veneno.

En el momento en el que vio sus ojos supo que aquel ser estaba perdido para siempre, que esa no sería nunca su Raven. Sintió como su poder de expandía dentro de él y doblegaba su voluntad. Perdió toda conciencia, todo recuerdo de sus amigos, de su familia, del mundo como lo había conocido antes de ver a aquellos temibles ojos. Como hipnotizado camino hacia el frente y se arrodilló, siempre mirándola fijamente. Ella descendió la escalera lentamente dedicándole una mirada de desdén y superioridad. Al llegar a su altura, su mano se posó sobre el pecho de él y ascendió en una caricia lasciva hasta su cuello, donde él pudo sentir sus garras bajo su mentón obligándolo a pararse. Ella pegó su cuerpo al de el, deslizándose hacia arriba.

-Tu alma me pertenece, humano. Sé lo que estabas pensando al momento que entraste en esta habitación, pero nunca podrás vencerme, me amas demasiado…-Sintió como sus labios rozaban los suyos mientras hablaba. Estaba perdido, sentía como si cayera eternamente en un abismo oscuro del cual nunca podría regresar. Raven lo tenía totalmente dominado, ya no había esperanza para ella ya que en sus ojos no pudo observar si quiera un dejo del alma pura que tenía ella antes.

¨_ Allí dentro tienes lo que queda de la conciencia de Raven en este mundo, tu no vas a traerla de vuelta, tu la llevas siempre contigo, ten en cuenta eso._ ¨

Nunca vería la pureza dentro de ella ya que él la llevaba consigo y debía ser el encargado de devolvérsela, costase lo que costase. La voz de Lilith en su mente había sido como un baldazo de agua helada y sintió que volvía a respirar luego de mucho tiempo. Tomando su bastón trató de asestarle un golpe a la demonesa, pero esta se separó de el rápidamente, una expresión burlona en su rostro.

-Veo que esa bruja te ha influenciado. Muy bien. ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos.- Tomando la lanza con la que había empalado a su padre se preparó para pelear contra el. Nightwing recordó entonces las últimas palabras de Lilith. Raven era orgullosa, pelearía contra el con su misma técnica para humillarlo y someterlo. Para ella era un simple juego, pero para él esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

-No te emociones con ese pensamiento. Si pudiera utilizar mi magia sobre ti para destruirte ya lo habría hecho. Si bien, el poder de eso que llevas al cuello ha disminuido notablemente frente al mío ahora, aún no puedo destruirte… ¡Pero de esta forma es más divertido!-

Raven se lanzó al ataque, Nightwing esquivó la punta de la lanza y le asestó un golpe con su bastón. Ella lo esquivó por poco, ocasionándose un corte en el brazo. Sonrió entonces y su herida comenzó a regenerarse.

-¡Como verás, es solo cuestión de tiempo!-

La pelea continuó, y Nightwing finalmente comenzó a dar signos de agotamiento. La imagen de ella, en la gloria de su transformación demoníaca, en vez de doblegar su espíritu lo instaba a seguir. Quería borrar esa expresión de su hermoso pero terrible rostro. Pero por más impulso que tuviese de hacerlo, su cuerpo mortal estaba perdiendo cada vez más sangre. Otro corte en el abdomen, uno más en el muslo, ya quedaba poco. Raven se relamía al ver la sangre de él correr, ya casi podía saborear su victoria.

-Este es tu último golpe…fue un placer luchar contigo, humano. Me humillaste al atarme a ti y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias…- Dicho esto lanzó su último ataque, atravesando los pulmones de él con su lanza. Nightwing había hecho su último movimiento y en respuesta clavó su bastón con fuerza en el pecho de ella. La demonesa se rió en su rostro.

-Lindo golpe, para ser el último que diste, es una pena que todo fuera en vano.-

-Yo….no estaría tan seguro…-Dijo Richard, escupiendo sangre. De la herida de ella podía verse una cadena que sobresalía. En el último momento había enlazado en la punta de su bastón la joya con la sangre de Raven y ahora esta se había roto dentro del cuerpo de la demonesa mezclando su sangre maligna con la pura.

-Raven, nada de esto fue en vano. Confío en ti, aunque nunca más volveré a verte, puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que haz regresado…nuestra hija…esta a salvo…- Sintió como los espasmos de la muerte se apoderaban de su cuerpo y su boca seguía llenándose de sangre, que caía ahora sobre las manos de ella, quien aún sostenía la lanza que lo atravesaba. A pesar de todo, una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de él al ver como los ojos de ella abandonaban rápidamente su expresión maligna, el dulce sacrificio había valido la pena, ella había regresado. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, al tiempo que la expresión de ella cambiaba a una de horror incontrolable.

-_¨ ¡NO! ¨_-

* * *

Bueeeno, ya sé, me quieren matar por dejarlos así....jejejeje. Quedense tranquilos que aún queda un cap más, no me gustan los finales tristes! Soy pro Jane Austen!

El mes que viene se termina Fullmetal Alchemist! OMG! MAS VALE ROY TERMINE BIEN! ASfDFGDFASGHdFGASHfs y que no sea el final como el del anime viejo, porque MATO GENTE!

Vamoos, vi muchos hits pero no los mismo reiews, sé que están ahi! Aunque falte un cap no tengan vergüenza y diganme que piensan del fic xD

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia! Lamento si hay fluctuaciones con la calidad de redacción, es que no tengo betas y la verdad, me sale como me sale xD

Si alguien quiere saber porque demonios no actualizo, entren a mi blog, que esta en mi profile, allí publico algunas cosas de mi vida cuando puedo y voy diciendo que tanto falta para el próximo cap!

Nos leemos pronto, suerte!

Demoness Raven


	16. Weight of the World

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Yo no muy bien, ando medio engripada. Nuevamente disculpen por la tardanza, la facu me consume! Eso y mis nuevos libros de Dragonlance, The Soulforge, la vida de Raistlin Majere antes de Crónicas y Leyendas...DIOSES COMO LO AMO A ESE HOMBRE! Los dejo con el cap **QUE NO ES EL ULTIMO!** No teman, todavía quedan cosas por resolver, pero me falta aun rendir física y me va a consumir toda la semana siguiente. No me pareció justo hacerlos esperar tanto, además de que este cap es un poco corto pero tiene bastante información para asimilar... disfruten!

* * *

**Breaking the Habit **

**Capítulo 16: Weight of the World.**

El aire volvió a sus pulmones súbitamente, como un fuego que la quemaba por dentro, despertando a cada célula de su cuerpo de un letargo que sentía había durado siglos. Le pareció como si estuviera saliendo a la superficie de un lago congelado, después de un eterno momento de asfixia, pero al momento siguiente, el lago había desparecido. Era solo una ilusión, o eso pensó. Se encontraba ahora en una cueva de piedra oscura, podía escuchar un murmullo en el fondo, pero no llegaba a visualizar el pequeño arrollo que probablemente corría por entre las grietas del lugar. Había una luz tenue que iluminaba apenas lo suficiente como para ver sus manos delante suyo, las movió con interés, como recordando la sensación de contracción y dilatación de sus músculos. Comenzó a caminar automáticamente hacia adelante, flotaba apenas conciente en aquel lugar, apenas recordaba que existía, que se encontraba allí, donde sea que fuese ese lugar. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero la luz seguía igual de débil, por lo cual no podía saber si estaba yendo hacia la salida o alejándose de ella. ¿Hacia donde quería ir? ¿Quería ir a algún lugar? ¿Importaba realmente?

-Estás perdida Raven… ¿Estás segura de que sabes a donde ir?-

Cómo una cachetada esa voz le devolvió todos sus recuerdos. Las amazonas, el parto, Lilith, su transformación, todo retornó a su conciencia como un flechazo. El ejército de licántropas, el poder corrupto en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con un cosquilleo lascivo que le resultó desagradable ahora. La matanza, la sangre que había hecho correr por sus manos, la sangre de la Liga, de sus amigos, de los humanos inocentes, de Richard…

Todos sus sentidos regresaron de golpe, el frío la atrapó en sus garras obligándola a encogerse en el suelo. Se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas, la angustia que luchaba por salir a flote y consumirla.

-Vamos niña, no es tan malo lo que hiciste, de hecho lo has hecho muy bien.- Aquella voz desconocida sonaba sarcástica y cruel, ni una pizca de pena en ella. ¿Quién era esta persona? Se atrevía a burlarla en aquel momento de debilidad, a observarla desde arriba y felicitarla por las cosas horribles que había hecho, a tratarla como un ser inferior que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. El orgullo la aguijoneó por dentro, sentimiento que se vio acompañado por una gran culpa. ¿Quién era ella para considerarse por encima de cualquier otro ser, después de todo?

-Ah, ese es tu problema, aún no asumes lo que eres realmente, aún no asumes el poder que tenemos los de nuestro linaje…-

Raven se enderezó rápidamente en el suelo, tratando de poner una mirada agresiva ante la criatura que le hablaba, la cual se acababa de autoproclamar demonio. Frente a ella vio a una demonesa, una mujer rubia de aspecto fuerte, de cuerpo atlético y cabello corto. Esa, evidentemente no era su forma real, se notaba el gran poder que tenía en sus ojos color miel que brillaban con frialdad, maldad, superioridad y demás sentimientos demasiado fuertes para que un humano corriente los aguantara. Pero Raven no era una humana corriente y mantuvo la mirada de aquella criatura, aunque por dentro el pánico se apoderaba lentamente. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, tenía que salvar a Nightwing, salvarlos a todos.

-Así que quieres salvarlos a todos, tú, criatura oscura, lacra de la vida. ¿Realmente crees en la maldad y todos esos cuentos de los dioses sobre bien y mal, blanco y negro? Todo esto es culpa de Trigón, sin duda alguna.-

-¿Conoces a mi padre?-

-Ese idiota de mi hermano, si, claro que lo conozco. Entre ese infeliz y los corruptos dioses este mundo se echó a perder y tú, pobre criatura, eres el resultado de esa ignorancia. Mira que mezclarse entre los humanos…-

-¿Qué tienes en contra de nos…de los humanos?-

-Veo el orgullo aflorar en ti, así que ese es el dueño que te impuso tu padre. Típico. No tengo problemas con los humanos, siempre y cuando sepan cual es su lugar…aunque supongo que en este caso, ellos no tienen la culpa.-

Se encontraba en ese lugar extraño, escuchando las palabras de un ser peligroso, que le hablaba de su padre, de los humanos, de las culpas…y nada de eso le importaba, lo único que quería era volver con sus amigos. Necesitaba volver…pero ¿Ellos la necesitaban? ¿O tal vez estarían mejor sin ella? Se miró las manos y por un momento vio largas uñas, cual garras y se odio por eso, pero luego estas desaparecieron.

-Eres una criatura bastante extraña, Raven. En un momento eres orgullosa de tu poder y al siguiente lo entierras, tratando de ser humana. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser en realidad?-

-Yo…-Más allá de la extraña situación, la pregunta sincera de la demonesa cavó una duda profunda en su alma. ¿Qué quería ser ella realmente? ¿Ser un demonio significaba esa destrucción, esa masacre que había presenciado y protagonizado? Si aquello significaba ser esa clase de criatura entonces prefería ser humana. El aguijonazo volvió nuevamente, su poder, el inmenso poder que ahora poseía la llamaba, la magia cosquilleaba dentro de sus venas. Si ella decidía regresar como una humana no sabría por donde empezar, esa destrucción era demasiado grande para que un simple humano la pudiera controlar. Entonces debía volver como demonesa…pero ¿Qué significaba eso realmente? ¿Qué debía reinar sobre todos? ¿Qué significaba ser un demonio?

-Esa es una interesante pregunta. Ven, acércate al fuego, pequeña semi-demonesa.- Entre ellas apareció un fuego mágico que comenzó a calentar lentamente su cuerpo. Las dudas de Raven eran más fuertes que la desconfianza que le causaba aquella criatura, así que decidió hacerle caso, acercando sus manos al fuego para calentarlas. La mujer parecía no inmutarse por el frío y se sentó, dejando las espadas que tenía colgadas de su cadera a un costado.

-Mi nombre es Zellas. Como dije antes, soy una lord demonesa de otro universo, sin embargo estamos todo regidos por la misma deidad, en mi mundo conocida como L-Sama. Allí el equilibrio esta muy marcado, sin embargo aquí las funciones de los demonios se desarrollaron de otra forma. Los dioses fueron creados cual entes reguladores y dadores de conocimiento del universo. Los demonios eran los intermediaros entre el conocimiento de los dioses y los recipientes sin moldear que eran los humanos en sus orígenes. Éramos, o eran ustedes, los que le agregaban los sentimientos, las pasiones, el deseo y daban un motivo de vida, de obtener esos conocimientos. Los dioses experimentaban con los humanos, para ellos se tornó una diversión verlos aprender el arte de la batalla, el odio, el amor y demás sabidurías esenciales, pero sentían que no tenían control total, pues los demonios atenuaban su poder. Entonces los desterraron de su dominio, para tomar a los humanos sólo para ellos. Los humanos, movidos por el poder no atenuado del conocimiento comenzaron a querer controlar más allá de sus fronteras, expandiéndose sin importarles el delicado equilibrio de este mundo, rompiéndolo lentamente. Mientras tanto los dioses se regocijaban del poder que obtuvieron los humanos, poder que ellos podían delegar o arrebatar en un pestañeo, según fuesen sus caprichos del momento. Se persiguió a los demonios hasta destruirlos casi completamente. Tu padre que era el encargado de todos ellos en este universo, se vio segado por su venganza hacia los dioses. En vez de recuperar el equilibrio inicial se propuso a reinar sobre todos, como un iluso, quería ocupar el lugar que ahora ocupan los dioses, quería elevar su categoría, quería estar al nivel de la deidad máxima. Todo el universo apunta a su destrucción, ya que la deidad creadora así lo quiere. Pero no le gusta la idea de la destrucción sin un fin, sin una razón, por eso les da oportunidad tras oportunidad a los humanos de resarcirse. Porque la verdad es que L-sama se siente sola en el caos de la creación, pero para ella somos un sueño divertido, que la entretiene. Nos extraña, pero le gusta ver la necesidad que tienen los humanos de seguir viviendo. Por eso fuiste creada Raven…tú tienes la decisión en tus manos de ser humana, demonio o destrucción.-

Raven meditó en silencio las palabras de Zellas, sin pensarlas demasiado ya que tal información, la revelación de lo que debía hacer la aturdía tanto que aún no podía aceptarlo del todo.

-No me gusta la idea de la destrucción…aunque el poder que siento correr por mis venas me convenza de que cada gota de sangre derramada lo vale.-

-¿OH, porqué no? Después de todo nosotros somos los que realmente estamos en contacto con la deidad superior, nosotros somos como las pequeñas pulgas de conejo que pueden hablar con el mago que saca al conejo de la galera, nosotros podemos hablar con el mago. Sabemos los deseos de L-sama y podemos llegar a cumplirlos. ¡Se lo debemos por darnos la vida!-

-No quiero volver a la destrucción, quiero vivir. ¡Quiero que todos podamos vivir en este mundo!-

Zellas se rió cruelmente de sus palabras.

-Eres igual a Lilith en ese caso, esa demonesa hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, incluso tomó formas humanas y se mezcló con ellos para tratar de devolver la conciencia de los sentimientos y de la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente este mundo habría desaparecido hace siglos.-

Raven se sintió amparada por un momento al saber que la hechicera Lilith era más que una humana. Alguien la había logrado guiar a través de todo aquello a pesar del control del deseo vengativo de su padre. Alguien que realmente comprendía lo que estaba pasando…sin embargo, la decisión final era suya.

-Yo…solamente quiero ser yo misma. No soy humana porque la sangre de mi padre corre por mis venas, ni soy demonio porque la sangre de mi madre corre por mis venas. ¿Cómo puedo tomar entonces el papel de demonio sin ser tal?-

-Ya eres demonesa, tu poder, ahora corrupto por la influencia de tu padre, proviene de los sentimientos negativos. Si pretendes volver al equilibrio que había antes deberías acabar con todos esos sentimientos negativos….siempre tan utópicos los deseos de aquellos que quieren vivir.-

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?-

-Tu parte conciente ya sabe que es lo que quiere de tu ser, pero hay una parte que aún se resiste, ese es tu poder.-

En ese momento Raven cayó en cuenta de que no percibía nada mágicamente, más allá del poder de Zellas. Trató de hacer levitar una piedra pero nada pasó. Trazó un pequeño círculo mágico en la tierra e invocó una luz que nunca apareció. En ese momento se dio cuenta realmente donde estaban, estaban en su mente. Todo esto era la batalla que tenía que pasar su conciencia para retomar el poder de su ser…¨ _No, para ser realmente quien debí haber sido desde el principio _¨

-¿Ves? No esta…tienes que ir y domar a Orgullo, una vez hagas eso podrás aceptar el origen de tu poder. Mientras haya sufrimiento y desesperación en el mundo, tu poder se mantendrá fuerte y te nutrirás de eso. A medida que logres transformar ese dolor en energía ¨ buena ¨ tu poder irá desapareciendo. ¿No te importa eso?-

-No me importa mi poder mientras haya logrado algo bueno por el mundo que mi padre quiso destruir…y que yo logré hacerlo en unas pocas horas…-La palabras salieron amargas de sus labios.

En ese momento dos figuras se materializaron detrás de Zellas, ambos seres tenían un parecido intrigante con Raven. Uno era un joven de edad indefinida, cabello lacio por los hombro, flequillo y una mirada alegre. La otra era una joven de cabello largo, ojos amatista quien dedicó una mirada calculadora y divertida a la hechicera. Ambos tenían el pelo color violeta, al igual que ella. Hicieron una rápida reverencia y la muchacha se adelantó.

-Ama, parece ser que hay problemas con la Reina Eterna, Lord Dynast y Lady Dolphin la están esperando.-

-Mm, supuse que pasaría en algún momento…tendremos que usar a la hechicera nuevamente.-

-¿Porqué no la llevamos a ella con nosotros? Podríamos evitarnos la molestia de molestar a la señorita Lina nuevamente.-El joven abrió sus ojos, que también eran amatistas y le dedicó una mirada calculadora a Raven, quien por otro lado los miraba con cierto interés. No entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero lo único que sabía era que ella se quedaría en ese mundo, nada de ir a solucionar los problemas de los otros, tenía mucho que hacer allí. Quería volver y ver que Richard estaba bien, quería volver y ver que todos sus amigos estaban a salvo…y que su hija se encontraba con ellos. Nada de eso ocurriría si ella no domaba su poder y volvía para hacerlo posible.

-Tú no quieres molestar a la señorita Lina nuevamente porque siempre sales golpeado de alguna forma dolorosa…esa hechicera es muy buena.-

-Basta ya ustedes dos. Si, como verás, tu color de ojos y de cabello no solo tuvo que ver con tu madre, tu padre y yo tenemos gustos parecidos después de todo. Xelloss, Ithill, vámonos ya. Raven, solamente tienes que seguir caminando hasta encontrarte…espero que puedas contigo misma.-

Xelloss e Ithill hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron de su mente. Zellas se demoró unos segundo más, su mirada ahora mostraba respeto y en ella Raven vio reconocimiento, la miraba como si fuera una igual ahora. Le sonrió y haciendo un gesto con la mano se desvaneció del lugar. Raven se quedó sola, en medio de la caverna oscura y fría, mirando hacia la nada. Estaba conmovida por el conocimiento del universo que acababa de adquirir. No, ella no era igual a la demonesa que acababa de visitarla. Esa mujer destilaba maldad por donde la viese, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, esa Maldad que detestaba le serviría de alimento en ese mundo, debía aceptar la realidad, la fuente de su poder.

Caminó nuevamente por la cueva, miles de pensamientos afloraban ahora por su mente. No estaba segura de qué debía hacer, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía ahora, si decidía despertar del trance en ese momento volvería al mundo como una simple humana, sin su poder. Estaba herida de muerte, pero eso no le importaba, el descanso eterno le vendría muy bien si no fuera por todo el sufrimiento que dejaría detrás, causado por sus propias manos. Richard estaba muriendo frente a ella y no lo permitiría. Tenía miedo, miedo de que pensaran de ella una vez acabado todo ese asunto. Si lograba regresar… ¿Podría con la culpa? Sabía que la sangre que había derramado volvería a perseguirla en pesadillas eternas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó el golpe de una gran puerta cerrarse tras ella. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida del cambio que había sufrido lo que antes era una cueva. Se encontraba ahora en la sala del trono del Tártaro, las armas brillaban en la pared con un guiño asesino y vio con horror el cuerpo de Richard empalado al lado del trono. Se llevó la mano a la boca para frenar las ganas de devolver todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

-Finalmente estás aquí.-

Al lado del cadáver se encontraba su versión demoníaca, quien concentraba todo su poder. La miraba con desdén, sin embargo era conciente de que todavía no tenía el mando completo de su ser, por lo que había cierta cautela en sus movimientos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Sintió como su ira sobrepasaba el asco de la imagen que tenía en frente. La mirada desdeñosa que le dedicaba aquella criatura, _que era ella misma_, la enfermaba. Sintió los deseos de borrar esa superioridad en su rostro, más aún cuando vio como le sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. No lo dudó más y agarró la primera arma que estuvo a su alcance, una espada larga y afilada, y se lanzó al ataque.

La demonesa se rió del intento de su parte humana por derrocarla y con facilidad frenó la estocada de la espada y le lanzó un ataque con sus garras, hiriendo efectivamente el brazo que Raven había levantado para defenderse. El dolor lacerante era como si esas garras tuvieran ácido que quemaba su herida.

-Vamos, eres tan solo una humana. ¿Realmente quieres derrotarme?-

-Eres parte mía. ¡Yo te controlo!-

-Mm. ¿Te parece? Yo no lo veo así. Veo tu odio reflejado en tus ojos, tú no me controlas, me detestas, al igual que lo hicieron todos una vez que los dioses tomaron el control de este mundo.-

Al oír esas palabras se dio cuenta de que su sangre hervía por matar a ese ser maligno, pero por más que tratara no podría. Ese ser era ella misma, como Zellas le había explicado. Recapituló toda la historia y sintió pena por el Orgullo corrupto que controlaba el poder de su padre y el suyo propio. El orgullo de una raza casi extinta, encargada de velar por el bienestar de ese mundo mas traicionada por aquellos que eran sus iguales en poder, pero corrompidos por el deseo de obtener más.

-¡Vamos! ¡Enfréntame! ¿¡Qué estas esperando? ¿¡No querías controlarme, domarme?-

En el fondo del odio que veía en los ojos de su rival vio desesperación, una impotencia enorme, hiriente, que llamaba a gritos mudos a alguien que la comprendiera. En ese momento comprendió, entendió finalmente quien era ella, qué era lo que debía hacer.

Trató de ignorar la imagen de la muerte de Nightwing en el fondo de la escena. Todas esas muertes las había causado ella, pero por esa razón ella misma podía devolverlos a la vida, ya que la decisión había quedado en sus manos. Ahora tenía un motivo por el cual luchar, no era una venganza personal ni un sentimiento de libertad individual. Debía devolver el equilibrio al mundo en el que se encontraba, y solo había una forma de hacerlo. Debía aceptar su poder, por corrupto que fuera.

-¡Vamos! ¡Luchemos!-

Raven cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, soltando el arma, el eco metálico resonó por todo el lugar. La demonesa en frente suyo lanzó un gruñido de disgusto y rápidamente la aferró por el cuello.

-Así que finalmente aceptaste tu debilidad como humana, no te preocupes, tu muerte será rápida, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- A pesar de que las garras comenzaban a lastimar su cuello, Raven no se inmutó. Alzó sus manos, se aferró al brazo de Orgullo y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

-No me rendí y tú tampoco lo harás. Somos lo mismo. ¿No te das cuenta? Debemos volver al mundo que nuestro padre descuidó y reconstruirlo, no reinar sobre él, al igual que esos dioses corruptos sentados en el Olimpo.-

-Tu no me dirás que hacer, _humana._ ¡Saluda a nuestro padre en los ríos del Tártaro!- Dicho esto la demonesa atravesó el corazón de Raven con sus garras, sin embargo esta permaneció impasible, aferrada a su brazo, observándola. Un instante después una mancha roja comenzó a expandirse en el pecho de la criatura, quien observaba atónita como la sangre comenzaba a emanar de la herida que se le había formado espontáneamente. Lanzó a la Titán a un costado y retrocedió horrorizada.

-Pero. ¡¿Cómo?-

-Somos la misma tú y yo. ¿Qué no lo comprendes? Si me lastimas, te lastimas, si me matas, desapareces. Porque yo no soy ni humana ni destrucción, yo soy tú y tú eres yo.-

-No…eso no puede ser…tu eres un ser inferior, eres la parte humana que debo erradicar…-

-El Orgullo es tu dueño, poder mío y por el terminarás perdiendo…-

-¡No!-

La criatura se lanzó a su ataque, mordiendo, cortando, hiriendo, haciéndola sangrar, pero cada herida aparecía a los pocos segundos en su propio cuerpo, debilitándola. Trató de asestarle un último golpe, pero las heridas propias la derrotaron y cayó, jadeante. Finalmente, Orgullo terminó en el suelo, rendida a sus pies.

-No…no quiero terminar así…-

-Esto no es el fin…-Raven titubeo, le era difícil observar su imagen destrozada frente a si misma, pero prefería mirar hacia ese lugar y no hacía atrás, donde el cuerpo sin vida de Nightwing le recordaba el dolor que sus manos había causado, mil veces peor del que ahora estaba viendo frente suyo. Cerró los ojos finalmente, asqueada, superada por toda la situación.

Mucho tiempo pasó de esta forma, o eso le pareció, cuando escuchó una pequeña voz. Era el llanto apagado de una niña con una vocecilla que reconocía muy bien ya que era la suya. Abrió los ojos y el escenario había cambiado nuevamente. Oyó como otra puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y en frente solo veía negro. Oscuridad. Nada. No había ni piso, ni techo ni paredes, no sabía si estaba apoyada sobre algo o flotaba en medio de ese extraño espacio. En el medio de esa nada vio una pequeña luz, y sentada en el centro una niña abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza oculta en ellas. Sollozaba quedamente, sin inmutarse por su presencia. En el llanto de la niña reconoció sus miedos e inseguridades, la culpa que la carcomía por dentro. Vio nuevamente todo el horror que había causado y se preguntó si sus amigos la perdonarían luego de lo que había hecho. ¿La miraría Richard con los mismos ojos llenos de confianza, de esperanza, de amor, con los que la había mirado antes? Sabía que si no era así no podría soportarlo, no podría estar en presencia de todos ellos sabiendo que nunca más confiarían en ella nuevamente. Quería estar con ellos, quería ver a su hija crecer, quería seguir luchando con sus amigos por mantener a los villanos a raya. Pero si ellos no la aceptaban no podría vivir con eso…_¨ No, tengo que vivir. Debo hacerlo. Aunque la culpa oprima mi pecho y no me deje respirar…debo hacerlo por el bien de todos. ¨ _ Si ese era el caso, desaparecería de la vida de todos y adoptaría una forma errante, como Lilith, y desde las sombras velaría por todos aunque estuviese apartada de ellos para siempre. Ese sería su castigo eterno. Avanzó hacia la niña con paso decidido y se paró delante de ella pero la pequeña no paraba de llorar. Reparó ahora en su ropaje negro y sintió emanar de ella la magia que solía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Esa niña era su poder, limpio del Orgullo demoníaco, ahora derrotado.

-Todo está bien, es hora de despertar.- Le dijo suavemente.

-No…tú no me quieres, quieres destruirme, quieres que desaparezca para siempre…-

-Eso no es verdad, yo no quiero eso.-

-¡Si! ¡Si lo es! Te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas, de todo lo que hemos logrado.-La niña seguía con la cara escondida, pero su llanto había cesado.

-Si, me arrepiento. Pero las cosas no tienen porque seguir así por siempre. Podemos recuperar todo aquello que hemos destruido.-

-¿Cómo? Yo no sé como disfrutar de la luz de sol, del calor del cariño…solo puedo nutrirme de la oscuridad…-dijo en un susurro angustiado. Raven lo pensó por unos momentos antes de contestar. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado desde niña, a nutrirse de la falta de emociones, a controlarlas, a reprimirlas. Sin embargo Richard le había enseñado que mostrarse como era no estaba mal. Ver disfrutar a los otros del calor del sol, del cariño de la amistad le había enseñado que ella también podía hacerlo, era feliz viendo como los demás eran felices. Por eso, pensaran lo que pensaran de ella, igual volvería a restaurar al mundo y lucharía porque los humanos recuperaran la cordura sobre el poder que los enceguecía ahora. Viviría.

-Pero yo sí sé como hacerlo. Yo te guiaré y tú me darás el poder necesario. Dime ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en este mundo?-

-Yo quiero-la niña levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos llorosos en los suyos- existir.-

Raven le sonrió y cerró los ojos aliviada. Ella quería existir, no quería volver al caos de la creación, tenía mucho que aprender, al igual que el resto de los humanos. No estaban listos para retornar al comienzo aún. Extendió sus brazos hacia la niña y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa tranquila, libre de dudas, simple felicidad. Por primera vez se aceptaba completamente y sabía hacia donde debía continuar su camino.

-Lo lograremos, existiremos…-

* * *

Bueno, por ahora lo dejamos aquí. ¿Quien es la Reina Eterna? Es la reina del Zephilia, el reino de donde proviene Lina Inverse, la protagonista de Slayers, es un guiño que me hice a mi misma de un fic que escribiré en algún momento, jejeje. Zellas y Xelloss son mazokus o demonios del mundo de Slayers e Ithill es una creación mia, en este caso, hermana de Xelloss.

Creo que ninguna aclaración es necesaria más allá de eso. ESTOY INDIGNADA CON LA FALTA DE ROYAI AL FINAL DE FMA! Ya veré cuando escribo algo para remendar eso...que horror, cinco años de espera para eso!

Gente, muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews durante estos dos años mas o menos que vengo escribiendo BTH! Me sorprende los distintos países de donde provienen todos, vi incluso visitantes de EEUU o,ó I UNDERSTAND ENGLISH YOU KNOW! YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE XD A los demás, también, veo sus hits ;) JAJAJAJAJA. Más allá de todo eso, que son solo comentarios al marjen me encantó escribir esta historia, pasó por muuuuchos cambios la trama, Agus-Blue los sabe todos, pobre, bancandome mientras le hablaba hasta las cinco de la mañana de la pobre Raven y su poder tortuoso. Muchos más colaboraron con este fic y les estoy agradecida!

Sin mas que decir los veo en el proximo cap, ahora si, EL ULTIMO!

Mucha suerte!

Demoness Raven


	17. Hero

Hola Gente! Bueno...snif snif...acá esta EL FINAL! No lo pueden creer, yo tampoco xD Pero si, acá esta ;O; Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron y siguieron la historia! Sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap...

* * *

**Breaking The Habit**

**Capítulo 17:Hero.**

-¡No!-

Raven volvió al tiempo real, su grito sonó ahogado por la sangre que sentía ahora en sus pulmones. Nightwing yacía en el suelo frente a ella, sus heridas aún frescas, la muerte aún mantenía su alma en ese mundo. Debía reaccionar rápido, debía arrebatarlo de los brazos de la Dama Negra antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Llevó su mano a su pecho y sintió el bastón de él incrustado allí. Lo agarró y de un tirón lo extrajo. Apretó los dientes para no lanzar el alarido de dolor ahora atrapado en su garganta. Si no se curaba rápidamente, perdería la conciencia y no podría devolver las vidas que había robado. Presionó una palma contra su herida y se concentró en buscar su poder, pero para su sorpresa este comenzó a fluir muy fácilmente a través de ella, _demasiado_ fácilmente. Entonces recordó las palabras de Zellas, su poder era ahora muy fuerte, nutrido por todo el sufrimiento a su alrededor. En segundos su herida estaba cerrada y podía respirar normalmente.

No perdió tiempo y se arrodilló al lado de Richard, las lágrimas querían salir pero no las dejó, no era el momento. Posó su mano sobre un corte en la mejilla de él y dejó que su magia fluyera. La luz blanca comenzó a cerrar el tajo, pero ella sintió al mismo tiempo como se abría el mismo en su propia mejilla. Cuando la tocó sin embargo no había nada allí. Así que eso era usar el poder del mal y transformarlo en algo bueno, ella sería el canal de todo ese sufrimiento, sentiría todo el daño que había hecho, corte por corte, herida por herida, muerte por muerte. Estaba bien, le parecía un trato justo.

Tomó la mano izquierda de Richard con su derecha y su derecha con su izquierda. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el poder fluyera nuevamente, esta vez el dolor fue más intenso. No podía sentir otra cosa que eso, sus sentidos se cerraron completamente, su pecho se encogió, apenas podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. Súbitamente todo volvió a la normalidad, estaba tirada en el suelo, algo cansada, pero no había rastros de la agonía que acababa de atravesar. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Nightwing y vio como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Estaba vivo, realmente estaba vivo.

_-Lo has logrado demonesa, finalmente lograste reconciliarte contigo misma.-_

A su lado se encontraba Lilith, ya no era una loba, si no que se mostraba ahora en su forma humana, una mujer de cabello largo oscuro, ojos marrones de mirada serena y llenos de sabiduría. En sus brazos llevaba un bulto bien envuelto en una pequeña manta. Raven no pudo contenerse y se paró extendiendo los brazos para tomar a su hija, pero Lilith negó con la cabeza.

-_Aún no es el momento, hasta que este mundo no sea seguro mi tarea como protectora de esta niña no termina._-

No pudo evitar que la tristeza la embargara unos momentos ante la sorpresa de la negativa a sostener a su hija, pero la hechicera tenía razón. Ese mundo aún no era seguro. ¨ _Ni lo será luego de que todo esto termine _¨. Su tarea no acababa con devolver todo a la normalidad, debía pelear por reestablecer el balance perdido pero eso era mirar demasiado hacia adelante. Aún no estaba segura de si sobreviviría luego de sanarlos a todos, las heridas serían muchas y no estaba segura de que su cuerpo aguantara tanto.

_-No te preocupes, tu poder no dejará que tu cuerpo muera. Después de todo, le prometiste que existirían.-_

Lilith entonces se alejó varios pasos de ella y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza la instó para que iniciara el complicado hechizo de curación. Raven miró con ansias por detrás de su hombro y comprobó que Richard aún estaba allí, sumido en un profundo sueño. Se sonrió y cerró los ojos, concentrando todo el mal dentro de su ser y comenzando a transformarlo lentamente, a pesar de todo la sonrisa seguía allí. Sus miembros fueron rotos muchas veces, el aire escapó de sus pulmones por última vez en reiteradas ocasiones y su corazón atravesado miles de veces hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia de donde estaba, flotaba embriagada en tremendo poder que de un instante a otro fue liberado. Una luz blanca cubrió todo y Raven perdió finalmente el conocimiento.

* * *

Volvió en si lentamente, su cuerpo dolorido aún no le respondía del todo, por lo que se preocupo poco por tratar de moverlo. Sus sentidos comenzaron a volver de a poco, por lo que las voces que hablaban a su alrededor se escuchaban confusas, pero no parecía ser un ambiente amigable para volver a la conciencia. La cabeza se le partía en dos y tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor no la ayudaba. Finalmente las voces se hicieron claras.

-¡No van a juzgarla como si fuera una criminal!-Nightwing respondió firmemente.

-No podemos ignorar todo lo que ha hecho…-Superman contestó serenamente.

-¡No pueden ignorar tampoco el hecho de que nos trajo de vuelta a todos! Ustedes ignoran solamente lo que les conviene ignorar, siempre es la misma historia con ella…No la aceptan por la sangre que corre por sus venas. ¡Pero sus acciones son más heroicas que las de toda la Liga junta!-

-No podemos hacer diferencias…tal vez no debas estar presente en el momento que la juzguemos…-

-¿¡Qué?-

Ambos se callaron cuando escucharon el _pip pip pip _acelerado y vieron las líneas de la frecuencia cardíaca subir y bajar cada vez más rápido. Superman le dedicó una mirada de comprensión a Nightwing y salió en silencio de la enfermería, seguirían la discusión más tarde.

Richard tragó, los nervios lo paralizaron en su lugar. Cuando recobró el conocimiento se encontraba en la puerta del Tártaro, en la isla de las amazonas, y a su lado estaba el cuerpo inconciente de Raven. Por un momento su mundo se le había caído a los pies al pensar que estaba muerta, pero rápidamente comprobó que no era así. Para aumentar su alegría Lilith apareció momentos después con su hija en brazos. Lo extraño que la hechicera no pronunciara palabra alguna. Se limitó a sonreírle, devolverle a su hija y desaparecer luego. Instantes después algunas naves de la Liga aparecieron en el cielo y se llevaron a los tres a la Atalaya. Increíblemente todos aquellos que habían batallado en el Tártaro se encontraban sin un rasguño, ni siquiera sentían una pizca de cansancio. Por el contrario Raven parecida sumida en una especie de coma, el cual Zatanna dijo que era a causa del uso excesivo de la magia. Lilith recibió todos los chequeos habidos y por haber, pero la bebé no mostró ningún signo de enfermedad, lo cual alegró a todos pero causó cierta suspicacia en los miembros fundadores de la Liga. Tras horas de debate habían decidido someter a Raven a un juicio para decidir que hacer con ella y con Lilith. Estaba indignado, no podía creer que después del esfuerzo sobre humano que la joven Titán había hecho para devolverlos a todos a la vida, siguieran dudando de ella. ¡Había estado a punto de morir por eso! Luego de que ella les pidiese ayuda y ellos la ignoraran no tenían derecho a dudar de sus intenciones…Sin embargo todos habían sido testigos del cruel cambio que había sufrido y no estaban seguros de si Raven había logrado dominarse finalmente.

Pero ese no era el único cambio que había atravesado la demonesa, la sorpresa de todos fue igual que la de Richard al verla por primera luego de haber salido del abismo. Su cabello ya no era violeta, si no que ahora era de color negro, cual plumas de un cuervo. Su piel antes gris era ahora pálida, pero sin duda tenía un tinte más humano que el de antes. A pesar de todo, sus facciones eran las mismas y su chakra seguía en su lugar, confirmando que efectivamente ella era Raven.

Para Richard esto era prueba suficiente de que ella había cambiado, había logrado derrotar las ataduras de su poder maldito. Esperó que su nueva apariencia la ayudara al momento de enfrentar a la Liga, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué otros cambios habrían ocurrido dentro de ella. ¿Seguía siendo la misma Raven de siempre?

-…si vas a salir corriendo, hazlo de una vez y deja de mirarme como un idiota.-Sus ojos…sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo tinte amatista de antes. Su tono sarcástico hizo que el aire le volviera a su pecho, pero no dejó escapar el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Porqué iba a salir corriendo?-

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez por que podría ser capaz de atravesarte nuevamente con una lanza…-Podía sentir cada gota de amargo arrepentimiento y dolor en las palabras de ella. Trataba de enderezarse para mirarlo directamente, pero le costaba todavía hacer que su cuerpo respondiese correctamente. El suspiró y se acercó para ayudarla, suavemente la sostuvo con un brazo mientras con la otra mano acomodada las almohadas para que pudiera apoyar su espalda. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y se sacó el antifaz para mirarla a los ojos.

-Eres la misma de siempre, pero igual has cambiado. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó?-

-Cada golpe…-Ahora que podía no lograba mirarlo. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la sabana que la cubría y su mirada se fijo, obstinada, en su regazo.-cada orden, cada herida, cada _muerte_…lo siento, sé que no es suficiente…pero lo siento…_¨ duele tanto ¨_-

-Raven, mírame.-Pensó que ella iba a tardar más en levantar la cabeza, pero hasta ella misma se sorprendió en lo rápido que le hizo caso. No podía mostrarle lo que sentía por dentro, no tenía palabras para expresar su arrepentimiento, sus ¨ ojala no hubiera sido ¨, pero ya no podía volver atrás, cada decisión que había tomado lo había hecho conciente de todo lo que podría significar más adelante. Esperaba ver odio, desconfianza, miedo en esos ojos azules que ahora la penetraban y llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Pero no, lo que vio allí fue tristeza y alegría, dolor y esperanza. Amor. Estaban conectados, él se lo había repetido varias veces y ahora sentía finalmente la fuerza de esa conexión, libre de culpa, pues él no parecía tener dudas dentro de sí.

-¿Dónde esta Lilith?- La pregunta de ella los prendió desprevenidos a ambos esta vez. El se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cuna que estaba a unos pocos pasos. Tomó a la bebé en brazos y no pudo evitar quedársela mirando como siempre lo hacía. Raven llevó su mano a su boca en un intento por refrenar el llanto que hacía fuerza por salir, pero una vez que él depositó a su hija en sus brazos no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, trataba de no sollozar muy fuerte para no molestar a Lilith, pero ella se dedicaba solamente a mirarla con sus grandes ojos violetas.

-Lo siento…lo siento tanto…-Seguía repitiendo, recordando el dolor que había sentido al sanar el dolor de todos, el dolor que ella misma había causado.

-Shhh, ya esta hecho…ya todo terminó.- Richard se sentó a su lado en la cama, pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y la atrajo contra su pecho. Raven hundió su rostro contra su pecho y dejó que su llanto cayera, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse escuchando la voz de él.-Estoy feliz de que estés de regreso…de que ambas estén de regreso.-Susurró en su cabello, apenas audible para las cámaras que grababan lo que ocurría en la enfermería de la Atalaya. Bruce alejó su silla de la pantalla y Diana detuvo la grabación. La joven pareja se merecía esos instantes de tranquilidad y se harían cargo de que los tuvieran, aunque fuese por el momento.

* * *

Una semana después de recobrar el conocimiento la Liga decidió juzgar a Raven. Nightwing no se cansó de insistir en que no era necesario, que la hechicera ya estaba libre de la influencia de su padre, pero cuando alguien le hacía alguna pregunta a ella, esta se negaba a contestar y seguía alimentando a Lilith o viéndola dormir. Miraba con ansias por la ventana, quería poder salir de aquel lugar, de volver a la Torre, de volver a ver a sus amigos. Ellos habían pasado a verla varias veces cuando aún estaba en estado de coma, pero no los había visto desde que se había despertado. Luego Richard le dijo que era porque Diana había insistido en que formaran parte de juicio también, por lo que no querían que escuchara nada de lo que ella tenía para decir antes de tiempo, a su entender un truco no muy grato para evitar que les mintiera a todos.

Finalmente el momento había llegado, le dio un rápido beso a Nightwing, él miraría el juicio a través de una pantalla junto a los restantes miembros de la Liga. Pensó unos instantes y luego entró al cuarto de mando. Allí se encontraban sentados Jonn, Superman, Linterna, Flash, Chica Halcón, Batman y Wonderwoman. No se sorprendió en ver también a Zatanna, la escena era exactamente igual a la primera vez que había llegado a la tierra en busca de ayuda. Cerró los ojos para evitar las imágenes de los miembros de la Liga descuartizados por sus manos y se sentó en la silla que habían dejado libre para ella. Todo eso se lo esperaba ya, pero le costó horrores tomar el valor suficiente para mirar a sus amigos, quienes completaban el semicírculo ante ella. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire la miraron al principio sin que ninguno de sus rostros reflejara lo que sentían, pero la primera en ceder fue Star. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se notaba que hacía fuerza por no sonreír. Cyborg levantó los dedos pulgares de ambas manos haciendo un gesto como de que todo estaba bien y Chico Bestia le guiño un ojo. Miró para abajo, aún no podía dejar libre esa sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, todavía sentía culpa…y la sentirá luego de mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, la seguían considerando su amiga, no estaba allí para juzgarla, estaban allí para defenderla.

-Raven Roth, supongo que sabes porqué estas aquí.-Dijo Jonn, una vez que los Titanes dejaron de mostrar sus rápidas señales de afecto a su amiga. Esta asintió y esperó en silencio que le dijeran que hacer, aunque ella ya lo sabía, solo trataba de ganar tiempo para organizar las ideas en su cabeza. No era su plan armar una guerra entre la Liga y los dioses del Olimpo, sabía que estarían observando cada movimiento que hiciera, por lo que debía ser cuidadosa. Lilith, si bien no podía interferir directamente le había dado una pequeña pista de que camino podía seguir. La apariencia más humana que llevaba ahora era producto de un hechizo potente de la loba que ella era capaz de mantener ahora sin problemas. Ellos podrían haber rastreado en su mente y averiguar la verdad mientras ella estaba inconciente, pero no, decidieron tratarla como una criminal. Por un lado su sentimiento de culpabilidad aligeró al verse en esa situación, pues sentía que realmente era responsable por todo lo que había pasado. Pero por otro lado ese juicio era una mascara, algo que quedaría guardado en los archivos de la liga para futura referencia. No podían simplemente escucharla decir todo lo que tenía que decir, no, tenían que hacerla atravesar esa humillación.

-Sostendrás en tus manos el Lazo de la Verdad.- Diana se acercó a ella con el seño fruncido, más tarde sabría Raven que a la princesa de Themyscira no le hizo nada de gracia tener que imponer semejante medida.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Raven, su rostro no mostraba ninguno de los tantos sentimientos que ahora la acosaban por dentro. Estaba decidida en su plan de acción. ¿Así que el Lazo de la Verdad? Muy bien, era hora de que los dioses entendiesen cómo era la situación desde ese momento. Era hora de que aceptaran que había una demonesa que estaba al tanto de su verdadero objetivo en ese mundo.-Cómo ustedes saben, mi poder estaba influenciado por el de mi padre. Siempre tuve miedo de ser consumida por este…-Prosiguió su historia de cómo Trigón la había obligado a cometer todos los actos de crueldad, cómo ella pudo ver todo concientemente pero no fue capaz de hacer nada para refrenarse. Todos escucharon en silencio su relato, nadie movió un músculo, aunque por sus expresiones al escuchar el relato de sus propias muertes se notaba que tenían muy fresco ese recuerdo aún. Sus amigos la miraban con las caras llenas de tristeza y simpatía, sintiendo el dolor en su voz al escuchar la historia narrada desde el otro lado de los hechos. Finalmente el relato concluyó y el recinto quedó en silencio. Zatanna entonces la miró e hizo la pregunta que Raven quería evitar a toda costa.

-¿Qué pasará con tu hija?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto?-Sabía a donde querían llegar y la situación no le gustaba nada. Por lo visto, a los miembros de la Liga no les agradaba tratar ese tema, Superman y Linterna tenían ambas cejas arqueadas, Diana y Bruce fruncían el seño y Shayera y Flash mostraban su incomodidad abiertamente. Los Titanes parecían muy preocupados, la angustia de Starfire era evidente; y sabía que en algún lado Richard estaría apretando los puños, si es que no estaba sosteniendo a Lilith en brazos. Por primera vez la molestia ante toda la situación se mostró en su antes fría expresión.

-El poder de tu…linaje, seguirá pasando de generación en generación. Ese poder corrupto corre por las venas de tu hija, ya que fue concebida antes de tu reciente derrota a Trigón, según sus planes.-Determinó severamente Zatanna. No pudo evitar enfadarse ante el tono de reproche que escucho en el discurso de la maga.

-En primer lugar, _nosotros decidimos_ que nuestra hija viviera, _nosotros decidimos_ darle la oportunidad de existir en este mundo, más allá de los planes de mi padre. Fue una decisión que nada tuvo que ver con Trigón. No voy a dejarla abandonada a su suerte, cómo ya ha pasado antes.- Siseó peligrosamente la última frase y vio culpa por primera vez reflejada en los ojos de todos ellos, la expresión de superioridad de Zatanna borrada de su rostro de una bofetada mental.

-Pero entonces, hay que ayudar a esa niña a controlar sus poderes. Deberíamos buscar una comunidad como la de Azarath donde ella pueda aprender a reprimir esos poderes malignos.-

-¡De ninguna manera!-Ya había sido suficiente juego de diplomacia por ese día. Raven dejó libre el enojo que oprimía su garganta.-Creo que no están comprendiendo el asunto. Yo no les estoy pidiendo ayuda en la crianza de mi hija. Durante el tiempo que estuve en Azarath me crié apartada de las emociones, le prohibieron a mi madre tener contacto conmigo durante la mayor parte de mi estadía allí. Cuando llegué a la Tierra, aprendí que la clave del control sobre mi misma no estaba en la represión de las emociones, como me habían enseñado. Los Titanes me mostraron lo que es tener el cariño de una familia que te comprende y te sostiene a pesar de todo.- Miró entonces a los rostros de sus amigos uno por uno con el agradecimiento grabado en sus ojos y luego su mirada se quedó fija en el vacío detrás de ellos, aunque todos entendieron que estaba dedicada al Titán que no le fue permitido estar presente en ese momento y que, sin embargo, estaba escuchando desde algún lugar de la Atalaya.-¡No voy a someter a mi hija al mismo sufrimiento que tuve que pasar yo!-Apretó con fuerza el lazo y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Entendemos tu sufrimiento…-Batman continuo, el resto parecía demasiado conmovido por las palabras de la joven.-Pero. ¿Qué ocurre con la influencia de Trigón?-

-Trigón esta muerto.-Sentenció la Titán.-Yo lo maté mientras me encontraba en el Tártaro. Cómo bien puede confirmarles la maga, un demonio solo puede ser muerto definitivamente por otro.-No pudo evitar el veneno en su voz al hacer referencia a Zatanna.

-¿Y que pasa con tu propio poder?-Preguntó Diana.

-Yo me encargué de esa parte mía…para siempre.-El silencio reinó nuevamente en la sala, por lo visto no había nada más que decir.

-Muy bien Raven, puedes salir a esperar, te llamaremos cuando hayamos llegado a una decisión.-

Enojada por la insistencia en pensar que ellos todavía tenían el poder de manejar sus acciones pero liberada luego de haber confesado todo, soltó el lazo, se levantó de la silla y abandonó rápidamente el lugar.

Cuando salió al pasillo se apoyó contra la pared, agotada mientras pensaba todas las posibles respuestas que le podría dar. Si decidían condenarla a ella sola, pensó, se dejaría encarcelar…por el momento. En cambio, si decidían enviar a su hija a algún lugar lejano lucharía y escaparía con ella. La criaría lejos de ellos, pero le daría todo el amor que ella no recibió, les mostraría que ellos estaban equivocados y su corazón le decía que Richard huiría junto con ella. Por el contrario… ¿Qué haría si decidían…_hacerse cargo_ de la bebé? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al siquiera pensar tal opción, pero no tuvo tiempo para torturarse ante tal pensamiento porque la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Flash le dijo que ya podía entrar. Al mirar a sus amigos obtuvo una pista de cual era la naturaleza de la decisión tomada, ya que ninguno de ellos podía ocultar las sonrisas de sus rostros. Se sentó en la silla, ansiosa por saber cual había sido esa decisión, aún muy pronto para aceptar que algo bueno podía salir de todo eso y para permitir que la nube negra comenzara a disiparse sobre sus emociones.

-Raven.-Jonn se paró de su asiento y camino unos pasos hacia ella.-Hemos tomado la decisión de perdonarte por tus actos y dejarte criar a tu hija del modo que has propuesto. También reconocemos nuestro error al haberte dado la espalda la primera vez y te ofreceremos toda la ayuda que sea necesaria. Por otro lado, si alguna vez Lilith llega a sucumbir ante sus poderes…no dudaremos en tomar las acciones necesarias…no permitiremos que esto se repita.-Raven asintió severamente, pero por dentro no podía aguantar la felicidad que la llenaba ahora.-El juicio ha concluido, todos pueden abandonar el recinto.- Y con esas palabras, la tensión de la habitación se evaporó finalmente. Star dio un saltó, voló rápidamente hasta donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Amiga Raven, estoy tan feliz, feliz!-

-Star, la estas ahogando…-Se apresuró a decir Cyborg.

-Aunque ahora que es humana podemos abrazarla sin tener que preocuparnos porque nos saque la cabeza.- Chico Bestia siempre aprovechando cada oportunidad para demostrar con humor su alegría, pero obviamente Raven seguía siendo Raven.

-No, pero con mi magia aún puedo hacer que ardas como si estuvieses en el infierno…así que no atenten contra su suerte.-Chico Bestia tragó nerviosamente, aunque la voz de su amiga sonó ahogada bajo el abrazo de oso de Star, si bien, si no hubiese existido tal abrazo la amenaza no habría sonado fuerte debido a la alegría que sentía ella.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo un Cyborg sonriente.- ¡Todo esto amerita una celebración! Y se de una chica que se ganó sus waffles.-Raven tenía ahora un motivo más para irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, le pareció como si hubiesen pasado milenios desde que había sentido hambre por última vez. Sin embargo olvidó esa sensación al instante en el que abrió la puerta. Allí afuera estaba Nightwing, con una sonrisa que había visto pocas veces en su rostro, sosteniendo a Lilith en brazos. Estaba segura de que, si no fuera por el antifaz que cubría sus ojos se quedaría prendada al brillo que estos emanarían. Podía sentir las fuertes emociones que fluían de él, igual de fuertes que las que sentía ella ahora. Caminó hasta estar frente a él y finalmente pudo relajarse y mostrar la alegría que sentía, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó aunque Lilith estuviese en el medio. La bebé no parecía molesta, al contrario, escucharon todos por primera vez su risa juguetona. Al separarse, extendió sus pequeños bracitos en busca de su madre.

-Creo que te extraña.-Cómo si fuera la situación más normal del mundo, Richard le pasó fácilmente a Lilith.

-Ya nos vamos a casa.-Le susurró Raven a la bebé, quien seguía riendo juguetonamente. En ese momento Batman se acercó a Nightwing y lo apartó a un costado para hablar, los demás estaban entretenidos viendo a la joven madre y a su hija. Bruce se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo considerable pero Richard le dio su tiempo, sabía que después de todo, el caballero oscuro no era muy dotado a la hora de expresarse con palabras.

-Parece una buena chica…sabes donde encontrarme, pase lo que pase.-Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el Titán entendiera que su mentor trataba de disculparse por todo lo ocurrido durante esos años. Aún era muy pronto para ponerse a arreglar todos los cabos sueltos de su adolescencia y no era el momento ni el lugar. Claro que Bruce lo sabía también, por lo que no le mereció ninguna reacción el hecho de que su aprendiz asintiera con la cabeza y se alejara luego sin decir palabra alguna. Desde lejos Diana miraba la escena con una sonrisa, luego giró para escuchar la conversación de Shayera y Flash con Raven.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien.-Le dijo Chica Halcón.-

-Si, realmente no quería que pasaras por todo lo de recién…pero sabes como son por aquí…en especial Bats…-

-Sentimos que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto…debe ser difícil tener que matar una parte de tu alma…-Intervino Diana.

-Si, difícil…-contestó Raven.¨ _La verdad no tengo idea y espero nunca tener que saber como se siente… _¨

-¿Van a estar bien en la torre? Si tienes problemas siempre puedes acudir a mi o a Themyscira, mi madre siempre estará…-Wonderwoman dejó de hablar al ver como Raven abría los ojos, en lo que supuso, era una expresión de pánico. Lo que no sabía era que la demonesa estaba haciendo fuerza por no largar la risa sarcástica que tenía adentro. ¨ _Si, claro, la reina Hipólita me espera con muchas ansias, ya lo creo. _¨-Entiendo, no tienes buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, estoy apenada por ello. Entonces supongo que Bruce les dará toda la ayuda que necesiten.-

-Estaremos bien, no se preocupen.-Nightwing apareció detrás de Raven y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, dando por finalizada la charla. Diana supuso que no debería presionarlos más, ya ellos sabrían si su situación se complicaba o no. La joven Titán suspiró aliviada cuando se sentaron todos de vuelta en la nave T, por fin estaban volviendo a casa.

* * *

-¡Wohoo! ¡Perdiste Cyborg!-

-¡Hiciste trampa!-

-¿Yo? ¡Nunca!-

-Ya vas a ver, esas cuchillar de Baraka no te servirán de nada cuando juegue con Sub-Zero.-

-¡Oye eso no se vale! Lo único que vas a hacer es congelarme…-

-¡Claro! Si tú juegas siempre con la misma técnica, no me queda otra salida. Ya dejamos de hablar de calidad de batalla… ¡Es hora de robar victorias!-

-Vamos, vamos muchachos, no se van a pelear por esto…no van a tener mucho que discutir después de que entre yo al torneo.-Nightwing se acercó felizmente y se sentó entre sus dos amigos. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían regresado de la Atalaya. Ciudad Jump seguía teniendo los problemas de siempre, más algunos agregados. Una semana atrás había descubierto una red de traficantes de drogas que provenía desde Ciudad Gótica. No pudo evitar que la investigación lo llevara a tener que intercambiar información con Batman y hasta viajar algunas veces para allá. No trabajaban juntos, aún no y él esperaba no volver a hacerlo, pero las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más. Entre eso y los villanos regulares, apenas habían tenido un tiempo para relajarse.

Además de que, obviamente, tanto él como Raven habían subestimado un poco lo que sería cuidar de Lilith. Parecía tan tranquila en la Atalaya, apenas había llorado…pero ahora era otra historia. Se acostaban los tres juntos y se turnaban para dormirla, entonces el que lo lograba la acostaba en la cuna. Horas más tarde volvía a llorar entonces la llevaban de vuelta a la cama y cuando se dormía la volvían a llevar…y así toda la noche, todas las noches. Por otro lado tenían que andar cuidando de lo que la bebé se metía en la boca. Realmente era un problema serio, sobre todo desde que Star había empezado a cocinar sus recetas de Tamaran para recién nacidos…nunca habían tenido que comer tanta comida Tamaraniana junta.

Fue un alivio para ellos cuando, unos días atrás, había aparecido llamando a la puerta Antígona. La amazona observó a Raven de arriba abajo durante varios segundos pero no abrió la boca. Se limitó a sonreírle y a decirle que venía para que Raven cumpliera su promesa. La hechicera llevó a la sanadora con los otros Titanes y le explicó quien era. Cuando ellos le preguntaron porque se había ido de la isla, ella solamente se limitó a decirles que quería salir a conocer el mundo. Nightwing se alegró profundamente cuando la amazona se ofreció de hacer de niñera de Lilith cuando fuese necesario, ya que ellos le estaban ofreciendo donde quedarse le pareció más que justo.

-Amigos ¿Porqué no aprovechamos este maravilloso tiempo que tenemos libre y salimos a disfrutar de alguna salida nocturna?- Star se acercó flotando al sillón.

-¡Yo voy!-

-¡Yo también! Voy a llamar a Bee.-Rápidamente Cyborg se contactó con los Titanes de Este.

-¿Ustedes también vienen, si?-Preguntó Star mirando a la joven pareja. Raven, quien leía un libro con Lilith en brazos, no se veía muy bien. Estaba empezando a tener ojeras por la falta de sueño, que apenas estaba recuperando desde la llegada de la sanadora.

-Lo siento Star, estoy muy cansada…estoy bien, tú acompáñalos si quieres.-Se apresuró a decirle a Richard, quien la miró preocupado.

-No, esta bien, te la debemos Star. Yo también estoy un poco cansado y el caso de ciudad Gótica no me ayuda tampoco.-

-Pero estoy segura de que a Antígona le encantaría ir.-Y era verdad, la amazona era bastante enérgica y, a pesar de sus años, se comportaba como una joven de veinte muchas veces.

-¡De acuerdo!-Star se llevaba muy bien con Antígona, ambas hablaban mucho. Star además, la ayudaba a comprender todas las cosas nuevas que tenían frente a ellas, ya que la extraterrestre ya había pasado por ese proceso de adaptarse a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Una hora después los Titanes se habían marchado, dejando a la pareja sola en la sala de estar. Como ya era de noche decidieron prepararse la cena, querían poder sentarse a descansar lo más rápido posible. Hablaron durante toda la comida de cosas sin importancia, como era costumbre. Luego de cenar, lavaron sus platos más los que se habían acumulado durante la semana y Nightwing se ofreció a preparar el té. Puso a hervir el agua y se quedó observando fijamente a Raven, quien se dirigía a sentarse al sillón. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva forma humana, era un cambio bastante sutil y no interfería con sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero luego de todos esos años de ver su cabello violeta enmarcar su bello rostro no puedo evitar pensar que lo extrañaba un poco.

-¿Qué miras?- Preguntó ella, su voz no denotaba molestia, si no simple curiosidad.

-¿No puedo quedarme observándote? Eso no sería justo, sobre todo cuando tú haces lo mismo…no creas que no te veo durante las prácticas. Además ambos sabemos que piensas que tengo un cuerpo mejor que el de los dioses.-Se apoyó contra la mesada y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio un asomo de sonrojo en el rostro de la hechicera. Era tan fácil desequilibrarla a veces, le encantaba molestarla con esas cosas.

-¿Nunca vas a dejarme en paz con eso, verdad?-

-No.-

-Genial…bueno, es que parecía que estabas pensando en algo, para variar.-Esta vez fue el turno de sonreírse de la hechicera.

-Estaba pensando que me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu nueva apariencia.-

-¿Te molesta mi nueva apariencia?-Raven se sorprendió un poco ante tal confesión, no notaba disgusto en la voz de él, solo simple confusión.

-No es que me moleste…es que estaba acostumbrado a como te veías antes…-Estaba ahora preparando las tazas de té y por un momento se preocupó de que la hechicera se hubiese tomado a mal su comentario ya que se había quedado en silencio. Tomó una taza en cada mano y giró mientras pensaba miles de formas de cómo explicar lo que sentía cuando sus pensamientos de quedaron mudos. Allí, asomando su cuerpo por el respaldo del sillón se encontraba la antigua Raven, piel color gris, y cabello violeta, estaba recogido, pero era el mismo de antes, estaba seguro. Las tazas casi se resbalan de sus manos, atinó a ponerlas de nuevo sobre la mesa y a quedarse estupefacto en su lugar.

-¿Qué…cómo…?-

-Lo sé, debería haberte explicado todo antes.-La demonesa tenía una mirada de culpa en su rostro, pero se apresuró a excusarse antes de que él pudiese pensar cualquier cosa.-Es que no tuvimos mucho tiempo desde que regresamos. Ven, trae esas tazas para acá, es una larga historia.-

Richard le hizo caso, sin comprender que es lo que pasaba. Estaba un poco molesto por que ella había esperado todo ese tiempo para decirle eso. En realidad no sabía que era exactamente _eso_, pero parecía algo bastante importante como para haber esperado todo ese tiempo. Se sentó al lado de ella, quien sostenía a Lilith en brazos, supuso que el té podría esperar.

-¿Y bien?-

Raven se estremeció un poco ante el tono de enfado que tenía él, pero se dijo que mientras antes le explicara las cosas antes se le iría el enojo. Empezó entonces a contarle desde el momento en el que él la había atravesado con su bastón y había recobrado la conciencia, despertándose en su mente. No era un recuerdo muy ameno, pero ambos sabían que esta era la mejor forma de lidiar con los horrores que ambos habían sufrido en el pasado. Le contó su encuentro con la demonesa de otro universo, cómo los dioses se habían corrompido de poder y habían exterminado a su raza, como su padre fue absorbido por la venganza y llegó a ser lo que todos conocían ahora. Luego siguió la batalla contra su Orgullo interno y finalmente su encuentro con su verdadero poder. Le explicó como al despertarse supo que la loba Lilith había hechizado su apariencia y le pareció lo más indicado al momento de tratar con la Liga ya que las amazonas estaban muy conectadas a través de Wonderwoman. Le dijo que había esperado todo ese tiempo ya que quería estar segura de que la Liga no los espiaba y que las amazonas no estaban tras ella. La noche en que Antígona había llegado se había encargado de interrogarla sobre las intenciones de Hipólita y la amazona le dijo que la reina había recibido órdenes de no perseguirla…por el momento. Los dioses estaban confundidos y aún no sabían que hacer con ella, aguardarían expectantes.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?-Richard ya no estaba enojado, simplemente fruncía el seño pensando en que ahora no solo debían preocuparse por los villanos si no también por dioses rencorosos.

-No lo sé realmente…-Raven observó como Nightwing se sacaba el antifaz y se frotaba los ojos, entonces se apresuró a contestar para tranquilizarlo un poco.-Creo…creo que todos nosotros ya estamos luchando por reestablecer el balance y eliminar la corrupción que han causado los dioses. Pero tengo ganas de conocer aún más a los humanos, porque si, los salvamos de los villanos, pero no somos más que un grupo de gente con superpoderes, no llevamos la vida que llevan la mayoría. Me gustaría estudiar alguna carrera…tal vez medicina y poder ayudar en más de una forma… ¿Qué?-Richard la miraba sonriente.

-Nada, es solo que sigo confirmando lo que te dije una vez, eres la persona más esperanzadora que conozco Raven.-Dijo este simplemente, pasando su brazo por la espalda de la hechicera.- ¿Qué pasa entonces con el poder de Lilith?-

-Ella va a estar bien, ya no hay nadie que dirija por mal camino el poder de los demonios…además, seguramente de grande quiera ser una superheroína haya heredado el carácter tuyo o mío.-Los dos observaron ahora a su hija, quien extendía sus bracitos y jugueteaba con el antifaz de Nightwing que Richard sostenía en su mano. Sonrieron y se dedicaron a tomar el té en silencio, disfrutando de ese merecido descanso, ya verían lo que les traería el futuro.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡Esta vez podemos ganarles!-Gritó Cyborg, alentando a su equipo de niños del orfanato.- ¡Antes solamente estábamos calentando!- Era ahora una costumbre para los Titanes ir a jugar con aquellos niños cada tanto.

-Si, claro, querrás decir, _sobrecalentando_.-Se burló Nightwing.

-¡Cállate y juega!-

Raven negó con la cabeza, sentada bajo el árbol en el que siempre acostumbraba leerles a Yoh y Anna.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Yoh extrañado porque la hechicera había dejado de leer.

-Hacen mucho escándalo, eso pasa.-Dijo Anna disgustada.

-Pero Annita, se están divirtiendo.-Apuntó Yoh, consternado ante el enojo de la rubia. Esta solamente se limitó a resoplar probablemente por el hecho de que él la seguía llamando por su diminutivo. Yoh y Anna habían sido los únicos que no habían preguntado nada sobre la nueva apariencia de Raven, los demás niños la apabullaron a preguntas a lo que ella tuve que inventar una rápida historia sobre como se habían enfrentado a un mago muy poderoso durante la última misión y el mago la había transformado en lo que veían ahora. La historia no tenía mucho sentido, pero los niños la creyeron…al igual que las encargadas del orfanato, la televisión, la prensa y demás. Sea como fuere, su identidad estaba protegida por el momento así que podía dedicarse a seguirle leyendo a los chicos.

_¨-Pues claro que iré-Dijo firmemente Caramon.- ¿A que no se te ha ocurrido pensar de donde sacó esa horrible calavera, eh? No me gustaría entrar en su casa un día y ver tú cráneo en su sala de estar. Tú y yo, Raist. A partir de ahora, estaremos siempre juntos. El uno al otro, eso es todo lo que tenemos. _

_-No todo, mi querido hermano- susurró Raistlin. Se llevó la mano a la bolsita de cuero que llevaba colgada a la cintura; una bolsa que contenía sus componentes de hechizos. Ahora sólo guardaba pétalos de rosa secos pero, a no tardar, había más. Mucho más.-No todo.- ¨_

Así terminó Raven de leer el primer volumen de _La forja de un Túnica Negra_, una nueva saga fantástica que había terminado de leer hace poco y le pareció interesante para los chicos.

-Me da pena ese pobre hechicero, Raistlin.-Comentó Antígona.

-¿Pena? ¿Por qué? Evidentemente va a tener mucho poder en el futuro.-Contestó Anna, muy segura de su respuesta.

-Miren, ahí viene Integra y su perro simpático.-Comentó Yoh mientras observaba como se acercaba una niña de unos once años. Al igual que ellos, los ojos azules de la niña mostraban que había vivido más de lo que una persona normal debía pasar en toda su vida. A su lado caminaba un gran perro negro que tenía una expresión bastante tenebrosa, o eso les pareció a Raven y Antígona. Raven miró detenidamente al perro, quien se dedicó a guiñarle un ojo. La jovencita se sentó, acomodando su falda azul para que sus piernas no tocaran el pasto y el perro se enroscó alrededor suyo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, este es mi perro, Alucard.-

-Mucho gusto Integra.-Contestó Raven con la misma cordialidad con la que la niña la había tratado. A juzgar por su acento provenía de Inglaterra, pero lo más extraño de todo lo que la rodeaba no era precisamente su forma de hablar.- ¿Estas al tanto de que…tu perro es un vampiro, no?-

-Si, lo sé. ¡Él es mi fiel sirviente! Una vez haya crecido volveré a Inglaterra y tomaré la organización Hellsing bajo mi mando, se la sacaré de las manos de mi avaro tío.-Dijo la niña con ferviente orgullo.- Pero ahora me gustaría escucharte leer.-

Raven arqueó la ceja ante el tono mandón de la niña pero divertida se limitó a agarrar el segundo tomo de la saga cuando una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Lanzando un suspiro se levantó mientras los otros Titanes se acercaron. Era hora de volver al trabajo. Les dieron instrucciones a las encargadas del orfanato para que pudieran llevar a los niños a salvo de vuelta, aunque con el poder que tenía ese vampiro, Raven cuidaba que les pudiera pasar algo malo. Le dio un beso a Lilith, que estaba en brazos de Antígona, la amazona regresaría a la torre con la bebé.

-No le des problemas.-Le dijo la demonesa a su hija.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto, cuando seas una heroína tendrás una vida así de interesante como la nuestra.-Nightwing paso su mano sobre la cabeza de Lilith mientras le decía esto.

-Pero recuerda, mantente alejada de los tentáculos…nunca te acerques a ellos.-Le dijo Chico Bestia, a lo que todos decidieron no emitir comentario alguno, no querían ni pensar a que se refería el joven con aquel _consejo_. Hechas las despedidas pertinentes los Titanes salieron a enfrentarse contra el villano de turno, trabajando todos como un gran equipo, como una gran familia.

* * *

Bueno, y eso es todo! Si ¿Quien sabe que pasará despues? La verdad no lo tengo pensado, estoy planeando ahora otros DOS fics RobxRae...la verdad que me gustó mucho escribir la pareja n,n

Si, se nota que me encantar crossoverear? xD Para los que no cacharon, SI, es INTEGRA DE HELLSING! Otro futuro proyecto de fic! Y Raistlin y Caramon Majere son dos hermanos protagonistas junto a otros de varias sagas de libros de Dragonlance, originalmente escritos por Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman...amo a estas dos personas, son dos de mis personas favoritas en el mundo (?) (La verdad que si xD) les recomiendo MUCHO estos libros...pero aviso...Raistlin es mio, IS MINE, HE'S MINE!

**Gracias MUCHAS a mi amiga Agus-blue que me banco en todo el desarrollo de la historia y nos tiene un regalito a todos! Vayan a: http : / / agus - blue . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2vrdny (Saquen los espacios) Allí hay un muy lindo fan art hecho por ella de Richard y Raven con Lilith en brazos en el sillón! Es hermoso! Entren y veanlo!**

Una vez mas, gracias a todos! Y nos leemos en el futuro!

Demoness Raven


End file.
